Powerpuff Girls Z A New World
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: A Counter part to Powerpuff Girls a New world. The Powerpuffs, the professer and ken and thier enimies encounter a alien race. While some are friendly and nice others have a darker side First spin offs of episodes then, then things get very tens
1. A Race Of The Sun

Chapter 1 beginnings

Hello Adventure seeker here. Welcome to my fanfic about the powerpuff girls, this story I took episodes from the series and changed parts of them to make my fanfic. And at the same time I'am makeing a fanfic similar to this of the counterpart powerpuff girls ,This story involves our favorite characters from powerpuff girls Z pluse some extraterrestrial beings are are friends and allies to the powerpuff girls enjoy! I'm not good at remembering the Japansise names of the characters of this show so I will just take the original script and have the characters be name as they are in the english dubbed. Any episodes not used in the makeing of this story means that they are simply left alone and unaltered.

At the dawn of man kind's ablility to travel the stars a male and female astronaught was doing a rutine survay of our very sun upon thier survay a solar wind occured, it engulfed thier rocket. the extreme exposiure to the radiation and Hydrogen mutated and altered thier DNA they lost thier very human apperence and also thier genetic proof of being human. Strange enough after being more and more exposed to the sun's radiation. The radiation mutaed them both once more and gave them super powers simlar to the powerpuff girls.

They crash landed on the sun but they realise the mutation alowed them to walk and live on the sun when they left thier ship they discoverd there was land on the sun It was brown and rock hard as ordinary the leftover material from thier ship they made a home and as the years went by they populate the sun and gave it civilization. people of the sun made homes out of metal and discovered more material on the sun than just rock and magma. Thanks to there ansestors the people grew up to be very Intelegent in every way someone can be.

They were able to make technology that alowed them to travel the stars and disguise themselvs for there own saftey. They built weaponds and hope they will never have to use them. But thanks to free opions on the sun they created thier own religion and govement not like those on Earth. They have a stong sense of peace and belive all life is sacred but some are not afraid to take a life. They have thier own Imperial goverment and rename the sun in thier own name Solar. Evey citizen is born with powers and is a law for parents that unless the parents are masters of thier own powers they must give thier new borns to facilities were they will live until they can controll thier powers include super strength flying and running speed. This is about a family that is well respected in thier own empire. This family is a married cupple and has three male offspring a personal power runs in the family. Telepaths from birth this family is already able to use telekenisis. but only when they are 25 of age is when they will be able to read minds.

They have earned some vacation time from thier duties to the empire the family decided to spend thier vacation at a place called New Townsvill on Earth.

Next Chapter episode 1 The Secret Of the Powerpuff Girls


	2. The Birth of the Powerpuffs

Chapter episode 1 The Girls Birth

Kibou No Kakera (Shards of Hope) opening 1 To PPGZ

Let me teach you something  
So listen without laughing.  
It's the fantastic story of this world.

Like why is the sky blue?  
Or the trees green?  
And the sun  
Ever so radiant?

I'm sure that  
Complicated words aren't necessary  
To explain those things  
Because we can't feel them with our hands.

Now start having only dreams  
Where there is no wish that can't come true.  
Rather than [aiming for] the ideal that's easiest to obtain  
[Remember that] what you really want is out there.

You want to cry, but you can't.  
If you cry wipe away your tears  
Because I think a smiling face is the cutest, don't you?  
But I'll make you tell me everything.

Hey, look! In this world [1]  
There is nothing that you cannot find.  
You'd be surprised how much you can accomplish

In distant space, a alien family is heaing towards Earth in there transport ship. "We shall be thier in 3 Earth hours" Said Father, "Son are you Nervious?"

"Well some This is my first time to earth" said Son

"Dont be Afriad" said Mother, "if you encounter danger you can use you're powers."

"We can watch over you to said the second brother."

"When we land we need to make freinds with our disguises" said the first brother.

"I wish to use a diffrent name when we are on Earth" said son.

"What do you wish to use?" asked Father.

"I will still bear the family name" said son "but I researched a famouse person on earth history he made political panflets against his tyranical emporer who was bent on world domination."

"I wish to be called Victor."

"Victor Flare, Strange name for a Solarian" said first brother.

"We are approching the planet said Father go and fastin you'rselfs tightly for we are approaching the moon."

On earth the labratory of Professor Utonium a analysis is takeing place. "Hey Papa" said Ken, the professor's son, "lets have some tea." "So any anylasis of the chemical X?" asked Ken as the professor washed his hands.

"Not much luck I tried mixing chemical X with various objects and liquids but there is no change in molecular stuckture." The professor and Ken and his robot dog poochie happly enjoyed thier break. "Wow that looks good said the professor big luck buns." The professor reached and ate one and poochie was barking for one.

Ken picked him up and said "you like them and you want one poochie?"

"This is funny poochie a digital dog likes big luck buns professor" said Ken, "Hold on I'll give you one" but Poochie wiggled out of Ken's arms and jumped on the table and tried to eat one, he tried to fit two at a time in his mouth. "Poochie stop" asked Ken. but one bun flew out of his paw and fell into the chemical X container.

Ken and the Professor run to the chemical X and stare at it. The chemical changed into a tydye color and then the chemical gave of a huge flash. When the flash cleared the professor took a sample of the chemical and ran a analysis on it.

"Analysis complete" said the computer, "A new chemical more powerfull than chemical X, a new chemical is discovered." The professor started to cry for he was proud for his discovery.

"Way to go dad" said Ken.

"Thank you Ken and poochie. said the Professor"

"Please name new chemical" said the computer.

"Well" said the professor "it is more powerfull than chemical X" "I know chemical Z!" "Confirmed, chemical Z" said the computer. Then Ken and the professor saw it snowing out side.

"Such larg snow" said Ken, "In this season whats going on?" The Mayor then a message of the Mayor appeared on the screen.

"Professor Utonium we need help" said the mayor "a giant iceberg has appeared in the city the climate will change the city into the north poll as we speak penguins are migrateing into Townsvill and makeing this thier home."

"Mayor this strange weather is not only happening here" said Ms. Bellum "Moscow is having scorching heat Venice isnt raining and AyersRock is raining non stop."

"This is awfull" said the professor. "Papa" said Ken "we must use Chemical Z".

"We dont know what it is cappable of if we use it now it may have horrible consiquences."

The professor looked over to Ken and he was gone and the chemical Z with him. The professor looks up at his outer gun and Ken is in the controll seat with the chemical Z in the amunition tank. "Ken no" screamed the professor "it's to early for use." But Ken fired the chemical Z and it hit and destroyed the iceberg

Back in space The family is begging thier decent on Earth. "Father" called first brother looking at the ship's computer "a strange anomoly is radiating from the planet."

"What is is it?" asked Father.

"It is strange climte change in unusual places due to changes in seasons" said Victor.

"Wait" said second brother. "The climte around the planet is returning to normal." "A strange new anomoly is radiating from the planet a strange black and white chemical called Z." "It is more powerfull than any chemical recorded in the archives on Solar." "If they hit some thing they may become as equaly powerfull as ourselvs."

"This chemical" said Mother "is capable of mutating a inaniment object and making it alive this could be trouble."

"I have a Idea" said father "but lets land before we discuss this."

On earth a young 13 year old red headed girl with a big red bow on her head is doing some shopping. "Cheap delicious desserts," "I will sure enjoy these after school." she then stopped and noticed the group of boys practiceing soccer and basketball. "Itou-sempai from the basket ball club how lovely! "The girl then got heart shaped eyes. "Oh and Saitou-sempai from the soccer club." "If I start now there will be no end." She turned around and the blushing girl ran to the park and sat on a bench. "Ok time to start eating."she pulled a chocolate bar from the bag and started eating. But then a girl accross from her was playing with a yo-yo. A bright white light was heading towards her The red head jumped from her seat and took the white light before it could hit the little girl. When the flash cleared the red head's out-fit changed. Instead of blue shorts and white shirt. she had a all read leotard with a red vest and skirt. "Could I have changed into a heroine?"

And then at the middle school an attractive blonde girl is walking home with a bunch of boys trying to ask her out.

"Bubbles, you look nice today." "Can I take you out some time?"

"Thanks" said Bubbles, "no thank you."

"Would you like to play tennis some time?"

"No please thats enough" said Bubbles. After Bubbles got away from her fans she went to a cloths store. Because she has a high tast for fashion. She looked at a dress shirt. "This is nice" she said as she purchased it and left the store. She happly skipped down the side walk and met a girl blowing Bubbles. "Wow" said Bubbles "nice bubbles." At that time a white light was going to hit the little girl and Bubbles pushed the girl out of the way and the light hit her. When the flash cleared Bubbles was in a out fit just like the red head's but her's was blue. She also had a 32 foot long bubble wand. "Wow" said Bubbles "when did I buy these cloths?".

At a that same school park a crowd of girls with gifts were watching a girl do tricks on a skate board. The girl then skated from the crowd and then down the side walk.

She noticed a little girl playing with a doll with a white light heading toards her. The green haired girl dashed infront of the girl and took the shot. Like the two other girls she also changed with a similar out fit she also had a 70 pound hammer. "AHH!" screamed the girl "I'm wearing a skirt!" I hate skirts!"

Back at the professor's lab poochie was hit also by white light. "Letters entered his system as he said what a rush." The white light" said Ken, "let poochie talk!"

"Hey" said the professor, "were is the black lights going?"

At the zoo at the monky cage a monky got hit by a black light. "Mojo Mojo" he said and his skin turned green and his fur turned black.

"I'm Mojo Jojo! I shall take over the world!" Mojo hopped out of the cage and got a huge cape and brain cap.

Back at the park the red head was doing tricks with the little girls yoyo. "Strange" she said "I'm doing good I never knew I could do these tricks!"

She then saw everyone fleeing in terror.

A man walked up to her and said "Run! horrble beast are escapeing from the zoo!"

She looked arond and said "were?" "I dont see any beast." Then a Tiger leaped out in front of her and she jumped in fear.

"Run" said Mojo, "after being locked up in these cages you are free!" "Go and take revenge on these cursed humans!" He then stopped and started to smell.

"Hey! I smell something sweet!" He then ran from the zoo and to the park

"Hey" said the red head to a goat eating her "cakes dont eat those!" There was a komodo dragon was sitting and stiking it's tongue out at her feet.

She started to shiver and said "I wanted to be a super hero before I go to heaven!" She then flung the yoyo back wards and grappeled herself to a tree

"Wow" she said "Did I just do that?"

And Mojo wandered into the park smelling the sweet scent he checked the animals mouths and saw that some had cakes and ice cream.

"Who is that?" the girl wondered

He took a cream sandwich from a lions mouth and tried to eat it.

"Hey you!" screamed the girl "thats no way to treat my cream sandwich!" She took it from Mojo and said "to properly eat a cream sandwich you can eat the cracker in combonation to the cream." "Then eat the salty cracker. Then joyfully repeat." "Ok now you try". she then gave a sandwich to Mojo. He ate it the same way she did. "See" she said "you just cant stop can you?" But they both stopped eating and stared at each other. "_This is bad" she _tought "_He is giving off a dark aura he must be a bad guy!"_

_"sense I changed into someone rightius I must be someone who was born to stop him." "A Monky who walks, talks and stinks."_

_"This is bad"_ thought Mojo, "_she must be some sort of hero." "She has a good aura of a Main character." "And she smells good! But scense I can now talk I must be a villonus monster." "so that means" _they both souted loudly. "We must fight!"

Mojo kept leaping out of the way as the girl kept slinging her yoyo at him. And Mojo kept throwing punches at her

Back at the professor's lab he and Ken are watching the fight from thier moneters. "Papa" said Ken, "is this a reaction to the chemical Z?" "This is amazing I never saw anything like it."

Back in Earth's Orbit the Family is makeing final preperations to land. "Ok" said Father "children go to you're fighters and land them inside the hagers at our home on Earth"

Victor and the two brothers. got to thier fighters and launched them they got into a Triangle formation and made a decent to Earth. The Three made it through the atmosphere and made it to thier house they ussed the computers to open the bay doors conceled int the grass of thier yard. After landing they exited thier fighters and opend the two mile wide bay door as Mother and Father made thier decent on the transport crusier into the hanger. Strange enough no one noticed them.

After they made themselvs at home. Father opened a Family meeting.

"Ok" he said, "we all know that the chemical Z is out there and whoever it hits may lead to catastrophic results."

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Victor.

"We each go to separate continet of the world and do what we can in case the chemical Z hit something." said Father "Victor I know this you're first time to Earth." "So you will take only the city of New Townsvill." "I will handel North and South America and You Kot" (First Brother) "will handel Europe and you Roon" (Second Brother) "will handel Africa."

"And My Dearest Len'a" (Mother) "You will handel Asia and Austrailia you are the strongest out of all of us after all."

"At all times ware you're disguises put them on now."

The Entire Family pressed a button on thier hearts and thier appearence changed to somewhat of a humans. "During the day we go help the planet but at night we return here." "The Chemical Z may have hit some thing already so fell free to use you're powers."

"Victor" said Len'a "I would like you to attend a Earth learning Facilities known as a school." "I have always wondered what a school is like you start Tomorrow."

"Understood Mother."

"Remeber! as long as we are on Earth" said Victor "My name is Victor." "It will take time to comprehend such a odd name."

"But Now" said Father, "we shall enjoy our stay on this planet."

As Mojo and the girl kept fighting it brok to the hospital as the girl pined Mojo next to a brick wall she flung her yoyo at him and missed and Broke a hole in it.

the fighting then broke into down town.

The Mayor and Ms Bellum were watching from a camera.

"Even if she is fighting for justice" said the "Mayor is it ok for the city to be destroyed like this?"

The girl was struggling to fight Mojo and protect the people at the same time.

"Ok" said Mojo "enough! the final blow!" He backed the girl up and she triped over a box of fruit. "The End" said Mojo as he went in for his attack.

But he tripped over rolling oranges. then the girl tried out a attack she learned.

"_Spinning YoYo!" _The attack launched Mojo in the air and he hit the Mayor's car.

"I will remember this!" shouted Mojo. Then he hopped on buildings and ran. The girl then made a mocking face at Mojo as he ran. She then guieded the animals in a line and back to the zoo.

"For Now the peace of New Townsvill is protected." Then the Mayor then pulled up in his car and said to the girl.

"This destruction to both the city and my car is a problem." She looked around and noticed that there was construction going on to fix the city. "I'm the Mayor of this city."

"Oh sorry!" said "the girl as she hopped away."

"No! don't run!" said the Mayor.

Somewere else in the city Bubbles is also hopping around. "This outfit is really cute and it siuts me." "It makes me happy!"

Somewere else the girl walking with her huge hammer. "I cant play basketball in a skirt" she said. She was being watched by a camera linked to the Professor's lab.

She Looks up at it and "says what are yo looking at?"

"This is terrible! said the Professor the effect of chemical Z affected three girls."

"But professor" said Ken "the powers they have are so cool looking!" "Ok but we must bring them here and reaserch them immedeatly" said The Professor!

Mayonaka no Doa (Door Of Midnight) Ending 1

Secretly I open the door

As the night wind blows I slip into my shoes

My heart is beating a bit hard

Like adults it's just me and Him

Blueberry Blackberry Raspberry Strawberry

Blueberry Blackberry Raspberry Strawberry

Merry Merry Go Round Funky Funny Play Ground

Merry Merry Go Round Funky Funny Play Ground

The Moon light shines on a secret

A World Still Completely Unknown

What awaits Me Up Ahead?

Adorn Me So That I'm Pretty

Make Me fall More In Love

I Want To Be Like Cinderella In the Night

Oh Please

Oh Please

Cast you'r spell

Dont Let Go Lets Just Keep holding our hands like this

Oh Please

Oh Please

Cast you'r spell

Please wait For next Episode Gentle Bubbles


	3. Gentel Bubbles

Episode 2 Gentel Bubbles

Not soon after the red headed girl stopped Mojo, Ken and the Professor went out after her and caught up with the Myaor and Ms. Bellum as the Mayor drove the professor's van they caught up to her and strapped her to a table in the van.

"

Ow!" she said "this is not right! what do you want?!" No Response. "Hey say something!"

"This girl" said the Mayor "is part of the cause for the rucus earlier."

"Are you talking to me?" she asked "Hey what do you plan to do to me?" "And were is that chocolate I wanted to eat?" Then Poochie jumped on the table and gave the girl a chocolate bar. "Hey thanks!" she added, "I mean what are you going to do to me!?" She started to struggle to break free of the straps.

"Hey please calm down" said Ken "just please bear with it a bit longer please."

"No said the girl, "you plan to use a cute girl like me to make a bad girl but thats never going to happen."

"No said the professor "we want to check you out." "Are'nt you courius as to how you're form changed?"

"Hey" she said "I'am courius."

"I think it maybe the affects of chemical Z."said the Professor

"Chemical Z?" said the girl then the professor told her about the story of chemical Z and the lights. "So the white light changed me" she said.

"The black light is probably what made that mokey at the zoo" said Ken.

"So" said the girl "This whole mess is you're fault?" "thats ok I became a heroine and I got this cute outfit." "So can you undo these straps?" "I wont cause trouble." Then Ken walked over and undid her straps.

"So I never got you're name" said Ken,

"I'm Blossom" she said. Then she ate the chocolate bar happily. "Woof" "Woof" barked Poochie.

"What is it?" asked Ken.

"The new friend is here!"

"Hey that dog just spoke" said Blossom.

"Yes I love to talk I'm Poochie!"

"Poochie" said Ken "can talk becaused he was also hit by white light."

"It's the second friend" said Poochie. Then Blossom jumped through the van sky window and look out to a field next to the van. And Saw Bubbles hopping down the sidewalk.

"I'm so happy she said this cute dress fell from the sky." "Happy Lucky, Big Love!" "I wish the whole world could skip with me."

"Isnt that girls Smile lovely?" said the Mayor.

"Let Me see those" said Blossom as she took the Mayor's Bonoculers. "Hey" said Blossom "she is wearing a outfit similar to mine she could be my rival or a friend." "She is acting odd but we must research her" said the Professor. "Hey If she joins me" Then everyone started to say the same thing. "I would be leader because I'm red." Then Ms. Bellum who was driveing sped up to catch up to Bubbles.

Mojo was walking to the side walk and he was also hanging his head in shame.

"I got beaten because I let my gaurd down." "I swear that when I see that sweet smelling human again I will have my revenge!" He then bumped into Bubbles who was just hopping. "Hey Human" he called to her but she didn't noticed him so she simply stepped on him and jumped off him and kept hopping. "Hey!" Mojo ran infront of her again and she just jumped off him again. He then ran infront of her and when she hit the ground Mojo started to throw punches at her. Bubbles just dogged them and swung her bubble wand around.

"Hey!" she laughed "this is fun." She then then hopped on Mojo and jumped of him.

"That stupid little.." grumbled Mojo. "I'll use water!" Mojo then walked to the stream next to him and got a bucket of water he ran up to Bubbles.

"Hey" said Bubbles "I bet I can go Higher." So she Hopped even higher when Mojo threw his water at her. But she was too high it missed her and instead the water fell down and soaked Mojo. Mojo then ran infront of her and when she landed.

"Here Miss" said Mojo "have some candy!"

"Thanks!" said Bubbles accepting his candy offer. He tried to sneak up a grab on her but she saw a bird and Bubbles chased after it. Mojo then got a baseball bat and charged at Bubbles with it. She then saw a cat.

"Hey a cute cat come, jump with me." Bubbles Moved out of the way when Mojo started beating his bat into the ground, it broke and flew up, the broken piece fell and hit Mojo on his head. "Hey Mr. Monkey" said Bubbles are you takeing a nap? Mojo then started hopping after her. "Hey" she said "the monky wants to be my friend to?" "Ok let's hop together."

Back at the outskirts of town The Flare family was prepareing there physical beings for the change of enviorment and climet.

"Mother" said Victor, "I will be attending one of those school things." "How shall I act?"

"As long as you wear you're disguies" said Len'a "you will be fine, you will be amoung humans you may even become freinds with some."

"But" said Victor "why must we hide from them?"

"Because" said Len'a "humans are paranoid creatures they will try to vilontly resaerch us and maybe even kill us out of fear if they found out about us." Len'a and Victor did the Sloarien motion for departure. Then Victor Walked outside. He looked around and saw the beauty of Earth and all that humans have built.

"Well" thought Victor, "I dont think they can be so destructive I'm sure that they are simply misunderstood creatures." "I will try, try to make us herd." "I will try to make a strong bond and a better understanding towards our people." "But before I can do that I should befriend some humans." "I just hope they are the right kind of people to meet." "Who knows maybe they will be fun to be with."

Back on the highway, the van was speeding after Bubbles who was being persuied by Mojo. Blossom was watching Mojo chaseing Bubbles.

"Hey thats that Monkey that attacked Me earlier!"

"Hey" said Ken "is that Monkey being affected by the Black lights?" "I guess" said the Professor "we may just have to try to reasearch him to!"

Ms. Bellum then sped up and got under Mojo's hop and Mojo landed on the roof of the van.

"What is this?" asked Mojo. he fell backwards and he dropped a bunch of snacks

"Hey" cried Blossom "thats The snacks I bought." She then open the sky window and started collecting the snacks.

"Hey" said Mojo "you again?" "What are you doing with my snacks!?"

"How can you asy that when I baught them!?" yelled Blossom They then broke into a collecting race and after the race was done Mojo Snagged the snackes that Blossom had, and tried to hop away and then Blossom started to hop after Mojo. "Stop!" she shouted.

"No way am I stopping" replied Mojo. The two just kept hopping until they past Bubbles.

"Stop Now!" screamed Blossom.

"Hey do you really think that I will stop just because you said so" asked Mojo?

"Just give me my snacks!" called Blossom.

"Hey!" said Bubbles "even those two are enjoying a good hop." Then Mojo jumped into a rocky terrain and began hurling rocks at Blossom. She dogged eveyone until Mojo picked up this big rock and threw it but Blossom just caught it then Mojo picked up a even bigger rock while struggleing to throw it Blossom threw her's on top of Mojo's the wieght then caused the rocks to crush Mojo.

"Hey" said Bubbles who hopped next to Blossom "you really shouldent be mean to that monkey" said Bubbles.

"Yes" said Mojo "that is very good advice."

"That is a evil Monkey" said Blossom "just look at him he is emitting a dark aura," "not only that real monkeys dont talk!" Both Mojo and Bubbles were shocked at this.

"Well I guess this is something I don't understand" said Bubbles

"Then understand this" said Blossom looking into Bubble's "we must fight evil together!"

"Ok this is my most desperate attack!" then Mojo tried to ram the two girls but they got out of the way.

Then Blossom tried one of her yoyo attacks _"Strawberry Big Luck Spin!"_ She then Flung her yoyo at Mojo and he just dogged the attacks Blossom lost her rythem of the yoyo and it hit the ground. Mojo the siezed the opportunity to attack he ran towards Blossom and siezed her he then satrted to flick Blossom's nose. Bubbles then Looked at her Bubble wand and threw it at Mojo it hit Mojo in the head rendering him unconcious.

"Hey" said Blossom "I dont think thats a throwing weapond but thanks for the save." The van then caught up to the three They strapped Mojo to the table and Blossom and Bubbles got in the van and sped off to the professor's lab.

As they entered the city The girl in green was walking out of a allyway. She looked glum and sick. She sneezed and said "This skirt is to short thanks to it I think I caught a cold!"

When they returned to the lab they ran some test and anaylasis on the girls. and Mojo was tied up and was still unconsious.

"Yes It's as we thought" said Ken "these two are affected by the chemical Z." Then The Professor told Bubbles about the chemical Z as well.

"Hey" said Bubbles "but how do I go back to normal?"

"Welllllllll" said the Professor,".......................................I dont know." "But thats ok I have a idea Ken do you remeber how Poochie was acting, about there was a second friend?"

"Yes" said Ken

"So probably Poochie is somehow connected to you're forms." said the Professor. Ken and the professor started to analyze Poochie. Bubbles and Blossom began to hover around the room. They then approached Mojo who was sleeping.

"Wow" said Bubbles "he is sleeping so soundly." Then Blossom took out a needle and popped the nose bubble that Mojo was makeing in his snores. When the bubble popped Mojo woke up. He looked around and saw Bubbles, Blossom, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. He tried to attack but his ropes were to tight.

"Hey let me go!" he shouted.

"No" said Blossom "you will just cause more trouble." "By the way she added were are my snacks?" Mojo stayed silent and started to sweat and whistle.

"No" said Blossom "you didnt."

Mojo then said "the big luck buns were delicious but the chocolate was bitter."

"YOU ATE THEM!!!!" screamed Blossom who started to mope "I really looked forward to eating them."

"Hey girls" said the professor "please come this way." "Poochie I'm counting on you." Poochie was then left in charge of gaurding Mojo. Inside the room The Professor was holding a large gun. "Ok" he said "hold still" he fired the gun at Blossom and Bubbles they started to glow and when the glow cleared they were back in thier original cloths and they were also wereing a belt with Blossom's being a big red gem and Bubble's being blue. The Professor showed ken the gun and told him that "this is the chemical partical ray."

"Hey!" said Blossom "I liked being in that cute outfit and haveing super powers why did you change me back?"

In the next room Mojo was evesdropping.

"Those girls are normal again?" "Then they will change me back into a monkey!" "I have to get out of here!" But poochie got infront of him "hey who's this little dog?"

"Hey I'm not a ordinary dog!" Then Poochie started to wrestle with Mojo and bite him.

"Hey this belt" said Bubbles.

"I have one to" said Blossom.

"Let me see" said the professor. He took the gem from Blossom's belt. He opend it up like a flip phone and saw that it was some compartment. "Poochie get in here!" called the Professor. "Poochie say Powerpuff girls Z." Then Poochie's voice carried to a far distance.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!"_ Then Blossom's gem flew back to her and both her and Bubbles changed back into heroines.

"It all makes sense now" said the professor "when Poochie calls out to you thats when you can change into the Powerpuff Girls Z." Then Blossom started to fantasies about the good life of being a heroine.

"Hey" said Bubbles "How do I use this?" She was refering to her bubble wand.

"Try blowing in it" suggested Poochie. So that just what she did. The bubbles varyed in size as they floated all over the plce. The bubbles that were big engulfed the professor, Ken, , the Mayor, and Pooche. Who were getting nerviouse from the flaoting

"Hey I dont think they are haveing fun" said Blossom "I think you should let them go."

"Ok" said Bubbles she paused for a moment and said "how do I do that?" eneryone fell over in irony as Blossom fell infront of the door it opend and reavealed Mojo hopping away.

"Hey the Monkey is escapeing!" She shouted, then Mojo wiggled free from his ropes. and started to hop towards the windows. "Bubbles catch him!" Commanded Blossom.

"Ok" said Bubbles as she swung her bubble wand. _"Bubble Champange!" _The bubbles flew for Mojo but he dogged them completely. He made his way to the window and opend it.

He then said "Later!" then Bubbles threw her Bubble wand at Mojo agin it hit him but it gave him a big bruise on his head. "Now I'm angry" said Mojo but he then walked out of the window with Blossom and Bubbles chaseing him. As he jumped th fence to the Utonium estate. He bumped into the girl in green. "Hey Move" said Mojo "or I will crush you!"

"It's at least 500 years before you can crush me!" argued the girl. She then picked up her hammer. _"Graviton Dive!" _She made ashock wave and when it hit Mojo he was sent flying. "I've been in such a bad mood beacuse I just cant stop sneezing." Bubbles and Blossom approached this girl.

"Hey who are you?" asked Blossom.

"Who me?" responded the girl

Back on the outskirts of town Victor was stareing at New Townsvill.

"I think" said Victor "I should go and get to know the city I will protect." Then Victor started to run to the city.

(What awaits Victor as he goes to the city he has never been to on a planet he has never been to? Wait for the next episode, To find Out.):

Little Alien in the Big city Victor vs Mojo.


	4. Victor vs Mojo

Litttle alien in the big city. Victor vs Mojo

Adventure seeker here: Hi this is the first chapter were Victor plays a major role. Even though this is not a real episode I say the opening theme is still Kabou no Kakera. For Now the ending theme is still Mayonaka no Doa. Because every girl has her own end theme, later I will find something for Victor that will be played for non official episodes such as this one in the next episode you will finally read Victors appearence just pleas be paitient. But for now Enjoy!

Victor was last seen running to the city of New Townsvill he hopes to build a better bridge and a bond to were both humans and solarians can live as friends, but before he can do that he must get to know the place he is assighned to protect and make friends with some locals.

Victor is running hard as he passes the city line he stops running and starts to walk. He sees people walking, talking, and driveing cars.

"Amazing" said Victor in astonishment "this is a earth city!" he lookes around and gives people the solairian gesture for greetings. As he did the people he motioned to were glareing at him as if he is just plain being strange. He walks up to a fruit cart in the market. "Greetings" said Victor. He started to look and inspect the produce.

"Please kid" said the shop keeper, "if you're going to look at the produce the least you can do is buy something."

"Ok" said Victor. He picked up some bannas and grapes and many oranges. He brought them to the man running the cart.

"Ok" said the shop keeper. "That will be 15 dollars and 35 cents!"

"That is good for a earth price!" said Victor, He then reached into his pocket and gave the shop keeper 2 old bronze coins.

"What are you trying to pull?" said the shop keeper.

"Is there a problem?" asked Victor.

"What kind of money is this?" "I need cold hard cash!"

"That is cold hard cash!" pointed out Victor. "that is 20 solarian credits."

"Credits are no good I need real money!" yelled the shop keeper.

"Ok" said Victor "now lets not get to hostile." he reached into his pocket and gave him 30 more credits. "There" smiled Victor "thats 50 solairien credits, please keep the change."

"Grr you little punk!" growled the shopkeeper "trying to hustle me!" He started to reach for Victor's hand. but Victor pushed him back with his telekenisis. He then quickly took the fruit and left the credits and flew away from the cart.

"I think" said Victor "a earth store is not a good place to befriend any earth people."

At the professor's lab that is when Victor is spotted.

"Whoa!" said Ken looking up at Victor flying over head. "Is there another one?" Ken left and told the profesor that a boy was flying over the lab but before they both can return to see him he was already gone.

Victor then flew to the park and looked at his produce.

"Hmm" thought Victor "did I steal this stuff?" "No" he concluded "I left him a good amount of my money. He then ate one of the each friuts he bought. "Wow" said Victor "this earth fruit is to die for!" As he was reaching for another orange he hears screaming. He looks around and sees nothing. He looks up and spots Mojo falling to the ground. He hit the ground infront of Victor. Victor looks at Mojo and then looks up again. "Is this a common thing on earth?" "creatures falling from the sky!?" He walkes up to Mojo. "Hey are you ok?" "Wow!" said Victor "this is what mother told me about this is called a Primeape!" Victor started to take notes on it as Mojo got up. "Hey" said Victor "it is said that Humans have evolved from primeapes is that true?" asked Victor. Mojo looks at Victor.

"Hey stupid human!" shouted Mojo "I dont need any smelly human help!" "I need to get revenge on that sweet smelling human girl in red. and that cute human in blue and that glum girl in green."

"Oh" said Victor, "May I suggest you move on and forget trying to get even with these human females?"

"Why?" asked Mojo.

"Because" said Victor "revenge is never worth it by the time you get what you want, you may have lost evey thing just to get even."

"Oh" said Mojo. "Hey wait a moment I actually listend to you're stupid advice!" "I said I dont need a smelly humans help!" He looked and saw the orange that Victor was holding. "Hey a orange!" cheered Mojo Happly. "Human give me that orange!"

"Oh ok" said Victor he gave Mojo the orange he was holding. As Mojo happly ate it. Victor walked over to his bag and took out another one. Mojo saw the orange and ran up and snachted it from Victor's hand. Mojo then looked in Victor's bag and was delighted. Mojo took the bag and ran off with it. "Hey!" yelled Victor giving chase after Mojo. "I paid good credits for those, give them back you thief!" Mojo was looking back and saw that Victor was chaseing him while flying. They stopped and then they Stared at each other.

"Hmm" thought Mojo "he has such amazeing skills like those girls but when I see him I see no white aura." "Well" said Mojo "I just wanted to take what I want so what was you're fruit is now mine." "

Hey thief I may be a forginer to this planet." "But no one wrongfully steals from the Flare family and gets away with it!"

"If you want my fruit" said Mojo "you will have to take them from me."

"I prefer not to fight" said Victor "but if you're not willing to cooperate then I will simply have to retaliate!" Victor took a fighters stance. Mojo made it to look like he was trying to fight but he really turned and tried to escape. "Hey!" shouted Victor chaseing after him. "You dishonorable coward!"

As Victor was chaseing Mojo he fond a soccer ball and kicked it at Mojo hard. The ball flew and it hit Mojo to the head. He dropped the bag and he rolled away.

Victor Picked up his bag and started to walk away but before he could. A rock flew and hit Victor in the back of the head. Victor looked back and saw Mojo running up to him. Victor stud aside and put his leg out he then tripped Mojo.

"Hey!" said Mojo "Nobody tripps Mojo Jojo and gets away with it."

"Hey!" said "Victor don't mimic me!" "By the way I'm courious what did those girls do to make you want revenge on them?"

"Those braty girls" said Mojo. "Stopped my plans to take over the world."

"Well" said Victor "if you want to take controll of earth then I must stop you as well!" Then Mojo charged at Victor and started to throw punches at him. Victor Blocked him using his fore arms.

"Hey" said Mojo "were did you learn to fight like that?"

"The solarien attributs training facility." "started when I was 50 and recived the rank of master adept for 25 semesters.

"Huh? thought Mojo he claims to be older than he looks, he looks like hes just like the same age as those girls" In deed it was strange Victor claims to be older than 50 but he looks 13 just like the girls.

"The style is called denn'ok." Mojo then tried to throw punches at Victor again. as Victor blocked them he found a opening. He kicked Mojo in the stomach then in the face and He jumped up spun around in the air and kicked Mojo in the face again. Mojo was again rendered unconsiouse. He checked Mojo and found out he was still alive.

"Maybe if you lived a honest life" said Victor "maybe this wouldent have happend." He then Picked Up his bag of fruit and looked at the clock on the tower. "Well I guess I must go now." Victor picked up his bag and walked away. He stopped and looked back at Mojo, "sigh" "You dont deserve this" said Victor. He walked back and picked up Mojo. While carrying him. Mojo opened his eyes he is awake. He pretended to still be unconcious but he quietly tore a hole in his bag and slipped the fruit out. Victor carryed Mojo to a run down old store house in the city. He walked inside and placed Mojo in the middle of the floor. He then left. Mojo stopped prtending and opend his cape inside was Victor's fruit!

"Ha Ha" laughed Mojo "score one for Mojo!"

Victor Was walking home. "Wow" he said "all of a suddon this bag is much lighter." When he finally arrived back home and prsented his produce to the family. He reached inside the bag and pulled out nothing. "Hey" said Victor "this bag is empty." "I could have swore that this bag had fruit in it." "No" then Victor thought of the only way he could have lost the fruit. Which is the truth. he thought that Mojo was pretending to be unconsious and ripped th bag and stole the fruit. He looks in the bag and indeed there was a hole. I guess even thought I won the fight I lost the fruit and 50 credits "Well I know this is not the last time I will encounter that primeape." "I just hope when I attend one of those schools I will befriend some humans."

Care to find out the ture age of Victor as well as his appearence? then,

Please wait for Episode 4 The Girls United Alien encounter!


	5. Alien Encounter A

The Girls United Alien Encounter

Due to length of this episode this episode will split into two parts heres part one

"Grrr" growled the girl in green at the professor and Ken "how could you?" "Putting me in this skirt!"

"Sorry" said Ken "but to be honest this style really suits you."

"They are right you know" said Blossom sitting in the back next to Bubbles.

"You better change me back right now" said the girl.

"Ok" said The professor nerviously. So he and Ken shot the partical ray at the girl and she reverted back to normal. "Now thats more like it said the girl."

"Well" said Blossom

"I think you looked cuter before." Blossom reached into a snack bag and at a fruit snack. "Want one?" Blossom offered Buttercup "it's a gummie made with real fruit!" The girl took one and ate it she was then trying to hide the fact that she liked it.

"So we are heros" said the girl.

"Yes" said Blossom "the chemical Z changed us and with these powers I will protect the Earth."

"I'm Bubbles thanks to chemical Z" "I got this cute dress."

"Well I'm Buttercup." said the girl she then remembered the out fit she was wereing. "Hey!" she screamed "I have to wear a skirt no skirt no Powerpuff girls Z!"

"Please dont get so angry Buttercup" said Bubbles.

"How do you know her Bubbles" asked Blossom.

"Well" said Bubbles "Buttercup is the most athletic person in the school I kinda look up to you."

"Well I know you Bubbles" said Blossom "Everyday you're locker is stuffed with love letters you're the most popular girl in school." "I have to admit I'm quiet jealous."

"So I know Buttercup" thought Bubbles. "Blossom knows me soooooo...... Do we all go to the same school?"

"Of coaurse we do" said Buttercup

"I know that Blossom is the most hero obsessed person in school."

"Well It's nice to see that you girls are getting along so well." said the Mayor just now stepping into the room.

"I seen this guy before" said Blossom. Then she started listing a bunch of diffrent professions.

"He" said Ms Bellum "is the Mayor of New Townsvill." "You Powerpuff girls Z I offer you the chance to protect New Townsvill." "Will you accept this?"

"Yes" responded Blossom and Bubbles.

"No way" said Buttercup.

"But you must!" said Bubbles.

"No" argued Buttercup. She then Looked at Blossom and Bubbles and they were giving her a cute eyes look. "Fighting with these girls and wearing a skirt" thought Buttercup "no way". Then the idea of going to a chinese restoraunt came up. They went and everyone was complementing the employe's cloths and the food.

Surpriseingly thats when a young boy walked in, he had light brown hair, he was wearing a purple cloths that looked similar to a prist's his purple suit had a red diamond pattern that streched over his shoulders to his feet. He also wears a blue sash from his right shoulder all the way to under his left arm. He also had purple eyes. He sat at adjacent table waiting for someone to take his order. Ken was looking at him funny He walked over to him and the professor also walked over to Ken.

"Hey Ken" asked the professor "whats wrong?"

"Thats the boy I saw the other day" said Ken "the one that could fly!" He walked over to the girls and said "Hey Blossom can you sense that boy over there?" Blossom sensed him.

"He has no white or black aura."

"I know he can fly" said Ken. The boy noticed that everyone in the girls group was looking at him." He walked over and did the solairian gesture for greetings, and sure enough that boy is Victor.

"Greetings" he said.

"Um Hi?" said Blossom.

"Young sir" said The professor "would you mind comeing to our labratory?" Victor gave the professor a suspicious look and agreed.

After eating they took Victor to the lab. Victor Looked around.

"Amazing technology!" said Victor. He flew around and looked and inspected the machines veary closely. Everyone gasped at what they saw of Victor's ablility to fly.

"Excuse Me!" called the professor. Victor flew back infront of the professor.

"I apologise" said Victor.

"Please follow me" said the professor. He then anylised Victor and found nothing.

"This is indeed odd" said the professor "he has powers but his analysis says he has not been affected by chemical Z."

"Did you say chemical Z?" asked Victor.

"You know it?" asked the professor.

"Has it affected anything in this city?" asked Victor.

"Why?" asked Ken

"It is my sworn duty to protect this city from any affects of the chemical Z" explained Victor.

"So how come you have these powers?" asked Ken.

"Simple" said Victor "I was born with them." "Went to the Solarien attributes training facility at the age of 25 and came out when I was at the age of 135."

"Wait you look 13" said the Professor, "how old are you right now?"

"My current age" said Victor everyone leaned in to hear this. "13000" everyone gasped at this.

"Oh" moaned Blossom "he's to old for me."

"No wait" laughed Victor "I forgot you Earthers have a time differnce here." "So you are right My earth age is 13."

"Oh" said Blossom Happly.

"Hey" said the Mayor "you said Earth and Solarien." "Who are you and were are you from?"

"I" said Victor, "I'am Victor Flare son of the ambassador and the ambassadorial aid to the planet Solar." "The youngest of two brothers of the noble and highley respected Flare Family."

"What makes you so special?" asked Buttercup "you seem pretty ordinary to me, well except the purple eyes."

"Watch this" said Victor he then concentrated on Blossom's snack bag. The candies floated out of the bag and around the room.

"That is a special attribute that runs only in the Flare family." "Telekenisis." "Only when I'm earth age 25 will I be able to read minds."

"So" said Ken "you are.... AN ALIEN FROM OUTER SPACE?"

"I dont understand" said Victor "A..li..en?"

"You are from a planet called Solar" said the Professor "were is that?" victor Flew to the window and pointed to the sun. "Right there." "You humans call homeworld the sun."

"Why are you here?" asked the Mayor.

"My family is here on vacation" said Victor "but when we were coming in the atmosphere we detected a anomoly of a explodeing chemical called Z" "We Flew down and My Father Nir assighned each family member a place to protect, I was assigned only to protect this city because this is my first visit to Earth." "But while I'm here I hope to build a bridge and make a bond to were both humans and solariens can live together peacefully."

"Oh" said Bubbles "how sweet, I hope you succeed in what you're hopeing to do."

"Hey we are destined to fight evil here to!" said Blossom "I'm Blossom Thats Bubbles and that's Buttercup." Victor did the solarien gesture for greetings again.

"Why do you do that?" asked Buttercup.

"I'm simply showing my greetings, this is the gesture for greetings it's also the same for partings and sighns of gratitude."

"So this is how you do it?" asked Bubbles. "You fold you're hands and put you're thumbs together and stick them upwards and bow?" Bubbles tried it.

"Very good" said Victor.

"If we team up the four of us can be unbeatable!" said Blossom.

"No" said Buttercup. everyone looked at Buttercup.

"You must" said Blossom.

"No" argued Buttercup "there are three of you thats good enough." "I'm out of here."

"But" said Victor. "You must protect those who can't defend themselfs, this is not just about you, you know."

"I understand" said Buttercup "but no way am I wearing a skirt!" Buttercup started to walk out the door.

"We cant let her leave" said the professor "Poochie go!"

"_Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!" _The girls changed into the heroines.

"More amazement" said Victor "You're shape can change!"

"Yeah" said Blossom "I love being a Super Heroine." Bubbles was looking at a mirror.

"Ha" she giggled, "I look cuter every time." "Hey" asked Bubbles "can you change you're shape to?"

"No" said Victor "I fight evil in this."

"Are you worried that you're out fit that makes you look devestateingly handsome, will get dammaged?"

"No" said Victor "to me this is just another set of clothing." He looked over at Buttercup who was panicking about her skirt.

"No I look like a girl now!" she screamed.

"Well" said Bubbles "you are a girl."

"Shut up I hate skirts" snapped Buttercup. Poochie was giggleing behind her back.

"What are you laughing at?" "I got this skirt because of you're yell." "Prepare to pay the price!" Poochie started to run for it and Buttercup activeated her rocket shoes and chased after poochie. The ignition of ther rocket shoes caused decorations to fly and crash everyware.

"Oh no" said the professor "she will destroy the lab!" "Bubbles, Blossom, Victor, Stop her!" They then chased after Buttercup Who wasent watching were she was flying and she really didnt care. She broke through many things just to get to poochie. As the others chased her Blossom spotted a curtain and when Buttercup flew out the hallway into the main room again because thats were poochie went. The three trapped her in it like a net.

End of part one


	6. Alien Encounter B

The girls United Alien Encounter part 2

After Buttercup was trapped into the curtain. she calmed down.

"Nothing like a rampage to cool you down." She said "I maybe wrong being a powerpuff girl would be fun."

"So it's settled" said the Mayor, "I charge you three to protect the city." He then looked over at Victor. "As for you, you are welcome to fight along side them but you must keep the fact that you are not from this planet a secret."

"That and added" Ms. Bellum, "You must not let anyone know you're the powerpuff girls Z."

"A secret" said Blossom "how boring."

"Next" said Ms Bellum "don't break the lab."

"It's not like we broke it on purpose" said Bubbles.

"Next" said Ms Bellum "dont fight."

"I wont fight" said Buttercup "but I cant garentee that I will get along."

"Well" said Blossom "if you want us to make promises then you should make some for us to." "I want to eat all the snacks I want in the lab when I want."

"I want to read all the fashion Magazines I want" requested Bubbles.

"I want to watch all the sports channel I want" requested Buttercup.

"And you?" asked Ms. Bellum to Victor,

"Hmm... I got it!" he said he reached into his pocket and took out solarien credits. "This form of currencey is no good on this planet, I wish for Earth currencey."

The next day It was school. The three girls left with thier very special lunches. Victor left with one of his own also this is his first day.

"Hey" said Blossom who caught up to Bubbles. They started talking about how good it was to be super heroines and then how cute ken is. Buttercup rode up on her skateboard.

"They are chaterring as usual." "But at least we have diffrent classes."

"I know this is sudden" said the head master "but we are rearrangeing you're classes."

"Good day" said the teacher "I'm you're new teacher Ms. Kean." All the boys in the class were stunned because she is as cute as Bubbles.

"No" grumbled the snobby Princess Morebucks, "she stands out more than me." The classes have been rearranged to have all three girls together.

"No way!" thought Buttercup "changeing classes in the middle of the year?" "Worst of all I'm with those two."

"Class" said Ms. Kean, "I'm pleased to announce that we will be welcomeing a new student." "I'm makeing this announcement because he is a new person to this school and strange he says he is a new person to this planet." "Please welcome Victor Flare!" Victor then walked into the room and half of the girls started to fawn over him while others could'nt stop stareing at his purple eyes out of how strange they are. He did the solarien gesture for greetings.

"Greetings" said Victor. Then everyone started to wisper and talk quietly.

"Oh no Victor?" said Buttercup. "All four of us are in here now?" "Could this get any worse?" Victor walked over to a desk in the back corner of the room. In the middle of the day. "I hope the lunch break comes soon" said Buttercup. Then all three of the girls stomach growled.

"Hey" said Bubbles "we all are more connected than we thought."

"Except Victor" said Blossom. "he maybe cute but he is just to strange." People were surronding Victor and stareing at him as if they are waiting for him do do something.

"I dont understand" said Victor "why do you keep observing me?" just at him speaking everyone broke away and ran to back to thier desk.

At a resaraunt in town Mojo was at it again. He was disguised as a female waitress.

Then it was lunch time. "Finally lunch" said Blossom She and Buttercup and Bubbles sat at the same tabel.

"Who says we are going to eat together?" asked Buttercup

"I did" said Bubbles and Blossom at the same time. "So what do we have" said the girls opening thier lunches.

"Mr Octapuss weiners!" cheered Blossom,

"Meatballs." Cheered Bubbles,

"Eel and eggs!" cheered Buttercup.

"Hello again" said Victor! He sat next to the girls and opend a capsole. He took out a big black disk. "Yes thanks to mother!" he cheered

"What is that?" asked Blossom.

"This" said Victor "is the rarest of all delecaseis on Solar you humans call this a sun spot!"

"You eat those?" said Bubbles

"Of course" said "Victor how do you think they dissapear from the surface?" "We pick them from the surface and eat them." He open his mouth and bit off a piece. The girls were looking at him funny. "You want a bite?" asked Victor.

"No thanks" said Blossom and Buttercup.

"Sure" said Bubbles Victor gave Bubbles his sun spot. Bubbles looked at it funny then she bit into it but her teeth couldent penetrate the surface. "Ow this thing is too hard!" said Bubbles.

"I guess my teeth are more stronger than a humans." said Victor. He then finally ate up his sun spot.

Back the lab Ken was enjoying a lunch of his own. On the T.V. This just in a mad monkey is throwing food everywere. "Mojo Jojo is at it again" said the professor. "Poochie!" _"Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!" _

Back at school the girls were getting started to eat but before they could take the first bite. The gems on thier belts started to glow.

"No" said Blossom "we must go fight." They abandoned thier lunches and ran down the hallway.

"We cant transform infront of everyone." said Buttercup. They tried the science lab the library the infurmory. Then they finally tried the roof. Thier Stomachs growled. again "MeatBalls" moaned Bubbles

"Mr. Octapuss wienies" moaned Blossom.

"Eel and eggs" Moaned Buttercup.

"But we must fight and show our love in battle." "Sorry" said Blossom "sounded to heroineish."

"I think it fits" said Bubbles

"I dont care" said Buttercup.

"You humans" said Victor. "I may never fully understand you!" Then Blossom opend her gem and looked at the screen reavieling Mojo.

"That Punk" said Buttercup. Then they changed into the powerpuffs, and flew to the restourant with Victor of course.

Mojo was there and he was running up to peoples plates and stealing thier food.

"After I fill up" he said "I will rule the world!" Then the four crashed into the restoraunt.

"Hey" said Blossom "showing our love in battle we are the powerpuff gilrs Z, who just happen to fight with this alien boy."

"That again?" mentioned Buttercup.

"Hey" said Bubbles "Mojo isn't listening."

"Hey why do you always have to cause trouble?" asked Blossom.

"Well" said Mojo "why do you always have to be were I am?" Mojo looked over at Victor. "Hey you!" "Thanks for the fruit I enjoyed it."

"You thief!" said Victor "how could have I been so blind!" "you smuggled the fruit out from under my nostrils!"

"Well" said Mojo "even though there are four of you." "I will not lose this time!" Mojo walked out and took of the disguise. the four chased him into a construction site.

"Hey were did he go?" said Buttercup. Then a crane started to move and try to hit them.

"Hey" shouted Blossom then the girls stomachs growled again.

"No Because of you we will miss lunch!" said Bubbles.

"Well I had my fill said Mojo Neopliten, Hamburger, Shrimp fry, Pork cutlet, Choco Parfait." But that only made the girls even more hungry and angry. They then Took the hook of the crane and used it to destroy the controll deck they flew forward and beat up Mojo, the crane fell forwards into the water.

"Well" said Victor "I learned that humans take food very seriously." Then a ship sailed around.

"Dont celebrate yet" said Mojo. he then fired missels at the girls. and he missed the missels were then going strait for the city.

"I'll stop them" said Victor. He then pressed some buttons on a electronick device on his hand. The in the distance a small plane was flying towards the four.

"Whats that?" asked Buttercup.

"My Fighter ship" said Victor. "Go" he said "Stop Mojo." The cocpit door to the fighter opend and Victor jumped in to his fighter. The cocpit closed and Victor chased after the Missles.

He chased Hard after them even thought there are only three. He chased them down.

"Come on get in range" said Victor. "Ok Fire!" He then fired his Lasers and destroyed the missles. He turned around and saw the girls still fighting with Mojo. "Get back!" said Victor on his fighter's P.A. The girls flew away. "This is for my fruit" said Victor. "Fire the Photon bombs!" Then two bright photon bombs flew and destroyed the ship. The blast sent Mojo flying.

"Yes" said Blossom "Hey thier is only five minuits left of lunch!" "if we hurry we can still eat." Victor Flew his Fighter back home and the girls flew back to school and hoped to eat thier food.

Victor is starting to move in on Buttercups athletic status and it has turned into a showdown!

See what happens in the next episode!


	7. Athletic Showdown

Athletic showdown

At the school. It was gym class and the sport was soccer everyone wanted Buttercup on thier team. While no one wanted Victor because of his lack of knowledge of the rules. The class was split in two Victor and Buttercup were on seperate teams the one with Buttercup cheered for thier good fortune. The one with Victor moaned for thier bad luck.

Victor's team also had Blossom and Buttercup's had Bubbles. Blossom was fairly moderate at the sport. But Bubbles also had less skill because of her obession with fassion.

The game started with Buttercup on point with Victor as the goaly because his team thinks he will have less interaction in the game. Buttercup dribbled the ball she was too fast for anyone to intercept she approached Victor and readied a kick. She kicked it hard and the ball flew everyone hung thier heads because they knew she was going to score.

But Victor managed to block it. Everyone includeing the teacher gasped at this.

"He blocked it!" said one student

"He does'nt look harmed most people who do take buttercup's shots have to be sent to the hospitall!" said the Teacher.

Buttercup stompped up to Victor.

"What are you doing?" she asked stearnly and stareing down at Victor.

"I'm just simply playing the game" said Victor.

"No one stops my shots!" said Buttercup harshly. Victor is not at all affected by Buttercup's intimidations he is keeping a calm face.

"GIVE ME MORE BALLS!" yelled Buttercup.

Everyone walked into the equipment closet and brought her all the soccer balls.

"Begginer's luck" said Buttercup "no way you can do that again."

She took each ball and shot it at Victor. Five minuits passed and out of all 25 balls none got passed Victor.

Everyone gasped at this again and started to cheer. "VICTOR! VICTOR! VICTOR! VICTOR!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Buttercup she walked up to Victor and got in his face.

"Tomarrow" she shouted "You and me I will prove to you who is a better athlete."

"Due to this uproar." The following school day was excused from lessons to see this competition.

Blossom walked up to Victor.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I was just simply enjoying a simple sport" said Victor "how did this suddenly turn into a competition?"

Bubbles walked in.

"Victor" called Bubbles

Yes? said Victor Bubbles then showed him his exercise outfit.

"Please wear this" said Bubbles "that handsome outfit cant be worn in such conditions."

Victor Reached for it and walked away to change.

"So" said Blossom. "What is Buttercup doing?"

"She" said Bubbles "is warming up hard, I talked to her." "She said I dont want some person who is not even a person of this planet be better than me." "He may be good looking but can he even back it up in sports?"

"Buttercup's my insperation" said Bubbles "I dont know what to do if she loses."

"I hope" said Blossom "she wont break up and quit playing because she feels infeerior."

"Well all we can do is hope for the best" said Blossom.

Victor stepped out and he was in his exercies uniform instead of his regular purple outfit. But he is still wearing his blue sash. The outfit consist of white short sleaved shirt and black shorts.

"Wow" said Blossom "with hearts for eyes, you look good."

"Hey" said Bubbles "you still want to wear the sash?"

"Correct" said Victor "the sash represents the crest of my family and of my home world."

Victor walked out and Blossom was out of her heart eyes she was now flushing instead.

"Wow" she said "I'm sure glad he is on our side."

Blossom and Bubbles walked out and took thier seats on the bleachers. Blossom took walked up and came back with popcorn and soda. The entier school was thier to watch every seat was filled.

The announce walked to the center with his microphone.

"Please" he said "welcome our first contender the current best athleat in the school Buttercup." Buttercup walked in to the center.

"And our second contender the new student for only one day!" "Victor Flare!" Victor walked into the center and the crowed went wild.

"Well" said Blossom eating a handfull of popcorn. "Looks like the school has made a choise of who they want."

Victor walked up to buttercup and offerd a hand shake. Buttercup took it.

"May the best person win" he said. "When the shake ended Buttercup started to rethink this whole thing."

"Maybe I'm overeacting" she thought "maybe he wan't trying to steal my spotlight maybe he was just trying and enjoying the game." "She then herd the crowd started to cheer for Victor."

"That may be" thought Buttercup, "But he is still moveing in on my spotlight nonetheless."

"Let us begin our first event Baseball!" called the announcer. The event lasted for 10 minuiets. Buttercup won five to three.

"Our Second event Basketball!"

The event lasted five minuites Victor won 30 tho 20.

The same senarieo occured for the next hour.

Event: Winner

Soccer: Buttercup

Football: Victor

Tennis: Buttercup

Badmitton: Victor

Rugby: Buttercup

Cricket: Victor

Swimming: Buttercup

Running: Victor

"It's not over yet with the score tied we move on to the final event." "Close Combat." "Who will be dubbed the schools best athleate Buttercup or Victor?" "In this battle any fighting style is allowed."

"I really dont like this" said Blossom "now they must fight each other."

"Why must they fight?" asked Bubbles "I wonder how they are both feeling right now."

The Bell rung and Buttercup took a Karate stance. Victor simply walked up to Buttercup.

"What are you doing?" she asked "we must fight!"

"No we dont" said Victor "we can end this right now."

Buttercup took a chopp at him, Victor Stepped aside and she missed.

Victor then took his Denn'ok stance and therw a punch Buttercup ducked and missed Buttercup threw a kick, Victor saw a opening and kicked the leg that Buttercup was standing on. she fell down as she fell she grabbed Victors shoulder and he fell down with her, she then punched his stomatch. he hit the ground and he was clutching his stomatch. She stud up she walked over and tried to stomp on him but he rolled and stud up wards. The crowd then roared.

Bubbles covered her eyes. "No" she cried "I cant watch!"

Blossom started to hold her and she kept watching.

"VICTOR VICTOR VICTOR VICTOR!" roared the crowd.

"The title of athleat is mine you cant have it!" Buttercup grunted.

"Please lets stop" said Victor "if you wont I will end this right now."

"You cant beat me!" said Buttercup.

"Ok" sighed Victor. He took his Denn'ok stance and charged at Buttercup. She then threw punches and kicks like crazy. But Victor either blocked or dogged her blows.

"Sorry" he said

He saw his openig and struck her chest then her stomatch then her spine then both her kidneys finally Victor spun his legs and struck Buttercup's he knocked Buttercup to the ground.

"No" said Buttercup clutching her pain areas. "I cant lose." Victor started to approach Buttercup. She closed her eyes.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared the crowd "VICTOR VICTOR VICTOR VICTOR!"

The crowd went compleatley silent. Buttercup opened her eyes and saw she was standing. Victor held a closed Fist as a gesture to silence the crowed. Bubbles then opend her eyes.

Victor Held up Buttercup's arm

"BUTTERCUP!" shouted Victor.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" went the crowd

"Well folks I guess this means that even though Flare had a perfect opportunity to win I gave his victory to Buttercup instead" "I have never seen anything like this before".

"Oh" said Bubbles "he let Buttercup win!" "He's letting her keep her title isn't that sweet?"

Blossom and Bubbles walked up to Victor and Buttercup.

"Why?" asked Buttercup.

"I know that we all have a place in the universe" said Victor "and to me being in you're athletic state is me stealing you're place Buttercup." "Please go and continue to be the athleat you were born to be." Buttercup got tears in her eyes and she hugged Victor. Shortly after realising what she did she separated herself from Victor.

"If any of you tell any one I did that I will kill you." Demanded Buttercup. the three had a laugh.

"You're secrets safe with me" the three said. Buttercup started to flush of what she did.

"She is good thought" Victor, "she could be good on the spritsball team." "When the season comes I will ask her."

Unofficial episode ending theme "Change the world" Inuyasha opening theme 1 the song I selected to be Victor's theme the opening is still kibou no kakera.

I want to change the world Keep on holding on your desire You will get our shining love That you can't wait to know If you go on to get your goal It's wonderland!

I felt so worried when I spout all the time After all, the future's not lost Because I know that there's nothing that I really want to know. And that I met you so I could feel What you should know I finally find a love And now I'm really feeling her right 'Cause the matter is gone This is the way to love you!

I want to change the world! Walk again, never miss the way Don't be afraid, I'm with you And we can fly away If you can stay with me forever Change my mind! Won't get lost if your passion's true I'm gonna fly with you again So you can spread your wings And you will fly with me away It's wonderland!

Every single thing The time and the flyin' Til the day, I won't let you go You will see that your desire will be granted again It's just the feeling You understand the travel life It won't be too bad to face And then it probably you will see will not be to heart If we could walk beside you

I Want To Change The World Walk again, Fight against the wind Don't be afraid to be true Cause now you have to bring The power of your smile in your face Change my Mind Keep on holding on your desire You will get our shining love That you can't wait to know If you go on to get your goal It's Wonderland! I Want To Change The World Walk again, never miss the way Don't be afraid I'm with you Now we can fly away If you can stay with me forever Change My Mind Won't get lost if your passion's true I'm gonna fly with you again So you can spread your wings And you will fly with me away It's Wonderland!


	8. Fuzzy Lumpkins

Fuzzy Lumpkins

On one ordinary day in the city of New Townsvill one black light was flying into the forest, it collieded into something there but the question is, what? But what ever it was it made the thing go mad and slam it's hand prints on things. At the professor's lab this event did'nt go unoticed.

"Woof!" "woof!" went Poochie "I detect a monster in the mountains."

"Again?" asked Ken "Papa, Poochie keeps informing us about a thing in the mountains every time the wind blows." He and the Professor walked up to a window and stared at the mountains.

"Lets look into this" said the Professor "call Victor and the Powerpuffs Z."

Within a hour the four arrived to the lab and they were packing and they gathered in the van and drove into the mountains.

"Picknick Picknick, Lalala, Picknick Picknick, Lalala" sang Blossom

"Hey!" yelled Ken with his head throbbing "were not going there to play!" "Were looking for monsters!"

The girls wer're not waiting to eat they already began to eat. Victor was looking around the windows hopping from window to window like a kid who had too much sugar.

"Interesting" said Victor "we only have the Apollo mountains that look like gold back on homeworld but theses Earth mountains are excuisite."

"Wer're not sight seesing either!" said Ken to Victor. Victor kept hopping to all the windows it's as if he wasent even listening.

"After we see whats out there" said the Professor "then we can picknick and look at the mountains."

"Okay" said the girls but Victor was too busy with looking that he didn't seem to notice "Picknick Picknick, Lalala, Picknick Picknick, Lalala" sang the girls.

After the singing was over everyone had to yell and scream at Victor to get his attention then poochie was in as lead he was smelling to find this black light infected monster.

"This way wan!" Called Poochie Ken was following him on foot the professor was following Ken in the van. Buttercup was climbing on a tree Bubbles was looking at flowers and Blossom was catching butterflies Victor was takeing pictures and archiveing evidence on paper. But funny though the professor and Ken simply ingnored them. But strange enough banjo music was starting to filll the air.

"Whats that sound?" asked Blossom

"Sounds like fun music" said Bubbles.

"This is something to archive" said Victor he took out a recording device and recorded the sound. "That is another thing to discover on Earth!"

"This!" called poochie "this is a monster!"

Everyone ran up to poochie and saw a big pink man like cotton ball with two yellow balls at the end of two antennas sticking out of his head. Kinda like a Moogle's

He wore blue overalls and he was playing a banjo. Sure enough he was emitting a black aura.

"I'm Fuzzy Lumpkins" said the creature with a southern accent. "You're in my property!" "DON'T ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Fuzzy yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone flinched at this but Victor just took a fighters stance

"Hey who says this is you're property?" asked Buttercup

"Fuzzy" said Ken "you are under the influence of chemical Z." "That is what changed you but we can change you back!"

"Interesting" said Fuzzy The professor charged up his partical ray and fired but it had no effect.

"I said" said Fuzzy "this is my property!"

"Nothing" said Ken "I guess the chemical Z needs a compatability."

"If there is no connection then there is nothing that can be done" said the Professor.

"Ok" said Buttercup "stearnly shall we do it by force then?" She attempted to march up to Fuzzy but Blossom restrained her

"He's just like a wild animal" said the Professor "if we dont tread into his territory he wont attack."

"Well I guess our job is over" said Bubbles.

"So that means" said the girls. "PICKNICK!"

"SEEING EARTH MOUNTAINS!" cheered Victor.

The group moved far away from Fuzzy and set up the cloth and began to eat.

"This is great" said Ken "papa are you glad that this wasent a big emergency?"

"Yeah" said the Professor holding a fishing pole. "I'm gonna catch a big one!"

Victor was already studing plants and birds this ment he was doing what he was doing earleyr again.

"I guess we know what Victors doing" laughed Blossom. She got ready to eat a apple but a arrow flew and shot it out of her hand.

Fuzzy appeared and picked up tha arrow and ate the apple himself.

"I said this is my property!" he shouted.

"What's you're proof?" asked Buttercup.

"I left my mark" said Fuzzy.

"Were is it?" asked Buttercup

Fuzzy began to walk towards it and everyone followed. He appraoched a tree and slamed his hand print on the bark.

"That is my property mark" said Fuzzy.

"You just now put that there!" said the girls they began to move in on him but Ken restrained them.

"No one is hurt" said Ken "so lets overlook this whole thing."

"So lets try the lake" said The Professor

Everyone went to go dragg Victor who was still studying even though he was being dragged. When they reached the lake Victor got Solarien credits for eyes

"What is it?" asked Bubbles.

"Water!" said Victor "it's the most valuble liquid for Solariens in the universe." "We would like to get some but it's almost impossible to import back to homeworld!" "One rain drop equils up to 30,000 credits!" "But" said Victor "calming himself this is Earth's water I will not take it."

They took thier boat and sailed out into the water the Professor caught a big trout Buttercup held it in her hands until a pink hand broke through the floor of the boat and took the fish. Everyone was sent flying into the water. Fuzzy popped out of the water when everyone got back into the boat.

"This lake is my property" said Fuzzy eating the fish

"Ok" said Buttercup "this lake is you're property so were is you're proof?" Everyone climed back to the boat and saw Fuzzy's hand print in a hole made in the floor of the boat.

Everyone got back into the van and went back to the city. When they got out they looked around and saw hand prints on buildings and cars.

"Poochie!" said Ken

_"Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!"_

The girls changed back into the powerpuffs. They along with Victor flew into the city. Were at the fountain people we're starting to crowd around Fuzzy and he was just playing his banjo. He began to sing

_"My Name is Fuzzy"_

_"This city is my property"_

_"The neigboring city is also my properety"_

_"Everyware is my property"_

_"Today I expand my property"_

_"Poperty property property I love it!"_

People started to appluaed Fuzzy for his nice music. But Fuzzy slamed his hand print on the fountain.

"This is my property" grumbled Fuzzy "GET OFF NOW!"

Fuzzy ran over to a park bench and picked it off of the ground.

Our four Heros arrived. Fuzzy saw them and he threw the bench at them but he missed.

"He is very strong" said Blossom "dont let you're guard down!" "Leave it to me" said Blossom flying forward trying one of her attacks. "_Spinning yo yo!"_

She flung her yoyo at Fuzzy but he just caught it and twirled it in a circle the string wrapped around Blossom and she hit the ground.

"I'll try!" said Bubbles "_Balloon catcher!"_ The bubble flew at fuzzy and he caught it and he squeesed it and it popped into more bubbles. "How violent!" She shrieked

"Let me!" said Victor "_Kenisis!"_ He tried to lift Fuzzy into the air but he struggled Fuzzy charged at Victor. Victor moved away but his concentration broke.

"What's all that for!?" asked Buttercup "I thought you could move anything easly with you're brain."

"I need to concentrait on it first" said Victor "I never said I can lift and move everything!" "I'm not all powerfull!"

Buttercup readied her hammer "_Swing Sonic!"_ She tried to hit Fuzzy but the hammer flew and Fuzzy caught it. It sent a shock and it shocked Buttercup sure enough.

Buttercup fell and hit the ground Bubbles helped Blossom get free of her yo yo.

Victor was rubbing his head free from a headache.

Fuzzy turned and hopped and ran into the city saying my property everywere.

"Come" said Blossom "lets follow!" The four then flew into the city after him.

He ran to the Mayor's Office and broke through the glass.

"Were could he have gone?" asked Blossom

"Hey!" said Buttercup lets follow that! she pointed downwards and at a trail of hand prints. Bubbles pointed out that the whole city was covered in hand prints.

They got a message from the professor saying that Fuzzy is at the mayor's house. And thats were they flew.

They arrived at the scene Blossom saved the Mayor from falling to his death because Fuzzy pushed him out the window.

Buttercup and Bubbles and Victor were attacking Fuzzy but it did no good.

"We cant attack from the front" said Blossom.

Ms. Bellum walked into the room and saw Fuzzy "Oh my!" she shouted

Fuzzy turned around and got hearts for eyes he has fallen for Ms. Bellum.

"He's Preoccupied" said Blossom "lets go!"

Blossom wrapped her yo yo around Fuzzy and it entageled him she pulled him out the broken window. Bubbles made a bubble platform and Victor used his telekenisis to placed Fuzzy on it. Buttercup swung her hammer and knocked Fuzzy out of the city.

"It's ok to expand you're territory but not to New Townsvill." said Bubbles

Fuzzy landed on the out skirts of town and in a tree.

"My property belongs to that pretty woman" moaned Fuzzy happly. When he came out of his trance he saw Victor's house.

"Hey" he said "thats a place I did'nt mark!"

Victor waved bye to the girls and flew back to his house to send all of his recorded data back to Solar.

What will happen when Victor returns home to record his data? wait for next episode to find out!

in: Property wars, Victor vs Fuzzy


	9. Victor vs Fuzzy

Porperty wars Victor vs Fuzzy

Victor was raceing home to send his data to Solar for it to be anaylised and further researched, But little did he know that in a nearby tree the land hugging monster Fuzzy Lumpkins was eyeing Victor's house. Victor approached his door and walked through it He did the Solarien gesture for greetings.

"Greetings fellow family members" said Victor "I have some earth data for homeworld."

"I took the liberty" said Roon "to inform the emporer of what you're doing."

"What do I plan to do?" asked Victor suspisiously

"You" said Roon "plan to build a bridge to were humans and our people can live peacefully." "I for one say go ahead but you're wasting you're time."

"I think you're doing a grand thing" said Kot "we Solariens can build close relations to all races in the universe"

"The emporer wishes to hear more about you're exploits on this planet" said Nir "he will be arriving here in a matter of days."

"The emporers coming here!?" exclaimed "Victor To Earth?"

"Yes" said Len'a "The Prime minister, his daughter, and the five major generals are accompaning him.""Not to worry they know about disguiessing and hideing the ships."

"Not only that" said Roon "the spritsball season is coming up the rest of the team are comeing here to." "They will arrive with the emporer"

Victor walked into the underground lab and took out his data crystal and put the data in the computer as it was being processed and loaded, he began to think about the life here and the friends he made.

He remebered Blossom and how she went insane over snacks and Victor himself and Bubbles who says his outfit is handsome. Buttercup Victor knew they would be good friends when she hugged him but he doesent fully understand why she did that.

The professor who was facinated to see other intellegent life out in space and Ken who actually looked up to Victor.

"Transfer complete" said the computer.

Victor walked up to the main room and he felt a tremor.

"Victor" said Len'a "please go and see what caused that tremor."

Victor walked outside and herd banjo music in the air he ran around to the side of the house and saw a handprint on the side of his house.

He looked around unill he saw a angered Fuzzy staring in his face Victor jumped back when thier eyes met.

"Booooyyyyyy!" shouted Fuzzy "yous on my property!"

"No way" said Victor "you are on my property!"

"I made my mark" said Fuzzzy pointing at his handprint. "This is my property!"

"Well I have this important documant" said Victor pulling out the deed to the house, "so you are on my property!"

"Grrrr..." grumbled Fuzzy "I'll teach you to be on my property!"

Fuzzy was throwing slams at Victor like a mad man Victor dogged all of them, Victor was begining to think about what to do.

"What will I do?" thought Victor "last time I only stopped him because Ms. Bellum was here to distract him but now I'm alone and as long as he's moveing I cant send him away with my telekenisis."

Victor was to preoccupied with his thoughts that he didnt notice the fist comeing strait at him and punched him in the face the impact was so hard that it launched Victor into the city he kept flying until he landed in New Townsvill square.

Victor was rubbing his face and cleared his vison.

"Ow!" said Victor "Ms. Bellum is not around but as long as thats true I cant win." But an Idea hit Victor. "Thats it!" he shouted He flew to the Mayor's hous and took out his camera. He enterd the house and flew up to Ms. Bellum "Hey Ms. Bellum" called Victor.

Ms. Bellum looked at Victor "Yes?" she said Victor then took her picture.

"Thanks!" he said as he flew back to his house.

Fuzzy was on the front yard quarreling with the rest of the Flare family Kot and Roon were both already down but Nir and Len'a were still fighting

"Hold on!" called Victor to is parents. he took the picture of Ms. Bellum and shouted "Hey Fuzzy! look!"

Fuzzy stopped Fighting and turned to see the picture he got distraced by just simply looking at a picture.

"Ok" said Victor "lets combine our telekenisis and send him to the mountains."

The five members have joined and combined thier powers to send Fuzzy back to the mountains.

"What was that awfull creature?" asked Len'a

"Nobody inperticular" said Victor.

"Althought I gained freinds here" thought Victor "I may have also gained some enimies".


	10. Princess Morebucks

Princess Morebucks

One fine day at Morebucks manner a black light was flying to the mistress of the household.

The maids of the mansion were moving fast to find a certain sapphire.

"Hmm." "This house is so huge you cant find anything" said the young lady standing on the balcony and watching her maids work. "Sometimes it's pitifull to see someone such as me princess Morebucks."

"Princess!" Called one of the maids "Sapphire is no were to be found!"

"No!" shouted Princess "Sapphire were are you!?"

"Hey" called another maid "she's over here!" Princess's cat Sapphire was being cornered by dogs before they pounced on her Princess showed up and threw wads of cash at them. That made the dogs stop. Princess picked up Sapphire and started to nuzzle her.

"Oh Sapphire" said Princess "you're just like me, high class." "You would never lose to a watchdog ha ha ha!"

Just then a black light was flying in the sky it turned and hit Princess and Sapphire.

Everyone as asking if she was all right when the flash cleared and Sapphire and Princess were just fine.

A month later Princess was going to school in her big expensive violet limousine. She was also wearing a big expensive dress. She is fixated on being the most popular girl in school but today when she was trying to show off her dress everyone was gathering in a spot to talk about the Powerpuff girls Z and a mystery man who fights with them.

(For those who don't know the mystery man is Victor)

Everyone was reading a comic on the Powerpuff Girls Z and the other guy and Princess was trying hard to get their attention but all her shouts and pokes failed.

"I don't get it" said Princess "everyone is to busy adoring the Powerpuff Girls Z and this strange ally to them."

She looked in the corner and saw Bubbles Blossom and Buttercup sitting in their desk looking tired Victor was on the other side of the room he looked focused as he continue doing research of Earth by reading books.

Princess ran up to Buttercup and tried to show her the dress but Buttercup just used it to blow her nose in it.

Princess screamed, "What are you doing to my dress!?"

She walked up to Blossom and tried to show off the dress but she was sleeping.

"Sorry" said a dazed Bubbles "she was on duty late last night." Bubbles then came to her senses "No wait she was studying so she's sleep deprived." Bubbles yawned and said Me too good night so Bubbles was also asleep but as soon as Bubbles fell asleep Blossom woke up.

"Hey Blossom!" "Look at my dress!" Said Princess all shrill like.

"Seconds on chocolate parfait" said Blossom the truth was she was just talking in her sleep.

Princess grabbed Blossom's shoulders and shook her.

"Look Look Look at my dress!" said Princess trying desperately to wake Blossom up.

"Hey" said Blossom still half-asleep "who are you?"

Princess stood back in shock "I'm Princess Morebucks"

"Oh" said Blossom who was now fully awake "sorry." "I just recently joined this class so I can't really remember my classmate's faces." Princess was all broken at what she just herd.

She looked over at Victor and started to flush.

"Ok" said Princess "This maybe my big chance!" Princess walked up to Victor and tried to show off her dress.

"This dress makes me look beautiful" said Princess "don't you think so?"

Victor didn't respond he was too focused in the book he was reading.

"So" said Princess "maybe you do think so I guess we can go out and do something sometime?" "For you I 'm available 24/7" "when are you available?"

Again Victor didn't respond he just turned the page of his book.

"Hey hunckster!" Shouted Princess "I; a pretty girl is trying to ask you out on a date!"

Victor opened his mouth and Princess was filled with anticipation as she hopes she would get a yes for a answer.

"Interesting" said Victor "according to this book the worlds tallest building was scaled to the top by a giant ape only to be shot and killed by plains."

Princess looked at what he was reading and it wasn't an educational book it was an entertainment magazine. He was fascinated by an article of King Kong.

Princess really broke after her failure with Victor.

That night Princess was grumbling and pacing the floor in her room.

"I can't believe this!" Shouted Princess "How can someone in the whole school no, the whole world not know who I am?" "To that handsome Victor to him am I just Invisible?"

"How irritating!" "They care more for the Powerpuff girls Z and the other guy!"

Just then the clock struck 9:00 PM "Oh!" Said Princess "It's time for my drama." Princess walked over and grabbed a remote and popcorn she pressed a button on the remote and a hidden compartment opened in a wall revealing a giant television.

"Today" said the man on the television "we have a change in the schedule." "We shall be showing a special!" Just then the TV showed the Powerpuff Girls Z flying and Victor is in the way back barley able to see. "These four heroes are keeping the city safe!"

Princess froze as she watched the four on the television.

"Not only do they steal my attention" grumbled Princess "but they also crush my favorite Drama!" Sapphire jumped into Princess's lap and out of anger she starts to stroke Sapphire hard and sapphire screeched and them the sound altered Princess's appearance her hair turned red and it changed from bushy pigtails to a big puffy afro.

"Mark my words" said Princess "I will stand out more than all four of you!"

That night a giant robot was destroying the city Princess was watching from afar but she was controlling the robot with a remote. She was flying with a jetpack "Well I got brains and power." She sat on a building and took out a manual.

"Ok" she said flipping through the pages. "That should be enough destruction." "Now step 2 go forward and destroy Robot heroically." "The people will be grateful to me."

Princess took out a bazooka and flew over to the robot. She encountered the robot and fired and rocket. The rocket flew and hit the robot directly in the center.

"No worries people of New Townsvill!" Shouted Princess to spectators "I have gracefully defeated the Robot."

But she didn't notice that the Robot was not damaged at all.

Back at the professor's house Ken and the Professor was waking up.

"A robot is destroying the city!" Said the Professor "Powerpuff girls Z and Victor Go!"

The girls were just woken from their beds. And Victor just stepped out of his cryo tube

Poochie said Ken

"_Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!"_

The Girls changed into the Powerpuffs and Victor changed into a black garb a outfit that he wears when he goes to fight at night.

Back over at the Robot Princess was trying desperately hard to get the Robot to stop on the remote. But she didn't notice that the four hero's had already arrived.

They flew over to it but Princess blocked their path.

"Hey!" She said "I can stop it I will receive the attention." The girls inspected her closely.

"Hey" said Buttercup "she has a dark aura so it's obvious she's a monster."

"Well" said Blossom I"f she can stop the robot I guess we will let her." "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can" said Princess then she thought _"because I'm the one controlling it_."

He again tried desperately hard to stop the Robot but no luck and this time the Robot turned on her and it's starting to come after Princess.

"Come on" said Princess "let me defeat you like I planed." And the four others herd what she said.

"Hey you planed this?" Shouted Blossom.

"I just wanted to stand out" said Princess "hey why don't we defeat this robot and stand out together?"

"No way" said Blossom

"How dare you place people's lives in danger just to get fame!" Said Victor

Then the four charged at the robot Blossom bind it with her yo-yo and Victor held it still with his telekinesis. Bubbles made a bubble and made it the robot stand on it. And Buttercup pushed it over with mighty swings from her hammer.

People started to cheer for them and this made Princess angry. The Robot was vanquished and Princess fired and rockets at the four.

Blossom stopped them with her yo-yo Buttercup struck them with her hammer and Bubbles caught them in bubbles Victor stopped them with telekinesis.

Blossom looked at princess and she tied her with her yo-yo string.

Princess was dazed and the four took her back to the lab.

The Professor used the particle beam on Princess and it changed her back to normal.

"Hey" said Buttercup "that's Princess Morebucks!"

That night Princess was still unconscious so the four returned her to her house they snuck into her room and placed her on the bed.

The next morning Princess awoke and she didn't remember anything from last night. She arrived at school and walked into the classroom and saw students praising the Powerpuff Girls Z and the other guy again and this made Princess go crazy.

Blossom thought she was still a monster but Buttercup told her that Princess is always like that.

Then the three girls fell asleep. And Princess was on the roof of the school and she vowed that she would stand out more than the girls will.

"And Victor you will be mine!" "I will start soon!"

Princess Vowed that Victor will be hers so she is going to try as hard as she can to make him like her next episode Victor is in big love trouble in:

Score 15 – loveless Victor vs Princess


	11. Victor vs Princess

Score 15 – Loveless Victor vs Princess

After school Victor separated himself from the powerpuffs he then started to walk home.

"Hmm thought Victor so what was that wired noise that I herd when I was reading the other day?" "Oh well I guess it was nothing."

Back at the school Princess was pondering a plot.

"Hmm… How can I stop those powerpuffs from shunning me?" Thought princess then she turned and saw the magazine that Victor was reading the other day. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hmmm" moaned Princess holding the magazine to her heart "I will get him someday, maybe I should try now." "So how can I win that dreamy guy's heart?" "He obviously doesn't see me, he also can't hear me!" "Hmm… I got it men like a woman with tons off money that a man would go crazy for!" "I can buy his love!"

So Princess got into her limo and drove to a perfume shop. While she was doing that she called her agents and they did research to see wear Victor lives. Later Princess got her all prettied up for a meet with the guy in school who is either handsome or wired. She had a tropical breeze perfume and she wore a little white dress. Within a hour Princess got a call from her agents saying that Victor's house is in the middle of nowhere in the outskirts of town.

So Princess drove out to Victor's house. And stepped out. She looked around.

"Wow!" She exclaimed "looks like he could really use money too!"

She walked up to the door with two maids. One of them knocked on the door.

Princess's heart began to race like a kettledrum. "Ok" she thought nervously. "I will show him what a good wife I am he will never have financial problems."

Victor heard her knock at the door he walked up to the Window and jumped.

"No" he said "Princess Morebucks has found me!" "We are not safe!" "This planet is not safe!" "If this interferes the emperor's visit to the planet war maybe declared!" "Flare Family come together!" Called Victor "My enemies have discovered our location." "We must activate the cavity probe!"

"Now Victor" said Len'a "that girl may not even be aware of your own presence here." "I will answer the door."

Len'a Walked up to the door and Victor ran up to the window and watch.

Len'a answered it and Princess's anticipation has been diminished.

"Hello" said Len'a "who might you be?"

"I'm Princess Morebucks" said Princess "I wish to see Victor is he here?"

Len'a read Victor's mind and his thoughts said "don't tell her I'm here don't even tell her I live here."

"I'm sorry" said Len'a "There is no Victor here." "Good Day."

Len'a just closed the door in Princess's face.

She turned around and got in her limo and drove away.

Victor sighed in relief. "Thank you mother" he said, "I will now leave and go to the market."

Victor Left the house and went to the market once he arrived he bumped into Princess at the meat market.

"Oh hi" Victor giggled "Princess so do you like money?"

Victor Backed up slowly and began to sweat.

"No money is no object to me besides I already have plenty of it." "Back on homeworld that is" he thought.

Princess hung her head in failure it was official.

Phase one buy Love: (Buzzing Sound) FAILURE!

The next day Princess began to draw up a new plan.

"Ok" she said "getting to his house no good, using money no good."

"Maybe I can use my beauty to charm him."

So Victor was at the shopping mall with Blossom and Princess walked up to him. She was wearing covering up her freckles and the pretty white dress she wore the other day.

She walked up to Victor but she saw him with Blossom. That made her feel angry.

"So he has no time for me and more time for that brat Blossom." "Victor hearts are not toys I will make you mine one way or another!" This rage turned Princess into the strange little girl with the red afro.

Phase two charm with beauty: (Buzzing Sound) FAILURE

Meanwhile Victor was just acting like a pack mule when it was over Blossom asked Victor this frightful question.

"So what Kind of Girls do you like?" Blossom asked

"Excuse me?" Asked Victor

"What Kind of Girls do you like?" Blossom asked again

"Well I only knew a few girls back home" said Victor "one of our spritsball players our golly Star Eclipse, The Prime minister's daughter Princess Adra Corona." "And of course my mother Len'a." "The 3rd Major general Trixs Wind"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Blossom flushing from both embarrassment and a feeling of intrusion.

"Well on this Planet I know you Bubbles and Buttercup and Ms. Kean and Princess Morebucks." "So no I don't." said Victor without fear or shame or nothing.

"Good" thought Blossom "I still have a chance."

When they left for each other's houses on the way home Victor was hit in the face with a flying wad of cash.

Victor looked were it came from and he saw Princess looking at him.

"My heart is yours Victor Flare!" She shouted "I will make you mine what ever it takes!"

"I never understand you earth people why are women asking me these odd relationship questions?" asked Victor to himself

Princess had her jetpack and she flew up to Victor and held his hands.

"You're my prince" said Princess starring into Victor's eyes "you and I will be married and live happily ever after!"

Victor was clueless as to what she ment but he got nervous he knew he was in trouble.

Victor got a idea he cleared his throat and acted happy to be loved by Princess.

"You and I will be together forever" said Victor "I hope you can accept my true appearance."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't really look like this" said Victor "let me show you."

Victor reached for his wrist and pressed a concealed button and his disguise was removed and his true appearance was revealed!

Princess stood back she was stunned at what Victor really looked like. She wanted to scream but instead she just fainted.

"Hmm. Hmm." Laughed Victor putting his disguise back on. "I love being a Solarien."

Victor picked up Princess and put her back in her room at her mansion.

The next day Princess stayed away from Victor she thought that what she saw was a dream but she was now scared to even get close to Victor. It was official she didn't love Victor any more but that didn't mean other girls didn't.

Phase three force love on victim: (Buzzing Sound) FAILURE

So Readers Vicotr's appearance has not yet been revealed but don't worry if you looked at my profile you will know when Victor's true appearance will be revealed.


	12. The Amoeba Boys

The most henious trio? The Amoeba Boys

On day when it was just finished raining one thing stud out from all other things, a water puddle. But something happend, a black light fell from the sky and struck the puddle. At that time a dog swalked over to the puddle and began to drink it, scince dogs lap water with thier tunges the dog also spat out saliva the mixture of the black light and the saliva and the water of the puddle, caused a reaction. The dog upchucked three slime people otwo were male the other was female.

One wore a top hat and he also had a pipe he was purple colored. the second one was green and wore a cowby hat and sunglasses the female one was pink with a elegent sun hat and lipstick. The dog started to bark at the slimes

The three ran behind a garbege can and hid.

"We survived" said the Purple one, but the dog fallowed them behind the trash can.

"Please let us go!" said the pink one

"Where did you go!?" called the dog's master the dog herd it's master's call and went back to it.

Back at school Buttercup was flipping through he science book harshly.

"Buttercup whats with you?" asked Blossom

"I'm studying for the test" replied Buttercup

"What?" asked Blossom with fear "we have a test?"

"Yes" said Bubbles "we have a test in science today."

At that same time Victor approached the girls

"Greetings" said Victor "I have exreamly important buisness to disscus with all three of you especialy you Buttercup, and the professor and Ken."

"What is it?" asked Blossom

"Not now, wait until we get to the lab" responded Victor. Victor turned around and walked away.

Blossom then rushed to her desk and began to study.

Back on the streets The three slimes were standing on a trash can.

"Ok poncho and Violet" called the leader Top Hat, "we are alive and thanks to this luck, so we shall do what we want to do and what we believe in!"

"Thats a good idea!" said Poncho. The slimes walked over to a T.V. shop and saw a bank robbing movie on display.

"Thats it!" said Top Hat

"Lets do villian things!" said Poncho

"We are definiatly villians" said Violet.

Back at the lab poochie is awakend by something

"Bark Bark!" went poochie

"What is it?" asked the professor

"I smell a monster!" said Poochie.

At school Blossom was struggleing with her test. The other girls were struggleing to but Victor was already finished.

"Oh geez" said Blossom under her breath how can "Victor stand this so much? how is it that he practicly knows everything?"

Then the gems on the girls belts began to glow. "Oh" said Blossom "now!?"

"Teacher" said the girls out loud at the same time.

"I need to go to the nurse" said Blossom "I have a stomatch ache."

"I have a head ache" said Bubbles

"My clothes seem to big!" said Buttercup.

This activity caught Victor's attention. All three girls left the classroom to the hallway at the same time.

Victor stood up and said "I'm already finished with my work, I will go to the restroom and expell some urin!"

Victor then left and caught up with the girls. Then they changed to the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom opened her gem and the Professor appeared on the small screen.

"What is it?" asked Blossom

Poochie has detected a monste's scent but it dosent appear on the moneters said the Professor.

"They arn't doing anything bad yet are they?" asked Blossom

"Well you must find them before they do!" said the professor.

"Professor" said Victor "when this is over we must reconvine at the lab I have a very serious matter to discuss."

"Yes Victor" said the professor "but for now assist the girls in getting the monster!"

Back over at the bank the slimes walked in and held up toy water guns.

"Ok!" shouted Top Hat "nobody move!"

"Give us the money!" said Poncho

"If you care about you'reselfs" said Violet "do as we say!"

"But no one was reacting to there warning," "everyone was acting as if nothing was wrong."

"Hey" said Violet "they arn't doing anything!"

Top Hat walked over to a securety gaurd and poked him untill he looked down.

"Look buddy" said Top Hat "surely I dont need to tell you that we are bank robbers!"

"Now give us you're money!" said Poncho

"If you dont" said Violet "I cant garuntee you're life!" The securety gaurd just picked Violet up to the number pole.

"Then pick a number and wait in line" he said.

They picked #11 then they sat at a chair and waited

Back at the city the four were looking despreatly hard for this monster.

They had to stop Blossom from getting disctrated at the desserts people were eating at restaraunts.

Back at the bank the slimes were waiting until Top Hat thought of something. He reached inside his hat and took out a spray can.

The three walked up to a securety camera.

"We should cover the securety camreas in spray paint so our crime will not be caught on tape!" said Top Hat. They tried to hop on each other's shoulders to try and reach the camera but their weet slimy extirior kept haveing them slip off. because they were disstracted they missed the #11 call.

"We missed our turn!" said Violet with that the slimes started to argue omungst themselfs.

Then the four heroes arrived at the bank they walked through the door and saw the slimes.

"Hey" said Blossom in dissgust "are these the monsters?"

"Insteresting" said Victor "they appear to be amoebas."

"Will you three come with us?" asked Blossom

"Why?" asked Top Hat "are you trying to stop our evil?" "We are big villians!"

"We are called The Amoeba Boys!"

"But I'm not a boy" said Violet

"Ha Ha!" laughed a kid "you guys are so dumb!"

"Hey what did you say!?" said Poncho pointing his gun at the kid.

"No No!" aid Top Hat trying to stop him "he's just a kid!"

"We can only threaten the adults!" said Violet.

The kid sniffed Viloet and said that they stink and then the kid played keep away with Top Hat's pipe.

They chased the kid around until they hit a securety gaurd. He then took Top Hat's pipe and threw it out along with the Amoeba Boys.

"Do we really have to skip out on the test for this?" asked Blossom.

"Well I'm already finish" said Victor, "You three can go back and finish and I'll finish this up here."

"Really?" said Blossom with hearts for eyes "thank you!"

"He's so thoughtfull" Thought Blossom "I think he maybe true for me!"

"No" said Bubbles "we should stay here it's our duty after all."

Blossom felt glum and the four walked outside and up to the Amoeba's

"Well lets catch them and take them to the lab" said Blossom.

"You think you can catch us?" said Top Hat "think again!" The Amoebas turned around but they were cornered by Buttercup and Bubbles, they looked back and they were blocked off by Blossom and Victor.

"We must do our big trick!" said Top Hat. They began to divied and divied and divied some omer untill they were ensareing everything in a dropplet flood.

They soon Collected and they became and Giant yellow Amoeba. Then they herd barking they saw it was the same dog from earlier today. They cowered in fear and they began to shrink. Then they split up. The dog was called again and it ran off.

"Ok" said Blossom "now's our chance lets catch them!"

They did thier best to try and catch thhem but they just kept hideing in man holes to the sewers. Victor couldent find them so he couldent concetrait n them for his telekenisis

Eventually they popped back out and ran for cover by some cars then at some Buildings. But thanks to that and thier size, they escaped.

"They are powerfull enough to give us the slip" said Blossom.

"Well I guess as long as they are not even threatening at all I guess we didn't fail." said Victor

"I cant belive we left the test for them" said Bubbles.

"Thats Right!" said Blossom "we have to go back to the test!" So the four flew back and said they were better.

They were able to finish the test.

"Well" said Blossom "I was able to avoid the Zero at least."

The bell rang and it was time to go home. Just as Victor requested they returned to the lab.

Everyone sat at the table and glanced at Victor.

"So what's this big news?" asked Ken

"A very important matter is at hand" said Victor, "a new visitor is arriving to Earth."

"Who?" asked the professor

"The Emporer of the Solarien empire." said Victor unhapply

"WHAT!!!???" exclaimed the Professor "why?"

"Some one has told him about what I plan to do for both human and solarien alike, he wants to see my progress, he supports what I'am doing." said Victor

"Who?" asked Blossom

"I'm not sure I told only you five and the Mayor and Ms. Bellum."

"When will he be arriveing?" asked Ken.

"He left Solar three days ago," said Victor "he will be comeing soon, I estimate tomarrow."

"Is anyone else comeing?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes" said Victor "wich is why i wish to speak with you Buttercup" said Victor. "The five major military generals and the prime minister and his daughter and Solar's own spritsball team."

"Spritsball?" asked Blossom.

"It's the universal sport" said Victor "the season has started and we could use you against the other races Buttercup" said Victor. "I would like you to join us on the Spritsball team." "You could Represent Earth."

"Who's on it?" asked Buttercup.

"There's me" said Victor, "my two brothers, and a girl named Star." "You can have a max of five teammates I would like you to be our fith." "I will teach you how to play."

"I guess" said Buttercup nerviously "this is a new sport I never herd of."

"Do it" said Blossom "you could be famouse amung the entire universe!"

"I guess" said buttercup "if you will guied me, I'll do it!"

"Splendid" said Victor "after the empore gets settled in I will introduce you to the team!" said Victor.

The Emporer is comeing to erth with many Solariens! Will all go well and with this spritsball season?

SERIOUSLY! DONT MISS episode 13: Signs and Portents


	13. Signs and Portents A

Signs and Portents part one

We all know that the Solariens are kind and a peacefull race willing to meet new people. We also know that Victor he was wearing a purple cloths that looked similar to a prist's his purple suit had a red diamond pattern that streched over his shoulders to his feet. He also wears a blue sash from his right shoulder all the way to under his left arm. He also has purple eyes, he looks human. But what we also know is that what we see with our eyes alone isn't always necessaraley the truth. We shall see if all that conspires here will bring good events to come.

The big day has arrived everyone gathered at the lab so Victor could give his new friends the news. The girls Ken and the professor and poochie was all there.

"Ok" said Victor "the emporer will arrive in a matter of miniuts he will be landing out near the forest outside of town."

"Thats a good place to land he wont be spotted" said the professor.

"The emporer" said Blossom "this will be exciteing"

"Yeah" said Bubbles "I cant wait to meet him, and the prime minister's daughter."

"No!" said Victor stearnly "for you're own good stay here." "Buttercup My Family will go and greet the emporer then we will group up with the spritsball team." "I shall return for you."

"Why cant we meet him?" moaned Blossom. "I really looked forward to it."

"Because" said Victor "his highness is wishing for a stateus report on my progress for peace, I dont think he wants to meet any humans." "Please stay away from the forest, wait until I return."

Victor Flew out the house and over to the forest.

"OHHHH!" wined Blossom "I wish I could see the emporer, maybe he could offer me tuns of money for being a freind with Victor, or mabe a tun of desserts!"

"I liked his outfit" said Bubbles "it's so handsome, I want to see more cloths like Victor's."

"Well" said Buttercup "I'm ready for spritsball, may those other races be ready for me!"

"I cant belive there are more extraterrestriall races out there" said the professor "I want to see them all."

"This is a amazeing discovery" said Ken, "Aliens do exist!"

"Hey!" said Blossom "looking out the window The Sky!"

A streak of light is heading towards the forest.

"Wow!" said Bubbles "whats that?"

"It must be the emporer's ship" said Ken.

"Poochie say it!" ordered Blossom.

"Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!" shouted Poochie

The girls changed into the powerpuffs.

"What was that for!?" shouted the professor "theres no emergency!"

"No" said Blossom "but we're going to go see the emporer!"

"Dont!" said the professor "Victor said not to!"

"Not even his cuteness cant turn me away that easaly!" said Blossom.

"I want to see my teamates now!" said Buttercup

"I want to see the Solarien cloths now!" said Bubbles

"Come on dad" said Ken "this is our chance to meet more Solariens, dont you want to meet them?"

"Of course" said the professor "but Victor said..."

"There you go!" pointed out Blossom "Lets go!"

The girls already began to fly towards the forest.

"Hey wait!" said the professor "come on Ken!"

"Yay!" cheered Ken. The professor and ken got into the van and drove after the girls.

At the forest the Flare family awaited the arrivall of thier leader.

A big 1,000,000, ft big and wide compleatly black space ship surrounded by four other Solarien Battleships was decending to the surface infront of the Flare family.

The ships landed and the bay door opened. out stepped three male and two female being covered in armor stood out and stood beside the flap to the ship forming a isle.

Then two beings looking less important than the five beings stepped out and then a elderly man stepped out of the ship fallowed by a younger but middle aged looking man stepped out accompanyed by a small girl about Victor's age and two more soldiers behind them.

The Flare Family Bowed before the Emporer.

"Hmmm. laughed the emporer rise my friends."

"Emporer Vinsi" said Len'a "Welcome to Earth, and you as well Prime minister Motez and Princess Ad'ra"

"Flare Family I'm pleased to see what is going on here we have our dissguies but until we go to the city take you'rs off." said The Emporer

The Flare Family took thier disguieses off Victor hesitated but he did the same.

"The spritsball season is comeing up" said the Emporer to Victor, "Will you and you're brothers and lady Star bring the trophy to us this cycle?"

"We will try" said Victor "ware is Star?"

Then the moment Victor said that another girl also close to Victor's age stepped out of one of the battle ships.

"Star!" said Victor happly doing the Solarien gesture for greetings. "It is a honor to see you again."

"Of..of c..course" studdered Star. Slightly red.

"My spritsball team has a new player" said Victor to the people watching.

Over in the bushes The girls landed and hid so they could watch.

"These must be them" whispered Blossom.

"Girls!" called the professeor quietly as he also snuck behind the same bush and Ken and poochie was with them. "We are not supposed to be here!"

"These are them" whispered Bubbles. everyone got comfortable and watched.

"You have a fith member?" asked Kot "who?"

"I made this person a member in hopes to make" said Victor "better relations and further my mission for our people."

"This player is a human?" asked Prime Minister Motez

"Yes" said Victor. "she will be a great help to us."

"You introduced us to the humans?" asked Princesss Ad'ra with nerviousnees in her voice.

"Yes it's the only way we can build relations for our people." said Victor "they understand, we can trust them."

"Oh my!" said Blossom falling back on her backside "what are those people?" "they're scary and ugly!"

"It makes sence after all" said the professor "The Solariens are not human so they must not look human, facinateing!"

Then Nir perked up.

"There is someone here!" said Nir "I can hear thier thoughts." he turned over to the bushes to were the girls are. "They are over there!"

"Oh no!" said Blossom "we've been spotted".

"Soldiers ready the blasters and point over to the bush and fire!" ordered Prime Minister Motez.

The Soldires took thier blasters and fired into the bushes.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the Girls who jumped out and ran about the other three were doing the same.

Victor notice them imediatly and called off the shooting.

"Do you know these people?" asked Kot.

"Yes" said Victor who sighed at thier site.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US!" screamed Blossom

"Girls" said Victor walking up to them "I'm Victor!" "This is what I really look like!" "this is what Solariens really look like!"

They had long fangs and sky blue scaley extirior no hair but they all have the same eyes as thier disguieses.

"Victor thats really you!?" asked Bubbles.

"Why didnt you say anything before?" asked Blossom

"Because" said Victor "You would react this way I didn't want to scare you away."

"So" scowled Buttercup "anything else you never told us?"

Victor sighed "Well my name is not really Victor."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" screamed all the humans.

"Whats you're name then?" asked Ken.

"Feek." said Victor

"You're name is Feek?" "Is you're last name really Flare?" asked Blossom

"Yes" replied Feek. "I'm really Feek Flare." "But I still wish to be called Victor, this is a name I choose to go by here on Earth and I also grew quiet fond of the name."

"Excuse me" said The Emporer "who are thses Humans?"

"This is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, and Professor Utonium and his son Ken and there mechanicall dog poochie." "These are my Earth friends." said Victor.

"So" said Prime minister Motez "stepping up to them with facination." "These must be these Powerpuff-Girls I herd about."

"How do you know?" asked Victor

"My sources told me" replied the Prime Minister.

"Dont be afriad" laughed the Emporer "we will calm you down." "Everyone!" "On with the disguieses!" Then Everyone put thier disguiese back on.

"Thats better" thought Blossom "The Victor I know and love."

Everyone inspected the Solariens. Victor decided to introduce everyone.

"Meet the rest of the Flare Family." "This is My Mother Len'a." The Woman was very beautiful she had long dark brown hair witch was combed over to the left side of her head she wore another similar outfit to Victor's hers was blue and with purple highlights.

"This is My Father Nir." He looked like a 15th century Noble he wore a blue outfit similar to Victor's with white highlights he also had Blue eyes and tan almost red hair it was just as short as Victor's

"These are my Brothers the older one is Kot and the other is Roon." Kot was taller and he wore a white outfit and he had beard hair letting grow in

Roon wore a black fighters robe and this shown that he can mean buisness.

"Now this is My closest friend and fourth Spritsball teamate Star Eclipse." She started to shake nerviousely Victor is around but she was cute, She had light long tan hair like Nir's and she also wore a white dress she was exreamly beautiful.

"This is Prime Minister Motez Corona." He was kind of sacry he had long black hair and clod blue eyes and a blue over robe over a red garment.

"This is his daughter Princess Ad'ra Corona." She also was Beautiflu she had long brown hair and a much longer white dress more like what a princess would ware.

"This is our leader Emporer Sebastion Venzi." He wore a white outfit with gold streaks and he also wore and white shoes. He was very old looking with a balding head.

end of part one


	14. Signs and Portents B

Hello It's Adventure Seeker again. The introduction of more races is included in this chapter. I cant make up anymore races so I borrowed some from

Babylon 5 although because of this I had to use Babylon 5 characters but there are only two, the only ones that could have existed during the time period of this story. Enjoy

Signs and Portents part 2

"Now" said the Emporer Meet the Generals. "General Marcs, General Trex, General Loft, General Larx, General Mane." The Emporer pointed out that the five major generals were the beings in silver armer both the men and the women generals wore the same silver armor each of them either held a pike or a sword.

The Soldiers wore small plate armor. Victor pointed out that the more nicer looking ones were the Emporers Royal Gaurd. They wore white armor with gold streaks and they each held a sword and on thier head they wore a gold helmet.

"Hold on" said the professor "if they blasted at us, how come they have swords instead of guns?"

"Simple" said Nir "the blade is for close combat." Nir walked over to one of the soldiers and took his word and he cracked it open revieling a compartment inside. "For range combat the blade opens and inside is a blaster the trigger is the hilt of the sword."

General Larx, walked up to Victor and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet the youngest of the Flare family." she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the fith general" said Victor.

"Ok" said Blossom "Now that the introductions are over, why are you here?"

"I wish too see earth I want Victor's plan to bulid peace betwwen us come true." siad the emporer "Cough Cough!"

"Are you ok?" asked the professor

"I'll be fine" said the Emporer. "COUGH COUGH!"

"You're highness!" exclaimed Victor.

"We warned him not to come here because of his condition." said Prime minister Motez

"But he insited on comeing" said General Marcs

"So" said Victor walking towards Buttercup. "This is our fith player! Buttercup!"

"That Human?" said Roon with frustration in his voice. "Do you wish to discrase our home!?"

"Calm you'reself" said Nir "she will be welcome on the team, she may represent Earth on the field." "Do you agree Kot and Star?"

"Agreed" said Kot "you're help is welcome."

"Yes" said Star to Buttercup, "we welcome you to the team."

"So" said Victor "you will be the rear right person, you havent seen a whole lot of action so lets not rush you into this."

"Ok" said Buttercup "thanks to those practice drills you have given me I'm sure I can do this."

"Well I wish we could stay on this beautiful planet more" said The Emporer "but we must get to the Minbari Homeworld that is were the tornament is being held."

"A new race?" said the professor with high interest.

"Yes Buttercup maybe the only human with buisness outside this planet but you others are invited as well."

"Thanks you're highness" said Blossom.

"Everyone abourd the Reaper!" ordered the Emporer. "Everyone boarded the emporer's big ship."

"Reaper?" asked Bubbles to Victor nerviously.

"The Prime Minister had the idea for this ship so he named it." "This is a magnificent ship 25 gunports and 300 meeter thick armor."

"Wow" said Ken in amazement.

Three hours passed as the ship soared through space. The professor was observing the crew and the ship's technology Ken was doing the same. Buttercup was with the team doing warmups Bubbles and Blossom were watching.

"You're highness!" called one of the helmsmen. "Planet Minbar is in sight!"

"Good" said the Emporer "get clearence for landing." Soon the ship entered the atmosphere and the hatche opened.

"We shall be guieded to the spritsball dome." said Victor "Dont worry the Minbari are friendly.... Well the Religiouse cast is."

Everyone was guieded to the Spritsball dome but Minbar was a very beautiful place most of the homes werew made of crystall, and it was very cold but one quarter of the planet was covered by one north polar icecap.

"Does this planet have a spritsball team?" asked Blossom

"Yes" said Victor "but the team is made up of all worrior cast."

"WOAH!" exclaimed Ken and the professor "are those the Minbari?"

"Yes" said Victor "the ones in black are the worrior cast, the ones in robes are the religious cast, and the ones that look average is the worker cast."

"The centauri are odd to" said Kot "the wives of the emporer have the gift of foresight they can see the future!"

"Woah" said Blossom "I should ask her if me and Victor have a future together she thought."

The Minbari looked close to human they have pale white skin and a bone encrusted rear skull. They have no hair they are compleatly bald.

They arrived at the dome and the team was shown over to the locker rooms while the rest were escorted to the stands.

"Professor Utonium!" called Prime Minister Motez "I would like to disscuss some matters with you!"

"This is my first spritsball game" said Buttercup.

"Nerviouse?" asked Blossom

"Really, the whole universe will see me" responded Buttercup.

"Dont worry" said Bubbles "you'll do fine, I know it."

"Just play and do well," said Blossom "do it for Earth!"

"Thanks" said Buttercup sarcasticly

The groups separated. and the other teams were preping up in the locker room. Buttercup looked at the other races nerviously.

Victor looked at the play schedual.

"Ok" he said "only three wins and we are the champions!"

"Who are we playing first?" asked Kot

"The Minbari" said Victor.

"Well, Well, Well, the Solariens" said a voice that almost sounded russian.

Victor turned around and saw a being looking almost human except he had fan shaped hair and very bushy eyebrows.

"Captain of the Centauri team" said Roon.

"Come to play us once again eh?" said the centauri captin. "You look different almost like that short girl behind you."

The centauri inspected Buttercup. "Hmmm. Ha!" he laughed "I know you're kind, human. a earther!"

"Take my advice human, this sport is too rough for humans you might as well go back to earth right now."

Buttercup got angry "I will play and I will win" said Buttercup with determination and anger inher voice. "I will show you! humans can play this sport!"

"Now" said The Minbari captin "save you're hostilities for the field."

"Think what you want" human said The centauri captin, "we just conquered the weak species known as Narn, they fell easaly, as will you earther!" the Centauri team walked away and back over to thier area of the locker room.

"Ok" said Buttercup "what are the positions again?

"Kot is the middle man, Roon is the front right man and I'm the front left man" said Victor. "You are the right rear person and Star is the goalie."

"Ok remeber you're training" said Kot to Buttercup.

"You can do this" said Star "just belive in yourself!"

"We dont have a chance, Victor should never have brought her here" thought Roon.

"Will the Solaireins and the Minbari proceed to the field for thier match!" said the P.A.

"Thats us" said Victor "lets go and play."

The rest of the group was seated in the stands. People were looking at the humans funny, and the Solariens because they havent taken off thier disguies. On one side were Minbari the other side was filled with Solariens and another side was filled with Minbari and the next few were Centauri and the last were some beings that look some what like robots. The field was huge! it was just as wide as a soccer field and the landscape was grass.

"What are those guys?" asked Bubbles pointing at the robot like people.

"Oh" said "Len'a Those are Vorlons." "Strange every year they come to watch but they never participate in the games."

Over in the Centauri section the centauri emporer's wife is sitting and she got a glimps of the future.

"Something is going to happen involving the young lad of the Solarien team and his family and the humans he knows" she thought. "When this is over I must speak with him and see more of this dark future."

"Geez" said Blossom "I hope us being here wont be a Taboo."

"Just mind our own buisness and cheer for the Solariens" advised the professor.

"So" said Bubbles "What exactly did the Prime Minister want to disscus?"

"Chemical Z" said the professor "for some odd reason he really seemed interested in it."

"Here they come!" pointed out Blossom

The Solarien team walked out and The solariens cheered as well as the other humans.

The minbari team walked out and said tho the Solairens.

"We will win this game" said the Captin "in Valen's name."

Both teams walked back over to thier sides and positions and the ball server walked into the center of the field.

"Ready! Begin!"

end of part 2


	15. Signs and Portents C

Signs and Portents C

Bubbles Noticed that Victor was wereing the sports uniform she made for him. Bubbles sighed and thought "He's wearing it, he's so sweet!"

"Ready Go!" the sever said, he threw the ball in the air and Kot ran up to it he jumped for the ball but The Minbari middle man beat kot to it so the Minbari has the ball. He ran it over to the Solarien side Victor and Roon ran forward and tackeled the captin but it was no good he wouldent let go off the ball. He stopped and threw the ball over to the left Minbari man who was closer to the goal.

"Geez" said Bubbles "this sport sure is ruff."

"I know" said Blossom "good thing Victor and Buttercup are on the same side."

"I just want to see how well you're friend will do" said Len'a

"Buttercup will do fine she is the best athlete I know!" said Bubbles

The minbari was running over to the goal and Buttercup and Star were the only things between him and the goal.

"Move Homo-sapien!" said Minbari harshly "I will score in Valen's name."

"No way!" said Buttercup moving up fast and giving the Minbari a hard tackle, He dropped the ball and Buttercup took it.

The Solarien audience cheered and the Minbari stayed Silent.

"Yeah!" cheered Bubbles "I knew you could do it!"

"Go Solariens!" cheered Blossom.

"Now all they have to do is score!" said Ken happley.

"She now has to dribble the ball by either the traditional soccor way or simply carry it over to the goal." Pointed out the professor.

Buttercup decied to carry the ball, she knew that tackleing was allowed and the Minbari wont hesitate to do so.

Buttercup ran until she was about halfway accross the field until she was cut off by the Minbari right front, right back, and middle men. She saw Roon was open and passed the ball to him.

Roon caught the ball and dribbled it over to the goal but was tackled by the remaining minbari members. he dropped the ball and the left front man took it.

That Minbari ran about 100 feet untill Kot and Victor cut him off. They both tackeled him and he lost the ball and Kot took it.

Kot ran with the ball and saw that Buttercup was right up next to the goal and he passed it too her.

"This is it!" said Bubbles "she's going to kick! she will score!"

"We shall see" said Len'a "Shooting the ball isn't as easy as it looks."

Buttercup Dropped the ball to her legs and shot it as if she was about to score in a soccer game. The ball was flying hard! this is the type of shot no one on earth could stop! But the thing about that is she is'nt on earth.

"Yes I scored!" said Buttercup but she watched the ball fly towards the goal and the Minbari goalie caught it with ease.

"NO WAY!" shouted Buttercup Blossom and Bubbles at the same time.

"Now the goalie has the liberty to pass the ball to who ever he desires." said Len'a

The goalie passed the ball over to the captin. He went long for the goal but evryone was on the Minbari side of the field and the only thing capeable of stopping them was Star.

The Minbari approached Star and did the Minbari shot technique makeing it harder to block. The Ball flew and Star did her best to stop it but she failed the ball went in.

GOAL!!! 1-0

The Minbari Cheered and the Solariens went silent.

"BOOOOO!" went Blossom.

"Please calm you'rselvs" said Len'a sternly "This is not about who will win, besides the game is not yet over."

Both teams went back over to thier sides and Ronn was furiouse.

"YOU!" shouted Roon over at Victor. "That human messed us up!" "they scored because of her!"

"No she did good in stopping the captin from scoreing the first time." argued Victor "Buttercup is doing well."

"I did just fine until that stupid bone head locked my shot!" argued Buttercup.

"Sorry I failed to stop them" moaned Star sadly.

"Dont worry" said Victor Placeing his hand on her shoulder, "They will score every now and then dont blame you'reself."

Star looked into Victor's eyes and smiled "ok I will try harder." she said in that soft sweet voice of her's.

"Retake you're psotions" said Kot "We will make up for this but no fighting umungst ourselfs we must stop them."

Both teams retook thier positions and this was the second half. This time Kot took the ball first.

They both ran for it and The Minbari were still pretty tired from thier first goal. Kot ran for the Goalie and shot it went fast and in the goal.

GOAL!! 1-1

"Yes!" cheered Blossom "now it's a tied Score!"

"This is good" said Len'a "but 1:50 on the clock."

The teams took thier positions and this time the Minbari took the ball. The middle man by passed Victor's Roon's and Kot's tackles. Buttercup was too far for her to get up to him and He appraoched the goal. and shot.

But Star jumped and caught the ball. and Passed it to Victor. He dribbled the ball up close enough for his special Flare shot. Two Minbari we in his way but The Flare shot made Victor Bounce the ball off of both of them and he then shot the ball and it was going as fast as a gun bullet. The goalie couldent catch it and it went in.

GOAL!! 1-2 TIMES UP!

"YEAH!" cheered Blossom loudly "MY SWEET VICTOR MADE THE WINNING SHOT!"

"Wow Blossom really has ltaken a likeing to Victor" thought Bubbles "he's sweet I guess I might like him, but so far he cant compare to the one I know best!"

"Yes!" cheered the Solariens.

"You were great out there!" said Victor to Buttercup.

"But I didnt' score I only took the ball once" responed Buttercup confused.

"That doesent matter" said Victor "you played well, thats all that does."

"He thinks I'm a good athlete no matter what I do" thought Buttercup, "I dont know if he's either being nice or just being stupid."

The Minbari Captin approached the Solariens and smiled.

"We lost, but it was a honor encountering you're race human" said the Captin to Buttercup. "We will watch you're race with great intrest, I hope one day our great races will never have to go to war."

The minbari Fans Cheered the Solariens in good sportsmans ship, the only ones in the audience who were silent were the Vorlons. The centauri emporer's wife was walking towards the Locker room and the rest of the Humans were too.

"Ok" said Victor "the next race is the Drazie, we shall see how we shall fare aginst a more worrior like race." He turned his attention towards Star. "You were great out there today!" "That was a good block you made! "

Star held her hands around her back she was barley looking at Victor and her cheeks were as red a tomato. "Thanks" she said "That Flare shot was very impressive."

"Yes" said Victor "but it takes a lot of energy from you." "I'm afriad I might only be able to do it once per game maybe twice."

Blossom was looking at Star and Victor. "Grr" she thought "He's mine!" "I wont let her take him!"

"Why did you were the outfit I made for you?" asked Bubbles to Victor.

"Because I'm glad to be friends with you three" said Victor "this earth sports outfit is my way of walking out there and being with you."

"Oh" thought Bubbles "I see he's more than just another sweet thing." "I guess I can see why I am a little attracted to him." "But he still doesent compare to him....... Cody!"

"Hmph" went Roon "Does he try to discrace us?" he thought "why must he parade himself around with these humans?" "Almost as if he is one of them!"

"Excuse Me" said a voice The whole team turned and looke at the woman they saw. She was dressed high class and she was completly bald.

"Lady Morrela of the Centauri republic!" said Kot everyone bowed to the to the centauri empoere's wife. she looked at all of them and got a clear vision of the future.

"Have a nice day!" she said turning around and walking away. Everyone got up and wondered why she only stayed so shortly.

The lady was walking around a corner untill a light brown encounter suit stopped her.

"What did you see?" asked the creature.

Vorlon said the Woman. "You must see what lise ahead it's urgent!" Both the Vorlon and the Centauri saw thier images of the future. They saw humans fleeing in terror. A mad man laughing at this. The girls weeping in dispair Victor screaming at someone. Big guns fireing big lasers from space almost like mass drivers. The flight of many Solarien ships going to one place the march of Solarien soldiers. Earth citys in flames.

"You know what this is" said the Vorlon.

"Yes" said the Centauri "it's a great war, a terrible war, most and lots of killings, and everyones fighting." "A great blanket of darkness, it is the end of everything!" "I did'nt tell the boy because there is no stopping this future." "The fire has already begun to burn, but the boy and his friends are the only ones who can stop the fire from spreading." "I just hope they survive the blaze to do it."

The Volon walked over to The locker room and Approched Victor.

"Whoa" said Blossom "that's a Vorlon!"

"This is a rare occasion!" "they dont like to see others!' said Kot.

The Vorlon approched Victor and said "When the time comes, come seek us, and ask for me."

"Ummm" said Victor ok. "Who or what shall I say I'm looking for?"

"I'm" said the Vorlon ".....Kosh Naranick."

"Ok Kosh, when will the time come?" asked Victor

"You will know "said Kosh. as he turns and walks away.

"That was kind of creepy" said Bubbles.

"That it was" said Kot "we just met a Vorlon."

"Solariens please return to the field for second match!" said the P.A.

"Thats us!" said Victor

"Good luck!" said Bubbles

"Beat those Drazie!" "for me!" said Blossom.

The Solariens and the Drazie took thier sides of the field. and the Girls returned to thier seats. the professor was talking to the Prime Minister again.

"What was it this time?" asked Blossom to the professor.

"It was chemical Z again that all he wants to talk about, its wired."

The Prime Minister was sitting in hi scair smirking as he was saying something to soemone and his smirk spread into a smile once he herd the emporer caughing again.

The Final two matches are next and what is this dark future that lies ahead? More will be revield next episode: The correlation the Victor and the loser!


	16. The Victor and the Loser

The correlation the Victor and the loser

Day two of the spritsball tornmatent, The solariens got thier first Victory over the Minbari and Victor encountered a Vorlon named Kosh who told him to call him when the time comes wich apparently is a grim future of war that cannot be prevented. Bubbles was starting to dicover that she is starting to develope feelings for Victor but she says that there is someone who he dosent compare to. The professor was haveing frequent meetings about chemical Z what could this mean? The Emporer is coughing badly will he be allright? Now the Solariens get ready for the next match against the Drazie.

"Ok" said Kot "these guys are rough dont take them lightly just go out there and give it all you got!" "Go take you're positions."

The Solariens took thier side of the field and the Drazie who looked like humans with armadillo like exterior and all of thier skin was iron gray.

The server walked into the middle of the field.

"Ready Go!" The ball was sent into the air and Both the Drazie and Kot ran for the ball. Kot beat the Drazie to the ball and began to run it over to the Drazie goal. The Drazie left fron and rear man cut Kot off and one tried to tackle him but he failed, Kot then passed the ball over to Roon. Roon took one tackle and he still held on to the ball he got right up into the goal and shot the ball. The goalie couldent stop the ball and it went in.

GOAL! 0-1

"Yes!" said Blossom "that is a good start!"

"True" said Len'a "but it's not over yet."

The ball went back to the center and was sent upwards once more. This time the Drazie got the ball and ran it over to the other side Victor Buttercup and Roon cut the Drazie off and each gave him a tackle but he diddn't drop the ball. He lost alot of stamina so he tiredly passed the ball over to his right and the Drazie he passed it to was right infront of the goal he then shot the ball.

The ball flew fast didn't look like Star could stop it. but she leaped for it and just deflected the ball in the other direction so no score.

"Wow" said Bubbles "that was a close call thanks to Star!"

The ball was open for anyone and Buttercup got it. She carried it over to the other goal withstanding tackles from all four Drazie Kot was amazed at how she still had energy to use after takeing a beating like that. She got up to the goal and shot the ball. Unfortunatly the shot failed and the goalie caught it.

"This isn't looking good for Buttercup" moaned Bubbles.

"She tried to shoot twice and she failed both times!" said Blossom sympathetic like.

The Goalie threw the ball over to the middle man and Kot got up infront of him. The Drazie attempted to pass the ball but Kot intercepted it.

He handeled the ball over to the goal and this time he shot it and made it in.

GOAL! 0-2

"These guys arnt really putting up much of a fight" said Blossom

"Either they are just not up for the game or they're up to something" said Len'a

"3:00 left on the clock" pointed out Victor, "unless they score soon we already have this match."

Victor gave a quick gaze at Buttercup who was grumbling.

"I know what you are feeling" said Victor placeing his hand on Buttercup's shoulder "but please you will prove you'reself in this sport soon, I promise."

Buttercup looked at Victor's face and smiled she nodded because she knew he was right.

The Ball was sent upwards agin and the Drazie caught it they rushed it over to the goal and attempted to pass the ball over to thier shooter but when the ball made it over to him the Drazie fialed to grip the ball so he fumbled it. So Roon caught it he rushed it over about 20 feet until he was tackled and he lost the ball. The Dazie took it and carried it over to the goal and shot it star did the best she could to stop it but the ball made it in.

GOAL 1-2 but fortunatly 0:00 TIMES UP!

"Yes!" cheered Blossom "They won again!"

"Only one more win until we get the trophy" smiled Len'a

Back in the locker room Victor was surprised to see that Star did'nt look glum after failing to stop that shot.

"Ok" said Kot "only one more win to become th champs!"

"Who's our opponent?" asked Star

"We are" said the familiar russian like voice it was the Centauri

"So Human" said the Captin over to Buttercup "congratulations on makeing it this far". "To be honest I thought you would get a injury after takeing the first tackle." HA HA HA!

"Not on you're life fan boy" said Buttercup "I will amake you this promise!" "We will win and more than that I will make the winning shot!"

"Oh really?" asked the Centauri sarcastically "well I hope you wont be dissapointed when you fail once more"! HA HA HA! The Centauri walked off to thier section of the locker room.

Back over at the audience stands The Professor was talking over with the Prime Minister once more.

"So" said the Prime minister "this this called chemical Z it can grant one super powers and abilites?"

"Yes" said the professor

"And it is also the reason why those girls are so special and can fly and have inhanced streagnth?"

"Again, yes"

"So lets say one of our people were to get a enhancement from Chemical Z what would happen?"

"Well" thought the professor "I guess you're streangth would double as well as you're speed and grant you new powers."

The Prime Minister Smirked at what we was told. Then the silence was broken by the Emporer coughing again.

"Will he be ok?" asked the professor with concern.

"Dont worry" said the Prime Minister "soon he will fell just fine!"

Then everyone returned to thier seats as the final match started.

The Solariens walked to thier side of the field and the centauri were on thier side as well and they were staring and Buttercup and laughing.

Soon the server walked to the center and the match started.

"Ready! Go!" then the ball went upwards and the Centauri got it first and rushed it over to the goal The Centauri was far from the goal but he decided to make the shot anyway the shot was flying over to Star and she caught it with ease.

She passed it over to Roon and the Centauri were caught off gaurd because they looked in surprise.

The entire Centuari team was on the left side of the field while Roon was on the right they were to far for them to catch up to as he made it over to the goal and shot and he made the score.

GOAL! 0-1

"What was that about?" asked Blossom "They practically gave them the point."

The ball was sent upwards once more and Kot got the Ball, the centaurie rushed over to him and he saw Buttercup was open so he passed her th ball.

Buttercup only withstood one tackle and made it over to the goal and shot it but like befor Buttercup failed.

"Oh, I really want her to score!" said Blossom sadly.

"I hope she can, she failed three times!" said Bubbles

The goalie threw the ball over to the middle man who was closest to the goal. he ran over to it withstanding tackles from Kot Victor and Buttercup.

The middle mand did the shot of the Centauri republic and made the goal.

GOAL! 1-1

"No we really need to score now!" shouted Blossom.

Then a senario occured were nither teams were scoring the Centauri have managed to even block the Flare shot which amazed people. There was Thiry seconds on the clock and Victor was caught in a bad position he had the ball but three Centauri were cutting his path, Victor couldent withstand another tackle so his only option was to pass. Roon and Buttercup were open and he decided to pass to Buttercup. Roon was furious at his decision.

When Buttercuprecived the ball and nodded at Victor she was in good fireing range of the goal but two Centauri were blocking her.

Buttercup Smiled and kicked the ball first it bounced off the first centauri's head knocking him aside and rebounded th ball of Buttercup's head and the Ball bounced off the second centauri's head pushing him aside as well. Then Buttercup kicked the ball as hard as she could.

"No!" said Roon in amazement

"Thats!" said Kot in amazement.

"The Flare Shot!" said Star with her eyes hanging open. The ball flew and Buttercup made the goal.

GOAL 1-2 TIMES UP!

Everyone in the stands stood up and appauded and cheered loudly as they saw who the winner of the season was. Also it was amazeing how a human managed to make the winning shot the crowd was going nuts.

"YESSSS WE WON! YEAH EARTH!" yelled Blossom.

"This will be something to go down in earth's history" said Bubbles

"BRAVO SOLAR!" cheered Ken

"ALL THESE NEW SPECIES AND ACTIVITEIS TO DISCOVER THIS IS A HAPPY DAY" yelled the Professor.

"YES YES YES I DID IT FOR US, FOR EARTH!" yelled Buttercup Victor ran up to Buttercup and they hugged each other, soon they realease each other from thier embrace.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I PROMISED YOU!" Smiled Victor. Kot ran up to the two and laughed.

"Human" said Kot "you are not to bad at this sport, you're welcome to play with us anytime!"

Roon was barley smileing he just gave a glance at Buttercup.

Star Ran up to Victor and hugged him too but only she held him closely and tightly and she seemed as if she never wanted to let go. Victor finnaly had her realease him and Star started to flush again.

"YOU WERE THE BEST GOALIE STAR" shouted Victor over the noise "THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED WITHOUT YOU!"

"THANK YOU" responded Star "I'M GLAD TO BE ON THIS TEAM WITH YOU!"

The Centauri walked up to the Solariens and the captin wanted to speak to Buttercup.

"Ha Ha" laughed the captin Human "sorry I doubted you!" "You Humans are not so bad, you may actually be really good at this sport after all." The centauri held out both his arms to Buttercup. "I offer you the hands of friendship!"

"Grab both his arms and let him grab you'rs and say I accept" whispered Victor.

Buttercup Smiled and took his hands "I accept you're offer" smiled Buttercup.

"Good" laughed the Centauri "now may we meet again earther."

After about a hour of cheering and loud noise the Solariens were presented with the trophy it was made of sapphire and it stood 10 inches tall.

Hold on said Blossom I dont understand Buttercup how did you learn the Flare shot?

I'm a fast learner said Buttercup glanceing over at Victor besides I had a exelent teacher.

"Grr" thought Roon "how dare he teach the Flare shot to a human!"

The entier group rejoined each other and everyone was extreamly proud. and then they boarded the ship and flew back to earth

"You were great!" said the Emporer.

"You made our homeworld proud thank you Flare family." said Princess Ad'ra

"May our freindship with earth be long strong and proud!" said the emporer! Cough cough.

"You're highness" asked General Larx "are you ok?"

"I'm, cough, fine" responded the Emporer "COUGH COUGH COUGH HACK COUGH HACK COUGH!"

The emporer collapsed to the floor and everyone but the prime minister ran to his side.

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS!" screamed Nir.

The emporer was carried to the medical bay for attention. soon the ship returned to Earth.

They landed and as soon as they stepped out everyone was sitting outside the ship hopeing that the emporer will be ok.

But soon general Trex walked out of the ship with tears in her eyes.

"Emporer Vinsi" "sob sob" she cried "Is.... is...... dead"

Everyone gasped at this Victor and the girls ran into the ship and to the empore's bed. His body was lying in it and it was not moveing.

"NO! NO!" screamed Victor laceing his head on his arm and he was crying. all three of th grils knelt beside him and placed thier hands on his shoulders but Blossom hugged him.

Just then Victor perked his head up.

I herd him say something! he said he leaned his ear to the emporer's mouth and he said Something and then he shut his eyes he was now, most certaintly, dead.

"Come on" said Victor "let's go." and the girls fallowed him outside the ship.

"What did he say?" asked Blossom.

"He said" said Victor "Succeed for peace."

The next day the correlation of the next emporer was takeing place after the death ceremony for the emporer.

"For our continuing rain of peace omung our world" said the high priste "I herby crown Prime minister Motez Corona, as Emporer of the Solarien Empire!"

After the Correlation the solariens said goodbye and left Earth back to Solar everyone except Star left she said "I have no were else I would rather be but here on Earth."

"Sorry about you're planets loss" said Bubbles.

"Atleast he was able to see his home spritsball team go to victory" said Victor with tears in his eyes. "But one thing is definitly certain." "Nothing's the same anymore."

"Buttercup" said Victor holding the spritsball trophy. "I want you to have the trophy."

"Why?" asked Buttercup

"Because" said "Victor if you didn't learn the Flare shot we would have lost."

Buttercup took the trophy and smiled at Victor. "Hey she" said "Next season and the season after that we will win again!"

"Ok" said Victor takeing Buttercup's hand "we will become legendary spritsball players in the universe! I promise you!"

"I liked you're Solarien clothes, but I think to the other races I could give them fashion pointers" said Bubbles.

"hm hm" laughed Victor "ok so you and I we will bring good fashion to the universe toghether!" "I also promise you this!"

He also took Bubble's hand and Blossom felt a little left out because Victor was'nt holding her hand.

Mean whiel back on the Vorlon Homeworld Kosh's senses were telling him of what just happend to the solarien emporer and a new on was crowned.

"And so it begins" said Kosh


	17. Sedusa

Sedusa

Three days have passed since the spritsball tornament, and the death of the solarien emporer and the crowning of Motez. Star is staying at Victor's house and the whole family was starting to get over the death of thier beloved emporer.

But today a ordinary cafe is going to get a new employe who's actions and words dont speak louder than her looks!

On said day at the Kintoki Cafe Ms. Bellum is eating ice cream.

"This is deliciouse!" said Ms. Bellum "this ice cream is truley a work of art. This Kintoki cafe is truley a place that should be a sight seeing place!"

"I'm sorry" said the cute manager Annie "but it would be a disaster if we got more customers. There's a limit to how many confectioneries I can make in one day."

"How sad" said Ms. Bellum

"Well" laughed Annie "if I did that then my parents who are in heaven would scold me."

Then Annie caught sight of a boy eating accross the room, he looked back at her and they both started to flush.

"It's him" thought Annie "Jason, I'm makeing eye contact with him!" She quickly turned away in embarasment. "I feel like my heart's going to stop." Then Annie looked back over to Jason, and noticed that he is red. "Maybe he is red because he made eye contact with me." But then see looked at both Ms. Bellum and Jason and shook her head. "No Jason likes Ms. Bellum after all he always sits near her."

"Hi Annie" said Blossom running in with a bunch of grocery bags.

"I guess guys like sexy women like Ms. Bellum" thought Annie "I on the otherhand, am always wearing this overall apron." But Blossom kept calling for Annie and that broke her thoughts.

"Oh hi" Blossom said Annie" when did you get here?"

"I've been calling you" said Blossom "I would like the usual please."

"Ok" said Annie preparing abunch of ball shaped snacks after she prepared them she wrapped them up and gave them to Blossom.

"Thanks" said Blossom trying to juggle the snacks and her bags in a easy was to carry. Soon she left.

Ms. Bellum got a call from the mayor and left in a rush. She ran out the door droping her purs and it's contents spilled all over the floor. Both Annie and Jason stepped up and began to clean up the mess.

"Ohhh" thought Annie "being so close to Jason makes me fell very nervious." There was only one thing left to pick up and they both reached for it and at the same time thier hands touched. They both withdrew thier hands and stared at each other flushing.

"Well" lauged Jason nerviously "I better chase Ms. Bellum and give her back her handbag!" And Jason left the cafe quickly. Annie looked around the floor and found a tube of lipstick. Annie then walked outside frowning.

"He really wants to give Ms. Bellum something, he just rushed after her." Thought Annie Does "he really feel happy to just deliver something to her?"

"Is it because Ms. Bellum's sexy?" "what is it what what what?" shouted Annie but little does she know a dark light is heading towards her. The Black Chemical Z rushe over to Annie and struck her. The reaction infected both herself and the tube of lipstick she's holding. When the flash of the reaction cleared Annie was unharmed.

The next day Jason returned to the cafe. This time all three powerpuffs were there and Ms. Bellum, Victor was invited as a guest but he brought Star with him and all three girls were'nt to happy with that.

Jason and Annie both said Hi to each other but little did Annie know that the cup of tea she was pouring was starting to overflow.

"Hey" whispered "Blossom to Bubbles I've been thinking, I think Annie likes Jason."

"Jason's also Fidgeting" said Bubbles.

"I'm sure it's love" said Star joining in the conversation.

"Oh" said Blossom trying to repress the anger she was feeling "how can you tell?"

Star turned her head. "I.. I've seen that look before" she studdered. Trying not to look at Victor who was talking spritsball with Buttercup.

Blossom's and Bubble's heads were both throbbing from this but they were so disgusted that they never seemed to noticed eachother.

But they redirected thier attention towards Jason and Annie. Annie was serving Jason a cup of tea.

"They're both red" whispered Blossom

"It's so cute" said Bubbles.

"Here we go again" said Buttercup "the big killing love talk, Victor good thing you are here to break me from the love triangle."

"Would you like tea refills?" asked Annie

"Sure" said Victor.

"Oh um Victor" said Annie.

"Yes Annie" said Victor

"Do you..... think sexy women are attractive?" asked Annie nerviouly and quietly so ono one ealse would hear.

Victor gulped at this and he started to sweat.

"Um...... I......" said Victor searching for the right response. He is as red as Annie was.

"Well I dont really think about it" said Victor slowly "I'm not really attracted to earth females than females of my own kind. Why do you ask?"

"Oh um forget it" said Annie.

"Hey Annie" said Bubbles "Jason is pretty handsom dont you think?"

"R..R..Really" studdered Annie "looking back over to Jason."

"He does suit you doesnt he?" asked Blossom

"Really?" asked Victor "Ms. Bellum?"

"Yes" said Annie changeing her attention towards Ms. Bellum

"It must be nice being a sexy mature woman like Ms. Bellum"

"Dont be so sure" said Star "maybe he doesent!"

"Hey" said Bubbles "maybe if you prettied you'reself up and wore some makeup you can be sexy!"

"I dont think thats a wise manuver" said Victor "if you want to see if the one you are intrested with would like to be bound to you, you shouldent use beauty enhancement."

"Beisdes" laughed Annie if "I wore that kind of stuff the smell would get in the snacks." Annie took the dirty dishes and walked away.

"Ok" said Blossom "we will try tomake Annie's love come true. Well be love cupids!"

"Agreed" said Star "I would like to offer my help of love to someone who needs it."

"Geez I knew this was comeing" moaned Buttercup.

"Yes" said Victor "those two must not be apart, it is tearing them up as you can tell, I will gladly help."

"But how?" asked Blossom

"I know" said Bubbles "We will make her more fashionable."

"But Annie just said" replied Blossom.

"So we will make Annie as fashionable in her own way as much as possible!" said Bubbles she bagan to whispere in Blossom's ear.

"Oh I see!" said Blossom turning red.

"I suggest we just help them meet each other" suggested Star.

"Yeah you're very good at that thought" Blossom sarcastically.

"Lets take this one step at a time" said Victor "we dont want to put pressure on the poor woman."

"lets go!" said Blossom Takeing Buttercups hat so she would fallow them.

Soon Victor and Star stud up thanked Annie and left the cafe.

That evening Annie was walking down the street and walked up to a cosmetics store. A tube of lipstick was on display in a window.

"Hey!" said Annie "thats the same lipstick Ms. Bellum uses!"

Then she remebered what Bubbles said about fashion and being sexy.

She walked inside and inspected the tube.

"Hey lady!" said the clerk "thats this store's new lipstick it's really rare! care to try it?"

"I really shouldent!" insited Annie.

"Oh please!" said the Clerk "trust me You will be lovley!"

The Clerk put Annie in a chair and applied the lipstick

When she finished Annie's heart started to pump very fast, She started to glow black and her once blond hair that was in braids untaingled and turned black, and her skin turned pail white and her cloths changed into that of a stripper's! She turned very slim and big breasted and had a snake like neckless. This new monster was to be dubbed Sedusa.

The Clerk who turned to retrive more cosmetics returned and was surprised at what she saw. She dropped all the cosmetics she was holding Sedusa picked them up and used them to completely change her face she could even change it into that of a male! But she decided to change it to the clerk's face.

"Ok" said Sedusa "I wold like all the products in this store!" But The clerk just fainted. so Sedusa tied up the clerk to a chair and said "ok I'll just take them!"

After that Sedusa wiped all the makeup off her face and it changed back to normal.

"Ha!" laughed Sedusa "I will be more beautiful and more sexy than any other girl!"

At a nerby cloths store A gilr was taking off work and later that ame girl walked out of the same store with a hefty backpack. The owners walked into the store and saw that everything in thier store was stolen.

At a jewlry store the cutodian was vacumeing up all the jewels.

The Custodian walked up to the roof of the Building and wiped his facce the custodian was really Sedusa she was holding all the Jewels she took and all the cloths she apparently stole from the cloths store.

"Ok" said Sedusa "all thats left is a sexy dress. I will get it tonight when it's dark."

The Next Morning the group of five returned to the cafe with bags of stuff.

Jason was there to but strange Annie wasen't thier but Sedusa was, she is sitting next to Jason fawning over him.

"Hey" asked Blossom "wheres Annie?"

"She's off today" said Sedusa "She left the place to me today I'm Sedusa."

"This place smells like make up and Perfume." said Buttercup.

"What is it Jason?" asked Victor

"This is the first time Annie has been absent for work" said Jason "I'm kind of worried."

"Oh forget about her" said Sedusa "why dont you come date me?"

"No!" said Jaso standing up and running out of the cafe

"Hey!" said Sedusa chaseing after him.

Sedusa ran outside but Jason was already gone.

"Oh" Sedusa cried "My sexyieness wasent enough." "Oh who needs a dress!" Sedusa's expression changed from sad to angery.

Back at the lab the four girls and Victor were sewing cloths. Victor Was doing fine because Bubbles was helping him and she enjoyed helping him.

"Oh" thought Bubbles "I think I'am falling!" But.... Cody.... Victor you still dont compare to him!"

Then a message from the mayor appeared on the moniter.

"Hello" said the Mayor "did you three hear about the burgeleries that happened last night?"

"Yes" said the Professor "apparently our thief is a master of disguies."

"Ha" laughed Buttercup "and I thought Victor was."

"Are there any leads?" asked Blossom

"The jewelry store's securety camera" said Ms. Bellum.

The image changed into the custodian at the store last night.

"I see black aura!" barked Poochie.

"A monster" said the Mayor "send the powerpuffs now oh and Victor to."

"But poochie didn't detect it and we dont know what this person looks like" said the Professor.

"Well because of that I lost my night at the Kintoki cafe."

"Kintoki?" wondered Bubbles "Hey Ms. Bellum what was Stolen?"

"Well" said Ms. Bellum "abunch of Female shoes and cloths and some jewelry." the moneter changed to show the stuff that was stolen

"Thats the stuff Sedusa was wearing!" said Bubbles!

"So our thief is Sedusa" said Buttercup.

"I knew there was something odd about her." said Star. "I never really liked her."

The group headed down to the Cafe but no one was there.

"Not even Annie is here" said Blossom "Wait jewelry, shoes, qiut femine stuff but also quiet sexy all that leaves is a sexy dress."

"So thats were we got to go!" said Bubbles.

"Professor if you please" said Buttercup

"Poochie" said the Professor

"Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!"

The girls changed into the powerpuffs.

"Amazeing" said Star "you can change you're shape as long as Poochie calls to you?"

"Yes" said Bubbles "thats how we and Victor save people."

"Star you should stay here in case Annie shows up, if she does than tell her about her employe Sedusa." said Victor

"Ok" said Star neviously "just be carefull ok?"

"You have my word" said Victor.

The four left for the only store in town that sells sexy dresses. and the decieded to take night securety.

Sedusa was hideing behind some bushes.

"Those powerpuffs and Victor will be trouble," said Sedusa "I need to think of a diffrent plan."

That night the four were takeing diffretn watch positions Bubbles was inside the store Buttercup was in a bush with Poochie and Blossom was on the roof of a building accross the street Victor was in the allyway in the rear of the store.

Blossom started to shiver so she flew over to Victor's spot.

"What is it?" asked Victor "you're shakeing, are you allright?"

"I'm scared I dont want to be alone" said Blossom. "Then Victor Placed his hands on her shoulders."

"It will be allright we will catch Sedusa soon and all will go back to normal." encuraged Victor.

Blossom started to stare into Victor's purple eyes an dshe started to get lost in them.

"Oh" she tought "this is like a dream! if I'm dreaming dont wake me! ~ sigh ~ Being alone with Victor!"

Just then Blossom snapped out of it.

"Um" she said "I'm going to go see what Buttercup's doing."

Blossom flew away to Buttercup with her cheecks all red.

"It sure is dark" said Blossom

"With a dark sky it will be hard to see a dark aura" said Buttercup.

At that time Bubbles popped out of the bushes adjacent to them, she was gagged and tied up.

The other two ran over to her and untied her.

"What happend?" asked Buttercup

"She snuck in and got me" said Bubbles "she took the dress and ran that way."

"Lets get Victor and catch her". said Blossom

"How could she have she gotten inside?" wondered Buttercup "I didnt see her!"

"Well lets just get her" said Buttercup.

"Ok" said Bubbles "you go ahead and I'll get Victor." said Bubbles

Blossom and Buttercup both ran down the street after Sedusa.

But Bubbles wiped her face and that Bubbles revield to really be Sadusa.

"Thats easy" said Sedusa Then she applied more make up and she became Buttercup.

Inside the Store Buttercup walked upt to Bubbles

"What is it?" asked Bubbles

"Change in plans" said Buttercup "we are takeing all the dressess and moveing them to someware safe."

Then Buttercup took all the dresses and put them in bags.

"Hey" tought Bubbles "I smell Make up!"

Back in the streets Buttercup and Blossom were flying overhead.

"Wait" said Buttercup "she smelled like make up!"

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom

"That Bubbles was a fake she is really Sedusa!"

Then they made a uturn and went back to the store.

"Hey" said Bubbles "back at the store you're not Buttercup! you smell like make up! Buttercup would never wear makeup!"

"Uh" said Buttercup sweating.

"So" said Blossom and the other Buttercup who just arrived. "The makeup is why Poochie cant smell you!" "sorry Sedusa but we know it's you!"

"So good work Powerpuff girls!" said Sedusa clearing off the disguies. "But You have lost!" Sedusa tried to shuffle the dresses she stole and try to get out the store. then the fighting begun.

Sedusa tried to kick Blossom but sh'e blocked it with her arm.

She then tried to whirl kick Blossom but she missed and instead hit more dresses.

Bubbles then left the battle to tend to the harmed cloths.

"Please be carefull!" said Bubbles "you'll ruin the dresses!"

Sedusa was then fighting by throwing cloths at the girls an Bubbles tried hard to pick them up.

Buttercup found her opening and hit Sedusa in the face with her hammer. Sedusa was rendered unconsious and the Girls Tied her up.

They walked outside carrying Sedusa and Victor saw them.

"Oh" said Victor "I guess mission accomplished."

The girls laughed and went to the cafe and regrouped and went back to the lab.

The professor used the particle ray on Sedusa and she changed back into Annie.

"It's Annie!" gasped Blossom.

"When she arises" said the professor "she will be in shock, nows our chance to carry her back to the cafe."

The next morning the group of five Ms. Bellum were at the cafe Annie was wearing this cute little short skirt over her usual blue outfit.

"This is nice" said Annie thanks Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Star, and Victor!"

"Sorry Ms. Bellum!" said Blossom "but this match goes to us!"

"What match?" she asked

Just then Jason rushed in and said "Annie! you wern't here yesterday are you ok? Did you catch a cold are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine" said Annie.

"Good" sighed Jason holding Annie's hands.

"Because not seeing you're face yesterday" said Jason was painfull, "I need you Annie please go out with me!"

"To be honset" said Annie "I thought you liked Ms. Bellum, becuse she's sexy!"

"Sexy doesent matter" said Jason "I like you for you'reself Annie!"

"I like you too Jason!" said Annie.

"Yes" said the girls "what a fitting couple!"

Now each of them thought Maybe "I can learn a thing or two from this so I can be with Victor."

A series of lame crimes is pleagueing the city Victor is swept in it all. check out: Major wast of time and bothering! Victor vs Amoeba Boys.


	18. Victor vs Ameoba Boys

Major wast of time and bothering! Victor vs Ameoba Boys

Victor was walking around in the city buying fruit for Star who was interested in how earth fruit taste.

"Ok this fruit should be good" said Victor holding a bag full of strawberries and grapes. "Surley Star will like this!" Victor started to walk home but he was stopped by a small scream. "What was that?" he wondered stopping and looking around.

He looked and saw the three familiar slimes that Victor and the powerpuff girls Z face awhile back but failed to get thier chemical Z. Victor put his bag down and approached The Ameoba Boys.

"Dnag it!" said Poncho, "we failed to mug them thar woman."

"Yes" said Violet "instead she litterly walked all over Top Hat."

"Ouch! that really hurt!" wined Top Hat

"Hey! called Victor "Nice to see you again!"

"Oh No!" screamed Top Hat "It's Mr. Alien!"

"Run!" screamed Violet then the Ameoba Boys began to speed off.

"Huh?" wondered Victor "I just said hi, I guess they deffinetly remember me!"

Victor walked back to his bag and walked back home, when Star asked him how was his journey Victor said "I just bumped into a old advesary."

The next day Victor was walking back to his house from school. When the Ameoba Boys crossed his path, they were running away from visiouse attack dogs.

"RUN!" screamed Poncho

"Monsters!" shouted Violet

"Next time" said Top Hat "No trying to rob the Morebucks estate!" They ran right passed Victor, he decided to chase after them and save the Ameoba Boys.

The Ameoba Boys were cornered by a brick wall, The dogs were looking visiouse and they looked like they were getting ready to attack But Victor whistled and that got the dog's attention, they perked thier ears up and turned to see Victor and they looked angry. Victor held out some dog treats and the dogs went from angry to happly instantly

The Dogs accepted the treats and ran back to Morebucks mannor.

"Thanks Mr. Flare" said Violet

"Yeah, we owe you one" said Poncho.

"Wait" said Top Hat looking back and fourth from each other. "Hey! you hero saved us villians! why? we're you're enemy!"

"It doesent matter" smiled Victor "all life is sacred, my enemies are no acception."

"Well...." went Top Hat then silence falls between the four.

"You owe me one" said Victor "I know what you three can do!"

"What?" asked all three Ameoba Boys

"Come with me to get you're chemical Z removed" replied Victor

"What will happen then?" asked Violet

"You will return to the microscopic celled beings you once were" siad Victor

"No Way!" shouted the Amoeba Boys

"We like being like this!" Argued Top Hat

"We dont want to go back to the way we were!" protested Poncho

"We wont let you do this to us!" protested Violet

"At least" they all said "without a fight!" then they began to divide and form together to form the huge yellow Ameoba.

"This complecates things a bit!" said Victor with no fear. "If you're not willing to coperate then I will retaliate!" Victor flew upwards and started to punch the big Ameoba but his fist just bounced off.

"They're too squishy!" said Victor "My normal attacks wont work! What good will my telekenisis do? they're too big!"

"It's no use!" said the big Ameoba

"I must think!" said Victor "they are ameobas! they must need soemthing to live!"

Victor then was dogeing attacks that were like swats to a fly. He was trying desperatly hard to think of something. But then Victor got hit and he flew all the way to the lake.

Victor eyed the water as he was picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Thats it!" said Victor hit with an Ideah "Ameobas need water to live! Soon they will dehydrate and dissapear! But wait the chemical Z probably enhanced them to survive without water." Then Victor got another ideah. "Maybe, it's a gamble but I'll have to try!"

Victor got up and flew back to the big yellow ameoba.

"What back for more?" asked the ameoba

"No" said Victor with concern "I was just wondering are you thirsty?"

"No" said the ameoba

"Because you look dry!" said Victor "I mean any moment now you may dehydrate and die!"

"No! he's right!" shouted the ameoba splitting back into the three Ameoba Boys.

"Now I will take you to some water" said Victor walking up to them and picking them up. He pluged his nose, "Geez you three really stink!"

"Were bad guys!" said poncho "were supposed to smell bad!"

"By the way" said Top Hat "thanks for saveing us again!"

"No problem!" said Victor "I will take care of everything!"

After about six minuietes of walking the Ameoba boys told Victor to hurry or they will dehydrate. So Victor started to run. After about an hour Victor made it to the professor's lab

"Hey whats this place?" asked poncho

"A friend lives here he can fix everything" said Victor trying not to act suspisiouse.

They walked into the door and Victor called to the professor.

"Hello Victor" said the professor "nice of you to stop by! The girls are here too you should see them before you go."

"What are those things in you're arms?" asked Ken eyeing the Ameoba boys oddly

But before Victor could answer in the other room poochie smelled the Ameoba Boys

"Monster Monster!" cried Poochie "Here Here!"

"A monster here?" said Blossom "well Poochie you know what to do!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!"

The girls changed to the Powerpuff Girls Z and ran into the next room.

The Ameoba boys caught sight of them right away.

"It's those girls!" cried Top Hat

"Flare lied to us!" cried Violet

"Lets get outa here!" yelled Poncho

"Quick!" said Victor as the Ameobas slithered out of his grasp "We must get them!"

Everyone tried to grab them but when ever they were siezed they would just slip outof the craks between thier fingures. They slithered to the sink and went down the drain.

"No" moaned Victor "my plan failed."

"What was it?" asked Bubbles

"I was going to lure the Amoeba boys into a trap" said Victor starting to cheer up, "then take them here and have the professor change them back. But they saw you girls and they saw right through me!"

"Oh" said Buttercup "sorry"

"It's ok" sighed Victor "I'm certain we will meet them again. But in order to win things will be much harder."

People are curiouse about who Victor is and why Star is so shy and gets nerviouse around Victor. That and More will be reviled in the next story episode: The past is open! Victor and Star's story


	19. Star and Victor's Story

The past is open! Victor and Star's story

Adventure Seeker: This is for all Victor and Star Fans! During Flashbacks the apparence of all the Solariens is the true Solarien form. The lines separate the past from the present. Enjoy!

One day at the Flare household Star was afriad to see the family, she woke up and she left the house and no one knows were she is. Until the girls who were walking home from school saw her.

"Hello Star!" greeted Bubbles

"Yes" said Star "it is pleasent to see you."

"Hey Victor" and "his family is looking for you!" said Blossom "you should go see them."

"I can't" said Star nerviously

"Why?" asked Buttercup

"They will send me back!" said Star with fear in her voice "I dont want to go back!

"Were?" asked Blossom

"The Solarien attributes training facilitiy" whimpered Star.

"Why would you have to go there?" asked Bubbles Star then got a sad look on her face. she then hung her cute face.

"Because... I'm orphaned" she whimpered.

"Oh" said the girls in shock

"What happened?" asked Blossom. Star stared to shed tears and she turned and ran off sobbing uncontrolably.

"Wow" said Buttercup "that bad huh?"

"Yes" said a voice "it was an awfull day in Solarien history." The girls turned around and saw Victor approaching.

"You know why she's and orphan?" asked Bubbles

"Yes" said Victor, "and thanks to you I found out why she doesent want to see us."

"Oh, well, you're welcome." said Buttercup proudly

"Come with me" guieded Victor to the professor's lab "if you're interested in Star you may want to hear this."

After an hour Star ran up on top of a hill, she sat on her backside as she huddled with her legs she was beginning to think about all the painfull memories back on Solar. Then it bagan to go into a flashback. As far back as she can remember, she spent all her life in the solarien attributes training facility. Every day was lessons and nights spent in the female dorms. She never had much time for friends she never really tried to make any. Because she was to lost in the night she was found and the images of her family before they were taken. She began to remeber that night she was found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a little infant wrapped in a silk cloth in the middle of a rock brown field. She was crying hard because she wanted to be held.

"What is that?" asked a facility agent. apparently he herd baby Star crying.

"It came from here!" said a female facility agent.

Then both agents ran up to the baby and picked her up.

"Who's infant do you think this one belongs to?" asked the male agent.

"We will have to find out" said the female agent. "Lets bring her to the building."

The agents brought the baby Star to the building. They did DNA screenings and it came out.

"So" said one scientist "this is Star Eclipse, sadly her family did not escape the flood."

"So what can we do?" asked the male agent.

"She has lost all gaurdians," said the female agent "So she is under our juresdiction, we will take her, and raise her. She will stay with us untill she is old enough to be on her own."

"Agreed." said all the agents and scientist in the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back over at the professor's lab the group was drinking tea and eating big luck buns.

"So Star is a orphan" said Blossom enjoying the big luck buns.

"What happend to her family?" asked Bubbles

"Well" said Victor after sipping from his tea cup. "Like I said this was a dark day in Solarien history, it occured when all Solariens my age were just being born. one and a half earth years."

"What happened?" asked Blossom.

"One day" explained Victor "The crystall makers were makeing more crystalls by taking magma and cooling, it and applying pressure to make diamonds, well one of them wondered what would happen if Dark Matter was added to the magama. So one silly maker took a huge deposite of it and put it in the biggest magma lake nearest to the main city."

"Dark matter is a very unstable element" said the professor, "if that were to happen that would cause a chain reaction that could cause the lake to overflow and flood the citiy."

"Thats exactly what happened" said Victor, Although we are immune to heat we can drown and die in magma as easaly as humans can die from water. both me and Star were only infants at the time. We saw the flood of magma but it came to us at a surprise. Some Solariens ran for shelter and succeeded, some were not so lucky. My father saw it when Star's family died."

"What happened?" saked Bubbles

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then it turned into a flashback story with Victor narrating it. "Soon at about 3:46 earth standered time. We herd crashing of some strange liquid. We looked over at the lake and the Emperor Vinsi ordered the people move to the shelters immediatly, but the magma was too close, some did not make it. Star's parents were joyess for thier first born daughter Star they were very happy to have had her. But they're joy only lasted for three days when the flood occured."

"Hows Star?" asked Mr. Eclipse

"She's doing well," replied Mrs. Eclipse "she has grown into all her scales!"

Then an alarm started to Blare and the people were told to get to the shelters immediatly.

"Oh my! an accident at the great Aries lake?" exclaimed Mrs. Eclipse.

"Let's get Star and get out of here!" said Mr. Eclipse

They grabbed thier daughter and ran outside thier home, many panicking Solariens who were flying without a clue or running around aimlessly filled the streets.

The magma was in sight the levels of the Magma were too high if the Solariens try to fly higher they would get sucked into space.

"We must help these people" said Mr. Eclipse. "The more lives we save the better."

"But what about us!?" exclaimed Mrs. Eclipse

"They need us!" said Mr. Eclipse "but, we shall save our daughter."

"I may not like this but you're right" said Mrs. Eclipse

Mr. Eclipse started to guied people to the shelters as Mrs. Eclipse started to clam people down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How nice!" said Blossom "they really are noble!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But soon the magma came too close the Eclipse couple knew that anymore people they would try to save would be a futile effort and they decided to save their infant.

"We must make sure that she has a future" said Mrs. Eclipse with a tear running down her cheek. "I just wish I could be thier when she grows up."

"I want that too" said Mr. Eclipse "but we need to make sure she can." They looked around and saw a small base plataeu. only enough room for one and just barly enough to be over the magma. They knew it was the only way to save thier baby. So Mr. Eclipse flew up and placed Star on the ridge. If one parent stayed behind and just held her, the base would give way, and Star would be doomed.

"Oh Star!" sobbed Mrs. Eclipse as the Magma came and drenched her knees. "I never wanted this to happen, but I hope you will grow up nice and strong. We will miss you."

"Now" said Mr. Eclipse as he was hovering lower than Star, any higher would have him sucked into space. "Be strong, well be watching!"

Then before the magma completely engulfed them both they both said to her We love you. then the magma engulfed them both and thats the last time Star ever seen her family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my" sniffed Bubbles "How sad"

"If you noticed" said Victor "the princess doesent have a mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at he royal palace Emperor Vinsi, and the Flare Family was on the roof safly away from the Magma.

"Were's prime minister Motez?" asked Len'a

"I'm here!" said the prime minister running up out of the top hatch with tears in his eyes, and the princess who was also an infant he is holding in her arms.

"Were's madam Motez?" asked Kot

The prime minister sniffed at this then he finally said "We were in the basement of the palace when the flooding of the palace began, we were running for our lives from the magma but she was too slow, it got her, I promised her I will take care of Ad'ra."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the princess lost her mother to?" asked a shocked Ken.

"My father was devestated when he saw Star's parents gave thier live's for thier daughter. We only know what they were saying because my father read thier minds. That is how the story got out." explained Victor

"When did the flooding stop?" asked Buttercup.

"Five hours" said Victor "the magma either cooled or moved out of the city. many Solariens lives were lost. that afternoon the agents to the Solarien attributes training facility found Star. She was told to live there and not to leave until she was old enough or unless she gets permission to leave. And she's not old enough."

"So thats why she doesent want to go back." said Blossom.

"This day in Solarien history was to be called the great engulfment" said Victor

Back at the hill Star was staining her white dress with her tears as she rembered the painfull memories in her classes at the facility. And another flashback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok" students said the instructer. "today you shall learn how to fly, simple just kick off the ground and hold you're arms out to controll you're flight pattern."

After an hour Star and the rest of the students mastered the ability to fly but Star seemed to be the best at it.

"Truely outstanding!" said the instructer "you all preformed beyond you're ablility, especially you Star, nice job."

Later soon during the lunch hour. Some other students were sitting next to Star. Then they started to aske her uncomfortable questions.

"Hey Eclipse!" said a boy "You lived here for a long time! why?"

Star's eyes started to water but she said nothing.

"Did you lose you're family due to the great engulfment?"

Star started to sniff but said nothing.

"Hey come on!" said one of the girls, "answer us! or are you a mute?"

"No" whimpered Star

"Come on lets g"o said the boy "she's just like one of those earth silent preformers, a.. um.. ah! a Mime!" The kids walked away laughing. This was a definition of Star's social status. Some just left her alone because she never said anything or talked to anyone, others laughed at her because she refused to answer the hurtfull questions about her past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the professor's lab Victor continued to tell the story.

"Thats tough, she's so lonely" said Bubbles

"Yes but that all changed three years later" said Victor "because thats when I came along. Yes my brothers attended the facility, but Kot was overwelmed with his friends he never really said much to her but he never hurt Star. Roon thought she was unworthy to speak socialy to him and said she would damage the family name. But I attended next and Kot's training was complete, so he left."

Back on the hill Star stopped crying and smiled because out of all the pain and lonleyness she remembered that one special day, when Victor joined the facility.

"We were both 10 earth years." said Victor "I also came accross the name Victor at the facility. But let me explain the day I arrived."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok students!" announced the instructer, "we have a new pupil joining us today, the last member of the famouse Flare family. Join us in welcoming the young Feek Flare!"

Everyone appauled as Feek walked into the room.

"The youngest of the Flare family" said the instructer happly, "you make us solariens proud. Please take a seat next to Ms. Eclipse in the back."

Feek walked to the back of the room and he looked at Star who was hanging her head with a gloomy look on it. Feek took his seat and looked at Star.

"Greetings!" said Feek to Star. She perked her head up and looked at Feek. "Well many know who I am, whats you're name?"

"Um studdered" Star, "Star Eclipse."

"Well Star" said Feek doing the solarien gesture for greetings. "Glad to meet you!"

"Ok" said the instructer "students grab you're gloves and claw protectors you're next lesson is streagnth."

After talking to Feek Star felt relived as if she met someone who wont end up hurting her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thats right" said Buttercup "you're true name is Feek."

"Correct" said Victor

During the strenght lesson The faciltiy's dynamic duo was pulling off team attacks on the practice dummies. said Victor

"Who's the Dynamic Duo?" asked Bubbles

"Two Solarien boys" explained Victor "Quasar Mane, and Cosmos Foles, two very best friends who are absolutly inseperable, next to Kot both of them were the only ones nice to Star."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the streangth lesson Came the lunch hour, Feek sat next to Star who was eating by herself.

"You seem nice" said Feek "you really shouldent eat alone, I mean you're scales are very shiney."

Star giggled "you know you're scales can reflect alot of light to!"

"Yeah" said Feek "but it does feel good to shed a layer of them every now and again right?" Both Solariens laughed together.

"Hey Feek!" called one of Star's enemies "You finally got the mime to talk? Well I can expect no less from a member of the Flare family!"

"She's not a mime!" argued Feek "what ever those are, but her name is Star Eclipse!"

Star stared at Feek as he told those mean solariens off, she began to feel really happy, seeing someone act this way about her, she knew she had gained a friend.

"Well Feek maybe you can get her to do what we could not" said the guy, "ask her why she has to live here!" Just then Star got the sad look on her face, Feek didn't even look at it but he knew what expression she was haveing. So he simply said,

"No I wont! a person's past is thier own buissness! If she want's to tell me her story then she can tell me herself! Without me asking!" Star lost her sad look and she looked up at Feek and she felt the most happy she ever felt since she was born. Soon Star's enimies walked away, and Roon approached Feek.

"What in the maker's name are you doing?" sneered Roon.

"I'm helping my new friend Star Eclipse" Responded Feek.

"She is the least popular student in the facility!" snapped Roon "Are you trying to ruin our family name?"

"No" argued Feek. "She is just another solarien like us, name, title, and status dont matter!"

"Hmph" scoffed Roon, he then stormed off.

"So" said Star "to you I'm normal?"

"To me" said Feek "everyone's normal, even the humans of earth, boy I would like to go there someday!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw" went Bubbles "thats sweet the way you stud up for Star."

"Well after that brief moment Star's social status went up" said Victor "I guess it's because she was in the presence of a Flare. She started to gain some friends but she held the friendship she and I had strongly."

"As a year went by I started to preform much reasearch about earth you humans, as you can see I'm facinated in earth."

Feek was studying onof the metal tablets in the tablet library.

"What are you reasarching?" asked Star sitting next to Feek.

"This earth poet" said Feek "apparently he is not only a cunning poet but he also wrote rebeliouse letters to his tryannical french emperor."

"Fighting with text." said Star "that takes useing words to solve a conflict to a whole new level. What's this human's name?"

"Victor" said Feek, "Victor...Victor... Thats a nice name."

"I guess you would like it if you're parental units named you Victor huh?" giggled Star.

"Yeah" laughed Feek "I would!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thats when you found the name Victor!" said Blossom

"Yes" said Victor "now I think the name I may stand by for the rest of my life. I grew quite fond of it."

Back at the hill Star stud up and began to walk to the lab, she started to remember the day when Victor asked her to join the spritsball team, and when she found something out about herself. This year is also when Roon left. The spritsball team just had thier second Victory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star was walking down a hallway and she herd cries and cacklings. She then began to run towards the sound. After about one minute. She saw one big male Solarien harassing a bunch of little solariens, judging by they're size they were no diffrent that little earth children. one male and one female

"Ok" said the male "now do you want to hand me you're credits?"

Star saw and ran infront of the little ones and blocked the male.

"Leave them alone!" demanded Star. "They have done nothing to you!"

"Beat it Eclipse!" ordered the male, "You dont have Flare boy with you! I dont want to damage that pretty face of you'rs!"

"I can stop you myself!" shouted Star takeing a fighters stance.

"So you want a piece of me?" scoffed the male also takeing a fighters stance, "Bring it on!"

They began to charge at each other, the kids ran away. Both were throwing chops at each other and doging chops at each other. Star found her opening and punched her opponents chin.

"Ouch" he went, "not bad babe! But can you handle my furriouse tail?" The guy swung his tail and used it to trip Star and he tried to swing it around and strike her torso, but Star caught it and flung it around and made him land on his spine. The male took the opportunity to kick Star in her face and she let go of him, then Star took many kicks to the stomach. Then the guy got up and began to motion as he is trying to kick star in the face. Star closed her eyes and got ready for the shot. But she didnt feel anything. She opened her eyes and Feek was holding the guy still with his telekenisis.

"Why dont you pick on someone you're own size?" he said

Feek had many facility agents with him and they took the guy and put him in confinement.

Feek approached Star and said "you need to go to the infurmory!" He picked Star up and carried her to the infurmory. Durning the journy she looked up at Feek.

"So thoughtfull, polight, and kind, she tought then it occured to her, I..I... love him." Star was still conciouse, but she discovered a new feeleing that was strange but good to her, she was happy to be in Feek's precence and in his arms so she snugged herself up in his arms, she felt more comfortable than she ever felt in her life.

They arrived at the infurmory and they nursed Star back to health.

"Are you ok?" asked Feek sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Yes" said Star "thanks to you!" she placed her hand on Feek's but he took it as a sign of friendship not affection. Star saw what she did and quickly removed her hand from Feek's "Feek, there's something I want you to have" Star began to reach for her right side and began to do something to her scales. "ow!" she said softly then she held out one of her scales and placed it in Feek's hand, "I just want you to have a part of me that will be with you forever." Feek smiled and clutched the scale.

"Hey Star" said Feek, "I couldent help but notice that you took many shots by that bully, I was just wondering if you wanted to be the goalie for the spritsball team."

Without thinking Star just said yes because she knew that she could just be with Victor, even if it is in a dangerous sport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One of her sacles?" asked Bubbles

"Correct" said Victor, he reached inside on of his pockets and took out the scale and showed the girls.

"After two years you kept it?" said the professor "Awwww."

"Ew" went Ken "dont make this gross!"

"I dont understand" said Victor with a confused look on his face.

"Um" went Blossom "nevermind, please continue."

"Well Star started to act very strange, I had no ideah what her problem was, but she got nerviouse everytime she wanted to talk, she also wanted to do everything with me and be everywere I was. Until two years later both me and Star mastered our abilities."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"During the congragulations ceremony, wich is similar to you earth people's graduation. Both me and Star were the ages you see us now. When a solarien masters thier abilities they are awarded with a human disguieses."

"Feek Flare" announced the headmaster, "congratulations! you have succefully mastered you're abillities, we award you with a disguies!"

"Star Eclipse" announced the headmaster, "congratulations! you have succefully mastered you're abillities, we award you with a disguies!"

Both Star and Feek recived thiere disguieses and after an hour the ceremony ended.

"Hey Feek" said Star "let's try on our disguieses!"

"Ok" said Feek both Star and Feek placed thier disguieses on thier arms and pressed the button on them.

Then they began to change, thier scales changed to skin, they grew hair, they recived clothing thier long teeth and fangs were moved to strait round teeth that humans have, and thier claws turned into fingure-nails.

"Wow" said Feek "these are what humans look like?"

"I guess" said Star, "so what are you going to do?"

"My family has decided to celebrate my success, by takeing a two earth year trip to earth. What about you?"

"I live here" said Star sadly, "I would love to go with you."

"Well I came to a decision" said Feek, "as long as I'm on earth I will be called Victor."

"Victor Flare" giggled Star, "I kind of like it."

"Ok" laughed Victor "Star, I will see you again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that all leads up to this moment" said Victor.

"That was a lovley story" said the professor

"But I dont get it" said Ken "wernt you the least bit curiouse? about Star's past that whole time?"

"No" said Victor "because before I attened the facility, Father already told me her story, Kot also told me to be nice to her, but I would have anyway."

"Does she know you know?" asked Poochie

"No" said Victor "I never told her, I thought it may hurt her feelings."

"But now I know" said a voice the group turned around and they saw Star standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Star" went Victor "um, I'm sorry I never told you about that, but you are my best friend, I cant hurt you!"

"It's ok" said Star walking up to Victor, "you're my best friend to, besides you never asked."

"Geez" thought Blossom, "It's a good thing he doesent feel the way she does, I still got a chance."

"I dont know why" thought Buttercup "but seeing them like this, make me somewhat jealouse."

"This makes me a little angry" thought Bubbles, "even though Victor doesent compare to Cody."

"I'm certain he will be mine" Buttercup and Blossom thought at the same time.

"I'm ok" said Star "I will go back to the facility."

"Star" said Victor "I will see you again."


	20. Charisma Butitian Monster

Charisma Butician Monster.

The next day the Flare family and the girls were saying thier goodbyes to Star who was loading her things into her fighter and getting ready to take off. Her time on earth was up and she is to return to the training facility.

"Goodbye Star" said Kot hugging her "it's been fun seeing you again!"

"I will miss all of you!" said Star "I will wait for the day we will all meet again!" Star was ready to take off, Nir got out of the cockpit, he was setting the auto poilet of the fighter for her.

"It's ready" said Nir "just press the ignition button and it should take you strait back to the facility." Star started to walk up to the fighter.

"Hey Star!" called Victor he ran up to her and caught her arm. Star turned around and saw Victor holding her arm. "This time I got something for you!" He turned towards the girls "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to turn around." he requested. The girls turned around and Victor took off his disguies and reached for his left shoulder he took off on of his own scales with a small grunt of pain. Then he put the disguies back on. "Ok you can turn around now!" Victor said to the girls. Victor was holding one of his scales and he turned towards Star.

"Here" he said placeing his scale in Star's hands "Now a part of me can be with you forever to."

Star took it and stared at Victor she turned red and she quickly turned around.

"Thank you" she said softly "goodbye Victor" she ran inside the fighter and pressed the button her fighter lifted off she got tears of joy in her eyes as it flew back to Solar.

"What was that all about?" asked Victor with a confused look on his face. He tuned to the girls who except Bubbles had an annoyed or angry look on thier faces.

"It's nothing" said Blossom "Come on we have to get to school." Then the four heroes left the Flare household and went towards the school.

Meanwhile at a beauty salon, a goofy woman appearence like man was giving a young boy a haircut, this man is a trainee at Charisma salon.

"Oh my god!" shouted the boy in frustration. "What did you do to my head!?" The boy's hair was cone shaped with oddly colored streaks.

"That style" said the woman like male hairdresser "is all the latest fashion."

"This is ugly!" shouted the boy who got out of his chair and ran out the front door with rage.

"Excuse me! Michel!" called the receptionest who is standing infront of a big line "I got my hands full on reception can you help?"

"Me? on reception?" snorted Michel angerly "I'm a geniouse hair artist! dont talk to me like I'm the help!"

"You're one to talk" scoffed the manager hair stylest, "You work less than you help." Michel started to cry and he ran into the bathroom.

"They dont know what they're talking about, I'm a hair genius!" cried Michel "I dont need practice!" He took out a stuffed bear and pulled the talking string and the bear began to speak.

"Right you're the" best! said the bear "you're the best charisma stylest in the world! Charisma! Charisma!" said the bear, then Michel stopped crying.

"You understand me!" sniffed Michel "you're the only one!" Michel pulled a string on the bear's chest and it began to speak again.

"Long live the geniouse beautician Michel!" Then a black chemical Z light fell through the window of the bathroom and possessed the stuffed bear. As it spoke it had a strange influence on Michel.

He walked out of the bathroom with an outfit that looked like the type of buticians in the magazines.

"Michel what are you doing?" demanded the manager.

"No, no, no!" said Michel all arrogent like "I'm the great Michel!"

Then Michel approched a sitting customer, "Excuse me please!" he said. he approached the customer and began to cut her hair. When he finished her once brown hair was now blond, cone shaped, and has green streaks.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" screamed the customer "this is gross and lame!"

"What did you say?" threatened Michel "maybe you should take a closer look!" then his eyes began to glow.

The angry customer began to clam down.

"Hey looking at this again It is just for me!" she said happly

Michel's glowing eyes began to stare at everyone and they began to beg for a cut like that or ask to be his student.

"I can use hypnosis"! thought Michel

Back at school Princess Morebucks was paradeing herself around the school with a cone like hair style.

"This style was given to me by the great rumered Michel Charisma!" mocked Princess

"Gezz" said Buttercup on the other side of the classroom, "So noisy, some of us are trying to study for the test. I for one am not interested at all for hair styles, but isnt that terrible?"

"Agreed" said Blossom "Dont you agree Bubbles?"

"I dont understand you humans" said Victor "haveing cone shaped hair is supposed to look like art?"

"Actually I tried to make an appointment," said Bubbles. Blossom, Buttercup, and Victor jumped at this, "They told me to wait a year but after seeing that, maybe I shouldent."

Moments later just before the big test, Victor was still ways ahead than any student in the school so he started the test early and finished within five minuiets, then all of a sudden

"Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!" the poochie call of the powerpuff girls Z

The girls made up an excuse about a fever, stomatch cramps, and a cold and ran to the roof, Victor just easaly got excused like he always does. and joined the girls on the roof.

Blossom took out her glowing gem and it showed them Mojo Jojo destroying the city.

"What a busy time!" moaned Buttercup, "that stupid monkey just never gives up!"

"If we dont beat him quickly!" said Bubbles in shock "we wont be able to take the test!"

"But that may just be good!" said Blossom cheerfully

"I guess, but I have already taken it." scoffed Victor

"Well" said Buttercup staring Victor down "not everyone is the school braineiak like you!"

So then the girls changed into the powerpuff girls Z then the four flew off towards the crime scene.

Then over at the scene a news crew arrived.

"Today" reported the anchor "It seems Mojo Jojo is destroying the city can anyone save us? Not to worry!" then the camera shifted to the sky were the girls were being shown, Victor was below them but the camera didnt show him in the picture.

"It's the Powerpuff Girls Z!" then the camera move down and showed a glimps of Victor and quickly back to the girls. "The other guy is with them! Yes four charisama heroes, go and save us again!"

"What?" shouted Michel over at the beauty salon watching the news. "I will never allow them to have more charisama than me!" He then ran out of the salon and down to the fight scene.

Back over at the battle sight the cockpit to Mojo' Robot is busted open

"Ok" said Mojo with bruises on his head, "I guess I will leave it like this for now."

"No way!" shouted the four heroes they then luanched thier attacks at him and Victor launched him away but not far with his telekenisis.

Mojo was falling to the ground and Michel appeared as if from noware and gave a cut to Mojo's brain cap, it changed to cone shaped and he hit the ground and was defeated.

"Good day four the four heroes victory!" even though Victor was not caught on camera for any of it.

"WAIT WAIT" screamed Michel "I helped to!"

"So who are you?" asked Blossom

"I'm glad you asked" said Michele with fire in his eyes, "I'm the worlds greatest charisma dresser! the great Michel!"

But the four already turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey!" cried Michel "dont walk away yet!"

"Why?" asked Blossom "what do you want from us?"

"I will show you!" said michel takeing his outfit off, "why I'm the greatest charisma dresser!" His body changed into a giant green monster with sissors for legs and a left arm and a comb for the right, he also had giant red eyes the size of light bulbs.

"Great maker!" cried Victor "what is that?"

"I will cut you now!" said the monster snipping his legs and left arm

"Watch it!" warned Blossom "he wants to cut our hair!"

"Wait!" said Bubbles happly "he'll cut it without an appointment?"

"Bubbles, are you seriouse?" weezed Blossom in irony

"No" said Bubbles "I was just jokeing!"

"So" said the monster to Buttercup "Come this way lowly dog!"

"Hey!" shouted Buttercup "my name is Buttercup!" she looked at it's eyes and became hypnotized.

"So" said the monster, "You would like a charisma style right?"

"Yes" said Buttercup in a low zombie like voice, "I want one from the great Michel." She started to walk slowly over to the monster.

"No!" screamed the other three

"Those eyes are doing something to her!" shouted Bubbles

"That must be hypnosis!" said a surprised Victor

Then Blossom threw her Yoyo and Bubbles swung her wand and made a bubble

"Hard Hair Gel!" called the monster then two blowdryers popped out of his hands and shot green hair gell and it stopped the yoyo and the bubble wand cancelling out the girl's attacks.

"What are we going to do?" wondered Blossom

The three looked down at Buttercup's hammer as it was just laying on the ground. "Thats it!" cheered Blossom

They tried to pick it up but it was to heavy.

"Allow me" said Victor he used His telekenisis to lift up the hammer and he used it to hit the monster on the head. That rendered it unconsiouse. Buttercup was still a zombie so they took the monster and Buttercup to the professor's lab and tied Buttercup up.

"Hey!" shouted the zombie Buttercup "I want a charisma hair style, give me one now! now!"

"The hypnosis should wear off after we return him to normal" said Ken

Then the professor used the Z particle beam to return the monster back to a human.

"Trouble!" screamed the mayor as his image appeared on the screen, "A mass riot has taken place at the charisma hair salon!" The screen changed to all people who had hairstyles done by Michel who were angry and rioting all over the place.

"Ok" said the professor "Powerpuff Girls Z! and Victor go!"

"All right" they all said and Buttercup who broke out of her ropes they all flyed over to the charisma beauty salon. At that time Michel who was also tied up awoke from his state of unconsiouseness he herd his name being called by the mass rioters and jumped up and waddled his way back to the salon, sadly without the professor or Ken noticing.

Back at the Salon the four heroes were trying to calm the rioters down.

"Ok I'm here!" said Michel proudly and was free from his ropes. Then the angry people jumped on Michel and began to pound him to pieces.

"Oh" moaned Michel who got free from the rioters, "this isn't my era?" He then took out his stuffed bear "you alone understand me right?" He then pulled on the string of the bear and it began to speak again

"Yes" said the stuffed bear, "you are the best. Charisma, charisma," Then Michel turned back into the same monster as before.

"So" said Victor "the bear causes him to change!"

The once rioters began to panick at what they saw, they began to run out the door

The monster stood infront of them and stared into the peoples eyes, instead of being angry they then began to cheer happily for Michel.

"That wont work on us!" said Buttercup the powerpuffs took out a pair of glasses each of thier perspective color and put them on thier heads, Victor did nothing.

"Hey Victor!" called Blossom "weres you're hypno protection glasses?"

"I dont need them" said Victor, "I went back to my house and my father protected my mind with telepathic blocks."

"Ok then" said Buttercup "let's rock and roll!"

"Yeah Great Michel!" said Bubbles "you're hypnosis wont work on us!"

"Oh no!" wailed the Monster

"Now" said Buttercup with intimidation in her voice, "Perpare to be beaten!"

"This is bad" thought the Monster, "If I'm beaten what will happen to my ambition?"

"Give it up!" snapped Blossom

"But what about ruleing the world with hair styles?" asked the Monster

"It's over!" said Bubbles the Monster began to tiptoe backwards towards the door.

"Hmph" he scoffed "There's no way it's over!"

"It is because we say it is!" said all four heroes

"No matter what happens I waill be big!" said the Monster triumphantly he turned towards the a mirror and used his powers on himself, He then grew 100 feet tall. His massive highth destroyed the salon

The four flew outside and stared at the Monster.

"Great Maker!" shouted Victor "he hypnotised himself?"

"Hahaha!" laughed the Monster "after I take care of you three I will take over the world!" He then ran of into the city and began to cut down buildings with his sissor arm and destroying many things in his path.

"His power has increased as well as his higth" noted Victor

"The city will be destroyed unless we do something!" said Buttercup

"Is thier anyway to stop the sissors?" asked Bubbles

"I got it!" said Blossom she began to whisper something to the other three then Buttercup and Bubbles flew off in same directions towards a beauty store.

Then the Monster began to swing his arms in a attempt to swat Blossom and Victor away.

"This is it!" said Bubbles with Buttercup staring at a box full of hair gel.

Back over at the fight the Monster was completley worn out.

"Hey siccors guy!" called Buttercup the Monster then looked over at Bubbels and Buttercup who were carrying two big boxes of hair gel. They both threw all the hair gel at it. The Monster began to cut the bottles of gel but the contents began to spill out all over his body and soon his body began to slow down.

"What? what is this?" cried the Monster. "I cant move my legs or my body!"

"Thats super hard hair gel!" said Blossom "Now it's time to put you away for good." Then the heroes preformed the usual monster capture technique.

_"Macroon Shoot!" _called out Blossom the yoyo flew and knocked the monster down

_"Bubble Champagne!" _called out Bubbles and the bubbles flew and popped on the monster

_"Swing Sonic!"_ Called out Buttercup and the shockwave that it sent hit the monster and it went back to normal size.

"Ok" said Blossom "lets get him back to the lab and back to normal." So thats just what the heroes did.

The next day at the lab.

"Hey Ken!" said the professor "What did you do to the stuffed bear?"

"I gave it back to Michel!" said Ken

"Why?" asked the professor "if you do that he will just transform again!"

"No need to worry" winked Ken "I took care of it!"

Back over at the Charisma salon

"Hey Michel!" said the manager at the hair salon "Until this shop get repaired!" because it was still a destroyed mess. "You will do nothing but work!"

"No I cant!" cried Michel who ran into the bathroom and took out his stuffed bear. "You understand me right?" he then pulled the string and the bear began to speak but only in Bubbles's voice

"No!" said the Bear "you're just lazy! Now get to work!" Michel began to freak out and he threw the bear in the sink.

"Now Michel!" said the Bear "work hard!"

"Oh" cried Michel "Someone please save me!"

Who is this strange man that Bubbles always thinks about whenever she fawns over Victor?

Find out next time in: Bubbles's First Love


	21. Bubbles First Love

Bubbles's first love

One bright sunny afternoon, at a hospitall a boy is standing on the roof blowing bubbles.

"Hey Mom!" called the small boy "watch!" the boy stopped blowing bubbles and started to run freeley.

"Honey dont run! or you'll fall!" warned the boy's mother.

"You promised me that we will go to the amusment park after I left the hospital!" said the boy happly. The boy kept running and like his mother warned he fell. He started to cry and his mother helped him back up and she dusted him off.

"I warned you!" said the boys mother, "Now arn't we going to an amusement park?" the boy started to cheer happly.

At the same time another boy around Bubble's age is watching, he wore a baby blue hospitall outfit, and he had blue eyes and golden tan messy hair. He is also in a weelchair. He rolled himself on the roof, and stared into the sky.

"If it wernt for this sickness," said the boy sadly "I could run around freeley," he stopped moving, "I remeber the promise, but I will never leave the hospitall anyway!" The boy started to get rage building in him. Then a black chemical Z light fell from the sky and struck the boy and had a reaction, but what it is, is a mystery.

On the other side of town the girls and Victor were chaseing down Mojo Jojo. Though it's a dark day the sky looks like it could start raining any moment.

"Stop!" shouted Blossom

"No!" shouted Mojo "I'm not stopping!"

"Surrender you'reself!" shouted Victor, "do this and we promise no harm will come to you!"

Mojo stopped running at a trash can. He took it and he started to fling trash at Blossom, she did a good job at dogeing them, until a soda can hit her in the head.

"Ouch!" she cried, "Thats it! I'm not showing any mercy now!"

"Oh no" said Mojo reaching into the now empty trash can. "It's empty!"

"Take this!" shouted Blossom readieing her yoyo "_Baumkuchen Shoot!"_

_"Bubble Champange!" _shouted Bubbles. and she swung her bubble wand and more bubbles flew towards Mojo

_"Gravitation Dive!"_ shouted Buttecup She swung her hammer and sent a shock wave to Mojo.

"Now to hold you still!" said Victor, "_Kenisis!"_ and his powers worked on Mojo and he couldent move.

The attacks combined hit Mojo and sent him flying away.

The four looked up at were Mojo was flying and the had proud looks on thier faces.

Then a sudden downpur of rain started.

"AHHH!" cried Blossom "cold!"

"So" observed Victor "this is rain!"

"You dont know what rain is?' said a disturbed Buttercup.

"Remeber?" scoffed Victor "the Sun?"

"Oh right" said a reminded Buttercup

"We better get inside before we catch a cold!" suggested Blossom

Bubbles kept looking around the park they were standing in as if she was haveing an insight.

Buttercup and Blossom started to run back to thier homes and Victor just walked they all stopped and looked that Bubbles was still just looking around.

"What is it?" asked Blossom

"Oh" said Bubbles snapped from her daze it's nothing

"Well hurry up!" cried Blossom "Achoo!" she sneezed

Then they all rushed back over to the professor's lab.

The next day school just ended and it was still raining.

Bubbles just recived a letter from a strange boy, but she gets letters from strange boys all the time so this was nothing new to her.

"Hey Bubbles!" called Blossom all excited running to Bubbles and slightly blushing

"I met that cute guy again!" Blossom ranted "I did some things for him! He had dirt on his shoulder so I brushed it off! I put his shoes on! I also brought him his bag! He should have been happy but, he told me I'm annoying." Her facial expression changed to sad rejection. She started to cry untill she looked at the letter Bubbles was holding. "Whats this?" she said in a embarassing tone. "A love letter?"

"Yes" said Bubbles slightly annoyed

"So popular as always!" said Blossom "I'm jealouse! I'm surprised Victor isnt all over you!"

"Well" said Bubbles thinking "He is nice, a gentelman, cute, smart, brave, and gentle. But I know someone who's better! Sometimes I fell like VIctor's the one for me, but I know thats not true."

"Well good thing" said Blossom, "Because I gotta win Victor's heart, before that girl Star gets it!"

"I'm surprised You're not trying to win him right now," said Bubbles

"Well" said Blossom trying to hide her face, "he's a good person, I think he should choose the girl he wants, I'm just hopeing it's me! Wait!" she exclaimed reshowing her face, "you said You know someone better than Victor? Who?"

Bubbles started to Blush, lost in thought over this guy.

"So" said Blossom "give me the details! is he handsom? heroic? Brave? strong?"

"Well" said Bubbles turning even more red, "He's really nice"

"Right" said Blossom takeing notes on what she's saying.

"But he's kind of a coward" said Bubbles "and.... possibly a crybaby. Hey!" she shouted friendly slapping Blossom in the back of the head. "No more details! please! tell no one!"

"You sure have odd tast!" remarked Blossom

Then Bubbles took out her umbrella, and started to walk home, along the way she stopped at the park and looked around, and no one was there.

Back at the hospitall the weelchair boy is sitting in his hospitall be stareing out the window.

"Hey Cody!" said the nurse walking in with medicine, "It's time for you're medecine! Please drink this and get better soon!" she unscrewed the cap off the bottle of medecine.

"Why bother" moaned Cody. "Even if I drink it I will never be cured!" he lashed out at the nurse. he curled into his bedsheets and started to cough violently. The nurse panicked and ran out to get the doctor.

Back at the lab, the group was enjoying snacks.

"So" said Ken, "Bubbles is really that popular?"

"Yes" said Blossom "shes like a major idol, geez I'm so jealouse!" Just then Bubbles walked in. Everyone was getting excited and they bunched around her.

"So!" said Ken in excitement, "who's this guy you like?"

"How long have you been going out?" asked an excited Poochie

"Blossom!" cried Bubbles "you said you wouldent tell anybody!"

"No" screamed the professor, "you cant fall in love! you're the powerpuff girls Z!"

"So who is it?" they all asked except Buttercup and Victor

"Well" said Bubbles a long time ago "I met him, it was my unrequited first love."

"Unrequited first love!?" the same people shouted.

"Yes" said Bubbles starting to blush "I was six at the time. I was at the park and it was raining, I was playing in a puddle with some friends who were blowing bubbles."

'Then some Boys were playing Soccer and they kicked thier ball towards us! They told us to leave, but I said that the playground is for everyone. So they bounced thier ball on my head. Then thats when, he showed up. He stopped them from bounceing the ball on my head. Then they were going to hurt him, I tried to stop him but they pushed me down and I hurt my leg when I hit the ground, it started to bleed. When he saw what they did he started to beat on them. But they pined Cody, thats his name, to the ground, but before they could punch him, he started coughing. They saw that and they let him go and they ran away. Cody then started to cry, but for what reason I don't know. it was the first time I ever saw a boy cry."

"He got over it quickly and he swabbed my bleeding leg and helped my crying friends clam down, by blowing bubbles. He blown many bubbles more than I have ever seen."

"Oh" moaned Blossom happly, with hearts for eyes. "This boy is so niave with a glass heart he's a bubble knight!"

"Bubble knight?" asked Bubbles

"It's the knight Bubbles is after," explained Buttercup, "so he's Bubble knight."

"What he has done," said Victor, "it's similar to what I have done for Star."

"What happened next?" asked Blossom

"Well" explained Bubbles "Cody explained to me that bubbles floating in the sky, is like freedom, he showed me the spectacular bubble makeing technique, called Bubble Freedom!"

"Good annalogy" commented Victor

"We then made a promise" said Bubbles "It started to rain, before we left, we pinkey swore that soemday that me and him will come back to the park and play again. He would show me how to do bubble freedom."

"I went to the park everyday after that, but I never saw him since." explained Blossom

"Really?" fawned Blossom

"What a sinful man" remarked Buttercup

"I guess I was dumped" laughed Bubbles

'Dont jump to conclusions" advised Victor "Maybe he has a good reason for not showing himself, besides his promise."

"Oh Victor" sighed Blossom "you must know we don't have as much patience as you do. But Victor's right, you made a promise, surley you will meet him again."

"Oh" cried the professor, "a maiden in love!" as he blew his nose in a tissue

"I'm touched" said Poochie

Back at the hospital, Cody's breathing attack ended and he is now under controll

"URRRGH" growled Cody under his sheets "I hater it here! I dont want to be here any more!" The more Cody shouted a dark glow formed around him got darker. "Freedom! I want Freedom!" A black smog engulfed Cody.

The next day Bubbles passed the park again and she stopped and looked around in the park again. She entered and walked up the hill. She sat on the bench and she started to blow bubbles.

Back at the hospital the nurse entered the room, it's medecine time for Cody, but there was a problem, Cody was missing from his bed! near his bed was a monster with glowing red eyes.

The monster leaped, broke through the door and rushed down the hallway at incredible speed.

At the lab the professor recived a message and it was the Mayor, saying a monster is hopping around the city, destroying the ceverything in it's path. That same message was relayed to the gems on the girl's belts, and the computer screen at the Flare familly's underground lab.

"Poochie" called the professor, "give the command!"

_"Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!"_

The girls changed into the Powerpuff Girls Z and Victor just got up and flew out into the city to meet the girls.

The monster was reviled to be a gigantic wolf man. Still hopping around destroying everything in it's path. He stopped on top of many buildings, and gave loud howls.

Soon Buttercup and Blossom appaered and saw the russhing wolf, soon Victor hjoined them and he to saw the monster.

"Hey!" said Blossom, "it looks like he's playing!"

"Maybe thats what it's doing" suggested Victor

"Maybe" said Buttercup "but it's still destroying stuff."

"Let's get him!" ordered Blossom

They approached the wolf and called to him and it got his attention.

"Now that Victor and the Powerpuff Girls Z are here!" said Blossom

"Wait!" said Buttercup "Bubbles isn't here yet!"

"I've seen that monster in a book!" said Victor, "that resembles the mythical creature a werewolf!"

"Thats nice to know" shrugged Blossom almost ignoring everything he just said.

Blossom flung her yoyo at the wolf but he leaped far and the shot missed and he leaped back at them and he knocked Buttercup off balance she began to fall but a bubble appeared and caught Buttercup.

"This is bad" noted Victor, "He has great streangth and speed.'

Blossom started to fling he yoyo at the wolf but he was to fast to hit, he leaped at buttecup again but she prformed her hurrican spin and it did catch the wolf, but he controlled it to place him safly back on the ground.

"I can't belive this!" shouted Blossom

"Who is this guy?" said a surprised Buttercup.

The wolf found a manhole lid in the road and he picked it up and threw it at th four. It missed but it hit a billboard wich fell of and is going to land on a little girl.

Bubbles and Victor flew over to the child to save it but the wolf jumped over to the child and saved it from the falling billboard.

"Hey it took that child!" shouted Blossom.

"Put him down now!" ordered Buttercup

The wolf landed in the middle of the road and placed the child down.

"Wow" said Blossom "how obiediant!"

Victor looked at Bubbles

"You're thinking what I'm thinking are you?" smiled Victor

"He saved that child" said Bubbles in disbelife.

"I think we are dealing with a decent monster" said Victor, "almost as if he intends no harm."

"Hey!" shouted Buttercup looking in the distance, "He's heading for the park!"

So the four flew over to the park.

The wolf arrived and all the people who were thier ran away in fear. but he was facinated in one small bubble floating in the air.

When the four arrived at the park, nothing could be found, except floating bubbles.

Bubbles found saw the bubbles and ran up the hill were the bubbles were floating from.

On top they saw the wolf blowing bubbles.

"He's playing?" wondered Blossom

"Why?" wondered Victor

Then the wolf blew bubbles that flew striat upwards.

"That technique!" said Bubbles in shock. "Can it be?"

"Bubbles" said Victor, "is that bubble freedom?"

"Yes" said Bubbles with a surprised expression frozen on her face. She looked closer at the wolf, she then saw the young boy she knows.

"Cody" she said softly.

"It's him isn't it?" smiled Victor

"Yes" said Bubbles happily

Then Buttercup and Blossom charged at the wolf.

Blossom flung her yoyo at the wolf and it caught the Wolf's attention. Buttercup swung her hammer and it knocked the wolf upwards and he landed on his back.

"It seems weaker than before!" noted Buttercup.

They then combined thier yoyo and hammer attacks, they began to fly at the wolf. and Bubbles sent a bubble to intercept the attacks and canceled them out.

She then spread her arm out in front of the wolf and started to protect the wolf.

"What are you doing Bubbles?" shouted Blossom "Thats a monster!"

"This maybe a monster! but this person is really Cody!" argued Bubbles

"What!?" shouted Blossom and Buttercup in surprise.

The wolf started to get angry, but Bubbles turned around and touched his cheek.

"You maybe a monster" said Bubbles starting to tear up. "But you really have a gentle heart!" The wolf started to dark glow, and get angry, he lunged at Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup tried to save her, but Victor stopped them and said that Bubbles knows what she's doing.

"You're Cody!" said Bubbles then hugging the wolf. That stopped the wolf in his tracks, it's true, the wolf, is Cody.

"I knew it was true" said Bubbles sobbing "I knew I would see you again."

Cody looked stunned, but he turned around and hopped away.

"Why didnt you attack the monster?" asked Blossom

"I'm sorry" said Bubbles still crying for joy, "that monster is Cody."

"So the boy that Bubbles loves, Is a monster?" wondered Buttercup

"Dont worry Bubbles!" said Victor placeing his hands on Bubbles's "shoulders we can save him!"

"Ok" said Blossom "Next time we will find him and change him into the cute Bubble Knight!"

"Agreed!" they all cheered.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace on Solar

The emperor is sitting on his throne, the a messanger walked inside.

"My lord!" said the messanger. "Our scouts have a report from the Earth!" The messanger walked up to the emperor and gave him a report.

The Emperor read it thuroghly.

" hm" laughed the emperor. "Good. form a scouting party! I have a important task for them!"

"Yes you're highness!" said the messanger leaving the throne room.

"Now we finaly begin this mission for our dream!" laughed the emperor "HAHAHA!"


	22. The Camera Monster Strickes Back!

The camrea monster strickes back!

One afternoon Blossom is at the park enjoying some pie.

"My god!" cheered Blossom holding up a slice of pie, "I waited all day to enjoy this!" She took a bite out of it, "oh boy! this is deliciouse!" Then the red gem on her belt started to glow. She opened it and Ken's image appaered on the screen of the compartment.

"Come to the lab immediatly!" ordered Ken then Blossom closed the compartment.

"Oh man!" moaned Blossom she snarfed down the rest of the pie and ran towards the lab. After a while she arrived at the lab and the Mayor's car is parked just outside.

She entered Buttercup and Bubbles and Victor is already there sitting on the couch.

"Victor, Buttercup, Bubbles?" asked Blossom "you're here to?"

"Good you're all here" said Ken approaching the group with the professor. "Professor Utonium has a very important announcement."

"Yes" said the professor" A very seriouse crisis has occured, I will summon the first victim. This man." The group turned thier attention to the stares where Ms. Bellum was walking with the Mayor down them. Once they reached the bottom the mayor turned and half his body is black and white!

The four heroes jumped in schock at what they saw.

"Great Maker!" shouted Victor "is that even possible?!"

"Let me explain" said the Mayor sadley "I was eating dinner with Ms. Bellum. after I was eating I decided to wait in the car, as I walked out to the car, I saw a big flash and I fell, when Ms. Bellum found me I was half black and white. Though many other victims had the same thing happen to them later."

"Yeah" said Ken "I think a monster is behind this."

"Please!" pleaded the Mayor "go catch the monster and return the colors to my left side! I can not go into the next election like this!" the four gave the Mayor an angry look.

"Uh" moaned the Mayor, "please forget that!"

"We will get to it!" said Victor triumphantly. Then the four walked out into the city to search for the monster.

"I can't bellive it!" shouted Bubbles "Why do big people only think about themselfs!"

"Mother told me that some humans are power hungry fools" mentioned Victor

"You know I think the Mayor may be one" said Blossom

"Well" said Buttercup, "to find the monster lets split up." so thats just what the group did.

While Blossom was looking around the city an ideah hit her.

"Hey" she cheered "A town famouse Ice cream shop is near!" She began to run towards it as she passed an allyway a voice called out to her.

"Hey lady!" the voice called "Can I take you're picture?"

Blossom looked down the allyway and all she could see is a camera. It then changed into a big robot like monster the camera grew 30 feet big and tall with a flash bulb as the head, the tall legs of the camera stand made the arms and legs.

It leaped at Blossom and tried to take her picture again and again but she kept jumping out of the way, but everywere he snaped shot left black and white. Blossom ran and hid in the allyway and took out her gem and changed into the powerpuff girl. Now she was more moblie, when the monster tried to snap shot her she could just fly out of the way. She sent word to the others and they transformed into thier powerpuff girls, and Victor just raced to the scene.

Soon the others arrived and they noticed that when the Monster tried to snap shot at Blossom and she moved out of the way again and the flash hit the reflective glass on a building and reflected off in another dirction.

"I will take all color away from humanity!" shouted the monster, "this is my way to show my takeing over the world."

"There's no way we will allow that!" shouted Blossom readying her yoyo.

_"Shooting Apple Pie!"_ The yoyo flew and the monster shot a flash at the yoyo and the two attacks collieded and canceled each other out.

"Now be good and return the colors!" ordered Bubbles "_Bubble Champange!" _The bubbles, flew and the monster popped them all useing it's arms.

"Color adds life to things!" shouted Victor "I cannot allow you to do this! _Kenisis!"_ Victor started to concentrait, but the monster started to flash at Victor and it kept breaking his concetration.

"That camera dosent know why humans need colors to live!" shouted Buttercup. "_Swing Sonic!"_

The Monster sprung his legs upwards and like springs they launched him upwards avoiding Buttercup's attack.

"You humans can never understand what a discarded camera feels!" shouted the monster. He then streached out his arms and he spun around, while all the girls and Victor were dodging the metal bars.

Once it stopped Blossom halted the others.

"Discarded?" asked Blossom.

"You were discarded?" asked Bubbles

"Yeah" said the monster starting to tear up, then started to cry. "I was a camera who's specialty was black and white. Then my owner said that my usefullness, is over because now there were color cameras, he had me thrown in the trash, even though I had alot of action still left. Then I was hit by a black light, and launched into down town."

"You poor thing" said Bubbles sadly

"People have no ideah how much value they don't put into things that are so simple and lesser, but they can still be good." Said Victor lowly.

"You think that black and white pictures are good tast!" said Buttercup

"People who casualy throw things like that have no tast" said Blossom angerly Then the gem on her blet started to glow, she opened the compartment and a image of the Mayor appeared on the screen.

"Yes" said the Mayor apparently knowing what they were saying the whole time. "People should treasure the things they have!"

"See?" said Blossom sympathetic like, "the Mayor understands!" She showed the monster the Mayor but as soon it saw him he got angry and he grew another 50 feet.

"Whats going on?" shouted Buttercup "as soon as he saw the Mayor he got angrey!"

"I finnally get it!" shouted Miss Bellum watching from the screen. "The owner of that camera is the Mayor himself!" The mayor got so embarressed and started to shout at everyone who is looking at him. Blossom seen enough so she closed the compartment.

"So the mayor is the source of the problem!" concluded Buttercup.

But while she was talking the Monster was on a rampage, takeing snap shots and sapping color from things.

"Hey I got it!" cheered Blossom the four flew up and over to the monster.

"Hey!" called Blossom "The Mayor, is at the Utonium lab!"

"Now" said the Monster angerly "I will have my revenge!" He snap shot over to the lab and Ken pressed a button and a giant stalite appeared and captured the shot and reflected it back at him. The flash hit the monster and all photos of color he took flew back to the victims and returned thier color. Even the Mayor's. The Monster was reverted back into a camera.

The next day The mayor took the camera and from now on he treated it better, so he took a picture of our four heroes sitting at a park bench drinking juice.


	23. The Gangreen Gang

Gangreen Gang

On fine night the four heroes, Ken and the professor were out at a fancy restaurant, the professor treated them to a meal.

"Ah!" said the professor just finishing his meal, patting his mouth with a napkin. "How was that? good?" Everyone agreed "Yes, it's good to eat out like this every now and then."

"How does it feel Victor?" asked Poochie "to eat real earth food and not sun spots and cooled magma balls?"

"This was deliciouse" noted Victor, "You humans do know how to prepare something delectable!"

Just at that moment five oddly green skinned boys, and green haired, except one, walked into the restaurant, One was really tall with sunglasses, he seemed to be good enough to be the leader, Another was extreamly tall and fat, with huge muscle mass, almost as if he's on steroides, he also has red hair covering his left eye. The next seemed very retarded he had black eyes that never blink, hunchedbacked, and the only expression on his face is a goofy smile with his toungue hanging out, On was very short and has little yellow glowing eyes. The last was very skinney with pointy fingure nails, and a sailor hat and suit, with long nose, almost like this boy is a snake.

"Hey!" called the leader "her'es a free spot!" the others sat in a booth adjacent to the one our heroes were sitting at, they all placed thier feet up on the table, showing that they are very i'll mannered.

Our heroes were just watching what they were doing.

"Hey" whispered Bubbles, "are those guys monsters?"

"Most likley" whispered Buttercup

"What should we do papa?" asked Ken

"Let's just wait," suggested the professor "We dont even know if they're really monsters yet. Even if they are, they may just want to eat."

"Look!" pointed out Victor, "they're fighting over meneus! I would certaintly like to teach them how to behave!"

"Victor!" countered the professor, "no fighting yet!"

"Who said anything about fighting?" asked Victor "I just want to teach them how to behave!"

The group just dropped they're heads out of Victor's statement. Apparently he's nice to everyone, even his enemies!

"Hey waiter!" called the leader. "Bring us five of the day's recomended course!"

"Hurry! hurry!" said the little one all fast and anctiouse like. "I need food!"

"Yeah!" shouted the fat one with his belly fat jiggleing all over, "I got my eye on the meatball raviloli! But just bring it all to me!"

The stupid one just sat in his seat druleing.

Then they just sat chaterring and makeing all sorts of noise.

"How indecent!" said Blossom

"It's bothering people around them!" said Bubbles

The waiter came back with all the orders, he was sweaty from carrying the huge load.

After he left the leader reached inside his vest and he is holding a cockaroach, he placed it in the salad he is eating.

Our heroes saw that and they all gasped.

"Hey!" called the leader

"Is thier a problem?" asked the manager

"Yes," said the leader angerly "Do you people always serve this stuff?"

The manager saw the roach in the salad.

"No!" squeeled the manager "there must be a mistake!"

"Maybe so!" snickered the leader, "but if you dont want you're restaurantes reputation to go down, you will have to let us eat for free!"

"Yeah!" roared the fat one, "I want a mountian plate of french fries!"

"I want ice cream!" shouted the small one.

"Yessss" hissed the snake like one, "I want esssspresssoes."

"I'm sorry" frowned the manager, "I can't do that!"

"Well then" smirked the leader, "if you wont let us eat for free, then I guess we will just trash you're restaurant!"

The four heroes just stud up and approached the table.

"We saw the whole thing!" said Blossom she pointed at the leader "That guy put the roach in the salad himself!"

"What? I did no such thing!" stammered the leader trying not to look guilty.

"It's true I saw it!" accused Blossom

"Hmm?" thought Buttercup looking into the salad. she took the roach out, she pulled the abdomine apart, the roach is plastic. "Hey! this roach isn't even real!"

All five boys started to sweat, as if thier scheme was uncovered.

"Oh come on!" moaned Buttercup, "That trick is so old!"

"Thats awfull!" said Bubbles

"You five really need to learn to behave! and conning to get free food, is stealing!" preeched Victor

"Please leave!" ordered the Manager "you're bothering the other customers!"

The leader began to look around and he noticed that the other customers were looking at him funny.

"Hey!" shouted the small one at the manager! "We're monsters! dont underestimate us!"

The four heroes looked back to the professor and he nodded to them, the girls ran over to the ladies room while Victor stayed and watched the green people. While they were in the ladies room the girls changed into the powerpuff Girls Z, and they ran out to meet the green monsters.

"Hey hoodlum monsters!" shouted Blossom

"Hey!" smirked the leader, "If it ain't the Powerpuff Girls Z!" he looked over at Victor. "Wich would make you, Victor, or how you're best known, the other guy! You four are here to beat us right?"

"Thats the case!" smiled Bubbles the green people started to laugh.

"Ok" said the leader, "But I warn you! we're strong!"

"Enough!" said Buttercup "lets take this outside!"

The big bunch walked outside the restaurant.

They were stareing each other down.

"Ok" said the leader "intro! I'm the leader! my name is Ace!"

"I'm Big Billy!" roared the fat one

"I'm Little Arturo!" giggled the small one

"I'm Snake!" said the skinny one, He then pointed to the stupid one. "Thats Grubber"

"Together" said Ace! "we're The Gangreen Gang!"

"Never herd of it!" said Blossom

"What is it again?" asked Buttercup

"Green Green Gang?" said Bubbles

"GANGREEN GANG!" shouted the gang

"You mocked us!" said Ace "Now get ready to pay!"

"If you wont listen to sense" said Victor "then I will have no choise than to beat it into you!"

"Charge!" the gang shouted, then Arturo ran up to our heroes, and started to run incircles around them, thats all he's doing just running in circles. Buttercup tried to hit him with her hammer but Arturo was to fast to hit.

"Geez!" moaned Buttercup, "he's to fast!"

"Yeah!" mocked Arturo "I'm really fast!" He then started to run circles around Buttercup. but his running in circles caused him to get dizzzy and fall over.

"Geez!" said Buttercup, "are you stupid?" she just lightly hit Arturo on the head and he's down.

Then Snake snuck behind Bubbles and he grabbed her leg and began to massage it. Bubbles felt so relaxed that she layed on her stomatch,

"Yesssss!" hissed Snake "my massage has you ssssso relaxed that you can't move!"

Blossom just tosssed her yoyo and lightly hit Snake on the head with it, and with that small strike, he's down.

Victor is standing infront of Gurbber, just stareing at his face.

"Hmmmm." thought Victor "it seemes you are, less intelegent and able than you're fellow gang members!" said Victor now takeing notes on Grubber. "Maybe it's amesia! I can fix that!" Victor then used his telekenisis and he used it to lift Gurbber and pound his head into the ground, with that Grubber is down.

Big Billy lifted a car over his head.

"Yeah! my power is great huh?" he roared

Buttercup who is standing next to Big Billy just lifted up a car with one hand with ease.

"Gah!" gasped Big Billy "What is she?" he tried to run, but Buttercup caught his shirt and she flipped him around and threw him into the ground, thus Big Billy is down.

Ace began throwing a deck of cards at Blossom, she just caught them all.

"Uh Oh" went Ace, "I'm out of cards!"

Blossom then threw her yoyo and it just lightly hit Ace on the head, but it was strong enough to put him down.

"Well" they all said, "that was easy!" Ken and the professor stepped out of the restaurant, loaded the Gangreen Gang into the Van and drove back to the lab.

"Ha!" laughed Blossom "they sure acted tough but they never stud a chance!"

"The weakest dog barks the most!" commented Buttercup

"Another good analogy!" commented Victor

Once they returned the professor readied the Z particle ray and used it on the Gangreen Gang. But nothing happened

"No change" said Ken

"I cant change them back" said the professor defeated.

"So what will we do?" asked Blossom

"I know!" cheered Buttercup "Lets send them to the ends of the earth!"

"No" objected the professor, "They were originally human, lets just send them back and watch over them for now."

"But what if they do bad things again?" asked Ken

"Lets do this" suggested the professor, he picked up Poochie, Poochie rember they're scent poochie started to sniff the Gangreen Gang. "When they do bad things, let us know ok?"

"Got it wan!" barked Poochie

The Four picked up the gang and flew them to a big allyway and placed them in a pile.

"Oh geez," moaned Ace wakeing up, "what happend?"

"Good you're awake!" smiled Blossom the other gang mebers also woke up and they jumpped back in fear once they saw our heroes.

"Next time!" sneered Buttercup "you wont be getting off so easy!"

"Right!" said Ace nerviousely "We will never do it again!"

With that the four flew away.

"Grrr." grumbled Ace those "stupid Powerpuffs! and stupid Victor! they think they're so strong!"

"How can we fight?" cried Arturo "we can't win!"

"I will think of something!" said Ace then Big Billy's tummy started to rumble

"I'm hungry" he moaned

"Ok then" said Ace, "lets go home for now! then we can commence tommarow." Then the gang split into separate ways and left for thier homes.

The next day, the gang rejoined at a old abandoned house eating small snacks.

"This is stupid!" snapped Ace "we were made monsters! So whats our problem?"

"Yes" said Snake shining Ace's shoe's "we're very pitafull."

"At this rate" grumbled Ace, "we'll be known as the weak retro monsters! We gotta change the situation, we gotta raise our image!"

The rest of the gang cheered at this.

"But" sighed Big Billy, "how?"

"Only one way!" smirked Ace, "we gotta, beat Victor and the rest of the powerpuff girls!"

"No way" said Arturo shivering, "no more pain!"

"Yeah" added Big Billy, "they hurt! so calm down and eat!" he then started to eat more snacks. Grubber had a scared look on his face.

"Hey!" said Snake shivering, "It'ssss inexcussable to dissagree with the leader!"

"Hey" pointed out Big Billy, "You're shivering to!"

"True we are no match for the powerpuff girls Z and Victor" explained Ace, "but how about we take them one at a time instead of all three? We can beat one of them if we combine our streangth!"

"Yes!" the rest of the gang cheered, Agreed! Ace then took out his laptop and pulled up a picture of the four heroes.

"Lets take her!" said the rest of the gang pointing at Buttercup.

"Yes" said Ace, "how dare she ware our colors and be nice about it!"

"But how do we fight her alone?" asked Arturo Then Ace cliked on a web link and it pulled up a sporting event, that involves Buttercup.

"Whatsss thisss?" hissed Snake, "the championchip soccer match, the winner will be presented with a trophy given to them by Buttercup."

"See?" explained Ace, "if we can get her without Victor, Blossom, or Bubbles around we can't lose!"

Back at the lab Buttercup changed into her powerpuff suit, she's getting ready for the big game.

"Geez" moaned Blossom, "it must be great, be close to those handsome players!"

"I'll record the game!" said Bubbles

"I'll research this earth sport!" said Victor flipping through a sports book.

"Really?" asked Buttercup approaching Victor "beacuse if you want, you are welcome to come with me!"

Blossom gassped at her offer, Bubbles eyes bugged out for a moment, and the rest just turned heads towards Buttercup.

"Thats a nice offer" said Victor, "but I really mustent."

"Well," said Buttercup tilting her head, "I actually would like you to come with me!"

"Thank you" said Victor," but I must decline! I'm better off reading the sprot than watching it, thats how I got good at spritsball."

"Wellllllll," went Buttercup "Ok. Anyways I finnaly get to meet the green rangers! this is sooooooo cool! I want to see it when they win!"

"Well Buttercup, you should get going!" suggested the professor

"Ok!" said Buttercup running out the door.

"Geez" thought Blossom "why did Buttercup offer Victor to go to the game with her? It can't be because she likes him, does it? Oh I hope I have no more competition! I already have my hands full with Star!"

Within Minuiets Buttercup appeared at the stadium of the big game!

"GO RANGERS GO!" cheered Buttercup watching from her reserved skybox in the stadium.

The Gangreen Gang is also at the stadium sitting on the aisle stepps, watching Buttercup.

"Ok" laughed Ace, "let's begin with the first plan ok?" First Snake! go to her and offer her a drink, then use you're massage, when she's sleepy, Billy, use you're streangth and finish her off!" Snake and Big Billy went up to the skybox as the wishtle blew and the match had begun.

"Go!" cheered Buttercup "pass! pass!"

"Hey Madam!" said Snake "would you like a beverage?"

"Yes" said Buttercup not bothering to look at who it was behind her, "tea large size please!" Buttercup held out her hand so they could just place the drink in her hand even though she wasen't looking.

The Rangers goalie is getting ready to shoot, and Snake grabbed Buttercup's arm, the excitement got to her and she started to wave her arms around in big circles, that caused Snake, to wobble and get dizzy, Snake's leg is streatched out and it kicked Big Billy launching him upwards through the roof and away, Snake let go of Buttercup's arm, and he was also sent flying out the same hole Big Billy made when he got launched. The shot made by the Rangers was blocked.

"Ohhhh." moaned Buttercup, slideing back into her chair, "it was blocked, hey! she noticed she had no tea in her hand, we'res the tea?"

"Curse you!" grumbled Ace Begin the second plan. The remaining gang members walked inside the corrdors of the stadium. "Ok" whispered Ace to the other gang members, "Grubber will change into the Mayor and summon Buttercup, she'll be running towards the manager's office, the Arturo will use his speedy movements to trip her, then with my cards I will finish her!"

Then Grubber played with his hair and he changed into the Mayor. He looked just like him except he has odd looking eyes, green skin, and his toungue is still hannging out, he walked into the Manager's office.

"Yes Mr. Mayor?" asked the securety Gaurd.

"I need to use the inner line phone" said Grubber he walked over to it and started to dial a number.

Then a phone popped out of a secret compartment, in the arm of the chair Buttercup is sitting in, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, "......Mayor arn't you busy?.......Ok I will get going now!" She left her skybox and began to run down the corridor to the manager's office. Ace and Arturo were crouched down, hiddon, and holding out a rope, they plan to trip Buttercup with it. But she was stopped by a screen in the corridor showing the game.

"Oh boy!" she cheered "a free kick!" She stopped running and stared at the screen.

"Come on!" whispered Ace, "Get over here! come on!" then Grubber who still looked like the Mayor

"Well?" asked Grubber

"She's giving us trouble!" said Ace

"Grrrr" growled Arturo, "get over here!" he left his post and scurried over to Buttercup, she stepped back cheereing "GO GO KICK KICK!" Arturo stud infront of her, Then Buttercup not noticing that Arturo is infront of her, she preformed a supporting kick gesture, and she unknowingly, kicked Arturo upwards through the roof and away.

The Ranger's scored a goal.

"Yes! Yes!" cheered Buttercup, swinging her fist everywere. Ace and Grubber, Approached her and she unknowingly swung her fist upwards, upercutting, Ace and Grubber, she sent them flying upwards and away. Then all five gang members were reunited in the sky.

"Ok" said Ace falling back down, "now for the third plan!"

Buttercup remebered what she was in the hallyway for, she ran back to the manager's office, but the Mayor is not there, then her green gem began to glow. She opened it and the professor appeared on the screen.

"Poochie has detected it" said the professor, "the same trouble makeing monsters from before."

"The Gangreen Gang?" asked Buttercup "I havent seen them anywere."

"Either way" said the professor "Blossom, Bubbles, and Victor are on thier way." Buttercup closed the gem and a disturbing thought popped into her head.

"Oh no!" she wailed "the game!" she rushed out into the stadium and saw the gang standing in the middle of the field, playing keep away, with the ball, creating game interfierence. Securety Gaurds ran after them but Big Billy and Ace beat them up. Grubber transformed into an official and gave players red cards.

"Haha" laughed Ace, "Buttercup show you'rself!"

Then Buttercup jumpped down onto the field.

"Hello!" said Ace, "we called you here so you can be deafeated by our signeture move!"

_"Ultra Gangreen Shoot!"_

Ace, threw the game ball very hig into the air. Then Arturo and Snake were thrown into the air, Snake kicked Arturo higher into the air, and Arturo kicked the ball back down to Ace, the he threw the ball at Buttercup, she just caught it.

"Ha! HA!" laughed Buttercup "is that it?"

Then Ace took out a remote and pushed a button on it. the ball exploded and splashed green ink on Buttercup's face. She flew backwards and Snake caught her and started to massage her, she started to feel realxed and sleepy. But funny as it sounds she was fakeing it.

"Did you really think that would work on me?" asked Buttercup flexing her muscels so Snake couldent relax her.

"How cheekey" commented Ace, "GET HER!" then the gang charged at Buttercup. They all tackled her but she just lifted them over her head. She spun around and launched them off, then she readied her hammer.

_"Gratation Dive X 5!" _She sent five shockwaves at all five gang members. That sent all five gang members flying away. The crowd went wild over the preformance Buttercup gave. Buttercup Contacted the others and told them she had already won, she used the stdium's shower's to clean the green ink off her face. Moments later teh game started again and the Rangers were victorious. Buttercup presented them with the trophy.

* * *

End Song "LOOK!" Blossom's song

Clap you'r hands everybody

Clap you'r hands to the beats

1 2 3 then BGM

Born from a Black eyed rap machine

shacking back Beat. Echoing baseline.

HalCali We Don't Care

I'm Tired of Listening to boring preaching

Astrology colors everything.

I walk in the direction that resounds in my hand

Under the flourencent light.

Things that I don't know

It's ok that I don't know them right now!

Hey! you say you lost something?

You dont need any of those things!

In truth I want to be scolded a bit.

All those things are important!

* * *

Victor is starting to see spots of green everywere! But it's just a pathetic gang thats up to no good. Ace will need to plan super big in the next episode.

Battle of brains, not brawn. Victor vs The Gangreen Gang


	24. Victor vs Gangreen Gang

Battle of Brains not brawn Victor vs The Gangreen Gang.

The fallowing day after Buttercup single handedly beat The Gangreen Gang the gang reatreated to thier homes for the night and reconvined at there hideout the next morning.

"Ok" said Ace paceing the floor thinking, "We got to come up with a way to beat them!"

"You know!" said Big Billy "The other guy Victor is expendable!"

"Yessss" hissed Snake "if we end him, no one will missss him!"

"Thats really good," said Ace "but he's an alien, so he's super smart! he's to challengeing."

"Maybe" said Arturo "he's smart but he's very ignorant!"

"That may actually work to our advantage" jumpped Ace is amazement.

"We can get him easaly!" said Big Billy

"He travelssss alone alot" hissed Snake.

"How can we excatly get him alone?" asked Arturo

"He lives on the outskirts of town" said Ace.

"But his family will be thier to." said Big Billy

"And his parents can read minds!" said Arturo, "So they will know when we're comeing!"

"Don't think!" said Ace "sing a song in you're head! Tommarrow! we will get Victor Flare! For now let's get a song in our heads!" Ace then connected a stolen stereo, and played loud hevy metal music, the gang stayed thier for long hours listening to the music, eventually they got songs stuck in thier heads.

The next day the Gang reconvined one mile away from Victor's House.

"Ok" said Ace, "here's the plan we dug a pit and covered it, Victor will run out and run onto it and he will fall in and we will all ambush him once he's inside the pit!"

"Sure this will work?" asked Arturo

"Of course just have fath!" said Ace

Just then Victor stepped out of his house. He was running and only one step away from being on the pit.

"Ok" whispred Ace with the rest of the gang hideing in a nearby bush, "get ready!"

Then Victor didn't step on the trap but then rised upwards and flew to the city.

"OHHHH GREAT!" shouted Ace stareing at the tiny image of Victor flying into the city.

That evening when Victor returned to his home Ace thought of a new plan.

"Ok I thought of this plan while watching cartoons!" said Ace. Grubber "You will change into a lovley lady, Snake will knock on his front door and once he answers it you will present him with this here box of candy wich really has gun-powder, it will be lit to explode in 1:50 you got to hurry and give it to him and run. Then the explosion will finish him! And don't forget to sing a song in you're heads or his parent's will read you're minds!"

Ace presented his fellow gang members with a red box of concealed gun powder.

Grubber twitched his hair and he transformed into a lovley blonde woman. He and Snake walked up to his door and lit the fuse and started to sing songs in thier heads. Snake quickly knocked on the door.

Meanwhile inside the house.

Victor is walking out the underground lab and saw Roon in the front room practicing wired fighting with a big metal grey stick. He is useing it like a bo staff.

"Hello Roon" said Victor "what is that?"

Roon stopped "This is a Minbari fighting pike, the wepond of the warrior cast."

"How did you get that?" asked a puzzeled Victor "You're not a Minbari!"

"A member of the warrior cast on the spritsball team gave it to me after we won. I have been practiceing with it alot lately." responded Roon

Victor herd the knock and walked over to the door Roon continued exerciseing.

He soon answerd and saw the two members Snake is hideing behing Grubber because if Victor saw him he would recodnize him, Snake only needs to cover Grubber's male voice. Grubber is trying to make sexy posesess

Snake clears his throught, to make him sound more ladey like, "Hello big boy!" he said groggingly "I like the boy standing infront of me, I want you to have this deliciopuse box of chocolate!"

"Hmm" thought Victor "I'm flattered but I don't even know who you are! I gonna have to not accept you're chocolates, Solariens cannot eat them, without dire consequences made!" Then Victor just closed the door.

"OHHHH!" moaned Snake and Grubber but as they looked a the box. it had 3, 2, 1, BOOOOOOOM! the box exploded and launched the two gang members away.

"YAAAAA HOO HO HO HOAY!" they yelled (Yeah I like Goofy to!)

"No!" shouted Ace who saw the whole thing. "Ok now we must begin a new plan!"

The Next day Ace conducted a new plan.

"Ok" he said "this is somwhat similar to the plan we had with Buttercup, Billy will jump up and down causing tremmors, Victor will come out running then Arturo will trip him and I will card him to death!"

"Ok" said Arturo "lets go!" the gang started to run towards Victor's house and BIlly started to pound the ground causing shakes, Like Ace planned Victor ran out of his house to see whats going on.

Arturo ran at Victor's legs but as he collided with them he didn't trip him he just smaked his face in the collision, with that force Arturo is down.

"Oh great!" said Ace, "um... uh.... um...." hes scratching his head trying to think of a plan. "Ok just... um.. ATTACK!"

"Oh great!" shouted Victor in surprise, "Gangreen Gang!"

Billy ran towards Victor and tried to crush him by jummping on him, But Victor Grabbed On to his huge body and lifted Billy over his head.

"His hands are full!" said Ace "nows my chance!" Ace took out his deck of cards and started flinging them at Victor, Victor saw them flying towards him and he threw Big Billy at Ace, They collided and they were both launched away.

"Here!" shouted Victor at the flying Ace and Billy picking up Arturo "Take This Guy With You!" Victor then threw Arturo at the flying gang members. "Good Ridance!" Victor dusted his hands off, and wen't back inside.

Next thing Ace knew He and Billy and Arturo were sitting on loose ground.

"Ugh!" moaned Ace, "I guess we better try again!" Then Snake and Grubber fell from the sky and on the other gang members, then they fell through the ground, apparently they were laying on the pit they dug earlier.

"Or" moaned Ace "maybe not."

Victor is becomeing good friends with Bubbels, in fact it seems they are starting to get close, so close that a particular wolf is getting jeliouse, see what happens next time in

Battle for the maiden's heart, Victor vs Cody


	25. Victor vs Cody

Battle for the Maiden's Heart Victor vs Cody

On Day at school Bubbles is starting to feel sad but for a reason that she wouldn't say but her friends did know what it was. The love letters she received that day only made her feel worse. She looked as if she was going to start crying any minute, But Victor is there to help.

"Bubbles" said Victor sympathetically placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry, if you do, I will start crying to!"

"Why?" asked Bubbles

"Because seeing my friends sad, makes me sad!" responded Victor.

"Oh please" smiled Bubbles, "you're sweet, don't cry because of me!"

"Oh come on!" laughed Victor "you know I can't do that!"

They both started to laugh, and Bubble's sadness washed away, she smiled.

"There!" said Victor "that's the smile I want!" They both laughed again.

"Thank you Victor" said Bubbles

"Come on," said Victor "You should come with me, I'll treat you to one of those.. Earthly.... Umm.. Milk Shakes?"

"That's nice" said Bubbles "I'll gladly go with you." Bubbles and Victor walked out of the school together side by side, people got the wrong ideah, because every boy who had a crush on Bubbles that saw them together, groaned and cried as if they lost the war.

About halfway through their walk, storm clouds began to brew and once they arrived at the "Shake Shop" it started to rain. Bubbles was at first enjoying Victor's treat, but she paused and just fidgeted with her straw as it started to downpour.

"I know" said Victor, that caught Bubble's attention

"Know what?" asked Bubbles trying to act innocent.

"It's that wolf boy Cody isn't it?" asked Victor "It's ok you can tell me."

"Yes." said Bubbles starting to blush, "it's just like that day when he and I first met."

Bubbles frowned Victor, "He's got a problem, and I don't mean the fact he's a monster."

"What do you mean?" asked Bubbles.

"The reason why you haven't seen him for seven years," responded Victor, "he's got a heart condition, he's had it for years, not only that it's not getting any better."

"It's getting worse?" asked Bubbles panicking, "is he.... going to.....die?"

"I don't know" responded Victor shakeing his head. "Luckily it's not critical, and it is curable. he may recover."

"I guess thats ok." said Bubbles calming down.

"You don't have to worry" smiled Victor, "I did my own independent research and I'm conducting my own special cure. He's going to be just fine."

"Bubbles got tears of joy in her eyes," she walked over to Victor and hugged him.

"Thank you" she sobbed, Victor just blinked for a moment but he finally returned her embrace.

"No problem" smiled Victor "I would love to help out a friend especially one who's _in_ love." But those words actually hit Bubbles, although she still has feelings for Cody, she's starting to develop feelings for Victor.

"I guess you'll be ready then" smiled Bubbles.

"For what?" asked Victor,

"For when we spread our fashion through out the universe! and we learn about other races fashions!" Smirked Bubbles

"Of course!" smiled Victor, "It's what I promised you!"

Bubbles smiled and finished her shake.

"That was good! thank you" Victor! she said.

They both walked out, the downpour had stopped. Just before they separated.

"Thank you Victor!" said Bubbles. "Whichever girl gets you will be very lucky!" she thought Then she planted a small kiss on his cheek. She turned around and ran home, her entire face red, at her gesture of gratitude.

"Hmm." thought Victor, "when it comes to humans, a kiss can mean, affection, support, congratulatory, and gratitude. In this case she gave me one as a sign of gratitude. Well I must return home."

Victor started to walk home, but once he was at the park, he was met by a furious, road block, who better to stop him than Cody still looking like a werewolf.

Victor jumped in fear as he leaped out in front of him. All they did was stare into each other's eyes.

"You!" he snarled

"What do you want?" asked Victor taking a fighters stance, "I can help you! just let me!"

"Ok," snarled Cody, "Help me by staying away from Bubbles!"

"Were friends!" said Victor his face turning angry "I cannot do that! I can cure you're illness! and change you back to normal!"

"LIAR!" snarled Cody "if you won't leave Bubbles than I can make you cower from her in fear!" Cody leapt at Victor his teeth getting wet and drippy, as if he's ready to eat him. Victor just jumped to the side dogging the attack.

"I'm giving you this chance!" Shouted Victor as it began to rain again both fighters standing in the rain getting wet. "Please stop this! I can help you! Fail to comply I will fight!"

"No!" shouted Cody "I never want to go back to the way it was! I just want you away from Bubbles!"

"I can't do this!" Said Victor staring Cody down, "those three girls are like sisters to me! I cannot let harm come to any of them! Or abandon them, besides what do you want with Bubbles anyway?" Cody stopped and gave a silence.

"I don't have to explain this to you!" He snarled "just get away from her!"

"No" said Victor "but I will save you! Weather you want me to or not!" The two charged at each other, Cody swung his huge claws at Victor but he just dodged them all. Victor lunged at Cody and gave him a swift punch on top of his wolf like head, but Cody barley felt it, to him it was just a simple bonk on the head. But That left Victor open, Cody gave him a quick reach and a big scratch on his back. Victor jumped back whaling in pain, yes he did start to bleed but it was just a scratch.

"Ready to give up yet?" Asked Cody

"Not until you're safe" grunted Victor trying not to whale anymore but the sting of the rain drops only made the pain worse.

They leapt towards each other again Victor jumped on top of Cody and started to ride him like a wild horse.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Shouted Cody trying to shake Victor off, but Victor just held on tight.

Only for about 30 seconds Cody flung Victor off, but Victor grabbed Cody's torso and flung him right into the jungle gym. So Victor used Cody's strategy against him. Cody flew and destroyed the jungle gym and he was no covered head to toe in aches. He struggled to get back up

They both stared each other down. They were dirty, wet, bruised, and panting. Cody lunged at Victor again but Victor shouted _"Kenisis!" _froze him with his powers. He was just floating right in front of his face looking, like he was getting ready to eat his face right from his body.

"Now I got you right were I want you!" Sneered Victor. He balled his hand up into a fist and got ready to punch Cody. But to Victor's surprise Cody just started laughing. Victor at first didn't understand why but soon he started laughing with him.

"Wow!" laughed Cody "I guess we are both good fighters!"

"That's true!" laughed Victor. He released Cody from his telekinetic hold.

"I'm sorry for the scratch" said Cody

"It's not that bad" said Victor.

The rain stopped and they then sat on top of the hill looking at the city.

"So I guess we're friends than?" Asked Cody

"Yes" responded Victor.

"Sorry about attacking you" apologized Cody "I don't know why I did that. I just saw you and Bubbles sitting at that place drinking milkshakes, then I saw her kiss you're cheek, then I just got angry."

"Sounds to me" laughed Victor, "you got hidden feelings for Bubbles." Cody tried to hide his face, if he were back to normal then he would most certainly be blushing.

"I'm not sure" Cody mumbled "I think she's got feelings for you!"

Victor just thought about it.

"No" he said, "That kiss was for gratitude not affection."

"If I didn't know better" commented Cody "I would say all three girls got their eye on you!"

"Don't be silly!" Laughed Victor "their humans, I'm a solarien, they're too different of species for me! Besides Bubbles spoke about you a few times, you should see her face every time she does!"

"Do…you like any of those girls?" Asked Cody nervously.

"Why would I?" Asked Victor, "anyway theirs a girl who needs my help a lot, she's my best friend, and she is very depressed and sad, I want to help her."

"One of your own kind?" Asked Cody

"Yes" responded Victor. "But I now must help you." Victor stud up and reached for Cody's arm. But Cody jumped and landed in a nearby tree.

"Sorry" said Cody, "But I like being free from my sickness. So see ya! And take care of Bubbles!" Cody then hopped away and Victor let him go.

"A new human friend" thought Victor. He got up dusted himself off and went home. "I will my friend!"


	26. The Way Of The Noodle

The Way Of The Noodle

On one fine day a black light was flying looking for a target. And were better to fall and hit something in the harbor, inside was the stock of dry ramen inside a warehouse, that same noodle supply was also brought into the restaurant.

A customer is receiving a bowl of ramen he ordered, the chef is very proud of his creation, that when the customer answered his cell phone, the chef ordered him to eat the ramen before it got cold. But the customer instead asked for flavoring, pepper, and soy sauce, The chef was disappointed that he didn't at least taste the food before he added all that _spice_ to it.

The customer began to go mad with the extra stuff that as he continued to add more the food began to mutate, it glowed black. It then became a big monster with noodle strains for a body and a big maroon ramen bowl for a head. All it said was,

"Dora dora dora na! Dora! I'll teach you the basics of eating ramen!" It growled at the customer, he just got up and ran out the door. "Hey boss!" Shouted the monster at the chef "Let me set the ramen flavors strait! Dora dora!"

"The ramen I made…. just got up and left!" Said the chef in shock.

At the same time our heroes were flying over the city after a hard days work.

"Ok" said Blossom "were done let's go home!"

"Wait" said Buttercup sniffing something, "Something smells good."

The four looked down and saw news media at a local ramen shop.

"Here" said the news anchor "I'm at the new Ramen shop that has just opened here in New Townsvill. This new shop is fast, cheap, and delicious! This concept fits the modern man perfectly."

"It's the famous large-scale ramen shop!" Cheered Bubbles

"Ramen" noted Victor, "a Japanese soup that mainly consist of boiled noodles." Then Victor's definition was interrupted by a growl of Buttercup's stomach.

"Let's check it out!" Suggested Buttercup.

"Agreed" said the other girls

"I'll try anything once!" Said Victor

The girls were talking about what ramen to order, Victor was to fixated on what the nutritional value in the ramen was.

"Victor this stuff is ok for you" said Blossom "just order something an enjoy it!"

But the same noodle monster, which just barged into the restaurant, interrupted their enjoyment.

"I Noodra will teach you losers how to eat ramen the right way!" Shouted the monster. "Listen it should be eaten hot, slurping it up makes it delicious! And most importantly, DON'T ADD ANY FLAVORINGS, LIKE PEPPER, VINIGAR, AND GARLICK! And drink all the soup! And also importantly never eat, tonkatsu or miso ones!"

"Who is that?" Asked Blossom

Back at the professor's lab, Poochie was bouncing around the room

"A monster wan!" He barked

"What will we do?" Asked Ken

"Well," pondered the professor, "he maybe a monster but he's not doing anything wrong, but the four are already there, so lets call them."

Then Blossom's gem began to glow, she opened it and it was the professor.

"Ok" he instructed, "Yes that is a monster, but do not attack until he's doing any harm!"

Then the waitress brought the four their ramen the girls cheered, Victor just stared at it. They then began top eat their ramen but then Noodra stopped them.

"Hey!" He shouted "what's with that ramen?"

"This is salt ramen!" Said Bubbles

"NO! NO! NO!" shouted Noodra, "you all should eat soy sauce ramen like hers!" He was referring to Buttercup's. Victor also ordered it but Noodra never noticed.

"But that type of ramen is old!" Moaned Blossom.

"That's not so!" Shouted both Noodra and Buttercup at the same time.

"The simplest is the artist technique!" Shouted Noodra, "Keep that in mind next time! Well, eat it while it's hot!"

Blossom took some in her chopsticks and began to blow on it.

"Hey!" Yelled Noodra, "the right way to eat ramen is when it's hot!"

"But if I do that!" Protested Blossom "I'll burn my tongue!"

Bubbles was slurping little noodles at one time.

"Hey!" Shouted Noodra to Bubbles "slurping them is more forceful and delicious!"

"But it will get on my dress and it will be dirty." Protested Bubbles

Victor wasn't even using chopsticks he was using everyday utensils.

"Hey!" Shouted Noodra to Victor "you have chopsticks for a reason! So use them!"

Victor being his ignorant self just picked up the chopsticks and stared at them.

Buttercup just ate ramen the way Noodra instructed.

"Yes" said Noodra to Buttercup happily "there maybe hope for you after all! That's how you're supposed to eat ramen!"

Soon Noodra hopped to the other tables and kept instructing the other people on eating ramen right.

"What a Interesting noodle monster" commented Bubbles.

"Chop-Sticks?" Asked Victor still just staring at them.

"He's kind of annoying" said Blossom

"But you can't hate such a passionate guy!" Said Buttercup

Soon Noodra left the shop to go and give instructions to other shops.

"He left!" Said Blossom

"Let's get him!" Said Buttercup

"No!" said Bubbles "if we leave now, it will be an insult to the people who made the ramen!"

So the girls ate their ramen quickly but Victor still just kept staring at the chopsticks.

But at other shops Noodra kept on instructing people's eating techniques and it started to annoy people. So much that people started to yell and throw things at Noodra.

"Let us eat it how we want!" The angry people shouted.

So he kept going to shop to shop also getting banned from them and getting yelled at by annoyed people. The four also went to noodle shop to noodle shop, but all they got was,

"Noodra was here, but please Powerpuff Girls Z please eat our ramen! Oh yeah and the other guy to!"

Noodra was getting chased around the city until he reappeared at his old shop.

"Hey!" He shouted as he looked at a sign that said. "From this day forward this shop is closed, goodbye!"

"Cursed Humans!" Growled Noodra, "I will make them eat my ramen by force! Then he took out a gigantic noodle recipe."

But the four were to preoccupied because everywhere they went they were always stopped and asked to eat.

They were walking down the street trying to hold down their food from being so full, their were actually starting to look bigger, except Victor but it was all in his disguise. They were approaching this other noodle shop when they herd this scream about being to hot from it. The four walked inside and there they saw Noodra. He was whipping people with his noodle arms and forcing people to eat the ramen when it's boiling hot.

"How dare you burn people with hot ramen! And force full people to eat!" Shouted Buttercup.

"Don't patronize me!" Shouted Noodra "I will conquer the world with soy sauce ramen!"

"No I can't allow this to happen!" Said Buttercup "come on, outside!"

"Fine" said Noodra "I will make people who stands in my way eat ramen." The four and Noodra stood outside they squared off with each other as if it were an old western setting.

"I'll go first!" "_Steam Hot Attack_!" Noodra ran at the four with his bowl steaming he then became too hot to touch!

The four were to full to retaliate but they could dodge his attacks, "_Naruto Shuriken!" _Then Noodra flung some fresh ramen at Bubbles and it flew into her mouth.

"Oh" moaned Bubbles "it's hot but delicious!" Buttercup tried to swing her hammer at Noodra but he began to swing his arm around and use it as a shield. Victor's feeling of being full distracted him, so he couldn't concentrate to use his telekinesis.

"Now try this!" Shouted Noodra, "soy sauce based chicken broth!" He then took out a bottle and squeezed it at the four and the broth flew and they all swallowed it.

"Ohhhhhhh" moaned Blossom, "so full……..so heavy……."

"Come on ramen is a happy food!" Said Buttercup trying to find the strength to talk. "You want people, forced to eat not by force by making them focus on flavor? What would some do to make you happy?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Shouted Noodra but then a rock came flying at him and it hit his head, when he saw who threw it, it was his old boss.

"Come on" his boss said, "Ramen is a happy food! Why make people suffer it?"

"I…"stuttered Noodra "I was just thinking of you!"

"Thinking of me?" Asked Boss

"Yes!" Said Noodra "eat the noodles and soup while it's hot! Isn't that just courtesy to the people who make ramen for you? Besides humans eat it to sloppy, they add to much condiments to change the flavor and they never finish it. Not only that they say their tired of old Soy Sauce ramen and go for new ones, that made me angry!"

"But" responded Boss, "Ramen is not for the artist, it's for the people who are eating it! So come on and let's start again!"

For the next few days the ramen house was back in businesses, Noodra was not changed back to normal, but instead was now a nice monster helping with the cleaning of the shop. They were not bothered by eating habits and people adding things to it ever again. But they still only served soy sauce ramen.

Annie and Jason are having problems that cause Annie to go back into the lovely monster Sedusa, this time Victor is all alone on this! Or is he? An old friend returns to assist Victor in.

Works of the heart, Victor vs Sedusa


	27. Victor vs Sedusa

Works Of the Heart Victor vs. Sedusa

On one bright and sunny morning, it was a day off from school, Blossom was overjoyed about this, Victor and the girls spent a few hours at the Kintoki café Victor seemed puzzled at something and Buttercup asked him what he was thinking about.

"I'm not entirely sure" said Victor "My mother says a joyous surprise will be here today!"

"_I wonder what it is!"_ Wondered Bubbles.

Blossom was distracted at the site of Annie and Jason smiling at each other. She was also smiling and slightly blushing.

"Blossom" said Bubbles waving her hand in front of her face, "are you ok?"

With that she snapped out of it.

"What was that about?" Whispered Bubbles.

"Well" said Blossom "seeing those two together makes made me imagine that one day that will be me and Victor!"

"Really?" Scoffed Bubbles

Then Annie was walking tea over to the table and she placed it on, but as soon as she turned around to walk away, she slipped and is falling to the floor, Jason tried to leap and save her, but Victor beat him to it.

"I got you!" Said Victor holding Annie in his arms. He helped up dusted herself off and sent her on her way. Annie was again blushing but only this time out of embarrassment. Jason saw this and he sat back in his chair starting to fell as if pressured.

"That was a close one!" Said Bubbles

"Well" said Victor scratching his head, "it helps when you're one of the most famous nobles on a whole planet! And a star athlete in the universe!"

The girls just laughed except Buttercup who was not a famous noble but, also a famous athlete throughout the universe.

A few minuets later, they scuffed down some chocolate snacks that Victor didn't eat because Solariens cannot eat chocolate, so he just ate vanilla, then they all left but Victor separated from the girls and headed home to see this surprise.

Once he arrived home the family greeted him.

"Hello my son!" Said Len'a.

"We have a surprise for you!" Said Kot

"Yes," smirked Roon "you're future mate!"

"WHAT?" Shouted Victor "I have no girlfriend!"

"Girl-Friend?" Asked Nir confused.

"And forget the future mate stuff," laughed Roon "I was just making a funny! The earthers call it a joke!"

"Oh" stuttered Victor, "That's an earth slang term for a future mate that you hope for."

"Sigh" went Nir "I swear Victor, day by day you become more like a human."

"Yeah" laughed Kot "maybe one day you will become one!"

"So who is this person?" asked Victor

Len'a and Nir stepped aside and it reviled a beautiful face that was attached to long brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and a short white dress.

"Star!" Cheered Victor

"Victor!" Cheered Star, they ran up to each other and they hugged.

"Aww" Mocked Kot "they look so cute when lovers are that age!"

Then they both released each other from the embrace. Star was blushing deeply but Victor was very little red.

"Hey we are not lovers!" Said Victor defensively.

"We have arranged a day for her to visit!" Said Len'a

"We heard she really wanted to see you!" Said Nir that caused Star to blush even more. Then it changed into a flashback of moments prior to her trip to earth.

She was sitting in her room at the Attributes Training Facility and her friend and roommate Alicia was staring at her mirror prettying herself.

"So" she said "you have a visit to earth?"

"Yes" responded Star, "I will see the Flare family again."

"That's good you'll see Feek again!" Said Alicia walking away from the mirror and sat on her cryo tube, "are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"Well" stuttered Star "I, um, well. If he doesn't like me, it would be an awkward moment, to me that's not worth it."

"Come on!" Said Alicia "he may say he likes you to!"

"But he may not!" Argued Star. "He's spent lots of time with those three earth girls, I can tell they like him too!"

"So?" Argued Alicia "they're humans! You got a waaaaaaay better chance at winning him than they do! I would! He's a part of the most famous nobles in the whole planet! If you two perform the merging of souls ceremony, you could be set for life!"

"But I love him for more than just that!" Said Star hanging her face "he's nice, he's shown me how nice people can be, and that life is for living and should be given to others. He also saved me from harm."

"I know" said Alicia, "he sounds perfect! But you should tell him! It's better than saying _what if!_"

Then the flashback broke and Star's mind is back in the present time.

"Hey Star!" Said Victor "I gotta show you this place I know!"

"What is it?" Asked Star.

"It's called Kintoki café," responded Victor "I'm friends with the manager and her boyfriend."

"Great maker" wheezed Roon, "Another earthly term I don't know of." Victor just glared at him and took Star's hand and ran out the door.

They finally arrived in the city, Victor released Star's hand Star was just captivated by the fact Victor was holding it.

But at the café Jason was having an attack of paranoia from the incident involving Victor.

"So Annie," asked Jason slightly disgruntled, "What was that about involving Victor?"

"I fell" said Annie innocently, "He was just helping out."

"I hope so" said Jason, "the guy's handsome and smart, I would be crushed if you liked him more than me."

"Well" said Annie tilting her head around thinking about Victor, "He's very cute and….."

"WHAT?" Yelled Jason "you do like him more than me!"

"No" said Annie waving her hands around in front of herself defensively, "I was just…."

"I'm out of here!" Said Jason turning around leaving in tears.

"NO" screamed Annie "JASON!" Her scream and huge rush of sadness and emotion caused her to glow black and soon she changed back into Sedusa.

"Hmm… that weakling was too weak to win a boys heart." She mocked She tried to walk out but she saw Victor and Star approaching.

"Oh great!" she said rushing back inside "_he's_ coming! What am I going to do? That's it!" Sedusa took out her tube of lipstick and smeared it all over her face, then she changed into Annie.

Victor guided Star and they were both standing outside the door to the café.

"This is it!" Said Victor spreading his arms out in a presenting fashion, "Kintoki café!"

Star was barley listening, she was distracted by what Alicia told her.

"Star, Star! STAR!" Shouted Victor getting her attention

"Oh!" Stammered Star, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok" said Victor "now how about we go inside?"

"Ok" said Star "but first…. I got something to tell you…"

"Yes" said "Victor what is it?"

"It's not easy to say" said Star turning her head and getting redder by the second. "As the earthers would say, the words are harder to say than a tongue twister."

"You're my friend" said Victor "you can tell me anything!"

"Ok" stammered Star, "….I…..I….um….I…"

"Hey!" Victor interrupted Annie who was really just Sedusa. "Who's this?"

"Hello Annie," said Victor "this is my best friend, her name is Star Eclipse."

"Well" said Annie "are you going to come order something or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

"Of course!" Said Victor "come on Star!" Star and Victor finally walked inside.

"So" thought Sedusa "that Victor really can real in the ladies! The rumors are true!"

"Two of the usual coming right up!" Said Annie.

Within minuets Annie brought two plates of strawberry cheesecake and two cups of green tea.

"Mmm." went Star swallowing a piece of cake, "This is very good!"

"Hey Victor!" Said Annie "I never knew you were engaged! If you ask me that Star is too pretty for you!"

"Come now!" Countered Victor "Star and me are not lovers!"

"I wish we were though" thought Star.

Annie picked up the dirty dishes that Victor and Star were using. Then Victor face was close enough to get a small scent of Annie's arm.

"That smell!" thought Victor "it smells all to familiar. That's it Sedusa!"

"Um" went Victor "we… um… got some business to take care of and we really got to go. Thanks for the refreshment!"

Victor just walked out hastily Star soon followed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Star.

"It's Sedusa again!" responded Victor "She smelled like an earth cosmetics store!"

"That means" Said Star "In this place, no one here is exactly what he appears."

"Something must have happened to cause Annie to change into Sedusa!" Responded Victor

"I got to go in there and stop her!" Said Victor He charged inside the café and Star reached out for his arm in order to stop him but she couldn't reach him.

Victor ran inside but he couldn't find her

"Noo!" Shouted Victor "were could she be?"

Just then Sedusa removed her disguise and walked out the back door.

"Ok as long as that brat Annie is away nothing can stop me from getting that hunk of Jason!" Smirked Sedusa

Sedusa started running towards the place were Jason was seen running.

Soon She caught up to Jason who was mopeing about what just happened in a dark alleyway.

"Hey big boy!" Said Sedusa in a seductive tone. "What's the matter?"

"Oh no!" Whimpered Jason "you again!"

"Having problems with that dame of yours?" giggled Sedusa

"Huh?" Went Jason "How do you know?"

"Forget her!" Said Sedusa, "You're better off with me instead!"

"No way!" Said Jason moving away from her.

Back at the Café Victor was catching the scent of Sedusa and he was determined to fallow it like a bloodhound.

"I must stop Sedusa alone!" Said Victor

"No" protested Star. "I'll go with you!"

"I cannot allow that!" Said Victor "I can't let harm come to you!"

"I can't let harm come to you either!" Said Star, "It's all part of what I wanted to say to you!"

"Well can it wait?" Responded Victor "We got a seductive thief to catch!"

"_We?" _squealed Star, "you mean?"

"Yes" said Victor, "we will go and stop Sedusa! I will protect you from harm if we must fight."

"Ok" said Star hanging her head, Victor "I must tell you something."

"Hold it for now." Said Victor "let's go!"

Then they both ran to the scene and they both stopped once they arrived at the scene. Sedusa was cornering Jason getting ready to smother his face in kisses.

"Hold it right their Sedusa!" Called Victor she turned around and saw the two.

"Guh!" She went staring at them. "How did you know that the girl was me?"

"I can smell the stench of beauty enhancement a mile away!" Said Victor

"Grrr." Growled Sedusa "guess I will just have to stomp on both of you to get what I want!" She then leaped at Victor and Star then Victor jumped at the side and Sedusa took this opportunity to go for Star. But Star just punched her in the face. The impact was so hard that Sedusa was launched upwards and back down again. She fell and perfectly landed on her feet. Jason was in a fettle position, scared out of his wits about what's happening. Victor leaped at Sedusa and tried to kick her but he missed instead she just used to her snake necklace to bite his arm. Luckily the snake was really just a necklace so Victor wasn't poisoned. But that got Star angry so she reached out for Sedusa's throat and she grabbed it. Then she punched her face downwards really hard and that sent her into the ground hard, and that knocked her unconscious.

"Wow Star!" Said Victor with and astounded look on his face. "That was spectacular!"

"Well" giggled Star when "I saw that she hurt you I just lost it!"

"Hey thanks!" Said Jason. "You saved me from that.. that.. thing! Annie and me had a petty argument, I was just paranoid when you caught her from falling."

"It's ok, I'm not attracted to her." Explained Victor

Jason looked at him and Star and he smiled and said. "I can see that! You have a very pretty girl right there!"

"Ok" said Victor with his head throbbing. "I'm sick of everyone assuming were lovers! We're not lovers!"

"Ok ok" laughed Jason, "I was just kidding."

"Besides" said Star "Annie is the person you need to sort things over with!"

"Right!" Declared Jason.

"But wait until tomorrow" said Victor Annie is just so tired.

"Ok" said Jason who left and ran home.

Victor and Star took Annie back to the lab and changed Annie back to her old self. Then back to her house.

The next day Jason and Annie made up, but that night was big for Star and Victor.

Victor and Star was out in the big field between his house and the city.

"The night skies are beautiful here on earth!" Said Victor looking up at the stars

"Hey Victor" asked Star

"What is it Star?" Asked Victor

"I never got a chance to tell you the thing I wanted to" said Star

"Well here's your chance!" Said Victor "what is it?"

"I.." stuttered Star, "I..I…L..L… I lo." "Beep! Beep!"

Then a message appeared at the Flare family's computer. It was from the Solarien attributes training facility saying that Star's time was over and she must return immediately.

"No!" moaned Star, "I won't be able to tell you what I want!"

"It's ok" said Victor "you can tell me next time!"

"I will!" Promised Star "because I know I will see you again!"

Then Star got back in her ship and flew back to Solar.

"Sigh" frowned Victor "I'm sorry Star."


	28. Electric wave monster

Sibling Love! Electric wave monster!

One fine day school was being let out. Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, were leaving the campus.

"Hey!" Said Blossom "let's go to the autumn beach!"

"A beach," said Victor "a heated place usually at the each of lake or bay waters."

"That's right Victor!" Said Bubbles "that's not a bad idea! Let's go!"

"How about you Buttercup?" Asked Blossom

"Well, I'm ok with it!" She said.

Meanwhile in the head master's office he was enjoying a strawberry shortcake. He soon called his older brother who is the mayor to tell him all about it.

At the same time the mayor was eating some strawberry ice cream.

"The ice cream smells good!" Said Ms. Bellum "I can't get enough of it!"

"Ring! Ring!" Went the mayor's cell phone.

"Hey!" Said the Mayor, "it's from my little brother!" He answered the phone. "Hello! Are you well?"

"Yes I'm well," said his brother. "Doesn't this cake look delicious? It's my snack!" He then took a picture of it and sent it to the mayor.

"What are you talking about brother?" Mocked the Mayor. "My ice cream is much better looking!" He took a picture of the ice cream and sent it to his brother.

"But that doesn't look good at all!" Disagreed his brother.

"WHAT!!???" Shouted the Mayor furiously.

"See you're getting angry again." Pointed out his brother. "It's a bad habit of yours! If you don't stop! Mom and pop in heaven will be saddened!"

"Don't talk to me about that!" Snapped the Mayor, "besides you're already making mom and pop in heaven sad already!"

"WHAT!!??" Shouted his brother

"I know you don't brush you're teeth before sleeping!" Mocked the Mayor

"You're feet smell!" Snapped his brother.

But the raw emotion and a black Z light caused the electronic waves of the cell phones mixed with the black light and made a monster that looked like a bolt of lightning with a pair of eyes.

Back at the professor's lab Poochie smelled a monster.

"Hey!" He said "I smell a monster!"

"You know what to do Poochie!" Said Ken

"_Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!"_

The four heroes were on board the subway, but the belt's gems were not glowing.

"Hey" wondered Ken, "why aren't the belts reacting?"

"They must be in a place were waves cannot reach!" Explained the professor.

Back at the School the head master stopped arguing with his brother but the monster appeared from his phone screen. He ate his cake. Then he jumped out of the Mayor's phone and ate his ice cream, the mayor and Miss Bellum was trying to hide behind one another. Then it flew out and used its radio waves to cause all cell phones in the city to go off and to not stop ringing loudly at the same time.

At the subway the heroes disembarked their car and stepped out of the tunnel. Then the gems on their belts began to glow.

"Uh oh! Trouble!" Went Bubbles.

"Time to change!" Said Victor

Then the girls changed into the powerpuff girls Z

"It's about time!" Shouted the professor from his lab "ware were you?"

"The subway" responded Blossom.

"Underground" pondered the professor, "so that's why the waves were bad."

Back in the city the monster worked his magic and all the cell phones floated away from their owners and they all came together and formed a enormous cell phone robot with a blow dryer for a right hand and a hammer for the left.

"I can freely control cell phones and wreak havoc on the world!" Laughed the monster.

"An electronics giant!" Shouted Victor

"Let's get it!" Shouted Blossom They flew up to the giant and Blossom flung her yo-yo at it's arm and the impact caused it to split into many cell phones.

"Phones?" Wondered Blossom

"That's what this monster is made of?" Wondered Victor.

"Hey!" Shouted the monster pulling back the lost phones with his electric tentacles. "Who are you? Get out of my way!" The girls stared at him.

"I see a dark aura!" Said Buttercup.

"If we can beat it the phone should return to normal!" Said Victor. The four flew at him but he commanded the phone giant to smack them into an adjacent building.

"HA!" The monster mocked "you're slow attacks can't hurt me!"

"He's fast!" Pointed out Bubbles, "to beat him we got to be quick!"

They chased him but his lightning fast speed made him impossible to catch.

"HA!" Mocked the monster, "you cannot keep up with my speed!"

"Geez" panted Blossom "there has to be a way to slow him down!"

"I got it!" Said Buttercup "He's a monster made up of electric waves! So how about we lure him underground."

"But how?" Wondered Bubbles

"Leave that to me!" Said Blossom

"Hey monster!" Called Blossom "how about you attack us instead of running away?"

"How dare you insult me!" Shouted the monster. He then gave chase to the heroes and the four flew harder than ever before to get to the subway. They finally arrived and they flew inside then deeper inside, they got in so deep that the monster lost his signal.

"Yes!" Cheered Buttercup "he's weakened!"

"Now's our chance!" Shouted Blossom reading her yo-yo _"Mitsumame Cake Shoot!"_

"_Swing Sonic!" _ Shouted Buttercup

"_Balloon Catcher!" _ Shouted Bubbles.

"_Kenisis!"_ shouted Victor

The telekinesis immobilized the monster and the attacks K. it and the bubble engulfed the monster and shrunk him to a small size. The bubble containing the monster floated to Bubbles and she caught it in her gem.

The cell phone giant was dispelled and all the phones returned to normal and to their rightful owners.

Back at the lab the professor called the mayor and the head master to the lab, they both wouldn't look at each other.

"Hey the monster wanted to say something to you to before going back to normal." Said the professor. Bubbles took out her gem and opened it and on the screen was the wave monster.

"When the Chemical Z was unleashed" explained the monster "you two always fought about snacks and always over the phone. I was born when the black light hit the waves tower. I was a monster because of you're fighting!"

Then after realizing the error of their ways the two brothers made up and agreed to never argue again. Bubbles released the monster and it returned to just being a wave at the radio tower, as long as the two brothers wouldn't fight everything will be ok.


	29. Practice Makes Pandemonium

Practice Makes Pandemonium

On day it seemed a little dark because Mojo Jojo was flying around New Townsvill discussing his plans for world domination. But as he was flying he was hit by flying music notes. He fell to a house were the music was coming from and he peeked into a window and he saw a boy practicing a piano pretty badly.

"A piano?" Wondered Mojo then he imagined himself being surrounded by a group of cheering people as he is also playing a piano live on a stage.

"YES!" Cheered Mojo, "monsters bathed in black light must have some good potential! SOOOOO I WILL LEARN THE PIANO!" Then Mojo broke down the wall and used his black Z powers to put the boy and his instructor to sleep. Mojo approached the piano and popped his knuckles and began to play, very terribly, so terribly that the building that he was in was beginning to crumble and crack.

The piano began to talk to itself it said, " I have been played badly by many bad practices but… This is by far the worst I have ever had it! I'm not going to take it anymore!" The piano then turned maroon brown and it grew eyes and it's keys and case became a mouth the piano is alive! "Play Better!" It scolded at Mojo. "How dare you play me badly!"

"What?" Asked Mojo who was knocked on his backside

"That bad melody is now constipated in my notes!" The piano shouted "they will explode in a note eruption!" The piano launched music notes at Mojo they flew at him like bullets and sent him flying on impact. "Never again will I be badly played!"

Back at the lab Poochie sniffed out a monster.

"Wan!" He barked "a monster Wan!"

Then the screen showed the piano rampaging downtown

"You know what to do Poochie!" Said Ken

"_Powerpuff Girls Da Wan!"_

At school everyone was sitting and enjoying Bubbles playing a soothing melody on the piano. But unexpectedly the girl's gems belts started to glow.

"Ms. Kean!" Called Blossom "Bubble's music is making my head feel like Beethoven!" Blossom was cradling her head as if she was having a severe headache.

"My head is Mozart!" Whined Bubbles.

"I'm Debussy!" Shouted Buttercup.

"Well" said Ms. Kean "I don't get it but quickly head to the infirmary!" The girls rushed out of the room.

"Mmmm." thought Victor, "Ms. Kean my Scales itch!"

"You don't have scales Victor!" Said Ms. Kean

"Umm. Hey what's that?" Said Victor pulling the "made you look" trick on them. And it worked and Victor ran out.

Then the Girls changed into the powerpuffs and when Victor caught up to them they flew into the city.

The piano was attacking people with his music notes if they couldn't play piano. Those who could were eaten by the piano and it grew bigger.

The four finally arrived at the scene and the girls did their pose at the piano.

"Fighting for love and science legend" they shouted "Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"I'm fighting to keep the peace on planet earth!" Said Victor "and I'm Victor Flare! And in the name of the Solarien Empire you are under arrest! Surrender and no harm will come to you!"

The piano responded by shooting notes at the girls.

"Talking won't work!" Said Buttercup

"Then we got no choice but to fight!" Said Victor

"Wait!" Said Bubbles She flew up to the monster and asked. "Why are you a monster?"

"Because" responded the piano, "This monkey began to play me very badly."

'This monkey" said Bubbles "wouldn't happen to have a green face and large brain cap would he?"

"Yes he does!" Said the piano

"Hmmm.' Grumbled Victor "Mojo Jojo."

"That monkey always doing stupid things again!" Mocked Buttercup.

"Were you from?" Asked Blossom

"The piano school at the edge of town!" Said the piano

"I know that school!" Said Bubbles "when I was little I used to practice there! Are you that same piano?"

"I'm the only piano at that school!" Responded the piano

"I'm in debt to you for letting me practice!" Said Bubbles

"I don't remember it!" Shrugged the piano

"But" said Buttercup "you became a monster just by Mojo's bad playing?"

"It doesn't add up!" Said Victor, "he must have been hit by black Z light!"

"So you desired to be played well and once you could act on you're wish you did. Which was when Mojo played you badly." Said Buttercup "well, who cares about that?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOBODY CARES ABOUT THAT!?" Screamed the monster, he started to shoot his exploding music notes again.

"Were going to have to beat it!" Said Buttercup

"What's that sound?" Said Blossom hearing people's screams, from inside the piano.

"People are in there!" Said Victor, "they must be people who can play good! We have to save them!"

"Leave it to me!" Said Bubbles as she flew up to the piano, "I became good all because of you!"

"Well" said "the piano everyone who becomes good because of me never thanks me."

"I'm one of those ungrateful humans" said Bubbles "and as a representative I apologize!"

"Hmm." Thought the piano "Show me how good you are!" He ordered. He flattened out his keys and Bubbles ran across them and that made good music. "Hey" said the Piano "you're good, become my personal pianist!"

"Ok" said Bubbles the piano then swallowed Bubbles.

"BUBBLES!" Shouted Buttercup, she tried to jump in after her but Blossom stopped her.

"She let herself be swallowed" said Blossom "I'm sure she has a plan."

On the inside Bubbles found all the captive people.

"Hey people I can get us out!" Instructed Bubbles "fallow my lead and everyone play the keys to make beautiful music." Bubbles took out a conductor's baton and began to conduct and the people played beautiful music.

On the outside the melody began to play outside the piano.

"Hey" he smiled "no ones playing but I hear beautiful music!"

The sound intoxicated the piano.

"Hey!" Said Buttercup dancing "that's Bubbles plan!"

Then the people flew out of the piano in Bubble music notes.

"Hey look!" Said Victor "the piano is shrinking!"

The piano became weaker and it shrunk to normal size.

"Hey piano!" Shouted Buttercup "you're weak again!"

The piano snapped out its musical trance and panicked then it shot more music notes at the four.

"_Kenisis!" _Shouted Victor and he stopped all the music notes.

"_Sacherote Shoot!" _shouted Blossom

"_Swing Sonic!" _ Shouted Buttercup

"_Balloon Catcher!" _Shouted Bubbles.

The Piano was captured in a bubble and was hauled back to the lab. There the professor changed it back to normal.

"Now lets bring it back to the school!" Said Blossom they called the teacher at the school but the teacher wouldn't take a piano that changes into a monster. So they decided to leave it at the lab.


	30. The Rowdyruff Boys

The Rowdyruff Boys

One night at the Utonium manor The home got a unwanted visit by none other than Mojo Jojo he slipped through the gate, up to the outdoor power box power and shut it off, and then he picked the lock with a paperclip and gained entry to the house. The professor and Ken and Poochie were fast asleep. Once Mojo got inside he slipped around the lab quiet as a mouse. Until he discovered a vault.

"Bingo!" he said quietly. He began to work the dial and listen to the tumblers in the safe and then it clicked and Mojo tried to open the door but it wouldn't open so he struggled and pulled hard to get it to open but it wouldn't.

"Fine" grumbled Mojo, "then in that case!" He chucked a few pieces of TNT at the vault door and pushed down on the pump detonator. A very loud explosion occurred and the vault was blown open. Sad enough Ken Poochie and the professor were still fast asleep.

"Yesss!" Said Mojo quietly and happily, inside was a whole container of black chemical Z. Mojo took it.

With this snickered Mojo and said "my DNA I can create a monster that will defeat the Powerpuff Girls and the other guy!… what's his name again?… Oh it doesn't matter!"

Along the way Mojo stopped into the kitchen and raided the fridge and he took a chocolate bar and an apple. He then noticed a used straw inside an empty glass. Mojo walked up to it and sniffed it.

"This is Blossom's!" said Mojo. "She must have drank from it!' He kept the straw and walked down the hall, then he passed a trash can, inside Mojo found a used Q tip, he smelled it and it smelled Like Bubbles, so he kept it to. As he walked out of the kitchen, a laundry basket fell on his head, and a dirty sock fell on his nose, it was very stinky and Mojo threw it off his head and concluded that the bad smell is Buttercup. He was then hit with an insight.

"Hey!" Said Mojo "with these I can make a monster with Powerpuff DNA to! Hey I need something from that other guy to if I want to beat him!" Mojo looked around and saw a closet that said.

"Victor's Solarien DNA Research Samples, Unless you can hold your food down enter at your own risk!"

"So that's the other guy's name!" Said Mojo "Victor!" So Mojo walked into the closet and looked around. What he saw almost made him throw up. These are scales! Inside were rows and rows of shed full body scales in the from Victor's true solarien body they were hung like clothes in a closet, the professor was collecting them to try and research them further. Mojo ripped off some scales from a body's right arm and walked out. "Whats with this kid?" Said Mojo shakingly, "is he from another planet or something?"

Mojo then walked out of the lab and headed to his home with the stolen goods. The next morning Poochie was the first to wake up and he walked around until he saw a mess of tossed stuff in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it Poochie?" Said Ken rubbing his eyes waking up and the professor was with him.

"The Chemical Z was stolen!" Cried Poochie

Back at Mojo's house Mojo just entered and he pulled a switch and a giant machine appeared from the floor.

"My monster making machine!" Said Mojo "I will make the ultimate monster with this!" Mojo jumped on a platform, which rose him to the insertion tank. Mojo then poured in the entire chemical Z and then inserted Blossom's straw, Bubble's Q-tip, and Buttercup's sock and Victor's scales. Then Mojo plucked hair from his armpit, leg, whiskers, and nose, and entered them into the mix. Then Mojo pulled a lever on the machine, and it started to mix.

"With Powerpuff, and other guy DNA," cheered Mojo mixed with my DNA, "I will create the ultimate monster!" The machine began to rupture and turn red, then it exploded. There was smoke everywhere, once it cleared Mojo looked at who was standing. Three small boys clos to the age of the Powerpuff Girls but a little younger, stood, they had the same hair and clothing color, but the red one wore a backwards baseball cap, and he also had a small bandage on his left bottom cheek.

"I'm Brick!" Said the red one

"I'm Boomer!" Said the Blue one

"I'm Butch!" Said the Green one

"It worked!" Said Mojo but he looked and saw there were only three boys, "hey wears the fourth one?"

Then scary organ music filled the air as the last boy descended from the roof of the house. The boy was scary, he wore a black leather vest over a white T-shirt, he has black leather gloves with black pants, he has long shoulder length brown hair, and his whole eyeballs were completely black. When you stare at them it seems like you are staring into the abyss.

"I'm Vladimire" said the boy with a voice that seemed demonic and maniacal, the sound sent chills down Mojo's spine.

"Well" gulped Mojo "good you're all here, You will be the Mojoboys!"

"No way!" Said Brick shoving his finger up his nose.

"What a lame name!" Said Boomer shoving his finger up his nose.

"No thanks," said Butch shoving his finger up his nose.

"Hmm." Sneered Vladimire, "I don't work with pathetic animals!"

"What?" Screamed Mojo, "Nothing wrong with boys with their fingers up their noses but, you guys were just born!"

Brick then took out a straw that looked like Blossom's and shot spit wads at Mojo, Boomer took out a bunch of Q-tips and used them to remove earwax from his ear and he then shot them like projectiles at Mojo. Butch took off a sock and swung it around and slung it at Mojo. Vladimire Inhaled deeply and exhaled a deep dark mist at Mojo, he just dodged them all.

"Stop that!" Shrieked Mojo, "your grossing me out!" But Butche's sock hit Mojo's face and he ran around the room as if he was having a seizure.

"Ha!" Laughed Brick, "Were science dudes who love to be rough an cool."

"I'm a little demon who love to kill things and set whole planets on fire!" Snickered Vladimire.

"Rowdyruff Boys!" Boomer, Brick, and Butch said at the same time.

"Not me," said Vladimire, "I maybe related to them but I'm not part of such a loser group!"

But back at the lab, the four heroes were at the lab hearing the crime scene from the professor

"So," said Blossom with her head throbbing, "he blew up the safe but you two never woke up? Just how do you guys sleep?"

"Even though we sleep in cryo tubes" said Victor "my family never sleeps so deep!"

"My straw is gone!" Said Blossom

"The Q-Tip I used is gone also!" Said Bubbles

"So is my sock!" Said Buttercup

"And a part of one of my shed bodies!" Said Victor

Then the school bell rang the the four raced off to school.

Back at Mojo's house the three rowdyruffs were marching in a line chanting "Rowdyruff Boys!" When they stopped they shoved their fingers up their noses again.

"Hey!" Shouted Mojo "don't stick your fingers up your noses! Ohhh why are they such failures?"

"Hmph" scoffed Vladimire, "why do something so vulgar when you can help an old lady across the road only to leave her halfway and let her get run over!"

"That's a great Idea!" Said Mojo. "Maybe he's not so bad after all!"

"Hey!" Said Brick "we haven't eaten anything until now!"

"Right" said Boomer and Butch "feeling their stomachs."

"Hey Mojo!" said Brick, "you made us it's your duty to raise us!"

"So give us food!" Ordered Butch

"I can give you something" said Vladimire, "I can go hunt us some cute little animals who done nothing to me!"

"I'll pass" said all three rowdyruffs.

"I can't feed you now!" Said Mojo "it's too sudden!" Then the rowdyruffs sprayed Mojo with condiments.

"Well" said the rowdyruffs "in that case we will eat you!"

"Haahaahaaa!" Laughed Vladimire "now your getting into the spirit of things!"

Mojo ran for his life into the other room.

"Really" said Brick, "like we'd eat an idiot!" The boys ran out the front door and Vladimire with them. Mojo chased after them, but when he got outside the boys jumped into the back of a garbage truck and tossed it's trash everywhere, it flew and landed on many people walking by. Mojo ran hard after the truck but it was too fast and he got away.

"Bye mama!" Said the boys riding away. Vladamire said nothing and he just flew in an opposite direction.

"Mama?" Wondered Mojo

"Hey you!" Said a angry person covered in trash, "your their parents? You should know better!" Then an angry mob approached Mojo and they beat him up.

The boys skated around a restaurant and tossed frogs and bugs into people's food. Vladimire just slipped poison powder into people's food. This caused mass hysteria and people had to be rushed to the hospital.

"So sad" said Vladimire "these people can cure this deadly poison, it would have been much better if they all died!"

Mojo rushed into the restaurant, and the boys said "HI MAMA!" Then ran out. Another angry mob of people beat up Mojo again.

People were walking by and they were getting wet it looked like it was raining, when they looked up they saw the boys this time were up on the rooftops they were standing and they were pissing on people from the roof. Vladimire had a bucket of acid and he was getting ready to pour It on people. Vladimire dumped the acid and it was falling to a group of children.

"Ah I will remember this!" Said Vladimire happily, "I just love the looks of fresh skeletons, next to dead corpses!"

Mojo just ran and pushed the kids out of the way of the acid. Just in time for him to move from the acid as well. But the another angry mob that got pissed on beat up Mojo again.

Back at the lab Poochie began to smell a monster.

"Wan!" He barked "A Monster Wan!"

"Powerpuff Girls!" Said the professor

"Da Wan!" Barked Poochie

Back at school the gems on the girls belts began to glow.

"Ms. Kean!" Called Blossom

"Yes Blossom!" Said Ms. Kean

"My heart is forming puss!" Complained Blossom

"My heart just hurts!" Said Bubbles

My heart stinking! Complained Buttercup

"How terrible!" Said Ms. Kean, "hurry to the infirmary!" Then the girls raced off. Victor just calmly stood up.

"Ms. Kean may I be excused?" He asked

"Sure Victor" said Ms. Kean

"Thank you" replied Victor, he just walked off to join the girls. They all regrouped on the roof of the school and once they did they changed into their powerpuff forms. After they changed they flew off into the city.

Meanwhile Mojo was limping with a walking stick.

"Why did this happen to me?" He asked himself.

"Mama!" Called the boys

"Oh!" Said Mojo happily "my sons!" The boys were running up to Mojo and Mojo ran to the boys to hug them but the boys just trampled over Mojo.

"DO NOT!" Shouted Vladimire "interfere with me killing people again!"

Vladimire just stud to the side as the boys ran over Mojo and soon followed another angry mob.

Soon the four heroes arrived at the scene.

"Oh girls! And other guy!" Said Mojo "you're just in time!"

But then the boys came back around and they and the following angry mob trample him.

"What's this?" Said Victor in astonishment as he observed the boys. "Girls those boys look just like you but only in male form!"

The boys came back around and all clung to Mojo like frightened children

"Who are these guys?" Asked Blossom

"Monsters I created" said Mojo proudly.

"Our names are!" They all said "Boomer, Brick, Butch! Together we're the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Except me" said Vladimire "I'm Vladimire, an unfortunate relative of them."

The girls froze in fear at the sight of his pure black eyes, and his freaky voice. Victor just stood between him and the girls to protect them from him.

The girls just stared at the boys with their mouths hanging open.

"Their monsters I made from my body hair and chemical Z!" Explained Mojo.

"Mojo's body hair!?" Jumped the girls in disgust.

"So" said Victor "you're the thief! But then again I can expect this kind of behavior from you!"

"You must have also taken our stuff to!" Said Bubbles

Mojo began to sweat an fidget with his fingers.

"Um" stuttered Mojo "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Knock it off!" Said Victor "we know it was you!"

"Why did you make these guys?" Asked Bubbles

"So I can beat you and take over the world" responded Mojo.

"Just give it up!" Shouted Buttercup

"Never" shouted Mojo back.

"Why are you bullying your monsters?" Asked Blossom

"I'm not bullying them they're bulling me!" Said Mojo looking crazy. "They have no parental respect, I would like to see their parents!"

"Mojo" said Victor "you are their _only _parent!"

"Come on!" Shouted Mojo "you must believe me they're bullying me! Come on!" He said moving his face into all four of theirs, "Do these eyes look like their lying?"

The four inspected Mojo's eyes closely

"Yes" said the girls

"I'm willing to give you a chance." said Victor

Then Mojo began to cry and he ran away.

"Hey!" Said Blossom moving closer to the boys "Mojo's gone! It's safe now!"

The boys said nothing they just stood in one spot with their fingers up their noses. Vladamire just smirked devilishly, leaning against an alleyway wall.

"You know when someone's talking to you should take your fingers out of your nose!" Said Bubbles

"_Snot Nose! Double gun!" _Said the boys who now shoved both their fingers in both their nostrils and shot boogers at the four.

"_Bone Shot!" _Vladimire grew two very sharp bones out from his arms and launched them at the four.

"Cut it out!" Shouted Blossom "that's disgusting!"

"There is no need for such hostile and vulgar things!" Said Victor.

"How can you treat such sweet girls like us like this?" said Blossom Then the girls hugged each other. You can't be mean to sweet girls like us! They all said

"Bleck!" Gagged Vladimire "stop loving each other! it makes me sick!"

The boys turned around but Blossom reached for Brick's shoulder and she touched it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed all the boys

"SHE TOUCHED YOU!" Screamed Butch

"DIRTY!" Screamed Brick dusting his arm.

"Pathetic." grumbled Vladimire

"_Spitball Straw!" _said Brick and he took out his straw and shot spit wads at Blossom

"_Earwax Shot!" _said Boomer as he tooktwo Q-tips and shot earwax at Bubbles.

"_Stinky Sock Boomerang!" _ said Butch as he slung a smelly sock at Buttercup.

"_Breath of the Dammed!" _said Vladimire as he exhaled his evil black breath at Victor

The four were lucky in dogging the attacks.

"Your just too weak!" Mocked the boys

"You even more pathetic!" Mocked Vladimir.

"No were not!" Shouted all four heroes. Vladimire Ran past them and as he passed Victor he clothes lined Victor, he fell to the ground. But he got up in time to see the boys flip up the girl's skirts and see what's underneath and the boys just ran down the alleyway, the girls were just frozen in shock of what they just did. This made Victor extremely angry. But Buttercup was even angrier she started to steam from her head and breath fire! She chased the boys down the alley.

"I'll teach those guys to violate the sanctity of my best friends!" Said Victor running along side Buttercup.

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Screamed Buttercup. Soon the other girls ran after the boys too. Soon they caught up with them.

"How dare you do such a horrible thing to a lady!" Shouted Victor

"One, Two!" Counted the boys. Once they got to three they dropped their pants and mooned the four! The four felt sick, then the boys pulled up their pants and ran away laughing.

"Those three mocked us!" Shouted Buttercup

"Oh" said Vladimire turning the corner "let's see how brave you _heroes _are!" Then Vladimire's eyes began to glow and then the four were standing in a big black abyss.

They looked around and saw their friends, Poochie, Ken, the Professor, Ms. Bellum, the mayor and Jason and Annie.

"Ware are we?" asked Blossom shivering "I'm scared! Well at least our friends are here!"

Then one by one Vladimire leaped on top of all of them and stabbed them in the heart, and ripped Poochie's head off. It wasn't a pleasant sight. The four covered their eyes in fear and screamed for it to end. Then the black room glowed white and they were standing back in the alley.

"Wait" said Blossom "that whole thing, was just an.."

"Illusion?" Said Bubbles

"Yes" laughed Vladimire "made by yours truly, I just loved the fear on your faces! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You inhuman fiend!" Shouted Victor "How could you do such a thing to us?"

"Oh no reason" said Vladimire "I just wanted to scare you, and it worked! Now I must go!" Then Vladimire flew away.

Mojo was at Lake Park and he was moping about how untrustworthy he is.

Soon the rowdyruffs ran up to Mojo shouting mama, with looks of fear in their eyes.

They said that all the crud things they did to the girls the girls did to the boys.

"Those rotten powerpuff girls! And other guy!" Grumbled Mojo "Bullying my children?"

Then at that time the four heroes arrived at the scene.

"Mojo you created the worst kind of monsters!" Said Blossom

"I've never seen anything more terrifying than what that Vladimire did to us!" Squealed Bubbles

"I will protect my beloved rowdyruff boys!" Said Mojo He snapped his fingers and at his house it sank into the ground and a giant centipede like robot flew to their location. Mojo climbed into the cockpit and readied it for combat.

It started to crawl towards the four and they began to run.

Meanwhile Vladimire saw the whole thing and watched from a rooftop.

The boys followed the robot, just to observe.

The robot dispatched four arms one that had a buzz saw at the end another with scissors another with a robotic hand and the last with a drill.

Mojo flailed his arms at the girls but they all missed instead the arms caused mass destruction to the city.

"WOO YEAH!" Cheered the boys.

"Good." Laughed Vladimire "Kill many people!"

Then Blossom Flung her yo-yo at the robot but Mojo countered by using a leg as a boomerang, and it flew and missed Blossom and Buttercup intercepted it with her hammer. Mojo threw one at Bubbles but Blossom deflected it with her yo-yo.

"GO GO!" Cheered the boys "BREAK MORE!"

"Hurt many and kill many!" Laughed Vladimire.

Blossom flung her yo-yo at Mojo and it wrapped around it's arm but the robot pulled on the string and it began to pull in the four as they tried some form of tug of war.

"Let's try an all out attack!" Said Buttercup.

"Well" said Victor "I guess I'm out on this one!"

Buttercup flew up to the robot and began knocking off layers of it off one by one.

Blossom slung her yo-yo at the legs and destroyed them.

Bubbles used her bubbles to make unpopable bubbles and they broke each of the weaponised arms.

"_Gravitation Drive!" _shouted Buttercup and the shock wave destroyed the robot and sent Mojo flying.

Then Vladimire just grumbled and flew away.

"Well" he said "I guess I need to get started on taking lives away! HA HA HA HA!"

The boys came down from the rooftop and started to walk away but the four heroes intercepted them.

"Hey!" Said Blossom "do you now understand the power of the powerpuff girls Z?"

"And the unbeatable strength of the mighty solarien empire?" Asked Victor

The boys just shove their fingers up their noses again and said.

"Shut up! You hags! And insignificant lowlife!" Then ran away.

The four collapse to their knees.

"So not cute at all!" Concluded Blossom

Mojo was walking out of his destroyed robot, which landed right outside his house.

"This whole thing was a failure!" said Mojo Defeated.

"MAMA!" Shouted the boys running up to Mojo

"My beloved sons!" Said Mojo running to the boys with open arms. "Let's take over the world together!" But the boys just trampled over Mojo again.

"We would never join you!" They shouted! "MONKEY!" Then they ran off again. Then Mojo started to cry.

The four heroes were flying over the city.

"Next time they all said we wont let them get away!" said Blossom

"That black one is dangerous!" Said Victor "I fear for the people of New Townsvill."

The boys were encountered the Rowdyruff Boys, but this time he's by him self. How will Victor stop them in this battle.

Battle of the boys, Victor vs Rowdyruff Boys.


	31. Victor vs Rowdyruff Boys

Battle of the boys Victor vs Rowdyruff Boys.

The following day after the rude encounter with the rowdyruff boys Victor was thinking of ways to restore the honor of the girls and him after the crude things they've done. But at the same time the boys were roaming the city pulling their childish pranks on people again. They just got done putting ketchup packets under toilet seats, once people sat on them, they would get a red awakening.

"Man" said Brick "that was fun!"

"I know" added Boomer "I only wish we could see the looks on those stupid people's faces."

"Too bad Vladimire wasn't here to see it." Laughed Butch

"Oh well" shrugged Brick, "Let him kill people."

"Hey look!" Said Boomer pointing down the road. "It's that Victor guy!" Indeed it was Victor, he was walking across the road from the boys, and his head was in the clouds.

"I can't believe this," thought Victor "I remember the looks on their faces after I saw that what happened. Maybe I should go, oooooooooooooooooo!" A banana peel broke Victor's train of thought, he stepped on it and he slipped and landed on his back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed the rowdyruffs hard

"You can't beat the classic pranks!" Said Boomer.

Victor looked and saw who it was.

"You!" He said in shock, "I will have to ask you to please come with me!"

"Why?" Asked Butch clutching his gut, still laughing hard.

"I want an apology from all of you for my friends and me!" Said Victor sternly

"Were sorry" said the rowdyruffs.

"Yes" said Victor "I accept, now come with me and.."

"Sorry your such a loser!" Laughed the boys. At that time the people came out of the restaurant with red legs, socks and pants. That caused them to laugh even harder.

Victor saw them and gasped, "Did you three do this?"

"Of course we did!" Laughed Brick

"This I cannot allow" said Victor, "I must ask you to stop!"

"Huh!" Said Brick acting tough, "you wanna fight?"

"No" said Victor "I don't want to fight, but I will protect these people from danger and harassment!"

"_Spitball Straw!" _said Brick and he took out his straw and shot spit wads at Victor

"_Earwax Shot!" _said Boomer as he tooktwo Q-tips and shot earwax at Victor.

"_Stinky Sock Boomerang!" _ said Butch as he slung a smelly sock at Victor.

Victor evaded the attacks and in return used his telekinetic powers to send the attacks back at them. The boys dogged them all.

"Woah" said Brick. "You know we got a spot open for a cool dude like yourself! How'bout you come and be a rowdyruff with us? We can pull all sorts of pranks with you!"

"Never!" Said Victor "Life is life! It must be protected and preserved, not damaged or broken!"

"Have it your way then" said Butch. The boys leaped at Victor and began to pummel him fiercely. Victor used his powers to pull them off him.

"Hey" said Brick "why are you with a bunch of girls? They got cooties!"

"I don't know what coot-ies are, but those girls are my best friends, I will fight for them!" Argued Victor

"I think I'm going to be sick," frowned Boomer.

"Hey" said Butch "is it true you're from another planet?"

"I'm son of the ambassador and the ambassadorial aid to the mighty Solarien Empire." Responded Victor

"So it's true!" said Boomer "you are an alien!"

"I don't know what that is, but I'm here on a peaceful mission!" Responded Victor, "I don't want you three ruining it!" Victor charged at Brick and he kicked him in the face hard, Boomer and Butch jumped and kicked Victor hard in the back and it launched him far.

Victor got up but to his realization, it's three on one his odds are not so good. "How can I beat these guys at the same time?"

But to his surprise Victor didn't see the boys, approaching him and giving him an combined uppercut, that sent Victor flying upwards hard. Then the boys came back around and flew up above him and punched him into the ground. When Victor sat up his forehead was bleeding.

"Yeah I beat him!" Cheered Brick

"No I did!" Argued Boomer

"It was all me!" Argued Butch

Victor saw this opening and charged up to the boys and used his kenisis to throw Boomer into Brick and gave Butch a huge punch to the face. But Boomer and Brick regained each other and threw Victor into the ground and started to stomp on him. Once they finished Victor was covered in shoe prints and bruises. Then Victor thought of his next strategy.

"Cough cough!" Went Victor struggling to stand.

"Are you still trying to beat us?" Said Brick.

"Your reckless!" Said Boomer

"Keep this up you will die!" Warned Butch.

"No" said Victor "You will die, because of the cooties!"

"What!?" Shrieked the rowdyruffs.

"You see" said Victor "I spend a lot of time with the powerpuff girls. So at one point I must have contracted the cooties from them."

"HE'S RIGHT!" Screamed Boomer

"WE'RE GONNA GET COOTIES!" Screamed Butch.

"RUN WE MUST DECONTANIMATE OUSELVES!" Screamed Brick then the boys ran off in fear.

"Hehe" giggled Victor "I think I restored enough honor for the four of us and at the same time crushed thiers! I need to get home, see what mother can do to these wounds!" Victor turned around and headed home.

The rowdyruffs maybe off cleaning themselves, but there is one who is still on the loose. And he's got a thirst for blood. This time the girls must stop him in.

Guardian angel Powerpuff Girls Z vs. Vladimire


	32. Powerpuff Girls Z vs Vladamire

Guardian Angel Powerpuff Girls Z vs. Vladimire

The day after Victor's Victory against the Rowdyruff Boys their activity was really low, but there is one who was not stopped, and if he is not stopped, many lives will be lost!

At school the girls just herd the story from Victor about his victory against the Rowdyruff Boys.

"AH!" Laughed Blossom "now we know what their weakness is!"

"When we meet them we will give them a good one of our own for sure!" Said Buttercup triumphantly.

"Will you be ok?" Asked Bubbles inspecting the bandage on his head and the bruises and footprints all over his body.

"Mother still needs to check my conditions but I sure I'll be ok." Said Victor

"Students!" Said the Principle over the P.A. "we just received word that a serial killer is nearby, our reports indicate this because three people were found dead this morning, and their bodies were hanging in a brutal fashion. We are now in a crisis state I advise that no one goes anywhere until this crisis is averted, and….. People I just received word that five more people in the stores nearby were just killed. Teachers lock your doors no one goes in or out!"

"This is insane! Who would do such a terrible thing?" Said Blossom

"Killing innocent people!" Said Bubbles "what kind of monster is this?"

Everybody under Ms. Kean's orders was told to hide under their desk. Everyone did and Ms. Kean locked the door.

"Geez," sighed Buttercup, "I'm gonna miss the big game unless we leave now!"

"Well," said Victor "we can't, because whoever's behind these killings surely isn't going to stop any time soon!" Then the girls gem's on their belts began to glow. They opened them up and it was the professor.

"Girls," said the Professor, "we herd about the murders! Are you ok?"

"Yes but were on lock down," said Buttercup, "we can't go anywhere!"

"We have reason to believe that the killer is none other than the fourth rowdyruff." Explained the professor

"Vladimire" said Victor.

"Yes you have to stop him no matter what!" Said the professor.

"But how?" Asked Blossom, "as long as we are locked in we can't leave!"

"Leave that to me I have an Idea!" Said Victor "But your on your own on this one, after I do this I may get detention, but it's all for the best!"

The girls closed the gems and nodded to Victor saying they were ready.

"Ok" said Victor he jumped on top of his desk and ran over to Ms. Kean's picked up and apple and threw it at the window. And it broke.

"Victor Flare!' Said Ms. Kean standing up giving Victor a seriously angry look. "What are you thinking? Are you trying to get us killed?"

The girls took this opportunity while everyone's eyes were focused on Victor they transformed into their powerpuff forms. Then they flew out the hole in the window that Victor made.

"We really owe Victor for this!" Said Bubbles.

"I know" said Blossom "but let's worry about catching that killer first!"

The girls flew to the last know location of the killer and they saw police having a big perimeter set up around the store.

"Powerpuff Girls!" Said an officer "the killer is in there! He has already killed five people inside, we keep sending in officers to take him but he keeps flashing them and then they freak out, as if they're living their worst nightmares, soon he goes in and stabs them with these bones that come out of his arms."

"Sounds like Vladimire all right." Said Bubbles.

"Don't worry leave him to us!" Said Blossom "Pull your men away from here!"

The officer recalled all of his men to retreat the area and to leave it to the powerpuff girls.

Once they're inside Vladimire was holding a small boy in his hands.

"Oh powerpuff girls!" Grinned Vladimire "you're just in time to see the show! Behold my tenth victim!"

"Let the boy go!" Demanded Blossom

"Why would I want to do that?" Said Vladimire "I'm just having fun!"

"So killing innocent people is fun to you!?" Shouted Bubbles

"Oh yes!" Said Vladimire, "I do it all the time!"

"Let him Go!" Demanded Blossom again.

"Sigh" went Vladimire "Ok I'll let him go…..To the next world!" Vladimire breathed his breath of the dammed on the boy and it deteriorated him into nothing but a pile of ash!

The girls were in shock then they got really angry.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Blossom

"YOU MONSTER!" Screamed Bubbles

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Screamed Buttercup

"Like I said" said Vladimire "I'm just having fun HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No more!" Said Blossom "I won't let you kill another thing!"

"Neither will I!" Shouted Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Oh" said Vladimire "you want to die with them? Well ok I'm out of victims anyway."

Vladimir worked his illusion magic on them and they were captured again. Just like before they saw Vladimire killing their best friends. Like before the shock just snapped them out of it.

"Stop it!" Shouted Blossom

"I don't want to live my worst nightmares!" Shouted Bubbles

Buttercup withdrew her hammer and swung it hard at Vladimire, but he just caught it in his left hand.

"You possibly think you can beat me with such silly toys?" Mocked Vladimire

Bubbles sent a bubble at Vladimire but he just popped it using his murder weapon.

Blossom slung her yo-yo at Vladimire but he just kicked it away. He swung Buttercup's hammer with Buttercup still attached to it around and he let both of them go. She flew into the others and they hit the ground hard.

"Fools!" Laughed Vladimire "Your no match for me! Now you must die!"

"He's right" said Bubbles "we can't beat him."

"I got it!" Said Blossom, "he's a rowdyruff! You know what to do!"

The others agreed, They ran up to Vladimire and they all poked and made contact with his skin. His skin felt really cold, it almost burned every time they touched it.

"What do you hope to accomplish by touching me?" Asked Vladimire confused.

"Why isn't it working?" Asked Bubbles.

"He's not freaking out because of cooties!" Said Buttercup.

"Oh' laughed Vladimire "is that what your trying to do? I should remind you! I don't believe in cooties! So your feminine wilds won't work on me! Now before I kill you I would like you to see your friends again, and what better way than to put in another illusion!" The girls shielded their eyes and they were protected from the illusion.

"Oh" said Vladimire "you got wise to my powers have you? Oh well I guess I could just do it the fast way!" Vladimire approached the girls, his weapon was at the ready. The girls were shacking in fear, they knew they couldn't beat him and the end is near.

"Goodbye my friends!" Said Bubbles

"I'll miss you!" Said Buttercup

"I never got to tell Victor how I feel!" Said Blossom

They all hugged each other and closed their eyes. Later they realized they were still alive, they looked at Vladimire and he dropped his weapon and he was clutching his head as if his brain was on fire.

"Fools!" Shouted Vladimire "Stop hugging! I hate love and peace!"

The Girls smiled.

"I think we know how to beat him" said Blossom, "Everyone! Start hugging and giving compliments."

And that's exactly what they did.

"Ugh" gagged Vladimire, "st..stop…that..stop..it…."

Then Vladimire collapsed.

"Yes!" Cheered the girls "we did it!"

"Not quite" said Vladimire struggling to stand up. He opened up a dark hole "Ok you may have won this time, but When I recover my strength you won't be so lucky!" Then Vladimire stepped into the hole and it disappeared.

The girls gave word to the police, the lockdown was called off at the school and everyone was allowed to leave, except Victor. He had to stay and write, "I will not use teachers gifts to damage school property." On the board 500 times.


	33. The most evilist of all HIM

The most evilest of all HIM

A new day has dawned, but this is to be a dark day because a big fat black Z light fell to a abandoned part of the city, were a old shrine sheltered an old coffin, the big black light struck the coffin, and the dreaded demon has been awakened.

"Oh aaaaaa!" Yawned the demon, "I feel as if I slept for hundreds of years! Well, what could I do? I've been asleep for so long! But this time my strength has returned to me! Who ever did this I should thank them! And so!"

The demon tried to open the coffin, but it has been sealed buy an unknown spell. The outer rims were tapped together and they won't bust so they won't open.

"Ouch!" Screamed the Demon "even though my strength returned the seal did not break?" The demon struggled more and more to break out but his efforts were futile. Soon he stopped. "Hmm" he laughed "I will not act childish about this!" He pushed the coffin open just a crack and out came a bunch of black dust.

"Oh my black powder!" Said the Demon "go to the first floor!" The powder floated upstairs and upstairs was on display an old mummy, the powder went inside the display case and possessed the mummy. The mummy became reanimated and it became alive. It broke out of it's display case and walked downstairs.

"Yes" said the demon "come here my mummy! Take off the white tokens!" The Mummy reached for the white straps on the outside of the coffin, but the moment he touched them his finger caught fire. The mummy went crazy and stuck the burning finger in his mouth to put out the fire.

"Hmm." Thought the Demon "I guess white light energy is needed to break the seal. Mummy go to the Oodeo western science lab and take any white light you see!" So the Mummy walked in that direction. But since he didn't know the labs exact location he had to ask for directions, so he busted down people's walls and doors and asked people were the lab is, but people just screamed and ran In terror at the site of a living mummy

The next morning the four heroes except Blossom were at the lab and they herd the story of the mummy last night.

"A living Mummy?" Asked Buttercup

"Unless it's chemical Z" said Victor "that's not possible!"

"But it was all too real!" Said the mayor on the monitor, "take a look at this!" Then Ms. Bellum switched the screen to the security videos of shops that the mummy had broken into.

"That Mummy" said Ms. Bellum "wreaked havoc on all of downtown."

"It seems that the mummy was looking for the Oodeo western science lab." Said The Mayor

"What!?" asked the professor in astonishment

"What is it?" Asked Ken

"That lab was built on this very ground long ago!" Explained the professor.

"Then" said Ken "that mummy may head for this place!"

"Then use Caution!" Said the Mayor, "If that mummy is heading towards you guys you maybe in serious danger!" Then the mayor ended the message.

"Hmm." Pondered the professor "how could the Oodeo Lab and this mummy be related?"

"Hey!" Said Blossom running through the door. "I'm here!"

"You're late!" Yelled Ken.

"Sorry!" Said Blossom holding out a box of rice rolls on a stick slathered in sauce and spices, "Tayoyaki is so good! There was a big line and I wanted some."

The box had five stickups left Blossom ate one, and she gave two others to Buttercup and Blossom, one to the professor.

The last Ken reached for it but Blossom pulled it away.

"I'm not going to give it to someone who complains a lot!" She shrugged Then she looked at Victor and approached him. "Hey Victor" she said blushing "I bought one especially for you!" She held out a whole box with a heart drawn on it that had the initials B and V inside.

"Thank you" said Victor he opened it without seeing the heart and ate all the sticks quickly. "Thanks Blossom that was really good." Victor took his garbage and threw it in the trash. Blossom fell backwards, as yet another attempt to win Victor's love is now a failure.

"I'm going to go buy some!" Said Buttercup with a huge broad smile on her face.

"Me too!" Said Bubbles "Where is this shop?"

"A cart at the park!" Said Blossom "it may sell out quickly so you'd better hurry!"

"I want mine now!" Said Buttercup, Bubbles agreed so they both changed into their powerpuff forms.

"Pathetic" said Ken "changing just to get Tayoyaki?"

"You know" said Blossom "you won't get one unless they buy it!"

"And look at yourself!" Said Ken "you bought a whole box just for the boy you love!"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Blossom

"What was that?" Said Victor with a stunned look on his face, "What did Ken say?!"

"He said nothing!" Said Blossom getting nervous and shackey "just ignore it!"

"Um.." Stuttered Victor "Ok."

Once Buttercup and Blossom reached the park they saw the huge line.

"This could take hours!" Said Bubbles!

"Oh well" said Buttercup "better get in line!" Once they got in line an old enemy appeared behind them in the line. It was Mojo Jojo.

"Ah!" Jumped Buttercup "you again? Are you here to cause trouble?"

"No" said Mojo "I just wanted to try some of this famous food!"

"Hmph" shrugged Buttercup. "Ok." Then Buttercup Bubbles and Mojo all waited patiently in line. Soon it was Buttercup's turn, she bought 5 boxes. Then Mojo also asked for 5 boxes but they were all out.

"NOOO!" Screamed Mojo he looked at Buttercup and Bubbles walking away with their 5 boxes. He wised by them and when Buttercup looked into the bag she noticed that one of the boxes is missing.

"Give that Back!" said Buttercup but Mojo already started eating with his fingers. This made Buttercup so mad that she used her hammer to knock Mojo away but as he was flying a piece of Tayoyaki fell from the box, the Mummy was directly below it and it fell into his mouth, and he ate it.

"Delicious!" Said the mummy. In a few hours he began to break though and steal Tayoyaki from local Tayoyakishops.

"It's that mummy again" said the Mayor over the screen. "He's targeting all the Tayoyaki shops! He's stealing and eating it all! I don't know why though."

"It may be Mojo" said Victor

"He couldn't buy any himself so he's stealing it." Said Buttercup

"The mummy's a robot?" Asked the Mayor "then you must stop him!"

"Poochie!" Said ken

"_Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!"_ then the girls changed into their powerpuff forms. Then they flew out and went after Mojo.

"Ah!" Went with the professor who was hit with an insight.

"What is it?" asked Ken,

"The Mummy said the professor appeared the day before yesterday right?" He responded

"Yes" said the Mayor.

"Tayoyaki" said the professor "was not on sale at the time Mojo couldn't have bought any!"

At the Park the four saw Mojo eating Tayoyaki the four saw him and the girls beat him up before Victor could give his usual surrender offering.

"Ow!" Whined Mojo "What was that for?"

"You used the Mummy to steal all the Tayoyaki from that shop!" Accused Buttercup

"No I didn't!" said Mojo holding a receipt "this is my receipt I bought it!" Bubbles inspected it and it checked out.

"So" said Blossom "that means!" Then the four fixed Mojo right back up. Then they saw the mummy at a nearby cart eating all the Tayoyaki.

"Hey!" Said the four charging at it.

"Fighting for love science legend powerpuff girls Z!" said the girls

"In the name of the Solarien Empire "said Victor "you are under arrest! Surrender and no harm will come to you!"

Then the mummy turned around and stared at the four, he saw the girl's white aura while Victor didn't have an aura at all. Mojo reproached our heroes and said.

"Hey you owe me for that Tayoyaki you destroyed!"

"Theirs no time for that!" Said Blossom "this Mummy is the thief!" Then the mummy started to move towards our heroes.

"Move Monkey!" Said the Mummy.

"Hey I'll show you!" Said Mojo charging at the Mummy. But the mummy stretched out his wrap and wrapped Mojo and he unraveled the wrap and threw Mojo away.

"WHITE LIGHT!" Said the Mummy as he charged at the girls.

Buttercup swung her hammer at the mummy but he grabbed it and swung it at the girls and once Buttercup collided with the others the mummy wrapped the girls and started to drain their white light.

"I'll stop it!" Said Victor He punched thorough the wrappings and freed the girls.

The Professor arrived in his van with Ken and Poochie and they both saw what was happening.

The mummy took lots of white light, the girl's power was still active by they felt weak.

"I can't move they" said struggling.

"I'll protect you!" Said Victor standing between them and the mummy. The mummy approached the four as a giant robot appeared and attacked the mummy. It was Mojo in his robot suit.

"How dare you mock me!" Said Mojo.

Then the Mummy grew and grew to a huge size he then lifted his foot and stomped on Mojo.

The Mummy continued his approach towards the girls Victor was still between them, the girls were too weak to move.

"I got to save them!" Said Victor he used his telekinesis to throw the girls to safety.

Victor jumped upwards and punched the mummy in the face.

"Girls" said Poochie "YOU CAN"T LOSE!" The shout caused Poochie's white light to activate and it healed the girls.

"Hey we're all better" said Buttercup

Then they rejoined Victor in the sky.

"Thanks for saving us Victor" said Buttercup.

"Anything for my human friends!" Said Victor.

The Girls just smiled at Victor.

"What are we going to do?" Said Blossom

"I'll deal with this guy!" Said Mojo. As He launched the cockpit at the mummy's head like a missile. He struck the mummy's head and it did hurt him. But the recoil sent Mojo flying.

"That's it!" Said Blossom "go for the head! That's his weak point!"

The girls all used their attacks on the head and, once the mummy was weakened, the girls used their combine attacks with Victor holding the mummy still. The Attack worked the Mummy was now just a pile of wrap, but the girls were worn out they couldn't move again.

"Hey!" Said Poochie, "the white light!"

Then the Mummy remains floated upwards and away to were no one could see them anymore.

But a devilish thing was about to occur that mummy wrap is going to revive the vilest demon who ever lived. HIM

The wrap floated back to the coffin and wrapped around it, the coffin caught fire and the magic seal was broken. The coffin flew open.

"Yes" snickered HIM "those stupid humans. Form now On I will make you suffer HELL!"

Out of the Coffin appeared a devilish looking figure with yellow skin and crab claws for arms and he wore odd jester's clothing, and he had purple lips and a goatee beard.

"Go my black particles go!" Shouted HIM, and his black dust floated everywhere. "ACHOO!" He sneezed. "Curses! It's winter!" Then he hopped back into the coffin and closed it. "I shall rest until it gets warmer. I hope spring comes soon! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	34. Kabuki Monster

Kabuki Monster, Path of Love!

One fine day the four heroes were enjoying a couple of ice cream cones. When a short buck toothed bug eyed man stopped at the ice cream stand at the park. He was holding a small radio.

"Hey!" Said Buttercup "a comedian!" He ran up to the clerk of the stand who was a girl who has brown hair small beady brown eyes.

The comedian sat on his legs and put the radio down and started to tell a story.

"I got a silly story!" He said

"Hey!" Said Buttercup "he's telling a funny story!"

"Well" said Bubbles "he is a comedian!"

"The neighboring house is very stylish!" Said the comedian, "b-b-b- Block!"

Then Buttercup and Blossom fell over backwards.

"I don't understand!" Said Victor.

"When you say a house is stylish" explained Blossom "the correct response is he!"

"Block is a pun!" Said Buttercup

"I guess I comprehend it" said Bubbles "who also fell over backwards."

Victor just looked at them and said "Ok" and he fell backwards to.

The girl at the stand just laughed.

"She laughed" said Buttercup

"What kind of sense does she have?" Wondered Blossom

"Hey" said the comedian beginning another joke he was wearing a fan on his head. "Can you identify this hat? Zeberia Monetene brand!" Just like before Blossom and Buttercup fell over backwards.

"Normally when you ask to identify a hat you say it's hers/his or mine!" Said Buttercup

"Bubbles your not falling backwards this time!" Said Blossom

Bubbles just laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Asked Blossom

"It _is _funny!" Said Bubbles

"What about you Victor" asked Blossom "do you think that's funny?"

"No not really" said Victor "I barley understand the aspect of a joke."

The girl at the ice cream shop was laughing even harder.

"HEY!" Said some angry old man riding a bike fast and hard. "Who's making my daughter laugh at stupid comedian stories!?"

"Me!" Said the comedian with hearts for eyes, "It makes me happy to make the one I love laugh!" But her father squeezed the comedian's head in order to pop the hearts.

"Hey!" Snapped her father, "stop with those hearts!"

Then his daughter stepped in the middle and stopped it. He did.

"I'll watch over the shop you go home!" Ordered her father.

"Yes" father she sighed.

"Sir!" Said the comedian bowing in front of the father. "Please let me date your daughter!"

"No!" Her father responded harshly "a man who only makes people laugh through performing old theater, cannot date my daughter!"

"Then what is acceptable?" Asked the comedian

"Someone who performs, touching art that makes people cry!" Responded her father "like Kabuki"

"No way!" Said the comedian, "That requires a lot of make up! Other may approve, but Achiki does not!"

"THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" Then her father threw Achiki far away and he landed in a trashcan. But unknowingly to anyone a black spore sent by HIM slipped into Achiki and possessed him. HE changed into this man wearing a red robe and white silvery make up. And purple hair He leaped out and floated back to the ice cream stand.

"Hey" said the girl's "father who are you?"

"I'm a master of the performing art of Kabuki," said the monster "I can perform well and make you cry!"

"Oh yeah"! said the father "show me!"

"Like this!" said the monster, he then zapped the father with a black laser, and when he hit he started to cry, then he went crazy and started to zap other people and made them cry uncontrollably.

"That must be the comedian!" Said Victor

"No doubt that he's a monster!" Said Buttercup. Then the four heroes quickly ate their ice cream, amazing that they got no brain freeze.

"We have got to do something!" Said Blossom "Powerpuff Girls Z and Victor Go!"

Blossom tried to change into her powerpuff form but the Kabuki monster zapped her and she started to cry, she was far to distracted to change!

The others tried to change but they also got zapped and they also started to cry uncontrollably.

Victor didn't need to get zapped to be distracted and not beat the monster he got distracted by trying to calm the girls down.

"Please don't cry!" Said Victor hugging and smiling and being as peppy as he can to cheer the girls up but his attempts wouldn't work.

"Let's contact the professor and have Poochie activate the transform belts!" Sobbed Buttercup. The girls used their strength to call the lab on their gems, but the professor, Ken, and Poochie were all sleeping.

"They're sleeping!" Sobbed Blossom

"Why!?" Cried Buttercup, "why is the staff at the lab sleeping?"

Unfortunately since the people were crying too much tears that the crying caused a flood of the city. All the people were swept up in it.

"Ha!" Laughed the Kabuki monster on the safety of a rooftop, "once this flood is over I can use it to rule the world!" His black aura was irradiating. The smell woke up Poochie and he sniffed it.

"A monster" he said sheepishly _"Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan! _

The flood started to pur into the river. The girls sank and they saw the gems on their belts glowing then they changed into the powerpuff girls Z underwater, then once they flew out of the water the crying stopped. Victor was with them of course.

"I sooooo glad you stopped crying!" Said Victor

The four flew up to the monster.

"Fighting for love science legend powerpuff girls Z!" said the girls

"In the name of the Solarien Empire "said Victor "you are under arrest! Surrender and no harm will come to you!"

"Yes" said the Monster, "Powerpuff Girls Z and the other guy, long time no see!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Blossom "we never met!" She readied her yo-yo and prepared to fire but the monster began to fire the crying beam everywhere. Victor couldn't concentrate on it because the beam is energy, not physical matter.

"Hey!" Said Blossom "The monster originally was the comedian right? So somewhere deep inside he's in there."

"So will comedy stop him?" asked Buttercup

"Again" frowned Victor "I cannot help in this part!"

"What do Solariens find funny?" Asked Bubbles

"People's intolerance to things" said Victor

Then the girls flew away and came back in robes and were kneeling on pillows just like the comedian was earlier.

"Hey!" Said Bubbles "I got a joke for you! The neighboring garden is cool!"

"B-b-b-b Block!" Said Buttercup. There was no response, then the monster gagged and then started to laugh.

"Now!" Said Blossom

"_Kenisis!" _said Victor to immobilize the monster

"_Fried Cracker Spin!" _said Blossom

"_Balloon Popper!" _Said Bubbles

"_Swing Sonic!" _said Buttercup

The attacks sent the monster flying and he landed into the floodwaters, which were now receding, to normal levels.

Strange the professor saw all this and he rushed to the scene in the van with the Z particle ray and he used it on the monster and he returned to the Comedian.

Then the girl's father was racing to the scene on his bicycle.

"My daughter is drowning!" He shouted. The comedian got up and race to the river that was made by the flood, and he jumped in and pulled her out.

The next day he received her father's blessing to go date her, but when she arrived she was wearing clown make up. That freaked him out.


	35. Veggi Attack

Veggie attack

One day the four heroes were at a restaurant eating a salad, but they each was picking out the vegetables they didn't like.

"I hate carrots" said Buttercup

"I can't stand celery" said Blossom

"I don't like peppers," said Bubbles.

"I don't see what the problem is" said Victor "they don't look that bad."

"In that case" said the girls "eat them all!" They all dumped their unwanted vegetables on Victor's plate. Victor did eat them all.

"Geez" said Buttercup "you will eat anything!"

"But" said Blossom holding up a bottle of Vinaigrette, "add dressing to it and I can deal with it!" So the other girls did the same the pureed a lot of dressing on their salad.

At the mayor's office The Mayor was making a vegetable smoothie of the vegetables that were listed above.

"Ms. Bellum" said the Mayor "I will make you a delicious smoothie from these vegetables!" He chopped them up and ran them through the blender. Soon it was ready. "Here Ms. Bellum!" Said the mayor holding out his vegetable smoothie to her.

"Thanks Mayor!" Said Ms. Bellum, "But no thanks."

At another restaurant Ken was with the Professor and Poochie and he was picking the vegetables same as listed above.

"I hate these things!" Said Ken.

"Ok" said the professor then "I'll eat them for you!"

"Thanks Papa!" Said Ken handing him the vegetables, but the vegetables began to glow black. Then they came alive! The vegetables became walking and talking carrots, celery, and bell peppers!

"Were," said the vegetables "Carrot, Celery, and Pepper Monsters!" Then they leaped at Ken "before we were at your meal we were at the farm awaiting the day to be eaten! But then a black light hit us, we were chop soy! Why won't you eat us!? We thought we would taste good!" Then they began to chase Ken around.

"I can smell them, they're a monster!" said Poochie _"Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!"_ At the restaurant the girl's gems began to glow. The girls scarfed down their meals Then they ran upstairs to the bathrooms and there they transformed. Then they regrouped with Victor and flew out to the restaurant were the professor, Ken, and Poochie are.

Back at the restaurant the vegetables were jumping on Ken and biting him, Poochie and the professor tried to wrestle them off but it was no use. The then four heroes broke through the wall.

"Fighting for love science legend!" The girls said "Powerpuff girls Z!"

"In the name of the Solarien empire" said Victor "you are under arrest! Surrender yourselves and no harm will come to you!"

"Hurry up and save Ken!" Said the professor

"Okay" said the girls.

"I guess they won't surrender?" Frowned Victor.

But once the girls looked at who the enemy is they froze in disgust.

"I can fight Celery!" Whined Blossom

"No! Peppers are disgusting!" Whined Buttercup

"GO! AWAY CARROT!" Shouted Buttercup hiding up on a chair.

"You humans!" Said Victor "if you won't stop them then I will! _"Kenisis!" _ Victor immobilized them with his powers.

"Thanks Victor" smiled Blossom "you stopped those disgusting vegetables!"

"What was that?" Asked the celery

"How mean!" Said the Carrot, then the vegetables struggled hard to break Victor's hold.

"Ha!" Laughed Buttercup "you can't break Victor's hold on you right Victor?" Then Buttercup gave Victor a friendly slap on the back of his right shoulder. That caused him to break his concentration and his hold on the vegetables. They then ran out into the city through the hole our heroes made earlier.

"Buttercup!!" Grumbled Victor with his head throbbing.

"Sorry!" Said Buttercup waving her hands in front of herself defensively.

"Girls!" Said the professor. "What is it? Are you being picky about vegetables too? Is Victor the only sane one here?"

Then the girls frowned at each other.

At a far away location the Vegetables were gathering.

"They're mean to us" said the pepper

"We will be mean to them!" Said the Carrot.

Then the vegetables sent out a message to all carrots, peppers and celery on earth. Saying,

"Our time to travel to space has come gather to us!"

Back at the restaurant all the vegetables inside the kitchen began to float to the location.

"Woah!" Went Ken "Papa the vegetables!"

Then Buttercup's gem began to glow, she opened it and inside was the Mayor with a message saying that this has happened all over the world.

"Hurry!" He said, "if you don't then the vegetables will leave earth!"

"If the vegetables leave earth" said the professor, "the nutrition balance will break down into a total disaster! Girls and Victor! Forget your _fear _of these vegetables and stop them!"

"Ok" said the girls flying away with Victor.

Professor said Ken let's return to the lab.

The four flew upwards into space, were a giant tower of vegetables was being formed.

"Stop!" Said Bubbles

"No way" said the celery "you hated us! You won't even eat us!"

"That's true" said Blossom fidgeting with her legs.

"And I don't recall me ever hating you!" Said the pepper

"That's our fault" said Bubbles fidgeting with her fingers.

"Those who won't eat us," said the Carrot "have no right to be ordering us around!"

"So you guys have a right to leave earth?" Asked Buttercup

"Yes" said the celery, "were obligated to leave because no one wants us here!" Then the vegetables attacked the four but they all dogged the attacks.

"We must retaliate!" Said Victor

"_Caramel shoot!" _Blossom flung her yo-yo at the vegetables.

"_Bubble Champagne!" _Bubbles sent bubbles at the vegetables.

"_Hurricane Lutz!" _ Buttercup spun around fast and went towards the vegetables.

"I'll do this again!" Said Victor _"Kenisis!" _

But the Vegetables kicked Blossom's yo-yo back and it flew at Victor breaking his concentration. They also kicked Bubbles bubbles away, the vegetables just moved aside and Buttercup's attack missed, and she got dizzy.

"Our attacks failed!" Said Blossom "is it because we hate these vegetables?"

Then the vegetables ordered all the gathered vegetables to attack the opposing people!

"The only way to beat them" said Victor "is to eat them!"

"I can't eat them by themselves!" Said the girls, then the vegetables engulfed the four heroes.

"I can't eat them not without.. That's it! Dressing!" said Blossom

Buttercup sent a message to the professor

"Attack them with dressing!"

Then the professor and ken readied a rocket filled with French dressing then ken fired it. And it soared up into space.

The rocket exploded and dressing sprayed all over the vegetables.

"Ok" said the four with utensils, "lets eat!" Then the four began to eat the tower of vegetables.

After they received the nutrients from the vegetables they tried their attacks again, and this time they were a success. The tower of vegetables collapsed back down to earth, and the girls brought the three vegetables back down to the lab. The professor used the Z particle ray and the vegetables returned to normal. This time everyone was at the lab even the Mayor and Ms. Bellum

"Ok" said the professor "how can we cure ken's pickeyness?"

"I got it!" Said the Mayor he began to make another vegetable smoothie. "Once ken drinks one of these his pickeyness will be cured!"

He finished making the smoothie and gave it to Ken.

"Oooh" went everyone but Victor in disgust.

Ken reluctantly took the smoothie plugged his nose and downed it quickly.

"Yes!" Cheered everyone "yea! Ken!"

"Hey girls!" Said the Mayor "I made some for you too!"

Then the girls except Victor freaked out and ran away.


	36. Prankster Writing Utensils

Prankster Writing Utensils

One day at the lab Buttercup and Blossom were arguing about why Buttercup doesn't listen to Blossom. Victor was too busy trying to calm them down. Bubbles was just sitting, her writing utensils out and writing in her book.

"Why should I listen to you?" Shouted Buttercup

"Because I'm the leader!" Argued Blossom

"No one voted on who the leader is!" Argued Buttercup

"Please stop fighting!" Said Bubbles stepping in.

"Be quiet!" Shouted Blossom and Buttercup at Bubbles.

"Oh!" Said Victor checking Bubbles, "Are you ok?"

"Yes" said Bubbles softly.

"Look at you to!" Said Victor "you must stop this before you tear each other apart!"

"Stay out of this Victor!" Snapped Buttercup.

"I can't do that!" Said Victor "I can't stand by and see my best earth friends fight!"

"Humph" shrugged Bubbles, "Nothing I say can calm them down, poor Victor!" She said to her octopus doll Octie.

The following day Bubbles, Was sitting in the library and Victor was sitting adjacent to her, He was reading about plants while Bubbles was simply writing in her notebook. Bubbles stood up to go to the window and open it, but unknowingly when she opened it she let in a few of HIM's black particles and they possessed her pen and eraser. The writing utensils became alive.

"Hey!" Said a voice Bubbles and Victor looked around. "Down here!" Then her pen and eraser jumped down from the table the pen grew eyes, arms, and tank wheels to move around on. The eraser grew arms, legs, and eyes.

"Are we scary?" Asked the Pen to Bubbles

"No" said Bubbles "you're actually quite cute!"

"That can't be!" Said the pen "We're monsters!"

"Who said you have to be monsters?" Asked Victor "you can be just nice peaceful writing utensils!"

"Besides!" Said Bubbles, "what's cute is cute!"

"I'm blushing!" Giggled the eraser

"Hey! Focus Eraser!" Said the Pen.

"You guys really are cute though!" Said Bubbles

Then the eraser started to blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Hey!" Snapped the pen "Don't be pleased when receiving complements!" The pen clicked and his ink tip changed to red. Then he jumped up to Bubble's head and drew a throbbing vein on her head. "Ha!" The pen mocked "I made you look angry!"

"Now now!" Said Victor waving his finger sternly. "You make marks on paper not people!"

Bubbles lunged at the pen but he just dashed over to the top of the desk.

"We're not easy to catch." Said the Pen, "right eraser?"

"Y-yeah!" Said the eraser now joining the pen on the top of the desk.

"Come on!" Said the pen "pull a prank or two!"

"Ok!" Said the Eraser and he and the Pen grew a few extra inches.

"Let's go!" Said the Pen. Then they both hopped out the window.

"We can't let those two create trouble in the city!" Said Victor "Bubbles we must go after them!"

In the city the Pen was causing all sorts of mischief. He drew arrows to Women's breast, reversed signs on bathrooms, and drew paths on walls, increased price tags at stores. Then changed the names of places on signs

Soon the pen found the eraser again and this time he was with Victor and Bubbles he was erasing the throbbing mark on Bubble's head.

"Hey!" Shouted the Pen "why are you erasing my mark? You're useless, after a hundred years!"

Then the two utensils began to argue about doing pranks and doing the right thing!

"Wow!" said Victor "Déjà vu!"

"THAT'S IT!" Shouted the Pen "I'm going alone I don't need you!" The Pen began to hop away.

"Wait!" Said Bubbles

"Don't bother" said the eraser "I'm better off alone."

"No you're not!" Disagreed Victor

"Come on you should make up!" Said Bubbles grabbing the eraser's arm and running after the pen, who was now drawing more marks on building and so on.

"Who did this!?" Asked an angered citizen

"I did!" Mocked the Pen "try to catch me!" Then angry Citizens cornered the pen.

"Just how do you plan to fix all this?" Said an angered citizen

Just then Bubble's Victor and the Pen arrived at the scene.

"Hey!" Said Bubbles to the eraser, "this is your chance to save the Pen!"

"Yes" said Victor, "Erase all the wrong doing it drawn. If you do, you will be able to be friends with the pen again!" Just then Bubbles jumped into the crowd and calmed down the mob.

"Don't worry" she announced "this eraser will erase everything!"

"Yes" said the eraser! "Just watch!" Then the eraser jumped everywhere erasing all the drawings the pen made.

"Hey!" Yelled the Pen! "Are you trying to make me mad? Go away I hate you!"

Then the pen ran way continuing to make drawings.

Then the eraser walked off by it's self.

Then Bubbles walked off to find the Pen and Victor stayed with the eraser.

Bubbles found the pen in the park moping about the no presence of an eraser.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled the Pen

"Please" said Bubbles "eraser was trying to help you!" Then they heard the eraser was crying for help. They looked and saw the eraser being held in the air and pulled by many people. Victor was trying to pull the people away with his powers but he could only concentrate on one person at a time. The moment he focused on someone else the last person who was move went right back in.

Bubbles ran behind a tree and transformed into her powerpuff form.

But when she returned the pen had already to run for the eraser. It drew on the people's face to get them to let go, but then the mob became angry and they started to pound the pen, then the eraser began to rub it's self against peoples faces to get them to stop. But then the angry mob started to pound them both. Then Victor and Bubbles jumped in and they only got pounded to, but al least they were able to rescue the pen and the eraser.

That evening all four people were sitting on a hill watching the sunset.

"Ok" said Bubbles "I never want you to fight again."

"You to have a lot of friendship to give to each other" said Victor "never take that for granted."

"I'm sorry" said the pen, "I guess though you got some flaws, your ok!"

"Come on" said bubbles standing up, "let's get moving!" Then she looked at then pen and eraser and they were an ordinary pen and eraser.

"That's strange" said Victor

"What?" asked Bubbles

"Black dust floated away from the pen and eraser!" Responded Victor

The next day Blossom and Buttercup were at it again.

"Hmph" shrugged Bubbles "I guess the more they argue the more they will get along!"


	37. Pinch It Eat it! Sushi Monsters

Pinch it, eat it! Sushi monsters!

Opening song Jigu THE Appa (Jig THE Upper) Opening song 2

Woah woah yeah Sunshine Power! Shine on us!

The red light spreads.

Then a Rainbow appears

No matter what color the World is dyed

There's only one

Woah woah yeah Sunshine Power! Shine on us! It is the finest present! It twinkles as it shines!

Woah woah yeah Sunshine Power! Shine on us!

Woah woah yeah Sunshine Power! Shine on us! It is the finest present! It twinkles as it shines!

One day at school Ms. Kean was telling her students about what she ate for lunch.

"Yes" said Ms. Kean "I tried out that new sushi made by the new sushi maker!"

"A new maker?" wondered Blossom

"Sushi" said Victor "Japanese raw fish wrapped in rice and sometimes kelp."

"I think sushi taste better when it's made by hand!" Said Buttercup

"Yes" said Ms. Kean "that sushi is getting better and better! I think it's because of the maker!"

At that moment HIM's black particles flew to the machine that made the sushi at the restaurant and possessed the machine, every piece of sushi that came out became a monster that was small with arms lags and a face!

Back at the lab Poochie caught a wiph of the sushi monsters.

"Wan!" He barked "A Monster Wan!"

"Poochie" said the professor triumphantly.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!"_

Then the gems on the girl's belts began to glow.

"Ms. Kean" said Blossom "this story is making me drool nonstop!"

"I'm getting so excited that I got a bloody nose!" Said Bubbles

"I got gas and I can't stop farting!" Said Buttercup.

"Quickly" shrieked Ms. Kean "to the infirmary!"

All three girls got up and ran out of the room.

Victor just calmly stood up.

"Ms. Kean may I please be excused?" Asked Victor

"Yes Victor" said Ms. Kean.

"Thank you" said Victor walking out of the room. Later he rejoined the girls on the roof.

"Are you sure the farting was necessary?" Asked Blossom to Buttercup

"Well with Buttercup's style It's believable!" Said Bubbles

"Hey what ever works for you three." Said Victor

Then the girls transformed into their powerpuff forms.

Blossom opened up her gem and on the screen was Ken.

"The monsters are at the new revolving sushi restaurant!" He said

"That's the place Ms. Kean was talking about!" said Victor. "Let's Go!"

Then the four flew off to the restaurant, The found it when they saw a sushi restaurant with people fleeing in terror.

Then they saw a load of living sushi running out the doors.

"This looks easy!" Said Buttercup "we just gotta capture all of them!"

"Ok" said Blossom "I'll go north! Buttercup you go south Bubbles you go west and Victor you go east!"

Then the four separated in different directions.

Buttercup used her hammer and knocked them away, Blossom trapped them in her yo-yo string and Bubble trapped them all in a bubble Victor contained them with his telekinesis.

"They're to many of them!" Said Ken watching the scene from a monitor at the lab.

"That's it!" Said the professor. "New monsters are being made because the black light is in the sushi maker! Buttercup! Knock out the source!"

Buttercup flew to the sushi restaurant and flew up to it and knocked it out into space.

"Ok" said the Professor "there are no more new sushi monsters! But now we got to take care of the monsters already out!"

"Leave that to me!" Said Blossom holding out a bottle of soy sauce.

She flew to the fountain at the park. "Sushi loves soy sauce if I pour it into the fountain then all the sushi should gather here!"

"Girls! And Victor!" Said the professor "go to the park and pour soy sauce into the fountain!"

Then Buttercup arrived with a tub full of sauce and she poured it into the fountain as Blossom shut the water off.

Bubbles and Victor appeared with a few bottles, they added their sauce to the fountain.

"Still not enough!" Said Blossom at that time she said that the professor, Ken, and Poochie arrived in the van.

"Don't worry!" Said the professor "I brought some of my own soy sauce with a special chemical Z solution!" Then the professor took out a hose with and as he turned it on the sauce began to pour into the fountain. "Once they come into contact with this said the professor they will go back to normal!"

At that moment the sushi began to gather at the fountain.

"Ok solution go!" Said the professor then another hose appeared and it erupted the special sushi solution and it rained on the sushi rolls. Then they returned too normal.

The next few days later the class at school reconvened and Ms. Kean said that the sushi restaurant is closed because it's special maker is gone.

"Were could it be?" She wondered.

Mean while at the royal palace on Solar.

"Your highness" said a soldier rushing into the throne room.

"What is it?" Asked the Emperor

"Our reports indicate that a powerful force has been unleashed on earth in the form of a demonic creature!" replied the soldier

"Then for now going to earth is out of the question." Grumbled the emperor

"We know of this because we have brought a piece of machinery to you! Said the soldier

"Bring it in!" said the emperor

Then two more soldiers brought in the sushi maker.

"Hmm." thought the emperor inspecting it. He ordered his royal guard to blast it and the guardsmen shot it with their blasters, the machine was destroyed and the black dust flew away.

"What will we do?" asked the soldier.

"Our plan will have to wait until this beast can be contained" said the emperor pacing the floor. "But we can commence with step one of our plan. Bring our scouting party in!"

Seven soldiers walked in the throne room.

"Ok he" said Giving them a file, "this is your mission, there is a target inside this file, I need you to go to earth and bring him back here, alive! But wear your disguises at all times. It's at least a month journey to earth, don't fail me!"

"Yes your highness" said the leader of the party and he and his party left the throne room.

"Hmm. our dream will be prolonged but eventually it will succeed!" Thought the emperor "the powerpuff girls and the Flare boy will defeat that demon sometime!"


	38. Piyopiyo Duck Monster

Piyopiyo Duck Monster

A few months ago a small boy was carrying his wagon full of toys, as he was crossing the street he hit the curb, a tremor was sent into the wagon which caused a rubber duck to fall off and get lost. It was kicked run over by cars and pecked at by birds, soon that duck was laying in the field dirty damaged, and alone.

To the present time, at the lab our heroes were at the lab outside watching, Ken and Buttercup playing soccer with Poochie, Victor was just taking notes.

"Wan wan!" Barked Poochie the ball was kicked over to him and he bumped it down the hill with his nose. "I'll get it wan!" Then Poochie chased after the bouncing ball. It bounced over the outer wall at the Utonium manor; he then chased the ball down the street. Eventually it bounced in the river and it started to float away, but Poochie managed to jump into the river and swim after it.

Poochie scooped the ball in his ears and swim back up to land, he started to run up the hill but to his surprise he stepped on the rubber duck, and that caused him to trip and roll down the hill. Luckily he still had the ball.

Poochie just stared at the duck, "A toy duck?" He said. Then the duck stood up and began to walk. It stared at Poochie with sad little eyes. "A toy duck couldn't move like this, it must be a monster! But it doesn't smell like one." Poochie freaked out and he began to run up the hill on his hind legs with the ball in his front paws.

"It can't be!" Said Poochie who stopped to look behind him, and sure enough the duck was standing right there. Poochie ran off again and the duck continued to chase him. Poochie ran across a crosswalk, once he got to the other side the cross symbol changed to "Don't Cross".

At first the duck tried to run across but he stopped the moment he saw a passing truck.

"Hey!" Called Poochie "it's dangerous! So don't fallow me!" Then Poochie ran back to the lab but once he got there it was already sunset.

"You finally got it!" Said Buttercup

"It's late" said Blossom "did something happen?"

"Ok" said Buttercup, "lets continue tomorrow!"

Later the professor got ready to take his shower, he was getting his favorite bath beads to add to the water but he looked and saw the beads were out. Poochie went to go get more but when he approached the door behind it was the duck.

"WOAHHHH!" Screamed Poochie "this has got to be a dream." But Poochie just covered and uncovered his eyes a few times until he realized he's not dreaming. "Hey go home! I told you not to fallow me!" The duck just looked sad. "Oh I get it you were thrown out. I would love to help but I don't even know your name! That's it! Piyopiyo that will be your name!"

"Hey Poochie!" Said the professor, "have you found the bath beads yet?"

Poochie pushed the duck behind the door and told him to wait here. He then got the bath beads and returned with the bath beads. The duck looked at a single bead that fell out of the box.

Soon Poochie returned with a bag of chips.

"Hey! I got chips come eat!" He called but when he looked at the duck he had already consumed all the bath products.

"Hey!" Said Poochie "that's for putting in baths! You like to eat that stuff?"

The Duck nodded and then Poochie feed more baths products to him.

Soon the duck remembered the times he had with his friend and owner. He ran out and he asked Poochie to fallow him. He led him outside and to the seesaw at the park, they both started to play together on the seesaw, at the same time the duck remembered how he and his owner once played just like this.

A few days went by and Poochie kept playing with the duck. But he also kept eating bath products and kept growing bigger and bigger.

One day our heroes were at the lab watching a soccer game. The duck got so big that his massive body broke down the door to the closet that he was hiding in.

"A MONSTER!" Screamed the professor

"No!" Shouted Poochie Piyopiyo "is not a monster!" The duck broke down the wall and walked off into the city, everyone chased him down to the river, and he jumped in, he later rose back up this time much bigger, he began to walk through the city unknowingly destroying everything in it's path. Soon he got stuck between the Mayor's office and a corporate building.

"Hurry!" Said Poochie to the four heroes "Save Piyo!" Then the girls changed into their powerpuff forms.

The four tried to lift him upwards but his massive body weight and rubbery exterior made it impossible to move, and it was too big for Victor to use his powers on.

Poochie ran to the roof of the corporate building and called to the duck.

"Poochie" said the duck slowly.

"Hey you just said my name!" Said Poochie

Then the duck began to spray water and soap everywhere that caused him to shrink some.

"That's it!" Said Blossom reading her yo-yo _"Shooting Millefeuille!" _she flung her yo-yo at the duck and it wrapped around the two buildings and the duck itselfThe four pulled on the rope and squeezed the duck and released it absorbed water.

Eventually the duck returned to normal size it began to fall poochie ran down stairs to catch it but His owner ran up to it and caught it first.

"Piyo!" Said the little boy "I thought I lost you!" He gave the duck at tight squeeze, a black light popped out of the duck's mouth.

"So" said Ken watching the whole thing on the monitor. "The duck is just a toy again?"

"Yes" said the professor "when it was affected by the black light, it was sad about being separated from this boy. But he remembered that it was beloved."

"That's why it had no monster aura!" Said Ken.

The boy began to walk away, as he did the Duck said in a disembodied voice, "Thank you Poochie!"

Poochie felt happy, and everything was back to normal.


	39. Powerpuff Fever

Powerpuff Fever

One afternoon a president a major corporation was yelling at his workers. Apparently he has a hidden desire, one that has not been met yet and that's the reason for his anger, that evening he was walking home.

"Oh" he whined "I just wish I could go and dance in the disco again!" But as he said that a lot of HIM's black dust flew and possessed him.

Back at the lab the four heroes were they're listening to an interesting invitation from the Mayor.

"Wow!" said Bubbles and Blossom with star-studded eyes. "Were going to a disco!?"

"Yes" said Ms. Bellum "The mayor is hosting a big event at the disco and he would like the Powerpuff Girls Z to be their."

"Hey" said Buttercup "what about Victor?"

"Well," sighed Ms. Bellum "since he's not really recognized nobody would know who he is so he's not coming!"

"What!?" Said all three girls in shock.

"You have to let Victor go!" Shouted Bubbles "He's just a part of this team as anyone else!"

"Please" said Victor "just go, you don't need to risk your fame on my account!"

"But Victor" frowned Buttercup

"It's ok" smiled Victor "I know I'm not famous in fact not a whole lot of people know my name. But as long as the people are safe that's all I need! So just go."

"Ok" said Blossom still frowning.

"What about you two?" Asked Buttercup to Ken and the professor.

"Of course" said the professor "Ken and me are going to!"

"We are?" Said Ken with a shocked voice.

At the club the DJ announced that the city's protectors and super cute guest the Powerpuff Girls Z are here! They ran out and began to dance. The Mayor, the Professor, and Ken were at the bar.

After the girls danced some they rejoined everyone at the bar.

"That was so much fun!" Said Bubbles

"I just wish Victor were here" said Buttercup.

"I'm sure he and Poochie are having a fun time!" Said the professor.

Back at the lab Victor and Poochie were sitting across from each other at a table right next to a monitor playing chess.

"Right" thought Victor as he moved his pawn to take Poochie's bishop, "all I need is the people to be safe."

Back at the club The Mayor suggested to go and dance some more.

The Mayor Ms. Bellum and the professor went back onto the dance floor and Ken just ran and hid on a toilet in the bathroom.

Just then the mean office manager arrived at the club and he ordered the man who is possessed by the black dust to go and get drinks. He left and He brought back a drink and he was getting pushed around by people walking by he lost the drink to someone and he fell out onto the dance floor. The spotlight shined on him and that caused him to change into a clown with a red Afro.

"Baby! Oh baby!" He said doing point bumps. Soon his hair began to fire lightning bolts and when they zapped people it caused them to unwillingly dance exactly he way he does.

"Oh baby!" He shouted, "you guys will dance all night so don't hope that morning will come soon!"

"Hey!" Said the professor "look!" He said and he and the others saw the people acting and slightly looking the same.

Back at the Lab Poochie began to smell a monster.

"A monster Victor!" Barked Poochie

"At were?" He asked

"The disco club!" barked Poochie

"Then I will stop it!" Said Victor oh and he moved his queen into the corner were Poohie's king is "Checkmate!"

Then Victor ran out the door.

Back at the club the clown zapped the three on the dance floor.

"A monster's doing this!" Said the professor as he unwillingly began to dance.

The girls who were at the bar were drinking some juice when they saw their friends dancing.

"Hey" said Buttercup "what's with the hair and those clothes?"

"A monster is causing all this!" Said the professor who is dancing unwillingly.

"I can't stop!" Whined The Mayor, "I'm tired please help me! As he did a jump spin."

"Fighting for love science legend!" Said the girls but they were zapped before they could finish talking

They were caught in the dance themselves.

"Oh geese what are we going to do?" Asked Blossom but just then Victor busted through the door.

"Victor!" Cheered the girls "you're here!"

"So" said Victor "staring at the monster you're the dancing monster huh?" Victor charged at the monster but he just danced his way out of his attacks.

"Go Victor!" Cheered Blossom

"You can do it!" Cheered Buttercup

"Even though this is pretty fun" said Bubbles

But back at the bathroom Ken just came out. He saw that none was around.

"Huh?" He wondered "wear's everybody? I want to go home."

He walked out onto the dance floor and saw the professor, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum dancing.

"Ken good timing!" Said the professor.

"I want to go home!" Said Ken

"Theirs a monster behind this!" Said the professor

"I can't here you!" Said Ken "the music is too loud!"

"MONSTER!" Shouted the professor.

"I can't here you!" Said Ken "I'm going to go turn down the volume!"

Ken walked up to the DJ's booth and the DJ was also dancing uncontrollably.

He fiddled with one switch and that made the music go faster.

"Oh great" said Victor "the increase in speedy music made him faster!"

Ken fiddled with another switch and the music changed to ballroom dancing style.

Everyone joined with the person next to them and began to waltz.

"He stop it!" Yelled Buttercup who her partner was Bubbles. "Oh" she thought "why couldn't you be Victor?"

"Grr!" Said the clown. "How dare you turn off my music!" He zapped Ken and he unwillingly was drawn to waltz with the DJ.

"Here we go!" Said Victor he flew up and gave a quick punch to the clown and it sent him flying into a table. "Yes!"

The DJ twirled Ken around fast and he spun backwards and he tripped over the power cord and he unplugged it.

"Hey!" He said the "music is out!"

Everyone was now free from the dancing and the girls beat up the clown.

"Yeeeay!" Cheered everyone as Ken walked onto the dance floor.

"You did it Ken!" Said the professor.

"Hmm!" Laughed Victor "again as long as the people are safe nothing else matters!"

The black dust left the clown and he turned back into the office jockey.

Unfortunately when the black dust left him the red Afro remained.

Ending song Tori Ame (Rainshower) Buttercup's theme.

From the pedestrian bridge little hands wave

Light spring rain begins to fall down

Why don't you wave back?

Was it because of the rain?

Muttering " take care".. you close your heart

When passing rain stops

The gentle song will reach you.

Someday the dream you used to see will continue.

In a way that you can see it.


	40. Floral Disaster

Floral Disaster

It's almost Christmas in New Townsvill and the city is covered in bright lights. It's nighttime and Jason is racing to the Kintoki café with a special flower for Annie.

As he was running along he passed a red flower.

"Hey?" Thought the flower "why don't I get praised like that? I want to be loved to!" Then one of HIM's black particles, floated down from above and possessed the flower and it changed into a black and violet flower with the stomata as it's eyes and it's thorns grew out and became arms.

"Hmmm!" Laughed the flower "I just grew now I can spread my seeds!" The flower threw seeds everywhere and it they grew into red and white flowers. "I can now spread everywhere!"

Mean while a seed was floating towards the Kintoki café and inside were the four heroes.

"Here!" Said Annie, this is a special Christmas present. Annie gave out a white sweet ball with lemon filling.

"Thanks!" They all said with joy in their eyes.

"Annie!" Said Jason running inside the café.

"Oh hi Jason" said Annie. "What is it?"

"I bought you this flower!" Said Jason Placing it on the table. "I put my feelings into it!"

"Oh! How lovely!" Squealed Annie picking it up.

"A Christmas flower?" Said Blossom.

"Not really" said Bubbles "that's really an ordinary flower. "My grandmother used to work with flowers and I worked with her a lot."

"I'm studying the symbol for each flower" said Victor "each flower is supposed to mean something."

"Annie!" Said Jason "I must tell you something! I have seminars and I will be gone for a while."

"For how long?" Whimpered Annie

"One week!" Said Jason "that's why I brought you this flower so you wouldn't forget me!"

"I maybe lonely" said Annie softly "but I will take good care of it." Then they both stared into each other's eyes and Blossom and Bubbles just stared and blushed at the sight of those two. Victor just smiled. Buttercup didn't bother looking.

"I feel so happy for them" said Victor.

Later some flower seeds spread over to Blossom's house she was in her pajamas and she opened her window and looked out.

"I would much rather have a Christmas cake than a Christmas flower!" said Blossom "Hmmm" she fawned, "But I would be forever happy if I received one from Victor!" A flower seed flew through her window and Blossom closed the window and jumped into bed, and shut off the lights.

The next morning she woke up and Her house inside out was covered in flowers, not only that but the whole city were covered in flowers to! They covered buildings, cars, and even people.

"This is just great isn't it?" Asked the head Flower. She was asking the flowers she grew, but none of them responded. Hey! She yelled, "why wont you talk to me?"

At the lab Ken shirked at what he saw.

"Papa!" He called and the professor rushed and gasped.

"As I look at the city's monitors!" Said Ken "all I see are flowers!"

"This calls for the powerpuff Girls Z and Victor!" Said the professor "what's going on here?"

Back at the City Square Bubbles and Buttercup were standing around the corner and they could see the flower dancing and singing.

"There it is let's transform!" Said Buttercup

"But Blossom and Victor aren't here yet!" Said Bubbles.

"So we can still get him!" Said Buttercup so come on! Then they both transformed into their powerpuff forms.

"Maryu Senshi Makaider Z!" Said Blossom jumping into the scene wearing a little red robotic super heroes mask.

"What on earth are you doing?" Asked Buttercup

"I think you should take this seriously!" Said Bubbles

"Here I am!" Said Victor just now joining. "Blossom what are you wearing that for?" He said with a confused look on his face.

Buttercup began to take the mask off Blossom's head.

"NO!" she shrieked "DON'T TAKE IT OFF!" Buttercup managed to take it off and Blossom quickly hid her face. "DON'T LOOK!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bubbles She looked at Blossom's face and on her nose was a flower.

"HA!" Laughed Buttercup "that's so stupid!"

"Oh it's romantic!" Said Bubbles

"Oh poor Blossom!" Thought Victor. "I know!" He snapped his fingers.

The two other girls looked back and they saw Victor with his disguise off!

"AHHH!" Screamed Buttercup "Victor what are you doing!?"

"You look scary like that!" Screamed Bubbles

"Blossom" said Victor. Blossom looked at Victor, him standing tall and broad with his teal scales reflecting sunlight. "It's ok, he placed his hands on her shoulders, you still look beautiful to me! After all I'm just this beast that is my own people. That human is not what I really look like! Flower or no flower or even if you were just a pile of mush, to me you will always be beautiful!"

Blossom took Victor's words and the sunk into her heart. She stared into his eyes and she hugged him, she didn't care that he was not wearing his disguise.

"I guess so," she thought, "I really am in love with Victor, he's so nice and accepting!"

Victor blinked for a moment and he returned her embrace.

Humph scoffed Buttercup almost as if she's jealous, she turned red.

"Aw" went Bubbles "That's so nice of you!"

"Yes" said Victor as he and Blossom released each other. "In fact until we can fix this problem I won't put my disguise on."

"I don't just have a flower on my face," said Blossom "one has sprouted in my belt's gem, I can't take it out it's rooted and I can't open it!"

"So if that's the case" said Bubbles "then a monster will be behind it."

"Don't worry Blossom!" Said Victor "I will protect you! I promise."

That made Buttercup turn even redder.

"The monster must be the one spreading seeds and causing all this!" Said Bubbles

"Then let's get it!" Said blossom snatching the mask from Buttercup and putting it back on her face.

"Hmm." Grumbled Victor "after all that you still hide your face?"

They turned the corner and stared at the flower.

"Hey!" Said Blossom "I cannot allow you to cause anymore trouble!"

Then Buttercup, Blossom, Victor, flew forward.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"In the name of the Solarien Empire "said Victor "you are under arrest! Surrender and no harm will come to you!"

"Don't you get in my way!" Said the Flower angrily_ "Seed Bomber!"_ Then the flower launched seed bombs at the three heroes, Blossom tried to catch up while dodging seeds and Victor flew right in front of her to protect her. In fact he even took a couple seeds for her, when they made contact they began to grow on his scales.

Then Blossom ran up to the flower and said "You dare to grow these plants?" She said loudly.

"Yes!" Said the Flower. "I want to be in a world were I'm loved!"

Then Annie arrived at the scene and approached the flower from behind.

"Then come with me!" She said to the flower.

"Annie!" Said Blossom.

"Your lonely" said Annie "discard those lonely feelings and come with me. You will be loved!"

"Loved!" Smiled the flower, "You can grant my wish?"

"Hey!" Said Blossom "that's a monster!"

"It maybe a monster" said Annie petting the flower's petals "but they all have the same loneliness and feelings we do! I also hate being lonely!"

"You understand?" Said the flower. Then the flower began to cry but as it did it released the black spores and returned to normal and all the flowers it sprouted dissipated.

The next day Annie picked the flower and placed it into a pot.

Victor then put his disguise back on.

"I understand," said Victor, "a Christmas Flower, means, 'don't forget me, and remove my worries'."

"Hey Victor" said Blossom.

"Yes?" Asked Victor

"I want to thank you." She said sheepishly "without your kind words and beautiful heart, I may have been hiding every facial flaw I'm gonna have!"

"You're welcome!" Smiled Victor

"And" said Blossom "thanks for protecting me!"

"My pleasure!" Said Victor, "I made this promise, but there are still dangers out there, and I'm afraid I'm gonna have to keep on protecting you!" Then they both shared a laugh Bubbles giggled and Buttercup was looking annoyed and jealous again.


	41. Whats with HIM?

What's with HIM?

One day the girls and Victor were walking to the lab.

"You know" said Buttercup "for 10 years I never saw my dad's face!"

"Really?" Said Bubbles "that's just not right!"

"I did some research on masked wrestling," said Victor, "Wrestlers are very passionate about their identities in and out of the fighting ring."

Ken rushed into the front room and shushed the four to be quiet.

"What is it?" Whispered Blossom

"He's been awake all night" said Ken referring to the professor.

"Working on a new invention?" Asked Bubbles

"No" said Ken "All the black chemical Z has hit something, but new monsters are being made and he's trying to find out who's making them!"

"A new type of monster!" Said Buttercup

Then there was a ring at the doorbell and it was the office jockey who was changed into the disco monster. But strange enough his hair was back to normal.

"Hey" said the man "can you identify this?" The held out his hairbrush and beat it against a tissue, as the brush was hit against the tissue black fuzz came on it.

"I was told if my hair had any strange effects then come strait to the lab. When I brushed it this morning" explained the man, "my Afro disappeared."

Back at the old shrine HIM's coffin opened back up and he sat up he yawned but he continued to sneeze.

"Oh great" he said sarcastically "it's still winter and Edo is still cold. I think I'll go outside and check it out." HIM jumped out of his coffin and skipped upstairs to the roof and when he looked out into the city he was amazed at what he saw, buildings, cars, roads, the modern age.

"What's this?" He said loudly "This is Edo? No way I mean after all, I have been sealed for more than 100 years. Then he felt a chill up his spine. He remembered four shadowy figures.

"No!" he said shivering, "I got that feeling again! Just like before!" He ran back downstairs and sat on his coffin and sat on it and he began to think.

"Hmm. did something happen to the black spores I sent out?" Then he called out loudly. "Black Spores Return To me!"

Back at the lab the professor began to examine the black spores in a beaker.

"I absolutely have to find out what these black spores are right away!" Vowed the Professor

Then the black spores began to glow and move around inside the beaker.

"It's moving!" Said Ken in amazement "The spores floated high above the beaker and floated towards the door."

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" Yelled the professor

"_Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!"_ yelled Poochie Then the girls changed into their powerpuff forms.

The four heroes began to chase after it.

"Look!" Said Blossom as more and more groups of black spores, appeared and came together.

"What's going on here!" Said Bubbles

Back at the shrine HIM caught on to the girl's presence.

"I sense white aura!" Said HIM "black spores hurry!" Then the black spores began to fly faster.

"No!" said Victor as the spores began to fly far away. Eventually out of sight.

"We lost them!" Said Buttercup.

"Hey!" Said Blossom pointing downwards. There was a big line in front of what appears to be a museum.

"That's a museum to be the best art is being displayed!" Said Blossom

"Let's go see it!" Said Victor all excited like.

"You must love art don't you" Said Buttercup

"Like the Minbari" said Victor "we put great emphasis on art, litterateur, and music."

"Listen" said Blossom into her gem talking to the lab, "we lost the black spores so now were going to go and look at the art exhibit!" Then the four ran inside at the lab the professor was pondering something.

"What is it? Wan" barked Poochie.

"I read this old document before" said the professor, "I just wonder what it was about, somehow it's was connected to the black spores. I got it!" He ran into the next room full of papers.

"Ok" said the professor "our ancestors, were the founders of this lab and this city, my ancestors diary he to have something involving this!"

Back at the shrine the black spore regrouped at HIM.

"Yes!" He laughed "You did well getting away from them! So what's interfering with our work here?" The black spores showed HIM images of the four heroes.

"So three little girls and a small boy are causing this trouble huh? Oh!" Said HIM listening to his black spores. "The boy is powerful but he bears no white light does he? Hmm. I guess I may have to look into who this boy is. So over the past hundred years their have are still remains of The Good Enough Girls. And that blasted Crusader! I guess in order to win I'll need to kill them all!"

HIM looked and he saw a painting on the wall of a skeleton with a herd of skeleton sheep, the skeleton looked like he was sad for some reason.

"Oh" said HIM "sympathetically you look sad, why don't you tell me why?" HIM sent some of his black spores at the painting, and the skeleton came alive and out of the painting as a ghost.

"I can't sleep!" Cried the ghost, "one sheep is missing, I can't sleep with out it! Were could it be?"

"You know" said HIM "I bet three small girls with a white aura and one boy who travels with these girls took it!"

"MY SHEEP!" Cried the ghost flying out the shrine and towards the museum.

Back at the lab Ken and the professor were flipping through pages of the "Kennai Diary"

"So" said Ken "chemical Z was at first originally made by Kennai Hiraga right?"

"Yes" said The professor "according to this diary 100 years ago there was a demon named HIM he created monsters using black spores."

"HIM?" Said Ken "that's an odd name HIM."

"Not really" said the professor nervously. "His real name is…" The professor began to sweat and shiver so did Ken and Poochie as the professor reluctantly muttered HIM's true name.

"Woah" said Ken standing back in fear "his name is so scary!"

"Yes" nodded the professor wiping the sweat from his brow. "Because of that everyone best knows this demon as HIM. But long ago the scientist known as Kennai Hiraga, created a chemical called "He" which is similar to white chemical Z. But the forces of HIM were slowly combated by a young foreign knight, He couldn't battle HIM by himself though but he was good at it. Covered head to toe in silver armor, and a helmet, not many saw his face although there are some who say they have, he wielded a sword of great power built to fight evil and fight off darkness."

"What's this sword called?" Asked Ken

"No one knows," responded the professor "He was by himself until Kennai created a chemical that he used on three small girls, they grew super powerful and they were called The Good Enough Girls."

"That's pretty heroic," mocked Ken

"The Good Enough Girls Teamed up with this knight, his name was never learned, he was always called The Crusader. They together defeated HIM and Kennai and his further use of the 'He' chemical sealed HIM inside a coffin and as the procedure was used on HIM a black light escaped HIM and was sealed in the coffin with HIM. Then the four heroes threw the Coffin in to the ocean."

"So" said Ken sitting as they learned the truth. "The black light and white light, was made in the past."

"Yes" said the professor "The white light is the 'He'" chemical and the black light is stuff from HIM's body. The coffin must have been inside the iceberg we destroyed!"

"Hey!" Said Poochie, "I remember the living mummy." He said "he was looking for the Oodeo lab."

"So" said Ken "that Mummy must be connected to HIM."

"Most likely" said the professor, "after all the four did lose sight of the black spores. Somewhere near Ueno, the Ueno shrine is were HIM was sealed. Let's go investigate!"

Ken nodded and they all left for Ueno.

Back at the museum. The four were enjoying the exhibit.

"Wow!" said Blossom "This place is full of art that we all know!"

"Sure is crowded though." Said Buttercup

"You humans have an interesting taste in art" said Victor.

Just then the power went out and they herd the ghost crying.

"Ones missing" he cried, then he began to count sheep, but he stopped once he got to ten.

"Ones Missing!" He cried as he showed himself through the roof.

The people started to run out the door the girls started to run around in circles. Victor just stood in one place and watched.

"Was it you who stole my sheep?" Asked the ghost to Blossom

"No!" cried Blossom

"So was it you?" Asked the Ghost to Bubbles

"I hate Ghost!" Shrieked Bubbles.

"Amazing!" Said Victor taking notes, "does this mean there _is_ life after death?"

"WHERES MY SHEEP?" Cried the ghost

"We don't know!" Cried the girls.

"Sorry I don't either" said Victor

The girls used their attacks on the ghost but since he was a ghost their weapons went right through it.

Then the girls turned and ran towards the Door.

"Hey!" Said Victor running after them "where are you going?"

Back outside an old janitor was guiding the professor Ken and Poochie the Ueno shrine.

"It burned down?" Asked the professor.

"Yes" said the janitor "it burned down a few years ago and they built a museum on the leftover land. The museum just uses it as a storage hut now."

The janitor guided them to the front door. Which had a broken padlock in on the ground front of the door.

"I was closing it with this!" Said the janitor holding the padlock. Just then the girls arrived at the shrine running in fear. Victor is slowly behind them but he's not in fear.

"It's the powerpuff Girls Z and Victor" said Poochie

"What is it?" Asked Ken

"A GHOST!" Shouted the girls.

"Wears my sheep?" Cried the ghost following closely behind.

"Hey" said Ken sheepishly "maybe you miscounted?"

"No way" said the Ghost "I always carefully counted my sheep!" The ghost began to count the sheep and then he managed to count 10 sheep. Also as he was counting he started to get drowsy.

"Hey!" Said Buttercup "you did make a mistake!"

"Ok" said the ghost "I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep now!" Then the ghost disappeared, and all that was standing was black spores.

The Black spores flew inside the building.

"Quickly, after it!" Said the Professor. Then the whole group ran inside. But before they could they herd wicked laughter.

"I smell strong dark power" said Poochie.

The doors flew open and inside were glowing red eyes shining in the dark. The wicked laughter continued

"It's" said the professor with fear, "It's… HIM"

"Don't worry" said Victor standing between HIM and his friends "I will protect all of you!"

"Wow!" said HIM "I'm so pleased to hear that in this time era, I'm famous." Then HIM stepped out of the darkness and his whole figure was revealed.

"Who's this weirdo?" Asked Buttercup

"So" said the professor "you're responsible for reviving the Mummy!"

"Yes!" Laughed HIM "that was all me! To free me I made him fetch me some white light."

"You can't do this!" Shouted Victor the others were stunned at what he just did.

"So" laughed HIM looking at Victor. "You're this boy who bears powers but no aura!"

"Yes I am" said Victor giving HIM and angry look.

"Are there others like you?" Asked HIM

"Why would you want to know that?" Asked Victor

"I just want to know your secret," laughed HIM. "Maybe if theirs no Light I can drain you of your power and make me stronger!"

"Never!" Shouted Victor

He looked at the girls and saw their white aura.

"Hmm" grumbled HIM in his thoughts. "The Good Enough Girls are here to! So that means this boy must be The Crusader." Then HIM's eye began to twitch. "I still hold my grudge now! Even after 100 years!"

HIM used his power and that caused a major windstorm.

"What is this powerful darkness?" Asked Blossom

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed HIM "LET'S FIGHT!"

"Everyone run quickly!" Shouted Victor over the noise of the wind, "he's too dangerous! I'll take care of him!"

"Oh how sweet!" Laughed HIM "To stand up for the ones you care about so much!"

But another chilly winter's wind blew from the east and that weakened HIM. The wind stopped and HIM began to sneeze.

"You lucky little brats!" Sneered HIM "we will finish this once it gets warmer!" Then HIM disappeared.

The girls dropped to their knees, and Victor fell on his back.

"That was so powerful!" Said Blossom

"Out of all the monsters we fought he's got to be the strongest!" Said Buttercup

"Yet I sense the feeling that my family is all in danger!" Said Victor

"Our mistake has revived a deadly demon" said Ken.

"Pray for us all" said the professor


	42. We're Not Weeds!

We're not weeds!

One day at school the four heroes were studying math, the girls were making up work while Victor was still very far ways ahead of everyone else. He was outside the classroom waiting for the girls.

But in a far away field two female models were posing in their photo shoot. Behind them was a cow from a nearby cow farm, mooed and the models jumped one into the arms of one of the photographers, and one into the grass.

"What is a cow doing here?" Asked the outraged model.

"I don't want to be photographed in front of these dirty weeds!" Said the other model staring at some nearby plants. The models ran off and there photographers with them.

The plants started to show off a black aura, "WE ARE NOT WEEDS!" They shouted "how many times must we say that?"

Back at the lab Poochie began to smell them out.

"A monster" said the Professor.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!" _Barked Poochie

Back at the school the girls just got done with their work.

"Yes!" Cheered Bubbles

"Now we can go play" said Buttercup But she spoke to soon because their gems began to glow.

Back at the field the plants were demanding that people say the real name of the plant. "We will not let it pass if we are called weeds again!"

The girls saw Victor standing outside the door.

"Victor come on!" Said Buttercup "a monster!" Victor joined the others and soon they arrived on the roof.

Blossom opened up her gem and Ken began to speak.

"We just had a monster signal" he said, "but it's gone now, so please be on standby!"

Blossom closed her gem and gazed out into the field were the other students were playing.

When we became the powerpuff girls Z she said "have we ever gone out and played like that?"

"Well" said Victor "when I first came to Earth we were supposed to be here on vacation but since we figured out earth was in danger, we had to put that on hold."

"I want to play to my fullest!" Said Buttercup to the sky.

"I don't want to be the powerpuff girls Z anymore, they all" said Victor thought it was best not to say anything because he knew how they felt, and nothing he could say could help in any way.

This time the same models came to a different field with the same kind of plants as were in the field before.

"Ok" said one of the models "if you can get rid of these weeds we will do the shoot."

"We" said! Grunted the plants showing their black aura again "WE ARE NOT WEEDS!" Then the plants began to grow. Then the girls gems began to glow, and Ken confirmed the monster the girls changed into their powerpuff forms.

The four flew to the monster sight and they saw the models being attacked by a huge dandelion and a dandelion sprout. "They kept saying again and again say my name!" Once they arrived.

"Hey!" Said the Model to our heroes, "were models! Hurry up and defeat those weeds!"

"Hey!" Shouted one of the plants "were not weeds!" The four attacked the plants successfully but they had no effect.

"These really are weed monsters!" Said Blossom

"Our attacks are useless," said Bubbles

"Hey" shouted one of the plants "I said we are not weeds now say it right!"

The four flew down and begun to pummel the monsters fiercely. The monsters took the hard beating and they fell and their aura was diminished.

"Hey" said one of the plants pulling it's self together "if we talk will you listen?"

"Okay" said All four of them

"We" explained the head plant "we were bathed in a black light, before then everyone called us weeds and left us to go look at the prettier flowers. When those models kept calling us weeds we just lost it, we just want to be called by our real names!"

"We know how you feel." Said the four heroes. "Were not just the powerpuff girls Z" said the girls

"And I'm more than just the other guy" said Victor.

"We would just love to just go back to normal and be regular girls again" said Blossom

"And I wouldn't mind a little recondition for my help" said Victor

"Hey model!" Said Buttercup to one of the models "Say the plants real name!"

"I have concluded" said the model doing pretty poses "that the monster attacked me because I'm to beautiful".

"Are you serious?" Wondered Victor with a disturbed look on his face.

"It's like she's in her own wired little world." Said Blossom

"For these monsters to attack me is proof that I'm beautiful" she said "Hey!" She lunged at the plants "Attack me more!"

"Me to!" Said the other model doing the same lunging at the plant "show that I'm beautiful."

"Hey" said the other women witnessing this event. "If that's what it means t be beautiful than HEY! ATTACK ME!" Then the rest of the women chased after the plants who now began to run for it.

"Wow" said Buttercup "those people are more monsters!"

"Agreed" said Victor

"Let's save them" said Blossom Then the girls followed the mob of women chasing the plants. Blossom caught up to the plants and Blossom wrapped them up with her yo-yo and they arrived them back to the lab, and the professor used the Z particle ray the change them back.

They went back to the field and replanted the plants and as they did they called hem by their right names.

"Oobako, Itagori, Akamanma."


	43. Orders for compassion monsters

Orders to have compassion for monsters

One day at the hot beach HIM was out in the warm sun watching a portable television. A documentary on laws of HIM's time.

"So" said the man on the screen "I have to protect my dogs, I decree compassion for all living things!"

"Hmm." giggled HIM "compassion for all living things?"

"Those who defy it will be punished." Said the man on the screen loudly

"Hm hm hm" laughed HIM devilishly, "I know how to use this to my advantage!" Then he blew out some black spores and they flew out. They arrived at the grave of the man who passed that decree, the spores infected the grave and the man's ghost appeared.

He laughed and flew to the mayor's office who was eating lunch. The ghost flew in the office and possessed the Mayor.

"He he he" laughed He walked into the elevator and went down it, Ms. Bellum walked into the office and noticed that the mayor was not there.

The mayor walked down the streets and inspected some things. He returned to his office in old shogun clothing.

"Mr. Mayor" said Ms. Bellum "what's with that getup?" The Mayor pressed a button and released an announcement to the city.

"People of New Townsvill" he announced. "I admire the monsters! For that I'm making a new law that says that you must show compassion for monsters! Those who break this law will be severely punished. Thank you for your time." The announcement ended and all the monsters began to jump and cheer for joy and soon they wreaked havoc on the city. People are powerless to do anything.

Back at the lab the professor Ken and Poochie were shocked at the sight of things.

"There were this many monsters all over the city?" Said Ken in shock.

"I guess so," said the professor.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!" _Barked Poochie.

At school it was lunchtime and the girls, Victor is at home. Were finished eating lunch when their gems began to glow.

They ran up to the roof and changed into their powerpuff forms.

They flew into the city and saw the wreckage that the monsters were causing.

The girls did their pose but the monsters ignored it and kept on with their business.

"They're not listening," said Buttercup

"So let's get them!" Said Blossom

They attacked the monsters, soon they won the fight but their victory was shortened by a message by the Mayor

"Powerpuff Girls Z" said the mayor "you're under arrest for breaking the law that says compassion for monsters!" Police choppers and cars arrived at the scene.

"They're treating us like criminals!" Said Buttercup.

"Yes!" Said Ace of the Gangreen Gang "Get em cops!"

"Not so fast!" Said Buttercup taking a fighters stance.

"No No No!" warned the Mayor "it's the law! Do not attack the monsters!"

"All we can do is run?" Said Bubbles

"Hey look!" Said Buttercup, three flying vessels arrived at the scene in fact thee were Solarien fighters.

"Victor!" Cheered Blossom

Then in the lead fighter is Len'a she activated her P.A. and made an announcement. While they moved between them and the girls.

"This is ambassador Len'a Flare of the Solarien Empire. Powerpuff Girls Z are under our protection. We will protect them and this city from monsters."

"No" said the Mayor, "what makes you think you can do that?"

"Because" said Len'a "We are diplomats of the Solarien Empire and as such we are granted with Diplomatic Immunity."

Back at the lab Ms. Bellum was explaining everything to the Professor.

"He's gone mad!" She exclaimed.

"Papa!" Said Ken "some of the monsters are heading this way!"

"Activate the barrier!" Said the professor. "And a force field surrounded the lab."

"Here we are!" Said Fuzzy Lumpkins. "Destroy the home of the enemy."

Back at the stand off in the city. Len'a and the others stood their ground.

"Ok" said Nir to the other pilots. "Target the monsters."

"Ready" said Victor and Len'a.

"Fire!" Ordered Nir.

The three fighters opened fire on the monsters. Police and began to fire back at them with their weapons.

"They're weapons can do us no harm" said Len'a "Just focus on the monsters."

The bright with pulse cannons fired and showered lasers on the monsters eventually the firing stopped and the Ameba boys and the Gangreen Gang well that were left standing.

Back at the lab the professor ordered Ken to examine the Mayor more closely.

"Hey!" Said Ken seeing the ghost behind the Mayor.

"That's it!" Said the Professor "a ghost is possessing the Mayor!"

"So the ghost passed this unfair law!" Said Ken.

They contacted the girls who were watching the firefight from afar.

"The Mayor's possessed?" Said Blossom

"At first he wanted this law for dogs?" Said Buttercup

"I got it!" Said Bubbles pointing down to a restaurant.

The girls flew down there and bought something and flew it to the Mayor's office.

"Hey!" Mayor said Blossom accompanied with the other girls going through the front door. "Look what we got for you!" Blossom held out the box

"What is it?" Asked The Mayor opening it, inside was a hot dog, he took bites off it and said "it's delicious."

"Yes it is" said Buttercup "it's a hot dog."

The mayor's eyes bugged out and he fainted and the ghost left his body.

"You gave me a hot dog?" Shouted the ghost "I love dogs!"

The Ghost glowed and disappeared.

"Hey" said Ms. Bellum "we have to repeal that monster law immediately." Ms. Bellum tapped her fingers on the Mayor's face and he woke up.

And he made the announcement that canceled the monster compassion law.

The solarien pilots were scouting the city for any monsters. The monsters got scared and ran back were they came from.

"Yes" said Victor "they did it!"

"Let us return home" said Len'a then the fighters flew back to the Flare house.

Back at the beach HIM was sleeping as if he didn't notice that his plan failed.

But a black hole emerged at the beach and out came a familiar demon. It was none other than Vladimire

"Hmm." he thought looking around Then he saw HIM. He could see how much evil and powerfull he is. "Hmmmmmm, I guess maybe I should see to this person and maybe I will kill all the people I want HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Vladimire and HIM have joined up these terrible demons are too much for our heroes, how will they win? Next time

Hell On Earth Demons Tag Battle


	44. Hell On Earth Demons Tag Battle

Hell on earth demons tag battle

Previously it has been reviled that HIM is at an island in the southern part of the earth. But after the departure of the pasta monster. Vladimire has returned from his darkness to wreack havoc on earth again, but things look bleak because he has found the mother of all demons.

Vladimire approached HIM and stared at him. He could see the huge darkness he has within.

HIM perked up his head and saw Vladimire.

"What do you want?" Asked HIM harshly.

"Hmmph. Laughed Vladimire, "So you're the great demon of the past, HIM."

"How do you know that?" asked HIM standing up.

"Small things slip past my ears" smirked Vladimire, "wherever darkness is, I'm sure to fallow."

"So they do" said HIM "So who are you?"

"I'm Vladimire," he responded, "I have been born to destroy and kill just for fun." The moment he said that a strong gust of wind occurred and all people returned to their cars and went home in fear.

HIM saw what he did.

"Impressive" he smirked. "I like your style!"

"So" said Vladimire, "you are angry. Because of your past defeat."

"How did you… oh yeah" said HIM

"When you encountered my weaker counterpart and the Powerpuff Girls Z you are angered because it's currently winter and too cold in New Townsvill." Smiled Vladimire

"Yes I am" growled HIM.

"Maybe we can help each other out." Said Vladimire

"How so?" said HIM intrigued

"Those idiots" said Vladimire "have figured out my weakness, I can't challenge them alone. Maybe you can keep them from showing love, while I can keep you hot in the winter."

"How do you intend to do that?" Asked HIM doubtfully

"Like this" said Vladimire _"Breath Of the Dammed!"_ Vladimire breathed a lot of his dark breath on HIM and it dissolved into HIM's body.

"It feels much hotter!" Said HIM "I can fight again!"

"So" said Vladimire "will together shall we cause chaos on this pathetic planet?"

"With Pleasure" said HIM devilishly.

"Good" responded Vladimire devilishly "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They both laughed together and flew off back to New Townsvill.

Back at the end of the school day Victor had fully recovered from his wounds he received from the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Nice to see you back to your old self again!" Said Bubbles

"It feels good to be back the way I'm supposed to be" said Victor. "And thanks for informing me about Vladimire's weakness."

"Were just glad to help you for a change" said Buttercup.

"It's almost spring!" Said Blossom "I can't wait!"

"Now we can be out and free to play sports!" Said Buttercup

"Without the confines of snow!" Said Victor.

"This will be good!" Said Bubbles

Just then the four began to walk home just as a fell wind began to blow.

"Geez it's getting chilly" said Bubbles shivering.

"I know" said Blossom "it's as if something evils going to happen."

As she said that the two fiends have shown up to the city.

"We're here" smiled Vladimire

"Now I can have my revenge!" Laughed HIM "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back at the lab Poochie began to smell something and once he inhaled the scent, he began to act crazy howling and jumping around.

Geeze Poochie said Ken picking him up and Poochie squirming around. "What's gotten into you?"

"Darkness Wan" barked Poochie "a monster and big foul smell Wan!"

"Papa!" Called Ken The professor herd his son's call and he ran into the room.

"What is it Ken?" He asked.

"Poochie smell something extremely foul in the monster scents." Said Ken

"Big, Powerful, nothing like it Wan!" He Barked.

"Must be HIM" said the Professor with fear.

"No!" said Poochie, "much worse than that!"

"Contact the Powerpuff Girls Z," said the professor "Victor should be with them."

All three of them ran over to the screen, and called the girls.

Just as they were discussing things to do, the girl's gem's began to glow. Blossom opened hers up.

"What is it?" Said Blossom

"A big monster has appeared" said the professor "this will not be easy this maybe extremely hard. But you must see to whatever it is. Use extreme caution this will be very hard."

Then Blossom closed her gem and the girls changed into their powerpuff forms.

"I wonder what it is!" Said Buttercup anxiously

"You seem excited about this." Said Bubbles

"Of course this will be a challenge!" Said Buttercup.

"I don't know" said Victor "I don't like the sounds of this battle."

"Well you shouldn't" said an unfamiliar voice. Just then black storm clouds collected over were our heroes were standing, they began to thunder and crackle lighting.

They looked up and along with scary organ music descended HIM and Vladimire.

"Oh no" said Blossom in shock.

"I guess I spoke to soon" said Buttercup.

"The professor was right" said Bubbles "this will be nothing like anything else we faced. Victor began to walk forward."

"Stay close to me," he said "I will protect you."

"I can handle myself" said Buttercup

"I know" said Victor "you can attack them all you want, but wont let them attack you all they want."

"Victor" sighed Buttercup.

"Were back!" Said Vladimire, "and this time were thirst for the blood of the Powerpuff Girls Z and Victor Flare."

"So get ready to die!" Said HIM.

"I won't let you touch them!" Shouted Victor raising his hands to protect the girls.

"That's what you think" said HIM he charged at Victor and he smacked him in the head with his claw. Victor went flying to the side.

"Victor!" Shouted the Girls

Vladimire flew at Buttercup and she preformed her hurricane Lutz. Vladimire caught her hammer and that canceled out her attack.

"Try the same attack twice?" Said Vladimire, "how sad you don't learn."

Blossom threw her yo-yo at Vladimire, It hit him in the face and Buttercup's hammer was released.

Bubbles threw some bubbles at HIM and He popped them all with his claw.

"HA!" Laughed HIM "you think silly little bubbles can beat me?"

Just then Victor jumped at HIM and punched him in the face, Buttercup them used her swing Sonic to hit HIM.

"Buttercup!" Shouted Victor she whizzed her head around and Vladimire was rushing towards her.

Victor jumped in front of Buttercup and he took the attack he had ready for her.

"Oh how sweet" mocked Vladimire. "He cares about all you enough to die for you!"

"Victor," said Buttercup sadly seeing Victor going flying.

Vladimire was laughing maniacally. Buttercup saw this chance to strike him with her hammer.

When Vladimire regained his balance. Buttercup stood over him proudly. Blossom and Bubbles were dealing with HIM.

"Maybe you should learn" said Buttercup. "Never laugh during the fight."

HIM managed to grab Blossom and Bubbles in his claws.

"I got you now!" Said HIM

"I'll save you!" Said Buttercup She began to run but Vladimire, cut her off.

"Not so fast powerpuff girl!" Said Vladimire "you still got me!" Then the two began to engage in a fight.

Victor jumped and he struck HIM on the head and he released Bubbles and Blossom.

"Thanks!" Said Blossom.

"No problem" he responded but Vladimire, swerved around Buttercup and hit Victor down on the head hard. He fell, and hit the ground.

"Victor!" shouted the girls.

HIM grabbed Buttercup and Blossom and he began to squeeze.

Buttercup turned to go save the others but Vladimire the same way he struck Victor struck her. She fell to the ground with Victor.

HIM released Bubbles and Blossom they fell down to the others, they were too racked with pain, they couldn't move.

"Sorry" moaned Victor "I failed you girls."

"Don't blame yourself," cried Bubbles

"You did well" cried Blossom

"Thanks for saving me," said Buttercup.

"Ok" laughed HIM as he approached the heroes, Vladimire by his side.

"Now" said Vladimire "prepare to die."

"Do me first" said Buttercup.

"WHAT?" Shouted Victor

"Victor you've been protecting us for a long time, this time let me protect you!" said Buttercup trying to be brave

"Very well" said Vladimire. He approached Buttercup but HIM stopped him.

"Who says you get to kill them they beat me in the past!" Yelled HIM "I want revenge!"

"Me to! I must regain my honor from my humiliating defeat." argued Vladimire

"There mine!

"No mine!"

"Grr." Vladimire Grew a bone sword from his arm and he flew forward and hit HIM's face with it.

"How dare you!" Growled Him he breathed fire at Vladimire and it hit him hard.

"Owwwwww!" Whaled Vladimire. "In that case, I'll take by heat back now!" Vladimire raised his hand and took the darkness from HIM.

"Achoo! Achoo!" Sneezed HIM "I must go back and warm up!" HIM flew away and went back to the island.

"I must recharge my strength," said Vladimire going in to his black hole.

"Hey" said Victor as the clouds disappeared. "We won."

"Thanks for protecting us Victor" said Buttercup.

"I will always protect you three including you Buttercup." Said Victor smiling at Buttercup.

"Victor" sighed Buttercup blushing.

They managed to get their strength back in order to walk slowly home.


	45. Hooked On Blossom

Hooked on Blossom

One morning our four heroes were walking to school separately, they all met up at the front gate at the same time.

"Good morning" said Blossom running around the others.

"Nice to see you to Blossom" said Victor.

Blossom walked forward proudly. "Ok" she thought "today I shall make some cute boy fall in love with me! Victor's nice but I already lost him to Star. So I will try my best!"

She walked into the building with her red lunchbox.

"I guess we know were this is going!" Smirked Buttercup

"This again!" Said Bubbles.

"I actually hope she finds that significant other!" Said Victor "It's better for everyone to be paired up!"

The other three walked through the hall and to class Blossom spent most of her time ogling certain boys. Eventually she went to class. The girls were in the back as usual and Victor in the front as usual.

"Oh" she moaned "how come most of the boys in this class are so stupid, and childish? The only decent one is Victor but he's very ignorant to human customs. But I may have gone for him if it weren't for that Star! Oh well, easy come easy go."

"I know" said Buttercup "just look at that idiot." Their attention was directed to a short guy with short brown hair waving a toy spider in front of some girl's faces.

"Can't something be done about that idiot's behavior?" Asked Bubbles

"Bubbles he's gotten you once?" Asked Blossom

"Yes" said Bubbles reluctantly. "My pencil case was rumbling so I opened it and inside were a bunch of frogs!"

"Me too" said Buttercup "I was at my locker in the gym and once I opened it a bunch of plastic bugs started to hang! I beat him up for it but he didn't care he just started laughing! But since then He hasn't done a thing to me since!"

Victor saw what this boy was doing and he stud up.

"Hey! Sakamoto!" He called "I'm hereby telling you to stop that!"

Sakamoto looked at Victor he started to shake and he sat in his chair.

"Wow!" said Blossom to Victor "Victor how did you do that?"

"That was Amazing!" Said Bubbles

"Normally" said Buttercup "when that happens he just laughs but somehow you scared him!"

"Well" said Victor "I know what he has been doing to people eventually I was his next victim.

I was using the showers in the locker rooms once I was by myself so I took my disguise off. He tried to implant a fake snake in the shower to frighten me. But as he tried to put the snake in he saw my true form. He backed away from me all frightened and shouting HE'S GOONA EAT ME! I guess it was my fangs and claws that scared him. I put my disguise back on and he just ran for his life."

"So that's it!" Said Buttercup "he thinks that if you don't do as you say! You will eat him!"

"Exactly!" Said Victor "so ever since then I always use that to stop what he's doing."

"How about you Blossom?" asked Bubbles "Have you been victimized?"

"Of course she has!" Said Buttercup "it even happened to Princess Morebucks! He pulled the usual 'pull my finger routine' on her she called her maids and they beat him up!"

Blossom was frozen as she was thinking of when she was victimized, but when it came down to it, she was shocked at the results.

"I wasn't a victim!" Said Blossom sickly.

"What was that!?" Said the others in shock.

"Nothing!" Said Blossom waving her hands around defensively.

When class started Blossom wasn't focusing she was to distracted by the fact she wasn't victimized. Sakamoto sat right in front of Blossom.

"But why?' She wondered "why am I the one not pranked? Do you hate me? Fine then I hate you more! But why am I the only one not teased? I'll make him come clean!"

Later it was break time. Blossom poked Sakamoto's shoulder to get his attention once she had it, she motioned him to fallow her. He did and he followed her to the roof.

"YOU!" She shouted and jabbing her finger at him. "Why did you tease Victor? And why do you only go for girls?"

"Well he" sweated Sakamoto "I wanted to make Victor feel welcome, being the new guy and all. But is he from another planet or something?"

"I'LL ASK THE QUESTIONS!" Shouted Blossom "HOW COME I'M THE ONLEY ONE YOU DON'T TEASE!?"

"Well" stuttered Sakamoto defensively. "I can't'

"Why?" Asked Blossom giving him a death look.

"B-Because" he Stuttered "I-I-I like you"

There was a big silence between the two. Blossom's face immediately went from angry to stunned with a mixture of blushing. Ever since that moment he hasn't pulled any pranks, in fact both he and Blossom always stopped and looked at each other.

Blossom started to think about him and she started to blush. But her gem started to glow.

"Teacher!" Said all three girls.

"My hearts on fire!" Said Blossom

"My hearts going to fast and to slow!" Said Bubbles

"My heart has a gastric catarrh!" Said Buttercup

The teacher just pointed outwards and the girls left.

"Sir" said Victor calmly "may I be excused?"

"Yes Mr. Flare" said the teacher

"Thank you" said Victor leaving.

The Girls met Victor on the roof and the girls changed into their powerpuff forms.

The flew to the danger, it was just Mojo Jojo wreaking havoc on the city because at a fast food place he received 39 fries instead of 40 in his fries meal.

"Ok let's get him!" Said Blossom they charged at him and she got sidetracked because she saw a mental image of Sakamoto and that lowered her guard and she was attacked. She went flying into a building!

"I'm ok" said Blossom "Let's try this again!' Then they tried that attack again and Blossom got distracted again!

"This has happened again!" Said Buttercup

"Please" said Victor, "take a moment to rest your distracted! Leave this to us!"

The others went and defeated Mojo.

"Blossom do you have a problem?" Asked the professor over the screen in her gem.

"Yes" said Blossom

"Your problems are my problems!" Said the professor 'please tell me!"

"Well" said Blossom blushing "I think I'm in love!"

The professor got shocked at this. He began to freak out Ken tried to calm him down. And the conversation ended.

"Yes" smiled Victor "I'm happy for you!" He said to Blossom

The four quickley flew back to school while it was still lunchtime. Once they arrived they saw Sakamoto eating alone.

"Sakamoto?" Said Blossom all soft like.

"Sakamoto?" Said Buttercup and Bubbles in disbelief.

"Oh great!" Said Victor sarcastically.

Blossom got her lunch and sat down across from Sakamoto.

"Can we eat together?" She asked

"Sure!" Responded Sakamoto they are both blushing

"That's who she's in love with?" Asked Buttercup annoyed

"That's who?" Said Bubbles also annoyed

"I weep for the future" said Victor with pity in his voice.

Later in class they were both distracted with romantic feelings for each other.

"He doesn't tease me because he likes me!" Thought Blossom "how romantic!" She began to think corny fantasies like her and Sakamoto skipping in flower fields together, the ironic thing was she would think such thoughts about Victor before thinking such things.

"Hey Sakamoto!" Whispered Blossom she took out her ruler and began to make letters on his back with it.

"Let's go home together?" He said with a shock, he gave one small nod forward and that ment he was saying yes.

When the day ended Blossom was excited to walk home with her new boyfriend.

"Hey Blossom!" said Buttercup. Blossom turned to look at Bubbles and Buttercup holding a bucket and a mop.

"We got cleaning duty today!" Said Bubbles. This actually devastated Blossom.

"Don't worry" said Sakamoto "I'll wait out front for you!"

"Ok!" Said Blossom as he walked away she sighed with hearts for eyes.

"Whats so good about that guy?" Asked Buttercup

"Didn't I say he was the worst?" Asked Bubbles

"Yes you did!" Said Blossom angry "but, he's got a beautiful smile!" She added with hearts for eyes. "Hey if we change into the Powerpuff Girls Z! we can finish in a flash!" She reached for her gem and the other two stopped her.

"No way!" Said Bubbles "Professor Utonium would yell at us!"

Blossom saw Victor getting his stuff together and she called for him.

"Yes Blossom?" asked Victor

"Can you take over for me?" Asked Blossom

"I don't think… "muttered Victor

"Great!" Interrupted Blossom handing him the dustpan. She opened the window and waved to Sakamoto that's all she did while the others worked.

"Hey!" Shouted Buttercup "your love is getting in the way of the cleaning."

But Blossom didn't listen. She was fantasizing again in fact this one she also imagined her and Victor doing.

Running on the beach at sunset sharing drinks. And giving love talk to each other while staring at the stars.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Said Buttercup annoyed and angered. "Just go home! Go!"

"Really!" Said Blossom "thanks!"

"Can I talk to you please?" Said Bubbles and Blossom walked to the back of the room away from the others.

"Ok Blossom" said Bubbles "what ever happened to winning Victor? I actually liked it better when you wanted him!"

"I don't think he's gonna pick me." Said Blossom frowning……"I wouldn't pick me."

"Maybe not so!" said Bubbles "There maybe a chance! Besides he's a much better man than Sakamoto is!"

"Nah!" Said Blossom smiling, "Now I found Sakamoto!" Then Blossom ran out the door leaving the others to work.

She ran outside and when she did he belt's gem began to glow. Bubbles and Buttercup changed into her powerpuff forms

Blossom tried to talk her way out of it but the professor screamed at her to get working. "Um" she said to Sakamoto "please wait a little longer!"

"Ok" he said "I know how you feel so it's ok! I'm no longer the same person I was, I'll wait as long as you like!"

Blossom ran into the school and to the roof and there she changed into her powerpuff form.

They flew to the danger scene it was Mojo Jojo again and he was stealing fries from fast food places.

Buttercup, Bubbles and Victor, tried to talk health about this but it didn't work.

Soon Blossom arrived with a whole bag of fries and she threw them at Mojo. That made Mojo happy and he ran away.

When the four returned to school it was sunset. Blossom ran to the gate and Sakamoto was gone.

"Oh" she moaned, "he said he felt different than usual, he said he would wait for me for as long as I liked."

"I did!" Said Sakamoto approaching from behind. "Now I'm full of confidence. Of coarse I'm not the same person as I was yesterday. Now I will tease only you because I like you!" Sakamoto began to fling bugs frogs and other novelty gags at Blossom as she ran in terror.

"Ah!" She cried "Bubbles, Buttercup, please help me! Victor please!"

Victor heard that and he began to leave but Buttercup stopped him.

"Hey" she said "your going to help her? After all that?"

"Yes" said Victor "she's my friend, and after all two wrongs don't make a right! If either of you were out there I would do the same for you!"

The other two giggled and Buttercup blushed as Victor ran outside to the scene. Victor jumped between Sakamoto and Blossom spreading his arms out.

"What do you want Victor?" Said Sakamoto shockingly and with fear in his voice.

"That's enough of this!" He said "stop this at once!"

Sakamoto turned and ran but he turned back and shouted. "Don't worry Blossom theirs more were that came from!"

"Thank you Victor" said Blossom. "This will never stop. Can you do something to make him stop?"

Soon Buttercup and Bubbles finished with the cleaning came out and rejoined the others.

"No" said Victor "theirs nothing I can do." Then his mind was hit with a memory. "Actually there is, but I won't do it!"

"Really" said Blossom putting her face in Victor's

"What is it?" asked Buttercup

"Victor can get Sakamoto to stop being such a prankster!" Said Blossom

"No I won't do it!" Protested Victor "It's inhuman! Even if he won't pester anyone again!"

"You can make that happen?" asked Bubbles

"Forget everything I" said Victor "you herd nothing!"

"But Victor if you do this you can save many girls and other new people from being victimized!" Said Buttercup.

"I don't care" said Victor "it's not right! It's unnatural!"

"If not for them" said Blossom "then do it for us!"

Victor Jumped and he froze at that statement. He sighed and said. "Fine I will, but I'm going to regret this!"

"Thank you Victor!" Said all three girls this made their hidden feelings for Victor grow.

"Please don't thank me" said Victor sadly "when this is over, I shouldn't be allowed to live."

The next three days Sakamoto didn't show up for class nether did Victor. People got scared for Sakamoto people started to file missing person's reports for him. Until one day he finally showed up.

"Hello" said Sakamoto, all pleasant like, "nice day today!" He didn't pull pranks in fact he was just as well mannered as Victor.

Everyone was happy for this new Sakamoto. Except Victor he sat in his desk saying nothing to the others with a sad look on his face.

"Thank you Victor!" Said Blossom

"I don't know what it is you did but I like it!" Said Buttercup.

"You have saved us all!" Said Bubbles

"Yes" said Victor sadly, "but at the cost of ones personality."

"What?" Said all three girls jumping at this. "What did you do?"

"I killed his personality," said Victor, "he was missing for three days, because that is how long the procedure takes."

"How did you kill his personality?" Asked Buttercup. "That's like impossible to do!"

"Not if you're a telepathic person who can get into people's heads." Said Victor "First we abducted him, then my mother and father preformed a telepathic brain wipe. Which is death of personality."

"You erased who he is?" Asked Blossom

"Yes" said Victor sadly. "Then we created a new personality, one that is more suitable for everyone. But some things of who he is and memories of his life had to be erased. One of those is being his love for Blossom."

"What?" They said with a shock.

"See why it's unnatural?" Said Victor "I never want to do that again."

"Then why did you do it?" said Buttercup angrily

"Don't you remember?" Said Victor "I did it for you, that's what Blossom said."

"Oh Victor" said Bubbles they began to feel guilty for what they asked him to do, and the fact that he did such a cruel thing for them, made there feelings for Victor grow again. All because he only did it for them.

"We're sorry" said Buttercup.

"I forgive you" said Victor, "But I may never forgive myself."


	46. Blossom Runs Away

Blossom Runs Away

One day after Victor's depression, Blossom tried dating again after her love lost of Sakamoto.

"I'm back" she called to Bubbles and Buttercup at the lab, Victor was at his house atoning for his crime against nature.

"Didn't you have a date?" Asked Bubbles

"She probably got shot down again!" Said Buttercup

"Grr" grumbled Blossom angrily. She walked over to the table Buttercup and Bubbles are sitting at, "I'm hungry!" She said "Wears my snack?"

"You said you had a date so you didn't need any." Said Buttercup. with crumbs on her face

"How's Victor?" Asked Bubbles

"I don't know" said Buttercup "he still hasn't came out of that slump he's in."

"Poor guy" said Blossom sadly

"We shouldn't have asked him to do that," said Bubbles sadly

"Maybe I should go talk to him" said Buttercup.

"Anyway so what happened to my snacks?" Asked Blossom

"I ate them" said Buttercup

"WHAT?" Screamed Blossom She threw herself down in a chair furiously, "I'll just read a book!" Then she noticed and overflowing overstuffed box of letters.

"What's this?" She wondered as she took out a letter and began to read it. "Don't leave stuff on my seat without permission!" She cried.

It said "I love you Bubbles!"

"Sorry" she said to Blossom "I had no place for my love letters! Luckily since my date with Victor my letters decreased."

"YOU HAD A WHAAAAAAT WITH VICTOR!?" Screamed Blossom

"Yes" said Bubbles "he wanted to help me feel better, after our scramble with Cody, so he took me out."

"Oh" said Blossom venting but still steamed, then she shouted, "You guys should treat your leader better! It's like I have no place here!"

"Buuuuurrrrp" went Buttercup as if she ignored the whole things Blossom said "I'm full." Blossom then fell on the table.

"What's wrong?" Asked the professor walking into the room.

"Oh professor!" Said Blossom happily "you came at a good time! Look at how they treat their leader!"

She began to jab her finger at the other girls.

"Blossom's the leader?" Asked the professor that hit Blossom like a frying pan to the face.

"No one acknowledges you as the leader" said Buttercup

"I think it's best if we all work equally!" Said Bubbles.

"Forget It!" Shouted Blossom, "let's just see how well you guys do with out your leader!" Then she ran out the door.

Meanwhile at an Italian Napolitan restaurant a man and his date were eating food.

"What's this garbage?" Asked the date angrily

"Its Napolitan spaghetti" said the man.

"I wanted Italian!" Scolded the date Just then HIM's black dust infected the spaghetti. The spaghetti became alive and the plate it was served on was the head the spaghetti was the hair and it wore a purple suit and tie.

"How can this be?" Asked the food, "I thought I was the best Italian cuisine but, I'm not Italian! So that's how it is? Just because I'm not Italian? Then I'll shut up the meat sauce all around town!"

Back at the lab. Poochie began to smell a monster.

"I smell a monster Wan" he barked

Down the street Blossom was stomping

"Not cherishing their leader?" She grumbled "I'm not going back there!"

Then her gem began to glow.

"Hey!" She smiled "could this be?"

Then she imagined the professor, crying along with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"I'm sorry!" Cried the professor

"You _are_ the leader!" Cried Buttercup

"Leader come back!" Cried Bubbles

Then she imagined Victor in his splendor. Kneeling in front of her.

"Blossom the leader, will you marry me?" He asked.

Blossom snapped out of it She took out her gem and answered it.

"Soooooo?" She said all smug like. "What is it?"

"A monster has been spotted!" Said the professor.

"Please come back and help us fight it!" Said Bubbles

"Sooooooo!" Said Blossom mockingly "you do need me? I knew it you acknowledge me as the leader?"

"NOOO!" Shouted Buttercup. "Stop saying that and come back! Then she cut Blossom off."

"Hmph!" She grumbled "No way am I coming back!" Then she saw Victor slouched down and walking towards her.

"Hey Victor!" She called then she ran towards him.

"Oh hi" Blossom he said defeated like.

"Oh are you still sad about that?" she asked

"I committed a crime against nature." Said Victor "How about you, how are you feeling?"

"The others don't acknowledge me as the leader!" Said Blossom, "so I quit the team." That made Victor pick his head up.

"Blossom" said Victor preaching like, "Do you know why I called Buttercup selfish when we tried to convince her to help us? And how I never complain about how I'm never credited for my work and always referred to as the other guy?"

"Why?" Asked Blossom

"Because I care about the people's safety," said Victor, nothing more, "I would give my life for another even if people won't know I did."

"I want to also," said Blossom "but I was the first powerpuff! I should be the leader!"

"Blossom" sighed Victor "Maybe you should at least fight for others even if you're not on the team anymore, but since I cant let you do it alone, I'll go with you."

"You're quitting to?" Asked Blossom all excited like.

"Only for them" said Victor motioning with his arm to the whole city.

"Thank you Victor" said Blossom jumping on Victor and squeezing him with a bear hug. Victor was struggling for air.

Meanwhile at other Italian restaurants, the pasta monster began to break and destroy things, made with meat sauce.

"Hey!" Shouted the manger, with three other employees "how dare you destroy my restaurant!" Then their glare was so intimidating that the monster shrunk, he ran out with the angry members of the staff began to chase after him.

He was running down the alleyway and he encountered Blossom and Victor Blossom let go of Victor but the monster bumped into Blossom leaving a tomato stain on he shirt.

"Ketchup stain?" She squealed then she looked up and saw the monster. "The monster."

"Hey" said Victor observing it, "your covered in bruises and your dirty, who did this to you?"

Blossom and the monster sat on a nearby bench and Victor just stud up in front of the two.

"Want to borrow my handkerchief?" Asked Blossom

"No thanks" said the monster getting up and walking forward.

"Were you going?" asked Blossom

"Somewhere far away" said the monster

"Why?" Asked Victor

"Because I thought I was good Italian cuisine!" Said the monster "but apparently I'm not good enough to be that." Blossom remembered what Buttercup said about being leader. "But forget it I will go were no one will know me. I can be a new me, were I belong, I can say Adios to this place."

"Looks like you got it all planned out" said Victor

Blossom started to blush and she clamped her hands together "So Cool" she thought.

"Sorry to bother" you said the monster walking off.

"No" said Blossom "standing up that was cool!" Then she walked up to the monster. "Your so abroad that's so cool!"

"Here we go again" laughed Victor. "At least it's not a prankster!" He thought

"I decided I'll go with you!" She said. That shocked both the monster and Victor

"Why?" asked Victor

"I'm searching for were I belong to!" Said Blossom besides "I can't ignore a monster like you!"

"Don't call me you" said the monster "I'm Napolitan!"

"Kind of a snobby name." Said Blossom "So were will we go?"

"I'm not sure" said Napolitan, "around the world maybe Argentina."

"Ok" said Blossom "let's go!"

"But Blossom!" said Victor, "You can't go! What about your family?"

"I can't wait to be from them!" Said Blossom

"What about your friends?" Asked Victor

"If I left none of them would miss me," said Blossom

"That's not true!" said Victor loudly then he frowned and softly said, "I would."

Blossom stopped and took in what Victor said.

"Hey Blossom!" Said Buttercup flying down from the sky in her powerpuff form.

"We got to bring him to the professor!" Said Bubbles also from the sky in her powerpuff form.

"No" said Blossom "I'm leaving with Napolitan. Unless your saying your in need of a leader?" Her tone changed to smug.

"You're not the leader!" Yelled Buttercup

Then the two started to argue about being the leader. She grabbed Napolitan's hand and stormed off.

"Well" said Victor "I guess this is goodbye as a tear rolled down his cheek." Bubbles and Buttercup Began to fly after her Victor just turned and walked home.

They manage to outrun Buttercup and Bubbles.

Then they arrived at the ferry.

"Ok" said Blossom "let's go!" They began to hike up the stairs and, halfway there Blossom stopped and looked to the east and she saw the lab.

"I can see the lab from here!" She said then Napolitan pushed her down the stairs.

"Ow!" Screamed Blossom "what was that for?"

"You're not coming!" Said Napolitan.

"What why not?" Yelled Blossom

"Because you belong here!" Argued Napolitan, "and beside your friends really care about you especially that boy!"

Then Blossom remembered what Victor said.

"That's not true! I would"

Then Napolitan hopped on the ferry as it departed, Blossom waved goodbye, she acknowledged that he was right.


	47. Duchess is here!

Duchess is here!

One morning at the Morbucks manor Princess has arose from her bed, she got dressed in her traditional pink and purple dress, and walked out into the hallway with Sapphire.

"Hurry hurry hurrry," said a bunch of maids running down past princess with decorations and cleaning utensils.

"What's all this about?" she wondered. She walked into the living room and her parents were rushing all over the place putting up decorations.

"Princess!" Said Mr. Morbucks, "we've got great news!"

"Your sister Duchess is coming to visit!" Said Mrs. Morebucks setting up a vase.

"REALLY!?" Squealed Princess. "Yes! Duchess is coming!"

Latter a jet being flown by a girl about tow years older than the four heroes, landed in the hanger concealed in the pool at the Morbucks mansion. Out climbed a girl with blue eyes with long dark brown hair.

"DUCHESS!" Screamed Mr and Mrs, Morbucks rushing over to her. Princess tried to but she got trampled over by her parents and a few maids. The parents walked their daughter to the living room following a red carpet that the maids rolled out.

Once they got there they all sat down to a cup of tea.

"Ah" said Duchess sipping her cup, "that's delicious! I can only get the best black tea at home!"

"How was England?" Asked Mr. Morbucks,

"I won this" said Duchess pulling out a gold tennis trophy, "I got this from winning a tennis tournament." She then took out a silver trophy, "I then won this at the queen's contest."

"Duchess is top of everything she does!" Squealed both her parents. Princess was just watching from afar, feeling left out.

Princess just slouched and walked sadly to her room.

"I'm glad Duchess is home," she said depressed "but, I cannot talk to her at all," just then Sapphire hopped into her lap. Princess began to pet her, "Everyone is just too focused on her anyway. Nobody notices me."

"That's not true!" said Duchess covering her sister's eyes from behind, "Mom, Dad, and myself loves Princess."

"Duchess!" Squealed Princess leaping into her sister's arms. "Guess what!" she and Duchess retired to a couch in the hallway, "I'm the most popular girl in school."

"Just what I'd expect from a Morbucks!" Said Duchess.

"If it weren't for them that is!" Princess grumbled.

"Who?" asked Duchess.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z!" she said. "And theirs this guy who fights with them, I barley ever see him, but he's really cute! I almost got him to marry me, but He showed me something about himself, that makes everyone want to run from him!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" said Duchess devilishly, "So this strange boy must be the other guy! Are they that popular?"

"Yes" said Princess, "and that other guy is still very cute, but he still has that creepy thing about him."

"Well," said Duchess suspiciously, "Let's go show them up!"

"How?" asked Princess

"What do we have more than they do?" Asked Princess,

"Money!" Said Princess, "but I'm not sure when I tried to ask that boy out, I tried to use money but he refused."

"This isn't about romance!" Said Duchess, "we will defeat those four with money!"

"Brilliant Duchess!" Said Princess and they both shared a sisterly laugh.

At the same time Mojo Jojo was in his run down house cooking his lunch.

"Curse those Powerpuff Girls Z and other guy!" Said Mojo fanning his food.

"Looks like they're a problem for you!" Said Duchess standing up at the window with princess.

"Who is it?" Asked Mojo and the two Morbucks sisters jumped down from the window, and stared at Mojo.

"Who are you?" Asked Mojo.

"I'm secret agent D." said Duchess

"I'm secret agent P." said Princess, and then she covered her nose, "This place smells like smelly monkey!" Duchess began to spray fresh scent on everything.

"How rude!" Said Mojo.

"Ok" said Duchess "we want you to help us defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z and the other guy!"

"No way" said Mojo "I don't trust humans!"

"Maybe these will pursueay you to help us!" Said Princess, putting out a bag on the table, it was filled with money, bananas, and gold bars. Mojo was delighted to receive these things.

"Ok I'll cooperate!" Said Mojo.

"Yes" said Duchess. And the three villains began to laugh.

"Stupid Monkey" thought Princess, "He doesn't even know we're using him!"

"Now my cards are all in play" said Duchess.

At the lab Ken was watching the monitors.

"Papa!" Said Ken, "Mojo Jojo is rampaging the city!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z and Victor!" Said the professor

"Da Wan!" Said Poochie.

Right were our four heroes are the girls just changed into their powerpuff forms.

Just then the four heroes flew of and they soon arrived at the scene of Mojo destroying things. In another one of his fighting robots

"That's enough Mojo!" Said Blossom

The Morbucks Sisters were watching from a security van nearby.

"Ok" said Duchess on a radio connected to Mojo. "First attack Blossom!"

"Ok" said Mojo He launched Missiles at Blossom but a bunch of other missiles went towards the other girls as well.

They all used their weapons and powers to destroy the missiles.

The van read the patterns and data of Blossom, and analyzed her.

"Now what?" said Mojo to Duchess.

"Fire mini bombs!" Said Duchess.

"Ok" said Mojo and that's just what he did he fired baseball size bombs at the four heroes.

Victor stopped them in their paths using his powers, the exploded in the air. Also the van 's computer analyzed the other three, even thought they didn't get a clear reading on Victor.

"There must be more to him than we know!" Said Duchess.

"There is!" Said Princess, "the thing that makes him so creepy is he also can look like a human like reptile!"

Bubbles used a bubble to reflect Mojo's attack back at him.

"_Swing Sonic!" _Said Buttercup, and that caused Mojo to topple over and hit a nearby building.

"The monkey was beaten!" Said Princess, "what will we do?"

"Don't worry!" Said Duchess "it's just as I planned."

"To the science Lab!" Ordered Duchess.

"Yes ma'am!" Said the driver, and the Van changed into a jet and it flew back to the Morbucks science lab.

"Ok" said Duchess, as she and Princess entered the man experiments room. "How's it going?"

"It's going well!" Said the scientist. "We collected the data and it's ready for your disposal. But it's only going to last three minuets!"

"That's plenty" said Duchess devilishly.

Back at the fight scene the four heroes combined their attacks and sent Mojo flying.

"Not so fast Powerpuff Girls Z!" said Duchess, who was floating behind them, she was wearing a white dress similar to the girls with a gold crown. And when she looked over at Victor, "_Hellllooooo handsome!"_ She fawned.

"Who are you?" Asked Buttercup.

"I'm shining with beauty!" Said Duchess, "shining with intelligence! And More money than I know what to do with!" She ranted doing poses.

"Fighting for money science legend!" She said doing a pose "Duchess Z!"

"You think you're one of us?" Said all three girls.

"I thank you for the compliment." Said Victor.

"Yes you do!" Said Duchess fawing again.

"Sister!" Said Princess just now showing up, "don't get distracted, if you let your guard down he may eat you alive!"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Said Duchess.

Buttercup tried her hurricane lutz but Duchess took out a star that transformed into a pole with a stick. She launched a wind at Buttercup and that canceled out her attack. Bubbles threw bubbles at her but she changed her stick into a bubble wand and threw bubbles back at her and popped them all. Blossom threw her yo-yo at her but she changed her bubble wand into a much bigger yo-yo and threw it at Blossom and that struck her and knocked her to the ground.

Victor concentrated on her but her crown began to glow, and it triggered something in his brain that made him wail in pain and clutch his head.

"I guess its time" said Duchess observing that the buckle on her belt was glowing. Mojo she contacted on a radio, "come here and get them!"

"Ok" said Mojo returning to the scene in his robot.

Mojo rushed at the four but Duchess flew and knocked Mojo away.

"_Star Blaster!"_ she called out and a giant star shaped laser, flew and destroyed Mojo's robot.

"Be in good spirits" said Duchess descending down to the four. "And see you around handsome!" She said to Victor handing him a small slip of paper.

Victor opened it and looked at it.

"What is it?" Asked Bubbles

"Her phone number" said Victor.

"What?" said Princess

The Next day Duchess boarded her jet she was getting ready to leave.

"It was Fun" she said to her family "but if you want to see me again, then watch the T.V."

The Next day the four were sitting in the lab.

"So" said Buttercup to Victor "did you call her?"

"She hurt us! No way!" Said Victor

Then a news flash appeared on the screen.

"Yesterday" said the reporter, "Mojo Jojo was destroying the city and the Powerpuff Girls Z and the other guy were beaten, who would come and save us? None other than Duchess Z! she came and saved us and the rest of the Duchess Z group!"

"Hmph," went Victor, "She's a phony publicity seeker!"

"I cannot believe this!" Said Blossom

"We'll names don't matter!" Said Victor "what does matter is how you live your life!"


	48. Girls No More

The girls No More?

Back at the beach HIM was sunbathing but the memory of his defeat in the past is irritating him.

"Grrr" growled HIM cracking his sunglasses. "Why must I dream of the stupid good enough girls and the crusader on this stupid southern island?" His shouting made everyone at the beach stop and stare at him.

"What are you looking at?" said HIM Then everybody began to laugh at him.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me!!!!!" Yelled HIM he threw some black spores into the pool and that caused geysers to launch people out of the water.

"Ha!" Laughed HIM "that's what you get!" He then kicked back in his beach chair. "This does nothing to my hatred towards those girls and knight. Because of them my mind and body was separated. Then trapped for so long in that iceberg." Then black spores have returned to HIM

"Oh so you're the black particles left from New Townsvill aren't you? Do you have something to report?" The Black spores shaped a diamond and reviled an image showing the Powerpuff Girls Z changing back into normal girls and Victor returning home and taking his disguise off. And Bubbles cuddling her Octie doll.

"So" said HIM "The Powerpuff Girls Z are ordinary girls, but what's Victor Flare." Then the black spores showed HIM the sun. "I see HIM concluded he is an alien from the sun. I may be able to beat them if I tear them apart. DUST! Hearse my orders!" The spores formed a giant ear and HIM whispered his plan to his spores.

The dust took off back to New Townsvill.

The dust flew to Bubble's house and it flew into Bubble's window, Bubbles was sleeping with her purple Octie doll with its top hat. The spores entered the doll through the mouth and possessed the doll.

The next morning Bubbles cuddled Octie some more and she put it back. But when she left the room Octie began to move and he hopped after her.

Bubbles was walking with Blossom down the street she caught up with Buttercup and eventually Victor. As they were walking down the street Buttercup noticed something on Bubble's bag. It was Octie clinging to Bubble's bag.

"Geez" sighed Buttercup "Bubbles why did you bring Octie with you?" She yanked Octie off Bubble's bag, "Your getting too old to be carrying things around like this!"

"Well" said Victor "if you're worried about being too old or too young to do anything you'll never have fun."

Bubbles grabbed Octie from Buttercup's hands.

"Don't call him a thing!" Said Bubbles "Octie is my special friend!"

"Yes" said Victor patting Octie gently on the head "we can always find a friend in something!"

Blossom took Octie and began to snuggle with him.

"Good morning Octie" she said.

Later when the student's were in classes, Bubbles put Octie in her locker, but when no one was around Octie stretched out his tentacle and reached into Blossom's locker and took her bag and put it in Bubble's locker. He did something involving scissors and then but her bag back in her locker.

Later it was gym class the girls grabbed their bags and Victor grabbed his suit and then the four joined their respective gender's classes. The boys were playing basketball, off to the side from the girls, and the girls were sitting down waiting their turns to jump and vaulting horse.

"Please don't overdo the jumping." Said the couch, "Blossom your up."

"Ok Blossom do your best" said Bubbles.

"You have my wishes of good luck!" Said Victor in the gym suit Bubbles made for him and his traditional blue sash, from the boy's class.

"Thanks Victor!" Said Blossom waving at him. She stud up and ran towards the vaulting horse, but as she ran towards it everyone looked at the back of her pants and were either giggling of gasping.

Blossom preformed her jump when she spread he legs halfway through everyone was just stunned.

Victor just made a basket and he noticed from the corner of his eye that something caught the girl's class attention. Victor looked over at Blossom and gasped.

Blossom completed her jump and stuck her landing perfectly. Everyone began to laugh herd. Victor left the game and ran towards Blossom

"What's so funny?" Asked Blossom

"Blossom the bottom of your pants!" Said Bubbles blushing along with Buttercup.

Blossom checked herself and there was a heart shaped hole on the rear of her pants revealing her underwear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She dropped to cover the hole.

"Blossom!" said Victor running up to her.

"Victor, my pants!" She said Blushing

"I know" said Victor "here" he picked her up took his sash off and wrapped it around her waist covering the hole.

"Thanks Victor" she said trying to balance the love she's feeling with the embarrassment.

"When I get home" said Victor "I'm going to have mother wipe my memory of this moment so I won't remember the thank you."

"Thank you anyway" said Blossom Victor ran off and rejoined his class without a sash. But when the class ended She returned his sash back to Victor when she put her other pants on.

The next class had a sewing seminar, the next strain called for red thread. Blossom looked and she barley had any left.

"Hey Bubbles" said Blossom "I'm out of thread can I borrow some?"

"Sure" said Bubbles handing her some red thread but when Blossom looked at her case inside was the heart cut out of her pants.

"BUBBLES!" Shouted Blossom "you made the hole in my pants! How mean!"

"How do you know that?" Said Buttercup.

Blossom took out a cloth made red heart out of Bubble's sewing kit.

Buttercup looked at Blossom with mush anger.

"I didn't do it!" Said Bubbles

When class ended Buttercup was bumping her ball with her knees and Blossom and Bubbles went to grab their lunches, Victor was outside watching Buttercup. Bubbles and Blossom screamed and ran outside to Buttercup.

"How could you?" Screamed Blossom they both showed Buttercup their empty lunch bags and Buttercup was stunned.

"You ate early today" said Bubbles "you must have done it!"

"It wasn't me!" Said Buttercup. Then all three girls turned back at each other.

"Girls!" Said Victor charging into their confrontation. "Please don't fight! The truth is no one really knows about the hole in Blossom's pants or the missing lunches, so maybe you should give each other a chance!" The girls just scoffed.

The black spores left Octie and flew over to Mojo Jojo's house the spores took the shape of HIM.

"Listen!" Said the spores, "right now the Powerpuff girls Z are fighting, now's a perfect chance to get them!"

"Yes!" Laughed Mojo, "with them fighting each other, Victor is alone and he doesn't stand a chance! This makes things a lot easier!"

Back at the school Victor was standing in the middle of the girls argument. Their backs still facing each other.

"Ok" said Victor he gulped and said, "ok I'll come clean I did it! I did all of it! Cutting Blossom's pants, eating your lunches! I did it all!"

The girls whizzed around and gave Victor an annoyed look.

"Look" said Bubbles "that's very sweet of you to take the hit like that."

"But" said Buttercup "we know it wasn't you!"

"It's not in your nature to be so mean!" Said Blossom

"Besides" said Buttercup "we knew it wasn't you when you covered Blossom's pants hole."

Then their gems began to glow, the girls answered it and it was the professor.

"Mojo Jojo is wreaking havoc on the city again" said the professor. "Victor and powerpuff Girls Z move out!"

"Yes" said the girls and Victor

They finally arrived at the scene Mojo was in his giant robot shooting lasers at buildings.

"Ok" said Buttercup "we wont let you terrorize the city anymore!"

"Well stop you!" Said Bubbles they got ready to charge but they noticed that Blossom wasn't with them.

"Blossom what is it?" Asked Buttercup.

"I always attack first then you two always go in and steal the show!" Said Blossom air laying "why don't you three attack first this time?"

"Oh come on!" Said Buttercup "are you still mad about before?"

"My underwear was seen!" Said Blossom embarrassed "and my lunch was eaten!"

Victor averted his attention towards Mojo who was just watching.

Then the girls started to argue.

"Fine' said Victor by himself "I'll stop him."

'Mojo Robo!" Said Mojo "capture those girls!" Five small hands launched out at the girls.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Victor going towards one hand he caught it and held another with his powers. But three others were still going for the girls.

"Girls look out!" Shouted Victor. But they didn't hear him so the arms grabbed them. And since Victor took the time to warn the girls his telekinetic hold was broken, and the last arm grabbed him as well.

Soon the professor Ken and Poochie arrived in the van and they saw that the four heroes were captured.

"This is Blossom's fault were captured!" Said Buttercup.

"Stop arguing" said Victor and he used his powers to try and open the hands of the robot.

"Now time for this!" Said Mojo and his robot's arms began to spin around. Breaking Victor's concentration.

The arms threw the four and they flew at a jumbo-tron and they got shocked and they fell to the ground unable to move.

"HA!" Laughed Mojo "now for the finisher!" A compartment opened up and revealed a giant missile.

"No!" said the professor The van began to rev up and speed toward the four heroes. The missile was fired and it flew towards the girls and a blast occurred, Mojo looked at the blast sight and there was nothing left.

"Yes!" Cheered Mojo "I defeated the Powerpuff Girls Z and Victor! Now the word is mine to take!"

Mojo ran over to the Mayor's office and broke a window to get inside. And one of the Robot's arms reached in and grabbed the Mayor.

"Powerpuff Girls Z Save me!" Shouted the Mayor.

"Nope" laughed Mojo "I defeated them."

"Victor save me!" Shouted the Mayor.

"I defeated him to!" Said Mojo.

"What?" Shouted Ms. Bellum and the Mayor.

"I'm taking over the city New Townsvill is mine now." Said Mojo throwing the Mayor away.

"Ms. Bellum you may keep your job!" Said Mojo. "Now hears my new law."

"What?" said Ken when they returned to the lab. "The lab's been closed?" Indeed it was, the lab was barricaded with police and barriers around windows and doors.

Back at the Mayor's office Octie crawled into the room hopped on the desk in front of Mojo.

"Good" said Octie in the voice of the black spores.

"What?" said Mojo "it's you! The one who fed me the information!"

"Yes" said Octie "now I have no use for you," he began to grow and grow and grow and grow.

Back at a ramen stand outside of town, The professor found the Mayor, and the four heroes were returned to the professor's house to rest.

They soon herd a crash behind them, they looked and it was Mojo.

"What happened?" Asked Ken

"A giant Octopus threw me out of the chair!" Said Mojo.

"An Octopus?" Said the Professor "we got to go stop it!"

Back at the professor's house Buttercup awoke from her slumber, Victor apparently woke moments before she did. Bubbles had to. Blossom soon also woke up.

Were at the professor's house said Bubbles walking with a tray of drinks.

"Our bags are here!" Said Blossom seeing their bags on the table.

"The professor saved us" said Victor "I saw it just before I was put out."

"Hey" said Bubbles "Octie isn't here!"

"So?" said Buttercup. "We got to stop Mojo!"

"How can you say that" argued Bubbles "Octie is my most special friend!"

Just then Poochie appeared on the television screen.

"There is no time for fighting!" He shouted. "A Octopus monster just beat Mojo and threw him out of the Mayor's seat!'

"Octopus?" Said Bubbles "I have a bad feeling about this!"

"At any rate we must transform!" Said Blossom then the girls changed into their powerpuff forms.

They flew to the Mayor's office and on the roof were the Giant Octie holding Ms. Bellum

"Octie!" Cried Bubbles

"Why Octie?" Said Blossom nervously.

"It makes sense!" Said Bubbles "when I left my house this morning Octie was on my desk!"

"So he must have moved on his own!" Said Blossom

"When I was eating this morning" said Buttercup "Octie was in the classroom!"

"If that's true then Octie is a monster" said Victor "So he put the hole in Blossom's pants and ate your lunches!"

"So our fighting was because of!" Said Blossom

"Hahaha!" Laughed Octie in the voice of HIM "I didn't think you would figure it out!"

"HIM!" said the four

"Leave here immediately!" Yelled Victor

"My black spores are controlling this doll" said HIM

"You foul cockroach!" Yelled Victor "turning a prized possession into a weapon against its loved owner!"

"Ok" said Blossom _"Shooting Babaloa!" _her yo-yo flew and struck the tentacle that was holding Ms. Bellum the attack worked and Ms. Bellum was freed.

"_Balloon Catcher!" _said Bubbles and Her bubble saved Ms. Bellum.

"_Kenisis!"_ and Victor used his powers to lower Ms. Bellum to the ground.

"Ok" said Buttercup reading her hammer "Swing.."

"No Buttercup!" Said Bubbles getting in front of Buttercup. "Octie will be hurt at this rate!" Then a tentacle reached out and grabbed Bubbles.

The others flew towards her but Him made one of the tentacles into a drill and pointed it at Bubbles.

"Hold it!" He shouted "Put down your weapons if you care about her!"

Victor lowered his head.

"HIM!" He said don't hurt Bubbles.

"I wont if you do as I say!" Said HIM

Victor hesitated, "Take me for her!"

"Victor!" Gasped the others.

"Nice offer" said HIM "but no thanks!"

Blossom and Buttercup reluctantly dropped their weapons.

Then HIM grabbed the others with his tentacles.

"If you value your friends lives!" Said HIM to Victor "don't use that brain of yours to escape! But now I got you right wear I want you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"How should I finish you four?" Said HIM

"No" said Victor struggling to break free.

"You better stop" warned HIM

"The way I see it I got nothing to lose!" Said Victor "so why not try to break free?"

"This is why!" Said HIM and he began to squeeze the life out of the girls.

"Octie! Stop!" Shouted Bubbles and her cry reached Octie and the squeezing stop.

"Please" sobbed Bubbles "return to your normal self! Return to your kind and cute self." A tear rolled down Bubble's cheek and when It made contact with Octie's tentacle it had a affect on HIM he wailed in pain. The Black spores left Octie and he returned to normal size.

"Thank goodness your ok!" Said Bubbles cuddling Octie

'So" said the professor watching form base level, "the pure tears of Bubble's feelings returned Octie to normal!"

The girls all put their hands on each other's.

"Sorry for suspecting you two" said Blossom

"Me to" said Buttercup

"Thanks for not hurting Octie!" Said Bubbles

"Oh and Victor' said the girls together.

"Yes?" said Victor

"Sorry for putting you through this!" They responded.

"What friendships don't have their ups and downs?" Laughed Victor


	49. Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys

Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys.

One afternoon the Rowdyruff Boys were at a TV store watching a Powerpuff Girls manners add on the screens.

"What's with them? Being so big" said Brick.

No sooner Vladimir's black hole opened up next to them and he emerged from it.

"Oh it's Vladimire!" Said Boomer.

"Oh great" scoffed Vladimire, "out of all the places I could have emerged I had to show up next to you!"

"Is that any way to treat your brothers?" Asked Butch.

"Whatever" scoffed Vladimire.

Back at the Lab the four heroes were talking to the mayor about there add for manners.

"Yes" said the Mayor "that campaign really increased the manners rate!"

"How come I couldn't be apart of it?" Asked Victor sadly.

"Well Victor" said the Mayor, "I'm sorry but to the people of this city your just the other guy."

"Hmph" went Victor crossing his arms.

"Sorry Victor" sighed Buttercup.

"Mayor" said Ms. Bellum "it's about time we left."

"See your four around" said the Mayor leaving.

"What does he mean by later?" Asked Buttercup

"The mayor is hosting an event for the manners campaign and Victor you are welcome to join us. But the Powerpuff Girls Z will be there."

"What?" asked Buttercup "no one told us about it."

"I'm getting tired of being an example" said Blossom.

"Well come looking clean!" Said Ms. Bellum walking out.

"Listen to us!" Shouted all three girls.

"Now I can get my image out there!" Said Victor.

"Geeze" said Blossom "it's like we're just advertising symbols."

"I think it's good everyone's showing good manners," said Bubbles

"Me to" said Victor. "They are here to make us feel welcome and they also allow us to forgive each other."

"Victor is right" said the professor. "You two mustn't complain you four are a model for everyone!"

"Ok" said Victor and Bubble's cheerfully Buttercup and Blossom said it reluctantly.

"But your cloths are very dirty" said the Professor inspecting the getup of the four.

"Well we do use them a lot" said Bubbles

"We cannot show up looking like this!" Said Victor.

"Ok professor, wash them!" Said Blossom. The professor reluctantly agreed.

After a few rounds of research and trying on their cloths the professor hand washed their cloths and hung them out to dry. Just them Victor came out not wearing his disguise.

"Oh hey Victor" said the professor. "I though you were washing up?"

"I did I just finished, Now I need my suit and sash." Victor took down his clothes and put them on he pressed the disguise on the heart of his clothes and that put his disguise back on.

The professor skipped back to the lab and Victor slowly followed behind.

But back behind the bushes were the rowdyruff boys watching.

"The powerpuff girls Z's clothes" said Boomer.

"That's it" said Brick. He began to whisper a plan to Butch and Boomer.

"I know what you're thinking" said Vladimire, "it's really immature and stupid!"

"Oh put a sock in it!" Said Brick.

"Can we even do that?" Asked Boomer.

"What if we get the cooties?" Asked Butch.

"Must I say it again?" Asked Vladimire annoyed "Cooties do not exist!"

"It's been washed its ok" said Brick. He followed by Butch and Boomer ran towards the clothes.

"Pathetic" said Vladimire shaking his head.

The girls rejoined Victor in the TV room and the girls were in cotton robes.

Just then they herd laughter outside. They all ran to the windows. And saw the main rowdyruff boys playing around in their cloths.

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" Screamed Blossom.

"Those thieves!" Said Victor.

"STOP IT!" Shouted Buttercup

"They saw us!" Said Brick noticing their shouts. "RUN" and the three ran for it.

"_Tiramisu Shoot!"_ Said Blossom flinging her yo-yo at them,

"_Balloon Popper!"_ said Bubbles throwing bubbles at the Boys.

"_Swing Sonic!"_ said Buttercup sending a shockwave at the boys, but all three attacks just bounced off them.

"I'll stop them!" Said Victor "Kenisis!" Victor tried to concentrate on them but they were causing some interference, it was if he's trying to concentrate on a thick fog.

"I can't concentrate on them" panicked Victor.

"Take this!" Said Brick and the boys stuck out they're noses and shot snot at them.

The girls used their weapons to block them but since they were covered in snot they dropped them. The boys picked them up.

"Pathetic are they?" said a scary voice. The girls frightfully looked around and they saw Vladimire.

Victor stood between him and the girls.

"Oh not today" said Vladimire "I'm too overwhelmed by embarrassment to fight you today."

"Were are they going!?" demanded Victor.

"No ware you need to concern yourself about," said Vladimire, "unless you wish the town to destroy itself from ill manners."

Vladimire turned around and flew away. The girls ran back inside and told the professor what happened

"What?" went the professor in shock.

"Yes" said Blossom "our cloths have been stolen!"

"We have to get them back" said Buttercup

"But we lost our weapons and they didn't even effect them when they were wearing the cloths in the first place." Said Bubbles

"I thought this would happen" said the professor proudly "so I made new suits!"

The girls went into the back and changed into them. They each still wore their perspective outfits but only this time they looked like Ninja gear and their gems were on their chests

"So what do you think" said the professor, "I call them super amazing super ninja clothes!"

"Lame!" Said Blossom

"Really?" said Buttercup "I like it because I don't have to wear a skirt."

"Yes" said the professor "it's not about appearances! It's about what they can do! They are covered in secret buttons."

"Really?" said Blossom touching her gem when she did a jetpack appeared from behind.

"Let me explain" said the professor, "These suits have 48 abilities."

Meanwhile the Rowdyruffs were causing Mischief all over the city. Brick was letting animal cross roads at red lights. Boomer was talking loudly on his cell phone on the subway. Butch was just littering.

The girls were board out of their minds the professor continued to explain the suits but he didn't seem to notice that no one but Victor was listening.

"Hey" said Ken rushing in. "I just saw a report that the Powerpuff Girls Z were causing problems in the city!"

"What?" said Blossom angrily.

"Let's go!" Said Bubbles. The girls pushed the buttons on their jetpacks and flew away. Victor noticed and he joined them. The professor didn't notice and he just kept on explaining the suits.

Back at the city the rowdyruff boys were rejoicing about their pranks, just then the Mayor showed up in his car, and he rushed the boys inside.

"Come on Powerpuff Girls Z!" said the Mayor, "I need you to show up at the event with me!"

"Event?" Smirked Brick.

The boys got into the car and Ms. Bellum drove them to the event dome at the main square of the city.

The Mayor accompanied with the rowdyruff boys walked out onto the stage. The boys were spitting, picking their noses.

"Let us begin" said the announcer.

"Wait a second!" Shouted a voice from the front door. Everyone in the audience turned to see the four heroes standing in the doorway. "Everyone don't be fooled!"

"They're imposters!" Said Bubbles

"Return our clothes now!" Demanded Buttercup

"Do this and no harm will come to you" said Victor.

"How scary!" Said Brick

"Great minds think stupid" said Boomer

"Prove it!" Demanded Butch.

"Yeah!" Shouted angry members of the audience starting to boo. "The real girls never dress like that!"

"Hey! What do you know!" Said the announcer walking up to Victor, "Hearse the other guy!" The audience went dead silent, "who is he? I don't know."

Huhhhh, sighed Victor.

"Fine" said Buttercup "we'll just take our cloth's back by force!"

"Try it!" Said Brick he tried to use Blossom's yo-yo but it just went back and wrapped around himself.

Boomer used the Bubble wand. But he got dizzy spinning it around.

Butch tried to swing the hammer but the weight was too much for him and he fell down.

"So" said Blossom to the audience "what do you think now? They cannot use the weapons properly."

"Can you tell who the imposters are now?" Asked Bubbles

"You!" Said the audience pointing at the girls.

The girl fell backwards and crawled to the Mayor.

"Mayor," said Blossom "they're the Rowdyruff Boys you have to believe us!"

"No way!" Said the Mayor, "you're just monsters pretending to be the powerpuff girls Z aren't you?"

People started to throw stuff at the girls and they were ran off stage.

Victor was still on stage only because the announcer wouldn't let him off. Next the girls snuck into as stage crew, as people flashing cue cards.

"Now" said the announcer Powerpuff Girls Z, Mayor, and Other Guy. Tell us the proper way to enter a place. The announcer looked at the card people and Blossom's card read Musical Chair game, Bubble's read loser plays a punishment game, Buttercup's read change cloths.

"But first" said the announcer, "we're going to play musical chairs, the loser has to play the punishment game change cloths! So let's start."

Reggae music began to play and the five people on stage walked around playing musical chairs. The music stopped the rowdyruff boys, Victor got seats but the Mayor lost.

"Ughh" went the girls angered.

"Ok" said the announcer "second round start! The mayor was in cowboy cloths now. Then the five played again. Again when the music stopped the Mayor was the one out again. This time he changed into a green monster suit.

"Third round!" Said the announcer, and the music started and the five walked around again.

"I got an Idea!" Said Blossom she opened her sleeve and inside was a small gun and it fired little tacks on the chair, When the music stopped the boys got to their chairs. But Boomer was out and the Mayor sat on the chair with the tacks on it and that caused him to jump out of his seat. This time the Mayor had to change into a purple Kamono dress.

"Ok" said the announcer "let's try this again. Mayor why don't you start." The Mayor stud up.

"Everyone please uphold your manners!" He said proudly. "It will fell good if you did. Up above the stage on the catwalk Blossom accompanied with the other girls were fishing for their cloths, Blossom cast out a hook on a fishing pole. It lowered down to Brick.

"Ok Leader of Powerpuff Girls Z!" said the Mayor "please step forward!" Brick stepped up to the Mayor and the hook missed him completely.

"Dang it!" Said Blossom.

"Everyone!" Said Brick proudly "stick out your butts!" Brick began to shake his around, "if you stick it out while it's naked it feels great!"

"No!" said Victor in disgust.

"If your butt is clear than it feels really great!" Said Boomer.

"No need for underwear" said Butch.

"Everyone please ignore what they are saying!" Said Victor.

The audience just whispered about "who is this guy?" again.

Blossom cast her line at Brick again.

The Mayor just threw Brick to the side, No need to worry about that they mean we should treat the city the way we treat our skin! The hook then caught the Mayor's cloths and Blossom reeled them in and that removed the Mayor's robe. All he was wearing were his pink-hearted boxers.

Everyone was in shock at what they were looking at.

The Mayor covered himself and ran off stage.

"I'm sorry" said the announcer, "please until the Mayor returns please enjoy the Powerpuff Girls Z and the other guy!"

"Ok" said Brick "please enjoy a demo of our new attack!" The boy all took a stance and.

"Gas attack Smelly Puff Z launch!" The boys flew around the stage being propelled by farts they made.

"Oh no!" said Victor in disgust he turned green and ran off the stage.

The audience was all covering they're noses and running in fear.

The girls ran back on stage. But they were stunned by the reeking odor that filled the room.

"Stop that!" Shouted! Buttercup.

"It stinks!" Said Bubbles and the other girls looked at her in irony. "Ok please stop it stinks?" The other girls fell over.

"Ok now do you get it?" Said Blossom to the audience, "The real Powerpuff Girls Z would never fart!" Just then Victor came back on the stage. But the audience were still acting crazy they didn't hear what Blossom said.

"Your cloths are now ours!" Said Brick with the other rowdyruff over on the Balcony on the other side.

The four jumped at the boys.

"They're gonna touch us!" Shouted Brick

"Run before they can!" Said Butch. Then the boys flew away the girls activated they're jetpacks and chased them.

Soon Vladimire rejoined the boys.

"So pathetic!" He laughed Flying fast in front of them you three could have taken them down easily. "Are you three still paranoid because of the cooties? Looks like they're gaining on you!"

"You could help us you know!" Yelled Boomer.

"No way!" Said Vladamire "more pain for you means more fun for me!"

"You're not getting away!" Said Blossom.

"See how far you can fallow!" Said Brick

The girls and the rowdyruff boys flew into a cloud, they got lost and they bumped into each other.

"Your back" said Victor to Vladimire who both were outside the cloud.

"I wonder how could I possibly be related to them!" Scoffed Vladimire

They flew out and the chase continued. The eight left the sky and they flew into the city. They both stopped and stared each other down.

"Ok" said Blossom "time to end this!" They pushed a bunch of random buttons on their gems and a bunch of weapon's fired at the boys, Vladimire just flew to the side laughing while the boys cowered in fear. An explosion was made and when it cleared The boys were completely unharmed.

"Ha!" Mocked Brick "didn't hurt one bit!"

"Felt good to me!" Said Butch

"Not good enough to hurt us!" Said Boomer.

'It's our cloths!" Said Blossom hopelessly.

"No wonder I couldn't concentrate on them earlier!" Said Victor

"There's no other buttons to press." Said Bubbles.

"Hey!" Said Bubbles "I really think those cloths look cute on you!"

The Rowdyruffs began to blush.

"Yeah no wonder you want to give them back you look cute in them!" Said Buttercup.

"We should take a picture of you in them!" Said Blossom

"STOP IT!" Yelled Brick, and the boy jumped out of the cloths and dropped the weaponds.

They flew down but all they were wearing were underpants.

"Still think we look girly?" Asked the Boys.

"Perverts!" Shouted the Girls

"Brilliant!" Said Victor "using masculinity against them!" The girls gave them a hard punch and knocked them away.

"Hahaha" laughed Vladimire "fine show girls! Now I should get to work killing people!"

"No way" said Victor "after today your becoming more and more like your brothers!"

"SHUT UP YOU CUR!" Yelled Vladimire at Victor "I'm in no way like those idiots!"

"But you are related" he responded "you said so your self."

"Your right" said Vladimire with a stunned look. "I must go and cleanse my spirit!" He opened his black hole and went inside it. "We'll meet again!" The hole closed.

When they returned to the lab.

"So how was the event?" Asked Ken.

"A lot of trouble" said Blossom

"Hey look at this!" Said Poochie at the TV it showed the Rowdyruffs in the Powerpuff Girls Z's cloths doing their fart move.

"Apparently" said the reporter "the powerpuff girls Z have formulated a new attack."

"NO WAY!" They shouted. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" They screamed running.

Ending song Himawari (Sunflower) Bubble's theme 4th end song

Sunflower, don't look down.

Face the sun and open your heart

An orange shirt gets faded a little by the afternoon sun.

Falling in love and becoming confused, crying everyday, it all builds up right now.

I wonder how long it's been like that of a movie, All I've been doing is put up a front.

Sunflower expand both your arms

So that you can become even stronger

Open your heart.


	50. Save the Utoniums

Save the Utoniums!

One day at the Charisma Salon Michel was doing a new design for hair on a practice head, in fact this new style has curls and sections of the hair stretch out like the crown on the statue of liberty.

"Hey!" Said the manager looking at Michel "why don't you find a new job? Anytime you quit will be good."

"WHAAAAAATTTT?" Yelled an angered Michel But little did he know the black spores flying right by his face and they whizzed to the south were HIM is staying at an old cabin. The black spores showed him the image of Michel.

"Hmm." thought HIM "the great Michel, I could use him."

That very same day the four heroes returned to the lab after school.

"Ken!" Professor called Blossom. But when the door opened there was a mess everywhere, beakers and bottles broken or tipped over, chemicals leaking everywhere, papers tossed everywhere, the furniture knocked over.

"What is this?" Asked Buttercup.

"I shall investigate" said Victor, he began to investigate the crime scene.

"What a mess" said Blossom "and where is everybody?"

"I got it!" Said Victor, "a struggle has occurred. I see dents in the table and the stuff is knocked over, these are signs of a struggle."

"I got a bad feeling" said Bubbles quivering.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laugh a maniacal voice.

"HIM!" Shouted Victor and HIM appeared on the monitor.

"Did you kidnap the professor?" Snapped Blossom.

"Not only that" said HIM and he showed Ken and Poochie.

"You fiend!" Shouted Victor "you release them this minute!"

"I will" said HIM "if you gather for me three items by 3:00 today."

"What is it?" Sighed Victor defeated.

'First the North Pole diamond!" Laughed HIM

"What's that?" Asked Blossom to Bubbles

"You don't have time to think!" Warned HIM. Then the screen showed the image of a man holding a shaving blade to the professor.

"Come on!" Said Blossom "let's go!"

The girls changed into they're powerpuff forms and the four flew to the north pole.

Within moments they arrived and soon a castle arose from the ice.

"Hey!" Said Victor "let's check this castle. The four descended down into the castle courtyard and in the stands there were otter's everywhere. Out stepped an otter-wearing crown accompanied by two pretty female otters.

"Wow" said Buttercup "sure are a lot of otters!"

"Org!" went the otter with the crown.

"Nice to meet you to!" Said Bubbles.

"Bubbles" said Blossom "you can talk to otters?"

"Yes" said Bubbles "he said that he's the otter king and that he knows we seek the North Pole diamond."

"How does he know that?" Wondered Victor.

"If you want it" said Bubbles translating the otter "we will have to take a challenge in shell breaking fail and we will become his servants forever."

"I accept!" Said Buttercup. Soon the otter laid on his back as his servants brought him and Buttercup two big baskets full of shells. The challenge started and the otter began to hit shell against another to break them, while Buttercup is trying desperately hard to break them with her hammer. But they kept sliding away from her.

"That's it!" She snorted _"Megaton Dive!" _ a huge shock wave was sent and all he shell cracked and the Otter King only had one left.

"Yes!" Cheered the otters. The king left and returned with a giant crystal.

"This is it the north pole crystal!" Said Bubbles

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed HIM appearing on a nearby TV. "Good" he said "next go get the moon's pearl! You only have 1:15 left."

"Come on to the moon!" Said Blossom.

"I have a way to get their" then Victor whistled and his fighter ship arrived in less than 2 seconds. Victor climbed into it, "ok let's go!"

They all flew to the moon, they encountered rabbits churning butter upon they're arrival.

"Hey" said Bubbles talking to the rabbits "do you have to moon pearl?" The rabbits squeaked and Bubbles translated. "Yes but if you want it you must beat us in a tortuous and the hair race! Put this on and race!"

The rabbits held out a big turtle shell costume.

"Ok Blossom you go!" Said Buttercup.

'Why me?" She complained.

"Because if you win we will also give you a plate of pound cake!" Translated Bubbles.

"Ok!" Said Blossom with excitement. She put the costume on and the race began. The rabbit got a speedy start and Blossom was lagging behind.

"I got an Idea" said Blossom "_Spinning Turtle!" _she curled up in the shell and sped of to the finish line like in Super Mario Bros.

The rabbits gave them a plate of dumplings.

"The dumpling" translated Bubbles "is the moon's jewels. Here you go!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed HIM appearing on another nearby TV. "Now bring me the underground coral! You have 21 minuets left!"

The returned to earth and Victor sent his ship home.

Ok they went into an open mine shaft, it was deep and dark you couldn't see anything.

"Ok now were do we start looking?" Asked Victor

"GRRRRRR." Growed a beast.

"Down here I'm called Minatores" translated Bubbles

"Bubbles you can understand monsters to?" Asked Buttercup.

"Yes" said Bubbles continuing to translate. "You must duel me and win if you want to underground coral."

"I'll handle this!" Said Victor.

"We're counting on you!" Said Blossom.

The girls left and a fight broke out between the monster and Victor just like a classic arcade fighting game. Victor used a series of old school-fighting techniques to defeat his opponent.

When the monster regained consciousness he gave them the underground coral.

"This is what I expect from the powerpuff girls Z and the other guy." Translated Bubbles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed HIM reappearing on a nearby television screen.

"Good work now come to this place" said HIM showing an old building "get here in 30 seconds!"

The four traveled through the sewers and broke out in front of the building of were they were supposed to be.

"Good work" said HIM appearing on a nearby jumbotron. "Place the items in that car!"

The girls place all three items inside the trunk of a nearby car.

"Ok" said Victor "now give our friends back NOW!"

"Sorry" said HIM "but good work though!" Then he vanished from the screen and so did the car.

Soon they returned to the lab and the missing people were already there. But with the new style that Michel had given out.

"New York style!" They said.

"You mean" said Buttercup grudgingly "you were never really missing?"

"Nope" said the Professor "we were just at Michel's getting a new cut!"

"WHAT?" yelled all three of them.

"We we're late for a cut" explained Ken "so we left in a hurry, we made a mess when leaving."

"I got a wig!" Said Poochie

"Oh my" said Victor astonished "we've been duped!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Blossom

"HIM never said anything about Kidnapping!" Responded Victor.

Back at HIM's cabin

"Ah" laguhed HIM pouring tea and eating dumplings. "How nice of those four to bring me some ice for my tea and food! And a pretty decoration!"


	51. Buttercup loves Biceps

Buttercup loves Biceps

One fine morning at Buttercup's house she has awoken and is walking down the hall to greet her family.

She gave a big yawn as she approached the breakfast table.

"Good morning" she moaned to he two brothers at the table.

"Morning!" They both responded.

"Morning Mom" moaned Buttercup to her mom making breakfast.

"Morning Buttercup!" Said her mother Mitsuko cheerfully. Buttercup walked to the fridge and took out the carton of milk, and drank from it. She heard distant snoring and in the next room she found her father Tokio all dressed up and sleeping on the couch.

"Wow" said Buttercup "he must be sleepy. MOM! wake him up!"

"Why dear?" Said her mother "he looks cute that way!" Buttercup got a sneaky idea and began to tip toe to her father.

"Buttercup what are you doing?" Asked her little brother Dai.

"I'm going to peek at dad's face!" Whispered Buttercup.

"No don't!" Responded Dai.

"Come on!" Said whispered Buttercup "don't you want to see what it looks like? I've completely forgotten what it looks like!" She began to reach for it, and when her fingertips came into contact with it he woke up with a start and quickly moved around and put buttercup in a headlock.

"All right who was it?" She shouted angrily choking Buttercup.

"Can't breath" gagged Buttercup.

"Oh sorry" said Tokio releasing her. "That didn't hurt did it?" Then he squeezed her in a big fatherly bear hug.

"Please" gagged Buttercup "hug me gently."

Later the family sat down to eat breakfast.

"Geeze dad!" Said Buttercup "you really don't hold back."

"Neither do you" said Mitsuko "you tried to take his mask off."

"But!" Said Buttercup "Dad! I just want to see your face!"

'I told you" said Tokio scarfing down fish tails "you have to wait until I quit being a pro wrestler!"

Soon Buttercup got herself ready for school and left, later she joined Blossom Bubbles, and Victor.

"You father's really strange!" Said Bubbles.

"But if he says to wait." Said Blossom "then that makes me want to see it to!"

"Buttercup!" Said Victor

"What?" asked Buttercup.

"My father want to understand the concepts of masked wrestling so I took the liberty to buy him tickets to your father's matches!" said Victor happily

"So you and your father will be there?" Said Buttercup anxiously.

"Yes," said Victor "I tried to explain it to him but he feels that he needs to observe it."

"I guess that's good" sighed Buttercup. "Anyway I asked my mom what dad's face looks like but all she says is who cares about that? Just look in the photo album. I looked but ever photo has only a part of it his face is either shined out by the sun or he's too tall to fit the whole picture."

Buttercup started to walk backwards, "I just really want to see it!" But she failed to see the big guy walking behind her. She looked at who she bumped into and she saw big biceps.

"Really muscular!" she said with her eyes bugging out. The man was a huge ripped man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" Asked the man to Buttercup

"Sorry! My mistake!" Said Buttercup nervously. The man flexed out his arm as some sort of anchor.

"Here grab my arm!" He said Buttercup did and he lifted her up.

"What a weirdo!" Said Blossom and Bubbles.

"He's obliviously proud of his own body!" Said Victor

"Thanks" said Buttercup. She bowed as the man walked away.

"You usually help someone up with your hand!" Said Blossom.

"How strange!" Said Bubbles.

"What a beastly human!" Said Victor

Buttercup let out a huge beat, and when she picked her head up she was blushing.

"I!" She said loudly. "Am in love!"

"WHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!?" Shouted Bubbles and Blossom even Victor shouted it to.

"So Buttercup loves huge muscular boys?" said Bubbles

"I don't care about the face!" Said Buttercup "I love biceps! I will definitely make him my boyfriend!"

"Oh why?" Said Victor looking up in the sky "Great maker! Why?" Buttercup just hunched and slouched. Running her finger across the ground

"What's wrong?" Asked Blossom.

"It's just that" said Buttercup fidgeting with the grass, "I never asked a boy out before!"

"If you need to practice with that kind of business" said Victor "I'll be your test subject!"

"Thanks but no thanks!" Said Buttercup.

"This is the first time I ever seen Buttercup act like a girl!" giggled Bubbles

"Don't worry leave it to Blossom" said Blossom triumphantly.

"I will offer my help as well!" Said Victor.

"No way!" Said Buttercup "you we're always shot down! Victor I do accept your help. Bubbles you help me please!"

"Ok" said Bubbles

Apparently that big guy is an upperclassmen at the same school the others went to. That day Bubbles Blossom and Victor hung around him and got to know what he's like.

The after school the other regrouped with Buttercup.

"What did you find out?" Asked Buttercup

"His name is Narushima!" Said Blossom "He is looking for a girlfriend, his favorite food is tendou, favorite dessert marshmallows. He is a pro wrestling fan."

"Hey I want to know what girl he likes!" Demanded Buttercup

"Yes" said Blossom "he likes a graceful lady."

"Oh geeze!" Said Buttercup dropping to her knees. "My first love turns out to be like Blossom?"

"It's ok" said Victor kneeling next to her, "you just need to approach with confidence and just be yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yelled Blossom about the earlier comment.

"Don't give up" said Victor

"Why not try to be his kind of girl?" Suggested Bubbles

"Whoa whoa!" Said Victor waving his hands around. "If this boy is right for her, he will like her for who she is!"

'Don't worry" said Bubbles "I can make you into his kind of woman!"

Bubbles returned to her home and began to have Buttercup try out some clothes.

"You look so cute!' Said Bubbles having Buttercup in a white dress.

"Buttercup you don't have to do this!" Said Victor, "he should like you no matter what!"

"How do you know that?" Said Blossom "would you like her no matter what?"

"Yes!" Said Victor, "without ever second-guessing!" Buttercup took in Victor's words.

"How sweet of him!" She thought, "too bad he doesn't have big biceps thought, just those well ripped arms. Otherwise He's the one for me!"

"I got Goosebumps!" She said, "isn't their anything else?" Blossom fitted her with another red and brown dress.

"Perfect!" Said Blossom and Bubbles "just like a princess!"

"Not like Ad'ra though" said Victor.

"Try this!" Said Blossom "holding out a green skirt similar to her powerpuff outfit. With white pantyhose."

"Fine" she grumbled reluctantly putting it on.

"Buttercup you don't have to do this!" Said Victor

"I must if I want his heart!" Said Buttercup "besides I don't blame him no boy would want to date me like I am now."

"No!" said Victor, he gulped and said blushing "I would!" The girls eyes bugged out at what Victor said. "But I'm not your father you can continue."

Later the Girls redid Buttercup's hair to just hang down instead of just being messy. They took her to the lab and the professor Ken and Poochie all gasped and blushed at what they saw.

"Could it be?" Said all three of them standing back and pointing at her.

"It's Buttercup!" Said Bubbles.

"NO WAY!" They shouted.

Bubbles looked at Victor who looked sad.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She's selling her soul" said Victor "it's just like that time I killed that guy's personality.'

"Hey" said Blossom "cheer up! Maybe she'll like this new her!"

"I hope so" sighed Victor

They called Narushima and he Buttercup asked him out.

"Yes" said Narushima, "I will gladly date you! Let's meet at the giant panda's match on Saturday all right?"

"Ok" said Buttercup.

When the call ended Victor stud up.

"Well Buttercup I guess my father and me will see you at the match." nodded Victor

"You'll be there too?" Asked Buttercup.

"Yes my father and me." Then Victor walked out the door. Buttercup removed the nice look changed back to her normal cloths and headed home.

When she did she saw her father doing one-armed pushups in the living room.

"Geez dad" said Buttercup "what are you practicing for?"

"I have a match this Saturday" said Tokio "it's a Contra match!"

"What's that?" She asked

"It's when the loser get's his mask" removed. Said Dai.

"Against?" Asked Buttercup

"The big Giant Panda!" Said Dai.

Buttercup rushed to the balcony of her apartment.

"What will I do?" She said laying her head on the railing. "I want to cheer for dad, but not if I have to cheer for the giant Panda too!"

Just then HIM's black spores were eavesdropping on Buttercup's dilemma.

"Hmmmm." Laughed HIM "I will see that maybe I can break her with a huge mental breakdown!" "Hmmmmhmmmmhmmhmm." The spores flew off into the night.

The weekend soon came and that morning Tokio has his bags all ready and he left the apartment.

"Hey!" Said Buttercup to Mitsuko "How come you two aren't all kissy kissy today?"

"If he loses today" said Mitsuko "he will probably retire."

"Why?" Said Buttercup with disbelief.

"Because" said Mitsuko "His mask is like his male pride."

"Yeah" said Buttercup "I remember Victor saying something about the passionate identities of masked wrestlers."

"I remember" said Mitsuko "when you were about three, He tried many times to become a champion, but he never made it. He got a huge salary and used it to go to Mexico, to train apparently it was very harsh. Not only that fan never welcome a wrestler such as him, he endured much loneliness."

"Until one masked wrestler grew to like dad and he took him under his wing, he restarted his training, He had a contra match that day. He didn't give up but the match ended in a draw, unfortunately he was injured badly he would never wrestle again so he gave his mask to dad."

"So he vowed to wear the mask until he retired."

"That mask has such amazing memory and pride!" Cried Buttercup "It makes me like dad a whole lot more!"

Back at the wrestling arena the Giant Panda was getting ready for his match he was washing his face, but little did he notice HIM's black spores floating to the mask and possessed it. He felt a strange surge of power and rage when he put it on.

Victor and Nir were sitting in the front row of the audience.

"So my son" said Nir over the noise of the crowd, "The Powerpuff Girl Z Buttercup's father is fighting today?"

"Yes" said Victor, "so it is a custom for humans to cheer and support for the one they want to win, in this case we want her father to win."

"Humans are so competitive" said Nir shaking his head.

The Giant Panda ran into the arena and jumped into the ring.

Also in the front row were Narushima and Buttercup, sitting on the opposite end to were Victor and Nir are. Buttercup was wearing that elegant outfit and hairstyle again.

Buttercup said Narushima "how about those muscles hmmm?"

"Nice isn't it?" She said reluctantly, "maybe Victor was right about all this" she thought.

Inwards came Tokio the crowd wasn't happy to see him he got booed.

"Why is he receiving all this negative criticism?" Asked Nir

"Because humans think it's best to badmouth the person they _don't _want to win." explained Victor

"How uncompassionate!" Said Nir

"I've been waiting for you!" Cheered Buttercup

"Buttercup?" Said Narushima in shock.

"Oh silly me" laughed Buttercup.

Soon Tokio jumped into the ring.

"Ha!" Mocked Narushima, "Compared to the giant Panda's muscles, his is just body fat!"

"Dad said that soft muscles are better for absorbing impacts," thought Buttercup

The bell rung and the match began.

"Now what happens?" Asked Nir

"They fight" said Victor, "until one can be pined down for a count to three, the loser gets his mask ripped of his face by the winner."

"How brutal, but this is for sport so it's not barbaric." Said Nir

Giant Panda kicked Tokio hard and he went down, Panda then leaped on him and began to pound his face.

"Hey! That's dirty!" Said Buttercup outraged.

"Just whose side are you on?" Asked Narushima.

"Of course Giant Panda!" Giggled Buttercup "I just though his mask was dirty."

The referee separated the two combatants, and Tokio got back up. Giant Panda took out a spoon and quickly grabbed Tokio in a headlock and tried to peel off his mask with it. Panda's back was to the referee's face so he couldn't see, whenever he moved so did Panda.

"I don't know" said thought Buttercup "if he loses I can see his face!"

"Go Tokio!" Cheered Victor

"You're in this to?" Asked Nir

"I told you whom I want to win right?" Said Victor

"Come on ref!" Shouted Buttercup "were are you looking? He's breaking the rules!" The ref saw the spoon and ordered Panda to drop it and he did. He then threw Tokio out of the ring and took a steel chair from the audience and started to hit Tokio's Back with it.

"Weapons are against the rules!' Said Victor

"Then he's cheating," said Nir "we should do something!"

"No" said Victor "the referee will handle it." Narushima jumped on Buttercup shivering.

"He's shivering" thought Buttercup with a disturbed voice.

Meanwhile at the lab the others were watching.

"I can't watch!" Said Bubbles shielding her eyes.

"The giant panda's mask is giving off a black aura wan!" Barked Poochie. "It's possessed by the black particles!"

'Go Powerpuff Girls Z!" said the professor then Blossom and Bubbles changed into they're powerpuff forms.

Back at the match Panda was slamming Tokio into the turnbuckle.

Buttercup Remembered what Victor said.

"He's really right for you if he accepts you for who you are including for differences."

"Sorry" said Buttercup pushing Narushima off him "I'm rooting for Tokio. He's my dad after all."

'WHAT?" said Narushima in shock.

"Oh and I'm no graceful lady either!" Said Buttercup jumping over the rail. "Thanks Victor" she thought.

Tokio was on the ground.

"Dad!" said Buttercup "a knee drop is coming!"

Tokio herd what she said and rolled to the siad Panda fell and landed right on his knee.

"OHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWW!" Screamed Panda in Pain.

Tokio jumped and kicked Panda right into the rail and he got up on the turnbuckle.

"Good dad!" Cheered Buttercup.

"Buttercup?' Said Tokio looking at his daughter "what's with that getup?"

Victor Saw Buttercup and jumped over the railing to join her

"Feek!" Called Nir "Get back here! But Victor just kept going."

The distraction made Tokio fall off the buckle.

"Finally came to your senses?" Said Victor running up next to Buttercup.

"Yes" said Buttercup "Thank you so much!"

"How dare you!" Snared the Giant panda whose muscles grew bigger and his skin turned Purple.

"That's not good" said Victor. Just then Blossom and Bubbles broke into the arena.

'That wrestler's possessed by Black Spores!" Said Bubbles

"Its time" said Victor to Buttercup and she changed into her powerpuff form.

Giant Panda swatted at Fans with chairs, he didn't care about winning anymore.

The four charged at the Panda and kicked him hard back into the ring.

Nir ran over the railing also, "What's the meaning of this?" He said shocked.

"Powerpuff Girls Z! Other Guy!" said Tokio crawling back into the ring. "Leave this to me! The match is not over! I can still get him!"

"Ok" said Buttercup "let's go!" Then the four left the ring and joined Nir on the outside.

"Sorry father" said Victor.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"It's a long story" said Blossom.

"But for now let's just watch" said Bubbles they just sat down and enjoyed the match.

Tokio did a drop kick and quickly swerved around and grabbed him and preformed a pile driver on him. That pinned him down.

"1,2,3!"

"And Tokio won." Said Nir.

"Quickly take off his mask and throw it away!" Said Buttercup Tokio removed Panda's mask and threw it in the air. Blossom destroyed it with her yo-yo and the black spores flew away.

Later the press we're gathering around Tokio's new room for the champion.

Buttercup was running to his room with Victor at her side.

"Buttercup!" Said Narushima, "I was touched by you! I'm now a Tokio fan! Please go out with me!" Buttercup looked at Victor and he shook his head. Buttercup nodded in agreement and turned away.

"No way" said Buttercup, "I'm just not into men who take too much pride in his muscles! I think I need a man who has a fiery heart of pride!"

Narushima looked at both her and Victor.

"Oh he" said sadly, "I guess you two will be just more happy now," That made them look at each other and to start blushing. "But I say I'm more better looking than he is!" Victor scoffed and when Narushima turned around Victor kicked him hard in the rear. Narushima ran away clutching his rear.

"Thanks Victor!" Said Buttercup hugging Victor. Victor hugged her back without even blinking. "You're advice will fallow me forever. I just got one question though."

"What?" asked Victor. Then Buttercup separated herself from Victor and asked.

"Were you serious about when you said you would date me no matter what I am or who I am without thinking twice?" asked Buttercup quietly

Victor smiled broad and said "Yes." They separated and continued to run but Buttercup slipped her hand in Victor's Victor wasn't really sure what this ment but this made him feel happy.

Soon They arrived at Tokio's room as he was closing the door he saw Buttercup running to him. He didn't notice the boy holding her daughter's hand.

"Buttercup" said Tokio he motioned for her to enter the room. Victor stood outside, as they both entered and he closed the door.

Soon Nir, Blossom, Bubbles rejoined Victor outside.

Buttercup came out of the room blushing with her eyes upwards.

"What is it?" Asked Blossom

"Dad showed me his face," said Buttercup in a daze.

"How is it?" Asked Bubbles

"He's so handsome!" She shouted.

"Well" laughed Victor "I guess you finally got your wish eh Buttercup?"

Nir closed His eyes and concentrated, his eyes quickly opened and he soon began to laugh.

"What is it father?" Asked Victor, Nir placed an image in his head telepathically. And he began to laugh.

"I understand why mom fell in love with him!" said Buttercup coming out of her daze

"Tell me more!" Shouted Bubbles and Blossom.

"No no no!" said Buttercup shaking her finger "it's a secret!"

Soon the girls left and it was just Nir and Victor.

"So that's her father?" Said Victor referring to the image placed in his head.

"Yes" said Nir "what his face is!"

"You read her mind didn't you." Said Victor shaking his head.

'Yes" said Nir, "I love being able to read minds!"

"Rub it in!" laughed Victor

Somewhere at the Southern Hemisphere.

"Grrrrrrr. I hate them all!" Yelled HIM. Then he remembered Nir being in the arena with Victor. "So that must be a blood relative of Victor! I know just what to do now for more power! !"


	52. Blossom and The Frog Prince

Blossom and the Frog Prince

One day at a line full of women who were waiting for homemade cake when all of a sudden a life-size frog dressed like a prince fell from the sky.

"Please ladies!" It said to the line "please kiss me!" The ladies just all ran in terror. At the school It was time for a science experiment The girls were getting ready to pour three chemicals into a beaker. Victor already finished his being the genius he is.

But before they could add the chemicals their belt's started to glow.

The chemicals were added but they exploded.

"Sorry" said the girls "we're going to wash our faces!" They ran out of the room, Victor again just calmly asked if he could be excused.

They regrouped on the roof and once they're the girls changed into they're powerpuff forms.

Once they did they raced off to the scene. Once there the frog continued to chase the girls trying to kiss them.

"Hold it!" Said all three heroes.

"Fighting for love science legend! Powerpuff Girls Z!" said the Girls

"In the name of the Solarien Empire" said Victor "you are under arrest! Surrender and no harm will come to you!"

The fog just kept carrying on trying to kiss a girl climbing a light post to get away.

"He's ignoring us!" Said Bubbles

"Hey Frog!" Shouted Buttercup The frog stopped and looked at them and he stuck his tongue out.

"He's looking at us!" Said Bubbles nervously.

"And he's sticking his tongue at us to!" Said Buttercup nervously

"Be careful" said Victor "this amphibian might try to eat us!"

"Kiss me!" Croaked the frog "except you," he's pointing at Victor. He leaped at them and the girls kicked him hard and he went flying to a nearby building with that he's down.

They brought him to the lab and the professor tried to use the Z particle ray on him but it had no effect.

"It didn't work" said the professor

The frog awoke and he jumped up and stud on the table.

"He's awake!" Said Bubbles with a start.

The frog began to sing and dance on the table.

"To restore me to my true self!" He sang

"My beloved must kiss me!

It is the only way

It is the only way"

"What's with him?" Said Buttercup

"Hey what's your name?" Asked the professor

"Frog Prince!" Sang the Frog "I was suddenly changed into this form one day. Then he started to cry."

"Frog Prince?" Thought Blossom "Ware have I heard that before? Of coarse I didn't hear it I read it! An evil magician turned a prince into a frog." She spoke out loud, "You maybe a frog but your really handsome aren't you?"

"Oh no!" said Victor placing his hand on his face, "I read the story recently I know where this is going."

"I'm sure you live in a western castle" said Blossom

"That's true in the stories" said Ken "He's clearly a monster made from black lights."

"Black light or magician's curse either way." Said Blossom poor thing! Blossom started crying

"Blossom what's wrong?" Said Bubbles

"May I ask you a question?" Asked Blossom

"Ok" sang the frog prince. "Ask!" Blossom got on one knee "your beloved's kiss will return you right?"

"A bit off" said the Frog "To return me to normal! My beloved one!" Blossom covered his mouth with her hand.

"Lovely!" She said "is that song true?"

"Yes" said the Frog, "that's my kingdom's ancient legend."

"Legend" thought Blossom "that's what you'd expect from a prince, normally people don't talk about legends. I'm sure now, that this frog, mean prince is really a prince!" Blossom's eyes began to sparkle

"Hey Blossom" said Buttercup waving her hand in front of her face. "Is she sick does she have a fever?"

"A kiss from one's legend!" Squealed Blossom "a legend!" She imagined herself in a beautiful garden with the prince she said I love you and they kissed and he became a handsome prince, of course she imagined this prince being Victor and he said I love you to and they were married.

Back out of her imagination

"She's broken" said Buttercup

"I've got it!" Said Blossom anxiously "it was fate that Frog Prince was brought to me!"

"Not again!" Sighed Victor

"Frog Prince" she said to his face "I'm your beloved from the legend! My kiss will return you to normal! I've saved my first kiss for this!"

"I cannot believe this!" Said Victor

"No way!" Said the professor grabbing Blossom "no way will I let the powerpuff girls Z kiss!"

"Bubbles Buttercup do something!" Pleaded Blossom

"I don't know do you really want to do this?" Said Buttercup

"Yes" said Blossom

"Ok" said Bubbles and the girls started to tickle the professor and he let go of Blossom and she leaped at the Frog Prince and kissed him!

"Hey!" Said Blossom after the kiss ended "why didn't it work?"

"Because your not his beloved" said Victor

"You even kissed that frog," said Ken "what a pity."

Blossom wailed over in shame.

Well it appears said the professor that the frog started out as an ordinary frog then was hit by the black light.

"Then what's was all that about a legend?" Shrieked Blossom

"I guess you misunderstood" said Ken

"Hey Blossom" said Victor "you need me to Brian wipe your memory of this?"

Blossom didn't answered instead she just ran down thae hallway yelling "MY FISRT KISS WAS WITH A FROG!" She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth about 100 times.

The frog prince was released and he found a pink female frog on his way out, they kissed and he returned to being just an ordinary frog.

Victor is in deep trouble next time, he has been pinned against the darkness and he must confront it alone, can he do it? Find out next time in

Between the Darkness and The Light Victor vs HIM


	53. Victor vs HIM

Between the Darkness and the light Victor vs HIM

At the island in the Southern Hemisphere, HIM was plotting something.

"I must win" said HIM "but I got four warriors down my throat, how can I win?" Just then the black spores flew to HIM and told him some vital information.

"Ohhhh!" Laughed HIM "it's now warmer! I think it's time I returned to New Townsvill. HAHAHAHA! So how do I proceed? I need more POWER! But how do I get it? I cannot take it from the powerpuff girls Z their white light is to bright for me! Hmmmm."

Then HIM remembered seeing Nir at the wrestling arena.

"That's a blood relative of that Flare boy, so there are others like himself on this planet." Thought HIM "maybe I can suck the life out of them! But how can I? He's just like that rotten kight!………..I Got It! Hmm hmm hmmm. Let us return!" Then HIM and his black spores flew back to New Townsvill.

He hovered on the outskirts of the city.

"Grr" growled HIM "it's still a slight chilly but I'll live! Now were does my senses tell me were the Flare family is?" He honed his senses and he was lead to the Flare house. It was midday

"So this is it?" said HIM staring at the lonely house in the middle of nowhere. "Not much of a little summer home but it's nice." HIM flew to the porch and looked into the window of the house. He saw Len'a and Nir at the table eating magma balls.

"Oh what a family" said HIM quietly, "I sense there are more people here!" HIM heard grunts from the back of the house and saw Roon practicing with his Minbari Fighting Pike.

"Another son!" Said HIM "wait I sense another one as well!" He sent black spores inside the house and they went down into the underground hanger and lab were they saw Kot working on his fighter and the family's transport ship.

"A second son!" Said HIM as the black spores returned to him. "Wait, wares that meddling one? I can't sense him anywhere! Not even in the city! Wait" he noticed all the rest of the family gathering at the table.

"I'm done adding upgrades to the ships!" Said Kot, "they should be more stable in this planet's atmosphere."

"Please" said Len'a "eat some Magma balls, freshly imported from home world."

"So how goes Feek's time on this planet?" Asked Roon

"We've been here for the better half of one earth year," said Nir, "I think he's growing affections for this planet."

"Worse than that" said Len'a "I fear he maybe growing affections for one of those human females."

"Impossible!" Laughed Kot "I'm sure his affections are for only Solar and it's people."

"The problem is" said Len'a sadly "if this is true then when we leave he will be hurt"

"He's shows kindness to everyone no matter what." said Nir

"If he keeps this up he will disgrace our name!" Growled Roon

"I've only been able to catch a glimpse of the enemies he's faced here" said Len'a "I know he's faced more but what are they?" Then Black spores covered the windows eclipsing any light in the house.

"What's going on here?" Said Roon as he and the rest of the family jumped up and looked around.

"You said you wish to meet more of your son's enemies" said HIM's voice "so now I'll introduce me to you!" HIM's glowing red eyes appeared in the dark, and he leaped at the family!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" They all screamed

Soon it was the end of the school day and the girls and Victor separated to head home.

Back at the flare house HIM's business is done and he gather his black spores. "Go spores!" Said HIM "go into the city and find Victor!" So the spores obeyed. "Well my work here is finished after I get the last one I can begin to make myself even more powerful!"

Victor was walking near the city borderline and he heard a small shudder he looked and saw nothing.

"Maybe just a bird" thought Victor, but it was really just the black spores that saw Victor and they rushed back to HIM.

The spores flew up to HIM and made a finger to point to Victor.

"Good" lauhed HIM "now's my chance to strike!" He rushed Over at Victor and gave his echoed laugh.

Victor stopped in his tracks. "I know that laugh" he said.

"Yes!" Said HIM appearing from the ground in front of Victor.

"No" said Victor in disbelief "It must be warmer now!"

"Yes" said HIM "and now my time has come to get revenge on the Good Enough Girls and the Crusader!"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I won't let you hurt anyone!" Shouted Victor

"Oh poor Victor" said HIM "I already have!"

"What do you mean?" Said Victor with a start

"Oh Victor" said HIM devilishly. "There is a hole in your mind!"

"Quit the games!" Shouted Victor.

"Ok" said HIM "I'll tell you if you can beat me that is!" HIM started to swing his claws at Victor and he just kept jumping to dodge and looking for an opening.

But HIM saw His first and he breathed fire at Victor and he was knocked down, but he's ok. HIM began to reach for Victor but Victor quickly got up and run up HIM's arm and punched him in the face.

HIM retaliated by swinging his claw and swatting Victor away.

Victor regained his balance and charged at Him again this time they continued to exchange blows and dodge blows.

HIM finally reached out and grabbed Victor in his claw.

Victor began to struggle and then he remembered what makes his family so famous.

"_Kenisis!" _and Victor used his mind powers to set himself free.

HIM tried to blow fire at Victor but he used his powers to send it back at him, but it had no effect.

Victor used his powers to have HIM's claws whenever they reached for him Victor would send them back so he made HIM beat himself up. Then Victor made HIM hit the ground. Victor stud tall over HIM. HIM was just laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Victor "your losing!"

"Not quite" snickered HIM "Remember what I said earlier about my revenge?"

"Yes" said Victor

"Why would I be all the way out here?" Teased HIM "why would I be out here ware your home is?"

Victor was hit with an insight and he felt the worst.

"No" he said in a shock. He released HIM and ran off to his home.

"Hm hm hmmmm." Laughed HIM "he'll be so crushed after what he finds!"

Victor ran up to his home the windows were all broken and smoke was rising from the back window.

"Mother! Father! Kot! Roon!" Shouted Victor as he ran through the open door, it was a mess inside. All the furniture was destroyed appliances were broken portraits and pictures were destroyed or burned to ashes.

Victor looked frantically for his family he even looked in the underground lab all the ships and computers were ok.

"They're ……..gone" muttered Victor

"Hm hm hmmmm." Laughed HIM appearing

"What did you do to them???!!!!" Yelled Victor jumping at HIM and punching him, but when he punched it black spores flew everywhere.

"Sorry" said HIM "this is just an image created by my black spores. Don't worry your family is ok they're in my captivity, I simply wish to drain they're powers and make them mine! But sadly I couldn't find you so you are lucky."

"Return them this instant!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Victor

"Ok after I drain they're powers of coarse" said HIM "but I first got to find a new hiding place, and I also need to find out how to drain they're powers so it may take a while, so I better get to work then ciao!"

The Black spores dissolved and the image was gone.

"No," cried Victor with tears running down his face, "no no no! Mother, Father! Roon! Kot!" He punched the ground hard ran out side and tripped and fell to the ground as the night sky came overhead.

Victor looked up his tears racing down his race hard, as stars twinkled over his head. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist and began to shake and then he let out a huge cry.

"!"

He picked himself up and dried his tears, he walked back into the city and called a meeting at the lab, he began to walk over to the lab and meet his friends their.

Victor needs a new place to live now that his family's gone, each of the girls ask him to stay at each of their places over one night he stays and learns about each of the girl's home lives. Who's place will Victor choose next time in:

Victor's Big Visit!


	54. Victor's Big Visit

Victor's Big Visit

Everyone has been called to the lab the girls the professor, Ken and Poochie all awaited the arrival of Victor and to hear what he had to say.

"It's been 15 minuets ware's Victor?" Said Ken annoyed

"It must have been terrible" said the professor "the tone in his voice made it sound like something very bad happened."

Soon Victor walked into the front door his head hanging over his head and the look of great sadness on his face.

"Victor" said Buttercup running up to him and she noticed Victor's sad face. "What's wrong?"

Victor just slowly moved to a seat and he cleared his throat and picked his head up and spoke.

"HIM has returned" said Victor trying to force back the sadness.

"No" said the professor everyone jumped at this. "How do you know?"

"Because" sniffed Victor "me and HIM fought, and I thought I won, but prior to the battle. He wen't to my house and……he's taken my family!"

"What!?" said everyone in shock.

"Victor I'm so sorry" said Bubbles

"He told me that they're alive," said Victor "but HIM want's to drain they're power and add it to his own. He promised they're safe return but I have reason to doubt him."

"How did he take them?" said the professor

"He sensed them and he took them" said Victor "but he couldn't get me apparently he couldnet sense me."

"How could he not sense you?" said Ken

"I wasn't sure at first." explained Victor "But I remembered that Mother and Father placed Telepathic brain blocks around my mind, when we battled the monster who cuts hair that may explain it."

"Will you be ok?" Asked Blossom

"I think I will" said Victor "but I don't know."

"What will you do?" Asked Ken

"Well" said Victor walking to the window and looking out, "I need to relocate, I can't be at home because HIM knows I live there. I will contact His majesty on home world and see what he can do."

Just then all three girls got an idea, "I know!" They all said together "you don't have to do that! You can come stay and live with me!" Just then all three girls stared at each other and gave mean looks to each other.

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Victor "My home lifestyle is very different from human lifestyles."

"You were always there for us when we needed it!" said Bubbles

"Now let us be there for you!" Said Blossom

Victor looked at all three girls and thought about who to go with.

Hmmmmm. He thought "Bubbles!" He pointed to. Bubbles looked happy and Buttercup and Blossom hung they're heads in defeat. "You have the least amount of people at your house, I wont be a burden there."

"Ok" said Bubbles happily.

"Ok" said Victor "but first, I must grab my essentials."

Victor Left and return to what's left of his house, he grabbed all solarien credits the mobile communicator to Solar and all necessary tools to build a cryo tube.

It was the weekend in fact a three-day weekend so Victor took his stuff and walked up to Bubbles big temple like house.

"Big and sure looks roomy" said Victor walking up to the front door and knocking. Bubbles answered the door.

"Welcome to my home Victor" said Bubbles. Victor stepped into the main hallway.

"Who is this gentleman?" Asked an old woman.

"Oh sorry grandmother" said Bubbles "This is Victor Flare."

"Nice to meet you madam" said Victor performing the Solarien gesture for greetings.

"No no no" said Grandmother "that's not how you do it," she separated Victor's hands and just told him to bow.

"That's how humans do it," said Victor "but my way is the Solarien way."

"Sol what?" went Grandmother.

"Um went" Bubbles "why don't I show you to your room!" Said Bubbles guiding Victor down the hall to a big empty room. "Set you're self up in here" said Bubbles "dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you" said Victor as Bubbles walked away.

Bubbles was walking towards the kitchen and she found her grandmother cooking.

"He seems like a nice boy" said Grandmother "although he could use a few lessons on things."

"Go easy on him" said Bubbles "his family was just….."

"Just what dear?" Asked Grandmother

"Taken away" said Bubbles

"Oh poor thing" said Grandmother "is that why you invited him to stay here?"

"Yes" said Bubbles

"Hmm." giggled Grandmother "if I didn't know better I'd say theirs more to it than that!"

"Oh please" giggled Bubbles blushing "it's not like that! He's out of my league anyway."

"If you want something bad enough" said Grandmother "you should go for it!"

"I'll remember that" said Bubbles

"Ok it's ready" said Grandmother.

'I'll get him!" Said Bubbles She ran down the hall to Victor's room and she knocked on the door.

"Come!" Called Victor and she opened the door Victor was putting together his cryo tube.

"We have a bed for you" said Bubbles "you don't have to do that!"

"Humans use beds" said Victor attaching screws "Solariens use cryo tubes."

"Why?" asked Bubbles

"Because if we didn't" said Victor "our bodies would be to hot for you to touch."

"I get it" said Bubbles "you being from the sun and everything, anyway supper is ready!"

"Ok" said Victor putting his tools away.

He followed Bubbles into the dinning room and they sat down to a meal of meatballs and cabbage.

Victor saw that there were no chairs to sit on Bubbles and Grandmother sat on they're legs.

"Pardon me" said Victor "but were are the chairs?"

"There are no chairs" said Bubbles "just sit on your knees!"

"But if you do that you'll get a leg cramp! Or you may put your legs to sleep!" Said Victor with concern in his voice.

"It's ok really" said Grandmother "just sit!"

Victor sat on his legs and joined in on the food. Victor looked and saw no utensils.

"How am I supposed to eat?" Said Victor "I don't see any utensils." Bubbles just pointed at the chopsticks.

"Oh great" said Victor picking them up and staring at them, "how do I use these again?" Bubbles demonstrated how to use them.

"Oh thank you" said Victor and he began to eat. Soon the meal was finished.

"That was good grandmother!" Said Bubbles

"Yes" said Victor "Thank you for the meal."

Bubbles and Grandmother got up and began to wash dishes. Victor saw them working.

"Please let me help you with those!" said Victor butting in

"No thank you" said Grandmother "you've had a rough day please, you can retire to your room."

"No I insist" said Victor Getting in between Grandmother and Bubbles, Grandmother gave Bubbles an annoyed look Bubbles just shrugged. After wards Victor returned to his room and continued to work on the cryo tube.

He began to make loud noises with the use of his tools.

Grandmother went to go check on him and she opened to him drilling and using an electric screwdriver. Victor stopped as he looked at her.

"What?" he asked

"Ok" said Grandmother walking up to Victor and dragging him to the main living room "you have a very active way of life I can fix that!"

"I didn't ask for this!" Said Victor "what are you doing?"

Grandmother placed Victor in the center of the room and instructed him to sit on his knees.

"You need to calm down" said Grandmother she made tea and took out a needle and thread with a design, "Here tea and some needlepoint can help you calm down!"

"I don't think so" said Victor

"What?" said Grandmother

"You see" said Victor "tea has caffeine in it and unless this is decaffeinated tea it will just make one will and hyper again. And for the needle point not everyone gets it right I'm kind of a novice at this and usually if people don't get things right they get angry and that can make things worse. Understand?"

Grandmother just fell over. And Bubbles just walked into the room.

"Oh no!" said Bubbles padding her grandmother, she then took Bubbles into the next room and talked to her privately.

"Ok" she said "you have my consent to date this boy but he cannot stay here! He's too smart it's annoying!"

"Ok" sighed Bubbles "Hey! I never said we were dating!"

Bubbles walked to Victor.

"Is she ok?" Asked Victor

"Yes but Victor" said Bubbles "I'm afraid this isn't going to work I'm afraid you should leave."

"It's ok" said Victor "it's not like we're saying goodbye forever or something! I'll go check out Buttercup's house."

Everyone went to sleep for the night and in the morning Victor packed up his things and left before he did he called Buttercup and he told he that he wishes to stay with her. Victor got up that morning and packed his bags.

"I'm all packed" said Victor

"Ok" said Grandmother

"I'm sorry for the circumstances that has to have me leave" said Victor He preformed the Solarien Gesture for Departure and left.

"He's gone moaned" Bubbles

"He maybe a smarty-pants" said Grandmother "but he's a good man."

"You have no idea" said Bubbles hanging her head.

Meanwhile at Buttercup's house

"So whom is this guy who going to be staying with us?" Asked Tokio

"Be nice to him" said Buttercup "his family has just gone…..missing!"

"What's his name?" Asked Mitsuko

"It's Victor" said Buttercup smiling

"Oh no that guy?" Said Dai

"You don't know him like I do!" Said Buttercup

"Is my girl in love!?" Shouted Tokio "I must see if I approve of this fellow."

"We're not dating!" Said Buttercup blushing Then there was a knock on the door. "That must be him!" She rushed to the door and opened it and sure enough it was Victor.

"Welcome Victor!" said Buttercup

"To be honest I thought you're home is this big building!" Said Victor dazed "but now I know what an apartment is."

"Please meet the family they are going to be a big part of your life soon" Buttercup realized what she said "I mean as long as your living here Haha!"

She showed Victor to the living room and he met the family.

"This is Mitsuko my mother" Victor preformed the solarien gesture for greetings to her." And my Father Tokio the famous masked wrestler, and my little brother Dai and my older brother Sho." Victor preformed the same gesture to all of them.

"Yeah hiya doin" went Sho not interested.

"Wow" said Mitsuko looking at Victor's robes and sash "are you a churchgoer?"

"No" said Victor "I'm just the son of a diplomat."

"Hmmm." Said Tokio inspecting Victor.

"Excuse me" said Victor sternly "but I must ask you to stop that!"

"He's got barley any muscles!" Said Tokio "I bet he's no good on the sports field!"

"Actually I'm fairly we'll educated in many earth sports and I'm very skilled at spritsball." pointed pointed out Victor

"Sprits what?" went Sho

"Oh Buttercup hasn't told you? Because we took mmmmmmmm." Victor was silenced by Buttercup covering his mouth.

"What ever" said Dai

"So Victor you will be staying with us?" Asked Mitsuko

"Yes" said Victor "until my family is recovered."

"Well," said Buttercup "you can go and unload in your room I set it aside especially for you!" Buttercup guided Victor to his room and it was an average size room fit for any person. "Please make yourself at home!"

"I thank you" said Victor performing the Solarien Gesture for gratitude.

She rejoined her family in the living room Tokio was polishing his trophy Sho and Dai were fighting over the TV remote and Mitsuko was cooking.

"He seems nice" said Mitsuko

"He doesn't look like much" said Tokio

"You just have to get to know him" said Buttercup.

"Ha!" Laughed Sho judging "how you talk about him all the time I could say that we already know a lot about him!"

"Oh cut it out!" Said Buttercup

"Well would you mind telling him supper's ready?" Laughed Mitsuko

"Ok" said Buttercup She ran back and informed Victor supper was ready.

The whole family Sat at the table and awaited Victor's presence. Within two minuets Victor sat at the table.

The family sat down to a meal of Buttercup's favorite eel and eggs.

"So Victor" said Tokio "you're the son of a diplomat what kind?"

"Ambassador and Ambassadorial aid" said Victor "that's how my parents met it's because of they worked together for so long!"

"Ha!" Laughed Sho as he, Dai, and Tokio stuffed down food like pigs.

"Is it customary for humans to eat so disgusting?" whispered Victor sickly after observing the male family members eats like pigs.

"Not really" said Buttercup rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok" said Victor eating calmly and quietly.

"Whats with the manners?" Said Dai "just dig in and let it all hang out!"

"I don't think so" said Victor nervously.

"So" said Mitsuko "Victor, Buttercup's told us all about you!"

"Really?" said Victor "I'm only in the most famous family were I'm from."

"I mean" said Sho "she said things like MMmmmmm!" Buttercup threw her dinner at Sho to shut him up. Soon dinner ended and Victor got ready to sleep in his cryo tube. Victor walked out and saw Sho at the fridge in his underpants.

"What?" Went Victor "is this what he met by let it all hang out?"

"What?" Said Sho all smug like as he walked by him he bumped him and rudely said "Move it!"

"How rude!" Said Victor

Victor walked out into the living room to the sight of Sho holding Buttercup in a headlock.

"Oh no!" panicked Victor "He's hurting Buttercup! I got to save her!" Victor jumped at Sho readying a kick and giving a cry. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Wam! He kicked Sho dead in the face and knocked him out.

"What was that?" Said Tokio followed by Dai and Mitsuko he saw the unconscious Sho on the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Yelled Tokio

"It was a big misunderstanding!" Said Buttercup.

"He was hurting Buttercup!" Said Victor "I just had to stop him."

"What?" said Mitsuko

"It was just the wrestling we always do!" Said Buttercup

"Well I'll show you to hurt my children!" Said Tokio waking up to Victor with means to hurt him.

"Get back Buttercup no one's gonna hurt you on my watch!" said Victor He took his Den'ok fighters stance but Dai was teaming up with Dai. "This is not good" said Victor "but I got to!"

"Victor No!" shouted Buttercup Both Tokio and Dai jumped at Victor and it turned into a dust cloud of a fight, with five seconds the fight ended and Victor was standing on Dai and Tokio's unconscious bodies.

"Um Victor" said Mitsuko "When they wake up Tokio may get extremely angry about you beating him up. I think it's best if you left."

"I guess your right" said Victor he walked to his room and packed what little things he had and left.

"I'm sorry" said Buttercup "I really tried to make this work."

"No I'm sorry" said Victor "my ignorance got the best of me. Belive me, I messed up not you, I'm ceratain that If I didn't start this fight it would have worked" And he walked out the door to Blossom's house.

"Though hours later when they woke up" Tokio "wasn't to angry."

"Buttercup!" He called

"Yes dad?" She said nervously

"He's a good fighter" said Tokio proudly "I certainty underestimated Victor! And why he made such a fuss means he can protect you! If you want to marry him you have my blessing!"

"Thanks dad" said Buttercup then it came to her what she said thank him for, "Hey!"

Luckily it was just sunrise when Victor left and Blossom's family was just now arising to face the day.

After a couple hours there was a knock on the door to Blossom's house.

"Cassey answered it." She eyes Victor closely and called.

"Mother! Theirs this boy at the door." Blossom's mother walked up and answered it.

"Oh" said Blossom's mother "You must be Victor."

"Yes I'am" said Victor "Blossom has invited me to stay here until…. My problem is fixed."

"Yes she did she told us all about you, in fact you're all she talks about." Victor was admitted into the house.

"That's nice of her." said Victor

"Yeah" said Cassey "I think she likes you! Yeah she says 'he's an angel! Who can make anyone happy, I cant wait until we finally kis…."

Blossom covered her mouth and she was deeply blushing.

"Oh don't worry Blossom" said Victor "I like you to!"

Blossom jumped at Victor with hearts for eyes. "Really!?" She squealed.

"Yes" said Victor "I also like Buttercup, Bubbles, Ken, the Professor, and Poochie."

"Guh" went Blossom falling over "He doesn't get it" she thought sadly.

"Please make yourself at home" said Blossom's mother.

Victor was guided by Blossom to his room but when he was guided to his room there was something odd about it. There was already a bed in it and all of Blossom's things were inside the room.

"I think you have the wrong room' said Victor "This is your room."

"I know" said Blossom "it will be good for us when we're a married couple!" She thought loudly.

"Well I don't think we should share rooms" said Victor. "It just not right."

"Oh fine" wheezed Blossom

Victor was guided to an empty room.

"This is perfect!" Said Victor "I'll just stay in here."

Blossom just grunted down the hall away from Victor's room.

"I was hoping he would pick my room over that room we set aside for him." Siad Blossom sadly

Later was lunch. Everyone sat down and ate A meal of Octopus Weenies.

"Hey!" Yelled Cassey to Blossom "she has more Weenies than I do!"

"No way!" Objected Blossom "she has just as many as I do!"

"Please don't fight!" said Victor "I'm sure was can agree to disagree the amounts of food in our meals."

But they didn't hear Victor Blossom and Cassey just kept on arguing.

Victor gathered his strength and shouted "STOP!" And they both stopped arguing and Victor began distributing his food to the others.

"But what about you?" Asked Blossom

"Better I give up my food than see you two argue!" Said Victor

"Thanks!' Said Cassey smiling at Victor. "See sis! Why cant you be more like him?"

"Hey!" Said Blossom and they began to argue again.

"Oh no!" said Victor.

It continued like that all day Victor couldn't stand the hearing or the sight of those two arguing.

"Ok" said Victor getting into another argument, "You got to stop this now! your family why can't you show love for each other! Family is a good blessing to have never throw it away!"

That shut Blossom and Cassey up. Victor stormed to his room and on the way he encountered her mother.

"Do they always fight like this?" Asked Victor

"Always" said Blossom's mother Victor shook his head and walked to his room

Then came dinner and then desert the dinner went ok but then dessert came. It was a delicious piece of strawberry cake.

"Hey!" Yelled Cassey "her piece is bigger than mine!"

"Oh please it's the same size!" Said Blossom

"Please stop this at once!" Said Victor but they again didn't hear Victor soon after dessert they all got ready for bed. Victor was standing at his window. Looking at the night sky.

Blossom came into his room and she looked at Victor and joined him at his window she was in her nighty and her bow was off so her hair was hanging down.

"Hi Victor" said Blossom joining him at his window.

"Hi Blossom" said Victor sadly

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"Blossom I can't stay here" said Victor sadley

"What!?" said Blossom in shock "why?"

"Because" said Victor "Seeing you and your sister argue reminds me what it's like to be with a loving family, and now that my family is missing I cannot stay here it hurts me when I see you two argue."

"I understand" said Blossom but she closed Victor's hands in hers, "Me and the others can be your family! You will never be alone! Because we all really care about you! Just like how you really care about us!"

Victor took Blossom's words and absorbed them. Then to Blossom's surprise He hugged her which to her was shocking because even though he's very caring he never hugged anyone.

Blossom felt really warm so she returned his embrace. They both separated but they both were still in each other's arms.

They both stared at each other.

"I think being under the starry sky makes me love Victor a whole lot more!" Thought Blossom.

"Now that I think about it" thought Victor, "I never seen Blossom like this, I never did just take the time to take in the appearance of any of my friends, her hair all fanned out like this it's……..Beautiful. And those eyes they're like… what are those pretty earth gems again? Oh yeah Rubies."

"I guess I should be getting to sleep" said Victor as he and Blossom let go of each other.

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She walked towards the door and Victor opened his cryo tube and before he got in it.

"Blossom!" he called

"What?" she said

"I wish you pleasant dreams!" Said Victor getting in his tube and closing it.

Blossom sighed happily and walked out.

The next few days went by Victor was still devastated by the kidnapping of his family, but he shows signs of happiness every now and again. And don't worry about ware he's living he's doing well living at the laboratory with the professor, Ken and Poochie.

But because of What Blossom said The girls and Victor became more close every day, as if he's found a new place to call home.


	55. Heroes and HIM

Heroes and HIM

Ten days after the kidnapping of the Flare family HIM was seeking a new place to live and to store his new power source.

"At long last I have returned to New Townsvill!" Big piles of black spores were floating behind HIM inside each of these piles were each Flare family member. The spores kept them asleep.

"It's now officially spring!" Said HIM dancing on his left leg.

"I can now deal with the Powerpuff Girls Z and that straggler Victor! But I need to find a way to drain the power from his family! But how? How can I drain the powers that are in a natural form? I guess I'll figure it out later. Right now I need to find a new home." Conveniently HIM was at a huge first class Hotel.

He flew to the top floor were the president of the chain of these hotels was living. The window flew open and HIM flew inside, The current residence screamed at the sight of HIM.

"Who are you?" Shouted the secretary, HIM then had his eyes glow and it worked some hypnosis spell on them and it worked they were now hypnotized.

"What a nice room!" Said HIM "How about you lend it to me?"

"If you wish" said the zombie owner "We will quickly leave!"

The secretary and the owner went into the elevator and left the room.

HIM whistled and the black spores harboring the Flare family flew in and sat in each of the corners. HIM then danced onto the balcony.

He took out more black spores.

"Ok" said HIM "go my spores and eliminate the Powerpuff Girls Z and bring Victor Flare to me alive! And the spores flew off."

That morning the four heroes were walking down the street Victor was feeling somewhat better after what happened, but he's so focused to getting his family back. They were all walking down the street and halfway across Blossom stopped and gawked at a sight on the other side of the road.

"What's with you?" Said Buttercup glancing back at Blossom.

"I um" stuttered Blossom "I forgot something!"

"What?" said Bubbles

"My lunch box" said Blossom slowly "my pencil, my eraser!"

"Are you ok?" Asked Victor

"Yes" said Blossom "you go ahead without me!"

"Ok then" said Buttercup.

The other walked down to the lab and the black spores flew in and possessed the traffic lights.

The lights said walk and Blossom began to cross and halfway across the traffic lights turned green and the cars sped through the road and collided with each other. The others looked back and saw the wreck Victor gasped and started to run to the wreckage soon followed by Buttercup and Bubbles.

The owners of the cars were screaming at each other, Victor looked like crazy for Blossom Buttercup noted that both the traffic lights said green.

Victor calmed down and they all looked at the other side there they saw Blossom again talking to a cute guy across the road.

"Hi!" Said Blossom with hearts for eyes, "my name is Blossom I'm a C student! What's your name?"

"Sorry" said the boy "I already have a girlfriend!" Blossom felt crushed as she was once again, shot down.

"Oh" sighed Victor in relief "Thank the maker she's all right! I could have sworn she was caught in the car wrecks."

Buttercup went to go inform the police and Bubbles and Victor went ahead to the lab and left Blossom on the street corner moping.

After Buttercup was done informing the police she walked around the corner and in the center of the road was a manhole Buttercup was heading right for it, the spores possessed the lid to the hole and closed it.

Buttercup was walking right to it and once her foot was directly over it the hole opened and a road worker popped his head out and Buttercup's foot touched it.

"Oh!" She said with a start "I'm sorry! But thanks to you I'm saved!"

"Didn't you open the hole?" Asked the road worker.

"No" said Buttercup she walked around the worker and continued.

Back over to Victor and Bubbles.

They were passing a construction sight and the black spores flew and possessed a crane holding a steel girder. The crane began to move on it's own it moved the girder over Victor and Bubbles, and the crane released the girder. As it was falling to crush Bubbles and Victor Bubbles saw a cat to her right and she ran to it and started to pet in Victor saw the girder and froze it with his mind powers and placed it to the side.

"Wow that was close!" Said Bubbles.

"Yes I could have been crushed!" Said Victor. The spores flew back to hotel and flew to HIM lying on the couch and told him what happened.

"So those four are impervious to bad luck it seems. Now I must go and damage their weak points." Said HIM "I already severally damaged Victor I can deal with him later but go my black spores and hurt the powerpuff girls Z mentally!" And the black spores left.

They possessed the boy Blossom was talking to earlier and Bubble's Octie doll and Tokio's wrestling mask.

Back at the lab Poochie began to smell something.

"What is it" said Ken

"I smell HIM's spores!" Barked Poochie.

"Finally" said Victor in a vengeful tone, "now I can settle this once and for all."

The girls were already left the lab and went home Blossom along the way saw that same boy she saw earlier.

"Hey your!" Said Blossom happily.

"I've been waiting for you all this time!" Said the boy. "It seems I have fallen in love with you! I even broke up with my former girlfriend just to be with you!"

"Really!?" Squealed Bubbles

"So please go out with me!" Pleaded the boy.

"Wait" said Blossom she turned around and breathed heavily and pinched herself to prove if she was dreaming or not. "I'm not dreaming!" She whizzed around to the boy again. "I will gladly go out with you!"

"Thank you!" Said the boy.

Then Bubbles contacted the lab and Ken answered the screen she was crying the monitor showed all her clothes a mess and covered in messy stuff.

"Who would do this to me?" Cried Bubbles holding a dirty sweater.

On a separate screen Buttercup contacted the lab to and she was crying as well.

"What's wrong?" Asked the professor

"My father" cried Buttercup "told me to be girly! And he's making me ware a skirt!"

"Buttercup!" Said Tokio banging the door open "I'm docking you 100$"

"No!" she cried the monitor showed Tokio which had a black aura.

"The mask has black spores!" Barked Poochie "So does Octie!"

"Come on!" Said the professor He put the portable Z particle ray on his back "get Victor and let's go!"

They arrived at Buttercup's house after getting Bubbles she brought Octie with her Buttercup took Tokio's mask while he was in the shower and brought it out front to the others.

"Ok" said the professor. "Hold them up!" The girls held the two things up and the professor fired the ray at them and the spores left the things.

"Hey!" Said Bubbles "if we were victims of the black particles said Bubbles than Blossom is to!"

Buttercup contacted Blossom on her gem.

"Hey Blossom!" said Buttercup "have you been victimized by the black spores?"

"Nope!" Said Blossom "only by a date! That's right a d-a-t-e!"

Everyone jumped in shock.

"Ok that's definitely screwy!" Said Buttercup "come on let's go!" And they all rushed to Blossom's location, which was at the Kintoki café.

Once there the professor flew the doors open.

"Geez!" Said Blossom whizzing around with a start "what's with you everyone?"

"Get him!" Said the professor and Bubbles and Buttercup and Victor jumped at the boy and tackled him down. The professor fired the Z particle ray at the boy and the spores left him.

"What am I doing here?" Asked the boy suffering from memory loss.

"You are here to date me!" Said Blossom

"You must be joking!" Laughed the boy "I hate girls with cookie crumbs on their mouths!" Blossom felt shot down and the boy got up and left.

"No way" cried Blossom

"Don't worry" said Buttercup "HIM is behind it all!"

"Well" said Victor "it is spring now, so HIM can attack at anytime!"

While they are out HIM snuck into the lab.

"HIM is here!" He shouted breaking trough the big windows he looked but he saw no one. "What a waste! Therese no one here! Not even a little security devices?" A door with a keypad lock caught HIM's attention. He walked over to it and used his magic to break the lock he walked inside the door and in the room has all the Z particle rays and a safe in the back. HIM used his black spores to open the lock, and HIM opened it inside was a whole container of Chemical Z.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I just take this!" Said HIM taking the container. And now HIM's attention was turned to the chemical Z replication machine, and BOOM in one claw attack he destroyed it.

Just then Ken, Poochie, Victor and the professor entered the lab to see the big dust cloud left by HIM's attack but when it cleared HIM was standing tall laughing.

"YOU!" Screamed Victor "GIVE ME MY FAMILY BACK NOW!"

The professor tried to fire the Z particle ray at HIM but it was out of ammo.

"No" said the Professor "we need more chemical Z!"

"Sorry!" Said HIM teasingly "I have you're chemical Z!"

"I won't let you take that!" Said Victor pointing at HIM He tried to use his mind powers to move the container away from HIM but HIM threw black spores at Victor and the buzzed around his head like flies, Victor was too distracted by swatting them away.

"Without your chemical Z!" said HIM "I can rampage just like I did long ago! Now if you excuse me I must go!" HIM turned into a whirlwind and knocked down the Professor and Ken going through them and going out the door.

"I can't let HIM get away!" Said Victor as the black spores flew away from him. "Poochie!"

"_Powerpuff Girls Z Da Wan!" _

The girls who were at they're homes saw the gems on they're belts glow and they changed into they're powerpuff forms.

The girls left their houses and flew to the middle of the city ware Victor awaited them.

"We have to get HIM now!" said Victor harshly.

"But first we got to find him." Said Buttercup

"I'll go ask!" Said Bubbles she looked around and saw a little dog, she flew down to it.

"Hey doggie!" Said Bubbles "do you know ware the tornado that came from the lab went?"

She's asking a dog said the others in irony.

"Look" said Blossom "theirs no way a dog would know.."

"He says it's this way!" Said Bubbles "come on let's go!" And the others flew towards the entertainment district ware HIM's hotel is. Eventually they arrived at it.

"This is a hotel" said Blossom

"That dog said it would be here!" Said Bubbles

They saw sparkles coming from the roof of the building. They flew up and saw HIM emptying the Chemical Z container.

"HIM!" They all shouted

"Oh" said HIM tossing the empty container aside "If it isn't the powerpuff Girls Z and Victor Flare!"

"TELL ME WARE MY FAMILY IS NOW!" Screamed Victor

"Sorry but the chamical Z is gone" said HIM "and soon your family's strength will be mine! Once I know how to get it that is!"

"HIM you jerk!" Yelled Buttercup

"Let's get him!" Said Blossom

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Said Victor popping his knuckles.

"Go my black spores!" Said HIM and the black spores flew and possessed a Spider statue and the statue became alive.

"_Balloon Catcher!"_ Said Bubbles and the bubble engulfed the spider.

"_Swing Sonic!"_ And Buttercup's attack slammed the spider into a nearby building and the spider was destroyed.

"Ok HIM your next!" Said Blossom But when the looked over at HIM's location he was gone.

Then a black streak whizzed by them and all the girl's weapons were gone.

"Nice weapons" laughed HIM standing tall on a nearby pole.

"You don't seem to be using them right why don't I show you how" And HIM used the bubble wand to create electric bubbles. And he used the hammer to knock them at the girls.

Luckily he just barley missed but the heroes were sent flying.

They all hit the ground and Bubbles was out cold.

"Try this on!" Said HIM he threw another electric bubble at them.

"I'm ready this time!" And Victor began to concentrate on the bubble. But HIM fused it with the yo-yo and the yo-yo grew huge too huge for Victor to concentrate on it. Blossom picked the the other girls and flew them away just in time but the recoil of the attack hitting the ground made sent the heroes flying again.

See mocked HIM that's how you use these weapons

The heroes flew and they hit the roof a nearby building.

"Girls" said Victor struggling to get up "get out of here! I'll stop him!"

"No way!" said Blossom

"If anything happened to you I don't know how I could go on!" Said Buttercup

"It's always been the four of us and we stick together!" Said Blossom

"And that is how it is going to stay!" Said Buttercup. Victor Smiled at them for he knew they were right.

"Ok" said Victor happily "but how can we win?"

Blossom looked at her shadow and remembered that she has a big red bow on her head.

"Ok now I finish you once and for all!" Laughed HIM.

But Blossom flew upwards and pulled her bow off, it became ridged and sharp like a throwing star.

"_Ribbon Boomerang!" _and she threw her bow right at HIM.

"WHAT!?" Screamed HIM and the bow hit HIM hard and he released the weapons. HIM was sent flying and he regained his balance.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Ok" said Blossom taking back the yo-yo with the others taking back their stuff to.

"Let's see how he likes it!" said Blossom

'Ok" said Buttercup.

Bubbles created Electric bubbles and Buttercup knocked them down into Blossom's yo-yo

"Ok" said Blossom _"Wedding Cake Finish!" _the yo-yo grew big an it separated in two and the center had electric currents in it and it captured HIM and the yo-yo parts came together and smashed HIM and there was a huge explosion.

"Yes" said Blossom bringing the yo-yo back.

"No I can get my family back!" Said Victor.

When the explosion cleared HIM was left standing all wheezing and bruised.

"Thanks!" Said Blossom "thanks to you we've learned a new attack!"

"No" said HIM "I won't be beaten like this! He created a black tornado around himself.

Just then the professor pulled up in the van and he came out with the Z particle ray and fired it at HIM and HIM moved to the side avoiding it.

"It can't be!" Said HIM in disbelief "Chemical Z still exists?"

"I thought this would happen" said the professor. "So I had some extra Chemical Z hidden away!"

The professor pointed at HIM and he began to act nervously.

"Um I just now forgot something." Stuttered HIM "This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet you wont be so lucky! I'll be back just you wait!" And HIM became the black tornado and flew away.

"He has devastating power" said the professor.

"I'm sorry Victor" said Bubbles placing her hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Don't worry" he said "I think I know ware my family is now!"

"Ware?" Asked Buttercup.

"We spent a lot of time near this Hotel.' Explained Victor "something tells me they're there."

"That's good" said Blossom "now you know ware they are."

"Yes" said Victor "and next time we attack, I'm getting them back!"


	56. Powerpuff Kids

Powerpuff Kids

One day at the park Mojo Jojo stole a lollypop from a kid and he began to rant about beating the four heroes.

"You know" said Mojo "if the Powerpuff Girls Z were kids they would be easy to beat," but little did he know that one of HIM's black spores was eavesdropping on Mojo the spore flew back to HIM. And soon the four heroes arrived and Victor began to give his offer to surrender but before he could finish the girls beat him up.

They returned the lollypop to the kid and the girls Victor didn't care, but the kid licking his lollypop was hypnotizing them.

They nodded at each other and they flew off, Victor soon followed.

"Ware are you four?" Asked Ken over the monitor

"We're getting lollypops!" Said Blossom

"I'm not" said Victor "I'm just, well, hanging out."

The four walked into a candy shop and found the lollypops, but they were also fallowed by HIM's black spore.

"Hmhmhmmmm" laughed the spore "I will play a horrid trick on them. And then it possessed the lollypops."

"Hey look at these!" Said Blossom pointing at them, "six please!"

"Ok" said the clerk and they all took the candy and ran outside and sat on a nearby rooftop to lick them Victor just sat quietly and watched.

The moment they bit onto them there was a huge puff of smoke.

"Oh cough cough" went Victor. "What's going on here?"

When the smoke cleared all there was of the girls were small little toddlers, who are just the girls but younger.

"What is this devilry?" Said Victor in shock, "he took the lollypop and bit it to see what it was but when he bit it and the puff of smoke cleared he was normal."

"Who are you?" each girl asked each other.

"I'm Bubbles"

"I'm Buttercup"

"I'm Blossom"

"Oh no" said Victor "they have been changed into children! This has HIM written all over it! But since they have such small and undeveloped brains they forgotten our past adventures!"

"Hi there stranger!" Said Bubbles to Victor

"Don't talk to strangers!" Said Buttercup, "who knows what they can do to you!"

"Come on" said Blossom "let's go!" They dropped down and just walked away as if they even forgotten they're own powers.

"I can't let them wander into the city by themselves"! Said Victor so he followed the girls. They walked into an alleyway ware the bumped into Mojo again. Mojo closely inspected the girls.

"It's a dream come true!" said Mojo "The powerpuff girls Z are children!"

"Not quite!" Said Victor standing in front of the girls. "I'm still normal!"

"But now" shouted Mojo "I can finally win!" Blossom and Bubbles cowered in fear Buttercup leapt over Victor and kicked Mojo and he was sent flying away.

"Yay!" Laughed the girls, "he went flying he went flying!"

"Well they still got they're powers!" thought Victor.

Mojo quickly regained his balance and he returned to the four.

"How dare you do that to me!" Yelled Mojo

"My turn!" Laughed Blossom She punched Mojo on the head and he got sent flying deep underground.

Soon Mojo returned and Bubbles jumped on him and she rode Mojo like a wild hoarse to the sea and back.

"Yay!" Cheered the girls "That was fun!"

"If you want fun" said Mojo with his face in the ground. "Go to the Amusement Park!"

"Take us that sounds like fun!" Laughed the girls.

"No" said Mojo. Then the girls began to stomp him into the dust.

"You know" thought Victor "I know life is sacred but I'm actually enjoying this!"

"Ok! Said Mojo waving up a white flag "I'll take you! Just Stop!"

"Yay!" Cheered the girls.

"I'm going to" said Victor, to Mojo "I don't trust you!"

"Good" thought Mojo "at the park they will let they're guard down!"

Once there.

"Ok" thought Mojo "I can beat them I'll take them on the teacups and I'll spin them around so hard that they will get dizzy!"

Once on the teacups, the ride started Victor was standing outside watching closely.

"This is fun!" Laughed Blossom "but I can make it funner!" And she grasped the wheel in the center and spun it extremely hard, so hard that the cup got dislodged from the center and spun far into the wall. Victor tried to stop it with his mind powers but it was spinning to fast.

"I want to go on that ride!" Said Bubbles pointing at the swan boats.

"Perfect" said Mojo "I'll drive and when I get it out into the open water I'll push them in and they will drown!"

They got on the boats, Victor once again watched from a distance, but Buttercup took the driver's seat and began to peddle hard and they were going so fast that Mojo flew off. Victor tried again to use his mind powers to stop it but again it was going too fast.

"Well all that matters is that they're ok" said Victor

Soon the girls took Mojo and they began to hear kiddy music playing.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Blossom pointing to the crowd.

"That's a parade!" said Mojo

"I want to go see it!" cried the girls

"Ok ok" said Mojo

"Wait" said Buttercup "I want a piggyback ride!"

"No" said Mojo but the girls ignored him and they just climbed onto Mojo and crawled up to his head.

"Wow" laughed Victor "Mojo's so great with kids!" Victor saw a clown tying balloons and he went to get a giraffe.

Mojo took them into the crowd and Victor just noticed that they were gone after getting his balloon. Victor went into the crowd but he couldn't find them.

Inside the crowed Mojo took them into the crowd but Mojo so looked and noticed that they were asleep.

"Good" giggled Mojo "I got them now!" he tiptoed out of the crowed back to his house. He placed the girls in bed, Mojo tried to attack them in they're sleep but Mojo kept looking how adorable the girls looked in bed all asleep and he couldn't do it. So they woke up.

"WE WANT ICE CREAM!" They screamed at Mojo.

"Ice cream?" Said Mojo in disbelief, then he was hit with an insight "Ice cream!" He walked away and he returned with a big bowl of Ice cream. The girls began to eat it fast.

"Go on keep eating!" Thought Mojo "soon your brains will freeze and you will me all mine."

"No way!" Said Victor breaking the door down to Mojo's house.

"You're too late!" Said Mojo to Victor

"Ow!" Each girl screamed clutching his head :Brain freeze!: And with that the black spores left the girls and they were they're normal age again.

"Why are we here?" Wondered Buttercup

"Nice to see you back to normal" said Victor

"Hey" said Bubbles "it's Mojo let's get him!" And the four heroes all attacked him and they sent Mojo flying.

Victor explained everything to the girls.

"So" said Buttercup "why didn't you shrink to?"

"I pondered it" said Victor "but I finally came to this hypothesis. The black spores were set to age you backwards at least eight years, but I'm not a human, my Solarien age is over 1000 years old. So it didn't set me back very far, but I would like to be my own age again." So Victor chowed on the ice cream and gave himself a brain freeze and the spores left him and he was the right age again.

"I'm not eating this lollypop again" said Blossom and they threw the lollypops in the trash.


	57. Love Love Beam

Love Love Beam

One day at the Lab the four heroes were watching videos that were recorded during the battle with HIM and the killer electric bubble move they just learned.

"Well" said Buttercup seeing the finishing blow, "I suppose a power battle is difficult."

"I'm willing to do anything to get my family back!" Said Victor standing tall and broad with a look of determination on his face.

"Did that attack even damage HIM?" Said Bubbles

"Hey everyone!" Said the professor running through the door. "I have an idea! To defeat HIM we must come up with a new killer move!"

"Ok" agreed the girls.

"To stop HIM" said the professor "he is enveloped in black aura, which symbolizes the power of evil, to beat it we need something that envelops all. Which is the power of love! I have come up with this new move called the Love Love Beam!"

"Love Love Beam?" Said Blossom and Bubbles.

"Yeah my idea" explained the professor "Is to combine you girls love into a beam."

"What about me?" Asked Victor

"I'm sorry" said the professor "but since you are not affected by Chemical Z the beam wont work for you."

"Great" scoffed Victor.

"Yes!" Said Bubbles and Blossom "teach it to us!"

"But to master it you will need training!" Said the professor.

"Ok" said Blossom and Bubbles

"Fine!" Said Buttercup annoyed.

The whole group was taken outside in front of the lab the girls stood across from the professor, Ken, and Victor.

"Ok" said the professor "first start by making your eyes into hearts." The girls gave him a confused look, "Just think of something you love."

"That's easy" said Blossom She had thoughts, of delicious sweets cute guys and Victor. Instantly her eyes became hearts.

"My turn" said Bubbles She had thoughts of clothes, Cody, her grandmother, Octie, and her friends Blossom, Buttercup, and Victor. Soon Bubbles eyes became hearts.

"Good" said the professor "Ok Buttercup your turn!"

"No way!" Objected Buttercup

"You must!" Said the Professor "If you don't we cannot fire the beam!"

"Fine!" Said Buttercup reluctantly. She thought of her family and sports, and Victor. Her eyes became a club and a spade.

"No" said Blossom "all wrong! Make them more round." Buttercup tried but she made clouds, "No more round and smooth those are clouds." Buttercup tried harder and harder but her eyes shot a powerful laser into the ground it dug strait out of the bottom of the earth and out into space whizzing past Solar.

A guard at the Palace saw the laser fly away into nothing.

"What was that?" He said

"Probably nothing' said the Guard standing next to him.

Back on earth.

"Woah" said Victor looking into the deep hole Buttercup made.

"Ok" said the others helping Buttercup make hearts for eyes. Eventually it happened.

"Good" said the professor he handed them each a sheet of paper, "This is a love song I made, in your graceful harmony I want each of you to sing it."

"Why a song?" Asked Ken.

"Because when they are in sync with each other is when Poochie calls for them" explained the professor, "I Think singing can make them in sync again." Ok said the professor getting conductors stick, "Make your eyes hearts, and the girls did. Ready go! And the professor began to conduct."

Blossom and Bubbles began to sing

"Song changes to love love"

Only one line but everyone noticed that Buttercup wasn't singing.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" Asked the professor.

"This songs embarrassing" said Buttercup blushing "I can't sing this!"

"I cannot stop HIM alone" said Victor "if you wish to help me recover my family you must do this!"

"Fine" said Buttercup reluctantly then the professor began to conduct again and this time all three girls started to sing

"Song Changes to love love"

"Warm love love"

The professor halted the singing "you three are not in harmony together. Try again." Then the music started again.

"Song changes to." Blossom increased the sound output of her voice everyone stopped "love love!"

"What?" she asked the others.

"You're missing the beat by way much" said the others.

"Sorry" she said Then they started again.

"Song changes to love love"

"Warm love love"

"You and me love love"

"Very very love!"

Everyone applauded the song was a success.

"Now step three!" Said the professor, then the girls fell over.

"Next" said the professor "is a dance!" He began this wired go go dance while singing the same song that the girls sang.

"We have to do that dance?" Asked Blossom

"Yes" said the professor then the girls did the dance and luckily they got it right on there first try.

"Ok" said the professor "go into the air and combine your gems at the same time if it works your powers will form the love beam."

The girls flew up into the air and reached they're gems into the sky but Buttercup's and Bubble's hit Blossom's face.

They all fell to the ground and they started to argue.

"I think we should take a break" said the professor watching them argue. He took them inside and gave them each a salad.

"Why salad?" Asked Blossom "Give Me Candy!"

"Salad is calming and it relives stress" said the Professor and he turned on the screen. It showed the city in its entire splendor.

"Look" said the professor "if you don't do this everyone's lives will fall into evil hands and do you know what happens then? Only you four can stop them, but only you have the power to do it!"

"And I can't rescue my family alone" said Victor "I need your help!"

They returned outside and the girls did the dance again without any mistakes and this time they flew up and combined they're gems. What was made was a big red, pink and white light it formed a heart.

"_Love Love Beam!" _ they shouted and the light made a heart and it shot with a white streak of power.

"Yes you perfected it!" said the professor. "Remember that this attack can be useful on more than just HIM it is also effective on all beings under the black chemical Z!"

Ken ran up to the gun and looked out the telescope, and it showed the beam flying to Mojo Jojo's house and it hit his house. But when it came crashing down Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang and the Ameba Boys were still standing not affected at all by the beam.

"Hey papa!" Said Ken running outside, "The beam hit Mojo's house but it had no effect on the monsters inside."

Instead a bunch of cockroaches, were running up the hill to the lab with hearts for eyes chanting Powerpuff Girls Z.

"What's with them?" Asked Bubbles

"It seems" said the professor "that the beam Isn't really an attack it hit those roaches and it made them fall in love with the Powerpuff Girls Z."

The girls just turned around and ran for it.

"Can you stop the roaches?" Asked Victor

"No I don't know how" said the professor shrugging

"Great" Scoffed Victor again.


	58. Bubbles and The Beast

Bubbles and the Beast

One day the four were walking home from School.

"Hey!" Said Blossom to Bubbles "did you hear? Theirs a doughnut shop at the park!"

"Doughnut shop?" Said Victor with his curiosity peaked.

"Yeah!" Said Blossom and she took the hands of the others and dragged them to the park.

They arrived at the shop and Blossom received a giant doughnut.

"That's huge!" Commented Bubbles

"This is good!" Said Blossom nibbling on it. Bubbles sat on the bench and stared at the children.

"Whenever I come here I think of….Cody" she said softly

"The boy who turned into a monster?" Asked Buttercup.

"I spoke to him on the day we went out." Said Victor

"What!?" went Bubbles anxiously

"We fought," said Victor "but before it ended we actually in a wired way, we became friends, but before I could do anything he ran away."

"You played here when you were little right?" Asked Buttercup

"Right" said Bubbles he showed me that bubble blowing technique.

"Bubbles freedom!" Said Victor

"It's ok!" Said Blossom "I'm sure you'll see him again!"

Little did anyone notice the small star falling from space and secretly hitting the ground somewhere.

Later the group separated and returned to they're homes.

Bubbles just sat at her desk she heard thunder and she walked over to her window and saw that is was raining. She place her hand on the glass with a look of concern on her face.

"Ware are you Cody?" she said softly to herself.

Then the gem on her belt began to glow. On the screen was Victor calling the girls to the lab he has information about Cody.

The girls arrived in the morning, and he told them the story that Victor told the same story to everyone that he told Bubbles.

"So he has a heart sickness" said Buttercup.

"You humans can cure it" said Victor "but it takes a long time to cure."

"But Victor you're a lifesaver!" Said Bubbles happily.

"Yes" said Victor he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a small phial.

"What's that?" Asked Blossom

"This my friends" said Victor "is my very own special antibody that I created through much research, thus I have been able to produce a cure."

"Really?" Said Buttercup "you _are_ a lifesaver!"

"But" said Victor "I can't just give it to him, one, he must be normal again this won't work on a monster, two, he must be conscious when I administer the treatment, otherwise it could be fatal."

"Then when we save him he can be cured!" Said Bubbles

"All thanks to you!" Said Blossom pointing at Victor

"I know" laughed Victor scratching the back of his head. Then putting the phial back in the fridge.

Later that afternoon the clouds were getting dark and stormy. And a familiar werewolf walked into the city to the park. Once people caught the sight of him they all panicked and ran.

"Hey!" Shouted Cody "I'm not a monster!" But everyone was already gone. "I'm not a monster, but that girl" he's referring to Bubbles "does she know me? She seems so familiar! And that Victor guy! He didn't run either! As if he's different as well, as if anyone else saw him they would think of him as a monster to!"

Cody looked around the park, "I don't know why, but it seems I know of a moment at this park!"

Soon the girls were at the lab with Victor and Ken ran inside.

"A monster at the park!" He said and the monitor showed Cody standing in the middle of the park.

"Cody!" Said Bubbles in shock.

"Now's our chance!" Said Victor "Let's go!" And the four raced off to the park.

Once there Buttercup and Blossom stared him down. Bubbles looked at him with concern. Victor also looked concerned but he got ready to fight.

He looked at Victor.

"Look Cody" said to him, "It's nice to see you to, but I'm not going back to the way things were!" He noticed Bubbles "you!" He pointed at her, "I can't remember you but you seem so familiar who are you!"

Cody. said Bubbles approaching Cody.

"How do you know my name?" He yelled at her.

I to have been changed said bubbles taking her gem and using it to revert back to her old self.

"Bubbles!" Shouted Buttercup and Blossom in concern they began to approach her but Victor held them back.

"She knows what she's doing!" He said

"I'm Bubbles" she said to Cody "Do you remember? When we were little you played bubbles with me here!"

"Bubbles?" Said Cody clutching his head trying to remember. Then it finally hit him, everything that happened that day years ago. "Bubbles" he said looking at her.

Then Bubbles and Cody sat on the park bench Victor Blossom and Buttercup walked off into the bushes.

"I can't hear anything they're saying!" Said Blossom

"Good" said Victor "we shouldn't"

Back over at the bench.

"I've tried to learn that Bubble Freedom trick." Said Bubbles "but it just doesn't work. In fact I've tried it so many times that my cheeks hurt!" She giggled and started to blush.

"Bubbles" said Cody "you haven't changed at all, you're still kind and cheerful."

"You haven't changed either" said Bubbles in a supportive tone.

"Bubbles" said Cody "I'm sorry. I was hospitalized the day after I met you, I wanted to see you, but my sickness wouldn't heal. The doctor said I should heal quickly but I didn't heal at all." Bubbles placed her hand on Cody's claw. Cody jumped and continued to explain things. "One day I appeared in this form. I was happy I was well, refreshed, I could run anywhere I wanted, but."

"But?" Asked Bubbles in concern.

"Everyone ran from me" said Cody hanging his head, "Because of this form everyone fears me, except you and that Victor guy. But thanks to you and Victor I have been finally able to have a conversation, Thank you Bubbles, and tell Victor I say thanks to him as well. I'm leaving now."

Bubbles started to tear up in her eyes, "No!" she yelled.

"Bubbles!" Said Cody with concern.

"You promised!" Said Bubbles "when we met again you would teach me how to blow bubbles!" She leaped at Cody and hugged him. "Please I can return you to you're original form, and Victor can cure your sickness!"

"I knew it" said Cody with agitation, "You don't understand me at all!" He separated himself from Bubbles, "Living in the hospital is horrible! I don't want to spend more night ware I'm up coughing, and days ware I'm alone! I'd rather stay like this than return to the hospital!" He waved his claw in the air. "Now leave me alone!"

"No" objected Bubbles softly.

"I definitely" said Cody "I definitely will NOT! Return to the hospital!" He felt a surge of power then he leaped at Bubbles luckily Buttercup dove in and saved her.

Then it started to rain.

"Don't worry" said Blossom arriving with Victor "We'll handle this!"

"I'm sorry Bubbles' said Victor, "I'm afraid that we must use force to end this!"

"I understand" said Bubbles sadly. "I will to!"

"No!" said Buttercup "can you really fight him?" Just leave this to me Blossom, and Victor.

Buttercup and the others got ready to fight, Bubbles just backed away.

"Ok" said Buttercup "he's fast and strong Let's combine our powers!"

"Ok" said Victor charging his brainpowers.

"Only use it when I say so!" Instructed Buttercup. Then Blossom and Buttercup ran in a circle around Cody he got confused then Buttercup readied her hammer.

"_Graviton Drive!" _and the shock wave sent Cody flying in the air. "Now Blossom!"

"_Spinning Tangerine Mousse!" _The yo-yo flew and it knocked Cody limp.

"Don't forget how tough he is to!" Said Buttercup swinging her hammer into the ground._ "Megaton Dunk!" _ The earthquake made him sink into the ground.

"Now Victor freeze him!" Ordered Buttercup.

"You got it!" said Victor _"Kenisis!" _and he froze Cody in place.

"Ok!" Said Buttercup! "_Swing Sonic!"_

"_Apple Yogurt Shoot!" _The attacks combined and they hit Cody hard.

"Good" said Buttercup "he cannot take all that!" But unexpectedly Cody jumped out of the attack and lunged at the others and he knocked them all down in one hard claw attack.

"No" said Bubbles to herself "I must help them!" He took her gem and changed into her powerpuff form.

Bubbles threw a bubble at Cody but it had no effect and he jumped over it and headbut Bubbles into the tree nearby.

"No!" said Blossom

"Stop it!" yelled Buttercup

"I got to do this!" Said Bubbles struggling to stand up.

She threw another bubble at Cody and this one engulfed him but he scratched it and it popped. He leaped at Bubbles again and this time he leaped to the side and dodged it.

"Bubbles you have got to run!" Shouted Victor.

"No" said Bubbles "because the Cody I know doesn't run from things!"

"What?" said Cody in shock. Then he remembered everything, from time in his childhood and the time with Victor. Bubbles I understand now! I won't run from my sickness anymore.

"Yes" said Bubbles swinging her bubble wand. _"Bubble Freedom!" _and this bubble engulfed Cody again and she stuck the end of her wand in the bubble, Finish! And millions of tiny bubbles floated from the wand and circled Cody. They were mesmerizing and beautiful.

The rain stopped and the sky cleared, the bubble floated to the ground and it popped and the werewolf was returned to the innocent little boy. Bubbles ran up to him, Cody was curled up in a fetal position.

"Cody" said Bubbles and Cody came out of it.

"Bubbles" said Cody. "She took his hand in hers, let's cure your sickness, together."

The others just stud up and stared.

"For the black aura to disappear like that." said Buttercup

"It truly is Bubble freedom!" Said Blossom

"Now" said Victor "I can cure him of that horrid disease! That attack was made from a childhood promise!" The attack is special for the both of them.

They returned him to the hospital, little did anyone notice that there were shadowy figures hiding in the trees and bushes nearby, they nodded at each other and left.

The next day Victor brought the cure to the hospital, everyone joined him of course especially Bubbles who brought flowers.

"Ok now his wish will be granted after all this time!" Said Blossom

"Ok Cody" said a Nurse walking into his room, "Are you ready for…..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The heroes heard the scream and they rushed into Cody's room, they looked inside and the room and gasped, he room was a total mess, the bed and all hospital equipment was destroyed and the windows broken, but worse than that.

"He's gone!" Cried the Nurse who ran out.

"Oh no" cried Bubbles "not again."

"I doubt it" said Buttercup. "Victor investigate this!" And Victor looked around and noticed some things.

"Oh!" Said Victor in shock.

"What is it?" said Blossom.

"There are claw marks everywhere," said Victor feeling the floor and walls, "and blast points but from what? Not only that the security system to this room was destroyed! Not one could have detected anything."

"What are you saying?" Said Bubbles in concern.

"Someone broke into Cody's room, and tried to take him, he changed back into the monster and fought hard." Explained Victor, "to me it seems he may have been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!?" cried Bubbles "by who?"

"HIM?" Asked Blossom

"I don't think so, this was very professional." Said Victor "HIM is no professional, besides what would he want with Cody anyway? He already has my family!"

"Who could have done this?" Said Blossom

Bubbles started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Bubbles" said Victor, "but I'm sure that whoever took him will answer directly to me!" And he stud tall and proud, Bubbles felt a little better but she still couldn't get over the fact that Cody was gone again.

And at that time the same star that crashed into the ground flew up and away.


	59. Villains Battle Royal

Villains Battle Royal

One fine morning HIM was sunbathing at his hotel and he was hit with the memory of the crushing defeat by the four heroes.

"Why?" He asked himself, "why must I be beaten by the powerpuff girls Z and Victor Flare like this? I've been coming up with way to drain the Flare family's powers but every attempt I make fails, I can't just kill them, if I did that the power could be lost. Not only that that little robot dog has white light to."

HIM sat up in his chair and remembered the black lights.

"That's just fine" HIM started to dance, "the black lights that originally made monster were also originally mine. With those I could easily defeat the powerpuff girls Z and Victor Flare." Then he called out "Black Lights Return To Me!" And some not all the black lights the light that never found a host returned to HIM and he danced in the darkness. But he stopped and looked at the lights.

"There aren't as many as I remembered." Said HIM "Some monsters have the black light and it refuses to come back to me!"

Then HIM remembered all the other enemies off the powerpuff girls Z and Victor Flare that they faced. "Why hasn't the light returned from them? Oh well no matter I do know how to take the power from them. I know just what to do!"

HIM sent out invitations to all the enemies to eat at a sushi party at HIM's hotel. Mojo Jojo arrived in a white tuxedo. He took the elevator up to the top and he met The Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Ameba Boys, they were already pigging out on the sushi.

"Hmm." said HIM watching from a camera in the main bedroom. "Where's Sedusa and Princess Morebucks? I'm sure I invited them!"

Unfortunately Princess only eats a special kind of sushi so she refused to show up. And Annie didn't know any Sedusa, but Jason did, so he took the invitation and disposed of it.

"Oh well" sighed HIM "they're good enough."

Soon while everyone was pigging on sushi the lights went out, and HIM descended on a platform with two stage lights shining on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said HIM with a loud voice, "my name is HIM!" Once his platform touched the ground the lights came back on. "I called you guys here" and HIM climbed off of his platform. "I can help you defeat the powerpuff girls Z and Victor Flare!" Everyone began to stare at HIM suspiciously.

"Please" said HIM "let me barrow your black light I will send it back to you 100 times stronger."

"I don't believe that!" Said Mojo

"Agreed" said the other villains.

"You simply don't get it!" shouted HIM "You don't know of the wondrous powers the black light holds!"

"Ok how?" Asked Mojo

"Form up and defeat them cooperatively" said HIM "and put these on." he offered out black and white striped suits.

"Good Idea!" Said all the villains.

"Good" said HIM "LET THE OPERATION COMMENCE!"

Back at the lab Poochie smelled the monsters.

"Monsters are on a rampage Wan!" Barked Poochie Ken went to the monitor and it showed all the villains destroying the city at the same time.

"Powerpuff Girls Z deploy!" Said the professor and the girls changed into they're powerpuff forms.

All four heroes flew to a baseball park ware Mojo was waiting for them.

They landed and the girls did they're pose and speech.

"Fighting for love and science legend, Powerpuff Girls Z!"

Victor did the same, "In the name of the Solarien Empire you are under arrest! Surrender and no harm will come to you!"

Mojo just swung his baseball bat and he hit baseballs at the four. They just dodge them all, and he just kept going so hard that he eventually got tired, before the four could hurt him Mojo just ran away.

They chased after him and it lead them to a deep alley they cornered Mojo and behind the four appeared, The Ameba boys and the Gangreen Gang. Buttercup got a message from Ken at the lab.

"Bad news!" Said Ken "Fuzzy Lumpkins came here and he kidnapped Poochie!"

"An ambush" said Bubbles

"What are you scheming?" Sneered Buttercup

"Many things" snickered Mojo. A fight broke out and against all theses bad guys all four heroes were knocked down and being pushed around.

"What's going on?" Said Buttercup struggling to stand up. "They have gotten stronger."

"Yes they have" said Blossom also standing up. "Give Poochie back!" She demanded.

"Where's Fuzzy?" Asked Bubbles Just then Fuzzy broke down the wall in the alleyway he had Poochie in hand.

"You called?" Said Fuzzy

"Today we're fearless!" Said Mojo "LET'S GET THEM!" And all the bad guys leaped at them and began to pound them, then the four heroes were launched far away by some unknown attack.

"Now you know how scary we really are" said Mojo. "Fuzzy Lumpkins! Since you came late you can finish them off!"

"Nah!" Said Fuzzy "The Gangreen Gang can do it!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z! Victor!" Shouted Poochie

"Shut up" said Fuzzy flicking Poochie's head.

"That's what Fuzzy said so what should we do?" Asked Mojo

"Give them to Ameba Boys!" Said Big Billy

"Ok" said Top Hat "We'll do it!" They turned to look and when they did the four heroes were gone.

"No They Fled!" Shouted Mojo

"Hey" said Fuzzy pointing at Poochie "we still got this dog!"

"Just like HIM" said Mojo As long as we take them all together and ware these suits we can defeat the powerpuff girls Z and Victor. Yes! We've won!" The villains marched out of the alley and into the city chanting this corny victory chant.

The four heroes were just hovering overhead watching the villains.

"I cannot believe this!" Said Blossom

"This is professional" said Victor "someone must have put them up to this!"

"That's right!" Said Buttercup "has Mojo ever had such leadership?"

"Your right" said Blossom "but we do have to save Poochie!"

The villains marched back to the hotel and returned to HIM's room, the four heroes fallowed them there.

"It's that Hotel again" said Victor

"You imbeciles!" Said HIM "surround me and stick out your hands!" They villains did and HIM smacked they're hands with his claw.

"Ouch" said Mojo "what was that for?"

"Yeah" said Fuzzy holding up Poochie "We got the dog just like you said."

"You do not fully understand the full potential of your powers" said HIM

"True power?" Said Mojo rubbing his hand

"Yes" explained HIM "just cooperating and warring your suits helped you defeat the powerpuff girls Z, but don't celebrate over that you need to be much stronger! Believe me." then HIM's eyes began to glow, now close your eyes. The villains surrounded HIM and he started some dark magic. "Repeat after me, if I entrust the black light to HIM I'll bee 100 times stronger!"

"Don't be deceived!" Barked Poochie from inside a cage "he's deceiving you!" HIM kicked the cage and he fell over.

The villains repeated what HIM just said.

"Bravo!" He said clapping his claws. "Come, there is a Jacuzzi on the roof please enjoy yourselves!" The villains went to the roof Jacuzzi. "Hey Mojo" called HIM "may I speak with you?"

HIM and Mojo walked off to the balcony outside he brought Poochie's cage with him.

"You Mojo are indeed the best!" Said HIM "I need you to do something for me!"

"What?" said Mojo with a proud voice. HIM handed him a screwdriver.

"Finish the dog!" Ordered HIM coldly.

"So" said the four heroes watching from afar.

"HIM is behind this!" Said Blossom

"This makes getting my family back even much harder" said Victor

"He's using the other bad guys!" Said Buttercup

"At any rate we have got to save Poochie!" Said Blossom

HIM left and Mojo just stared at Poochie.

"Don't do it wan!" Barked Poochie "he's tricking you!"

"How rude!" Said Mojo "I'm a super star monster! Theirs no way I can be deceived!"

"Can't you tell he's already deceived you?" Said Poochie

"THAT'S IT!" Shouted Mojo "I'll tear you apart with this screwdriver!"

Buttercup snuck up behind Mojo and swiped the screwdriver from his hand. Mojo whizzed around and saw the four heroes behind him.

"Oh no" said Mojo sweating.

"You're coming with us!" Said Bubbles

"You are under arrest!" Said Victor and they gagged Mojo up and tied him. They grabbed Poochie and took them both back to the lab.

Back at the lab, Mojo was wrapped up in a huge rope ball.

"Poochie!" Cried Ken hugging Poochie "I was so worried!"

"Are you ok?" Asked the professor

"Yes" said Poochie

"Ok Mojo" said Blossom "What is it your planning?"

"I'm up to nothing!" Said Mojo in a very slick tone

"HIM is just using you!" Said Blossom

"No way, HIM would never do that to me!" Argued Mojo

"HIM is much more villainous than you know!" Said Buttercup.

"Ok" said Victor getting Mojo's face and in a scary voice, "HIM has my family! Are they at that hotel!'

Mojo wouldn't answer

"ANSWER ME!" Screamed Victor That caught Mojo's attention.

"Yes they are at the hotel bathing in black spores" said Mojo cowering at Victor.

"What did HIM tell you?" Asked the professor

"He said that if we give him our black light he will send it back to use 100 times more powerful!" Said Mojo.

"Theirs no way that's true" said Buttercup.

"Wan!" Barked Poochie and he were chasing his tail, "I smell dark aura, I've never smelt something so powerful."

"Ware is it Ken?" Asked the professor.

"It's at the Happy Hills hotel!" Said Ken looking at the monitors It showed the roof of the building completely shadowed in darkness.

"If HIM uses the power to charge up the monsters" said Blossom

"We're finished" said Buttercup

"Papa isn't there anything we can do?" Asked Ken The professor pondered for a moment.

"HIM, "said the professor "we got to steal HIM."

"What?" said the four heroes.

"Please come with me." Said the Professor They were directed to the chamber of the big equipment. Inside was a giant Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom robot.

"Hey Victor what's that?" Said Bubbles pointing at a big machine.

"That" said Victor "is the big transport ship that my family used to get to earth," said Victor "I brought it here after my family was taken."

"These are so cool!" Said everyone looking at the machines.

"I thought about this" said the professor "I started to build these ever since we first encountered HIM. Say hello to the Dynamo Z!"

"And I" said Victor "after hearing about this plan have made modifications to my ship, weapons, shields, armor, especially movement."

But they just now noticed that the girls were gone. And they already got into the robots and started them, they began to float and they broke down the wall to the outside.

They flew around the air in the robots.

"Well" laughed Victor "I guess my turn has come to!" And he got in his ship and he started it and it flew out the hole the robots made.

"Such incredible alien technology!" Said Ken

"Hey!" Said Blossom "maybe we can combine!"

"I think we've found a button!" Said Bubbles referring to a big gem of their color in the steering wheel.

They pushed the buttons and Buttercup's robot became the torso, Bubbles the legs, and Blossom's the head, they all combined to form a big robot that looked exactly like Blossom.

"Very good!" Said Victor having the ship approach the combined Dynamo. "You look great!"

"Ok let's go defeat HIM!" Said Blossom and they flew off.


	60. Crossing Time

Crossing Time

Last time we saw our heroes inside a giant robot called the Dynamo Z Victor made modifications to his families transport ship.

They were getting ready to fight HIM with it but the professor ran out side and called them to wait.

"Don't Activate the Dynamo without Permission!" Shouted the professor.

"Oh come on!" Protested Blossom "don't be strict!"

"Besides" said Buttercup "we just need this to beat HIM right?"

"Stop Jumping To Conclusions!" Shouted the professor. "Dynamo Z doesn't have Weapons!" The girls just stopped doing what they were about to do at what they were just told. Then the big robot separated into the three small ones.

"WHAT!?" shouted Blossom poking her head out of the robot, "then why did you build this?"

"I built it to be" explained the professor "a time machine!" That restored the girl's anticipation.

The girls stepped out of they're robots and Victor opened the top hatch to his ship and flew out and joined the others.

"Ok" said Buttercup "but why is it robot shaped?"

"I like it like this!" Said the professor patting the robots.

"Ok" said Blossom "what do you what us to do with this?"

"Go back" said the professor "to Edo, find the Good Enough Girls and find out how to defeat HIM. Obtain the Kennai chemical!"

"I modified the ship with a special technology, thanks to the professor for providing the tools and notes, that we Solariens have not acquired yet but the other races have. Jump Points!" said Victor

"What are those?" Asked Bubbles

"The other races" said Victor "have ships that open points into hyper space which allows them to travel great distances in the blink of an eye depending on how far they're destination is. I have discovered the secret to the Jump Point, thanks to the professor now I made it to ware not only can my ship go far quickly, but I can also open a Jump Point into the time stream, thanks to the professsor's notes on time travle, and travel through time. I'll be there right behind you!"

"Good" said Buttercup Shaking her head as if VIctor's explanation gave her a headache

Meanwhile Mojo Jojo rolled himself out the back door of the lab and began to roll back to the hotel. He squirmed but eventually he broke out of his rope ball.

"BE CARFEULL!" Said the professor sternly "DO NOT! go mad in the past that can horribly alter the future!"

"Understood" said the heroes then the girls got back in the robots and flew up into the sky Victor reentered his ship and flew up and joined the girls.

Back at the hotel HIM was standing at the balcony and he saw the time vessels in the sky.

"NO!" he screamed He stretched out his claw and black spores flew from it, "Black spores CHASE THEM!"

The black spores split up some latched onto the leg of the Dynamo and the others latched to the hull of the transport ship.

"Ok!" Said Blossom the Dynamo was going very fast "TIME WARP!"

Victor started to push on the buttons on the ship's computer, "jump sequence activated, open a jump point to the Edo era!" Within a bright light the Dynamo was gone and A yellow black hole opened in front of Victor the ship, it flew inside it and the hole closed.

"Ok" said a voice in the Dynamo

"Who said that?" Asked Bubbles

"Us!" Said Ken and the Professor from a transmitter from Present day.

"Can you speak to Victor to?"

"Yes" said the professor "you and Victor will soon reach the Edo era." Another bright Flash occurred and then the Dynamo was face to face with a whale then it rose and up and out of the ocean near Edo City.

And then it began to walk towards the city.

The people were just staring, Blossom jumped out of the Dynamo and told everyone to please forget it!

"Hey" said Buttercup "ware's Victor?" Then in the sky a Blue black hole opened up and Victor's ship flew out of the hole and it closed behind him.

"There he is!" Said Bubbles pointing to the sky

"Hey what's this?" Said three girls flying up to the Dynamo. "A sea monster? Or perhaps a large Buddha statue?"

"Why does it matter?" Said the leader who had brown hair and a red Kimono dress The other girls were warring similar outfits but they were red green and blue. The leader's hair was tied into a pony tail, the green one had black hair with two strains of hair hanging from her face, and the rest of her hair was tied into a bun. The blue one had Blonde hair with two pigtails.

"We will defeat you!" Said the leader.

Victor jumped out of the ship and rejoined the girls.

"Another one?" Said the green one

"Hey" they all said looking at the girls "I don't think we're strangers, have we met?"

"What about this guy?" Said the blue one pointing to Victor

"Yes they do seem quite familiar old chaps!" Said a broad Voice with an English accent.

The girls turned they're heads to see a knight covered head to toe in silver armor standing on a nearby roof. He had a helmet on so no one could see his face.

"Crusader!" The girls of the past said to the knight with hearts for eyes.

"Who are you girls?" Asked Blossom

"We are" said the girls of the past jumping and doing a pose "The Good Enough Girls!"

"I'm known as many things" said the knight withdrawing his bronze sword, and posing with it, "but you may call me, The Crusader!"

"We are!" Said Blossom "The Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"I'm Victor Flare!" Said Victor "Son of the Ambassador and the Ambassadorial aid to the mighty Solarien Empire!"

"We have come from the future to stop HIM!" Said the powerpuff girls Z.

"What!?" shouted the Good Enough Girls "but HIM was sealed!"

"We'll explain later" said Blossom "just take us to Kennai for now!"

The Good Enough Girls left and came back With the great scientist Kennai, he had grey hair with a gray beard, and glasses with a green robe with a brown vest. The Powerpuff Girls explained themselves to Kennai.

"Sorry" said Kennai, "the last of the Kennaium was used to seal HIM."

"So" said Blossom "tell us how to make it!"

"I made it by accident!" Said Kennnai

"Sorry" said the blue Good Enough Girl.

"I'm certain you lads will fare well against the demon known as HIM" said Crusader.

"I got it!" said Kennai hit with an insight and he was brought into the Dynamo and he spoke to the professor.

"I see" said the Professor, "if we collect all the white lights we can defeat HIM?"

"Correct" said Kennai "because they are both basically the same thing."

"Theres a problem" said Ken "Seven white lights were made after the iceberg was destroyed, four lights hit the powerpuff girls Z and Poochie, but are the other three are we do not know."

"Hey!" Said Buttercup "when we were in the time stream we saw three white streaks fly past us!"

"Those must be the lights!" Said Ken "but they are in different places in time!"

"If you get those lights," said Kennai "you will be able to seal HIM!" But the black spores were eavesdropping and sending the conversation to HIM.

Back in the present time at the hotel HIM was receiving his information. Mojo had returned to the Hotel.

"Hmm They plan to seal me?" Said HIM

"WHAT!?" shouted the Villains

"No" said Fuzzy "if they interfere I'll stop them after all I'm the strongest."

"Hmm" thought HIM "Ok Fuzzy go!" He sent black spores at Fuzzy and he disappeared in them.

The Good Enough Girls left and returned with a bag and a box.

"Take these" said Kennai, "once you find the white light put it in this bag!" The Powerpuff Girls Z got up and began to walk away and so did Victor.

"Wait!" Said the Crusader to Victor "they stopped and looked at him."

"Young sir" he said to Victor. "You are the one!"

"The one what?" said Victor

"I was a former knight to my ledge Lord Arthur" he explained "I have come to this land from England." He took off his helmet and his face was revealed, he looked similar to Victor except his hair was much more darker and it cover some of his eyes and it was much longer than Victor's.

"He and I left England to fight the crusades, and we took on the quest for the Holy Grail, during our travels we have encountered the lady of the lake. She presented my lord with this sword, which has been enriched with the power to banish evil," he said drawing it out. "But one night when we pitched camp, while I was sleeping the lady of the lake came to me in a dream and told me that, 'Four heroes will appear from the future, they will need the sword, give it to the male companion, the future depends on it!'"

"That person is I?" Said Victor in disbelief

"Yes" said the Crusader, "I stole the blade from my ledge, she told me to come here and help fight the demon. Now that I have no more need of it," he held out the sword in a presenting motion. "I give this blade to you."

Victor grabbed the handle and stared at the blade.

"Now she told me if you wish to unlock the hidden powers of the blade" said the Crusader, "you must figure out the name of this blade, only then will it accept you."

Victor seethed the sword and nodded and he and the powerpuff girls Z walked out and returned to their vessels.

They flew up into the sky and entered the time stream.

"Hey" said Kennai, "are you sure he's the one?"

"She told me" said Crusader, "that if he fails, that there is another one who can save the future." The Good Enough Girls were staring at the Crusader's face with hearts for eyes. The crusader mdidn't notice and he put his helmet back on, that made the Good Enough Girls mope.

Back in the time stream.

"Ok" said Blossom "Our detectors are reacting."

"Ok" said Poochie "I can tell which point in time the lights are in!"

They flew to a deep jungle it was damp and hot.

"Hmm" said Victor exiting the jump point, "I would say we are at the dawn of Humanity's age of survival!"

"Hey! Look!" Said Blossom pointing to the sky and a white light flew and possessed a cave woman, she grew and became as pretty as Ms. Bellum She took two sticks and rubbed them together to make a fire, so the others started to make fires of there own.

"Well" said Buttercup hiding in the trees with the others, "if we go in and take the light now, we won't disrupt the evolution process!"

They made their move to take the light.

"STOP!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Soon a black light appeared and hit the ground and when it faded it made Fuzzy appear.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins!?" Said the Heroes in shock.

The heroes stared Fuzzy down.

"Fuzzy" said Blossom angrily "So you came to stop us?"

"I'm more than prepared" said Victor taking out his new weapon.

"Grr" growled Fuzzy "STAY AWAY FROM MS. BELLUM!" He shouted at them. Then he went mad and began to slam his handprints all over things. "NO ENTERING MY PROPERTY!" He yelled at the cavemen watching. He walked up to the pretty cave woman and acted cute. "I HAVE ENTERED A NICE ERA!"

"Sorry" said Blossom taking out the Kennai machine "it won't be much longer!"

"NO!" screamed Fuzzy and he threw punches at the heroes it got so rowdy that Bubbles dropped the machine.

"Ok" said Fuzzy "I'm gonna smash that thing!" He had a punch at the ready. He threw it at the machine and Buttercup intercepted it with her arm.

"Fuzzy" grumbled Buttercup.

"You have really made me mad, Everyone go!" Then Bubbles and Blossom made an electric bubble and she threw it at Buttercup's hammer and it grew huge. Buttercup slammed it into the ground it sent a shock into the ground that lifted Fuzzy into the air.

"Ha! You missed!" Mocked Fuzzy

"No I didn't!" said Buttercup and she swung her hammer around and knocked Fuzzy away.

"Ok" said Blossom getting the Kennai machine back they pointed it at the cave woman and fired it. the white light left the cave woman and they put the light in the bag.

Back in the present time HIM saw what happened through his black spores.

And Fuzzy came back all beat up and worn out.

"Wow Fuzzy' said HIM "that was fast!"

Everyone began to laugh at Fuzzy and no one noticed three human hands switching the sushi Mojo wanted to eat with super spicy curry. Mojo at it and he began to breath fire.

"Ha!" Laughed the owners of these hands, they were none other than the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Hey who are these guys?" Asked HIM

"They're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Said Mojo dousing the spiciness.

"Hey!" Said Brick "how come we didn't get invited to the big sushi party?"

"Hey!" Said Ace "how do you know about it?"

"_He_ told us!" Said Boomer

"Who?" Asked Snake

"Ohohohoho!" Laughed a familiar voice. And the dark hole opened and Vladimire stepped out. "I'm back!" He said frightfully.

"Oh great you again!" Sighed HIM

"I won't be long" said Vladimire "I'm simply here to watch the destruction!"

"Yeah!" Said Mojo "the destruction we will create!"

"Oh poor thing!" Said Vladimire covering his face in pity "if only you knew about what's really about to happen! Well" he walked over to the balcony. "I'll simply be enjoying the destruction, Good bye!" And he flew off.

"Sorry" said Ace "about the no invite, but you guys were not born from black light."

"Mama!" Whined the boys to Mojo. "What's he talking about?"

"I created you from ordinary chemical Z and the powerpuff Girls Z DNA and my body hairs!" Vladimire was born from Victor DNA."

"Guh!" The boys froze in shock.

"Girl DNA?" Moaned Butch

"Mojo's hair?" Moaned Boomer

They turned around and began to leave.

"Wait!" Called HIM and the boys stopped and looked at him. "If you do as I say I will turn you into real monsters! Too bad the fourth one had to leave!" _"Until the boys are ready"_ he thought _"I'll buy some time."_

Back at the Dynamo and Victor's ship the black spores started to mess with the machines and they started to make a reaction and it made them appear in a alternate universe. One that was drawn like a cartoon but modern like our time they crashed in the middle of a pond, Victor was just hovering in his ship.

"Everyone ok?" Asked Buttercup

"Ware are we?" asked Blossom

Then four figures flew over head and they flew off to battle a big pufferfish monster.

"I'm not sure ware this place is" said Victor "but I feel like that in an alternate conception we live here."

"I agree with you Victor" said Bubbles watching the four figures fight. They all wore dresses that assured the heroes that they were female, and the dresses were Blue, Red, and Green. The red one had red hair and a bow on her head, The blue one had tow puffy pig tails, the green one had tow end that point out like spikes in her hair. The fourth one was male he had purple and blue with brown hair.

"I wonder if Dynamo is ok?" Asked Blossom

"My ship is fine" said Victor.

"Ok" said Buttercup and the Dynamo combined again this time it looked like Buttercup.

They entered the time stream and came out in a sandstorm they exited the Dynamo, Victor his ship, and they stared at a nearby pyramid which told them they are in Egypt.

"Hey look!" Said Victor pointing at the pyramid. At the head of the statue of the pyramid stood the Rowdyruff Boys next to them was a sphinx.

"Them again" grumbled Buttercup

"This time no Vladimire" said Victor

"We are ready for you this time!" Said Brick he punched the sphinx's nose and used black particles to reanimate it and make it alive.

"Ut oh!" Said Victor "The sphinx!"

"They are mean girls!" Said Brick to the sphinx, "get them!"

The sphinx charged at the heroes and they dodged a claw swipe.

"How evil!" Said Bubbles "forcing an animal to do evil things! I'll handle this!" Blossom threw electricity at Buttercup and she sent it to Bubbles and she sent an electric bubble at the sphinx. And it changed it back to normal.

"Ok" said Brick "your fighting us next!"

"You can't!" said Bubbles and the girls started to look pretty.

"We already know what your weakness is!" Said Blossom

"RUN!" Shouted the boys and they fled to the present time.

Then they found Queen Cleopatra,

"Ok" she said to an army of Roman ships, "Come and face my army!" But the girls snuck up on her and fired the Kennai machine at her and she changed back to normal and caught the white light in the bag. She returned to normal.

They got into the Dynamo and left.

Back at the Present day the Rowdyruff Boys were laying on the floor defeated.

"NO!" screamed Mojo "MY BOYS!"

"I guess they are not ready to be real monsters" said HIM.

"Send me next" said Mojo angrily "I will avenge my boys!"

"Ok" said HIM sending Mojo back in time.

They arrived in 15th century France and they went to the home of the famous inventor Leonardo Da Vinci. His famous Mona Lisa painting was talking Blossom used the Kennai machine on it and it changed the painting back to normal. They caught the white light and returned to the Dynamo.

"Ok" said Blossom "time to head back to the present!"

"NO!" Screamed Mojo Jojo who dropped out of the sky in a much bigger fighting robot.

"Mojo?" Said the girls in shock.

"I will stop you!" Said Mojo

"I got this!" Said Victor taking out his sword and charging at Mojo with it, he charged and swung it at the robot and he did hit it, but it did no damage instead it shook Victor with recoil.

"Oooooo!" Said Victor regaining himself and returning to the others. "I guess I can't really use it until I unlock it's hidden powers." Said Victor

"Leave this to us!" Said the girls and they readied they're weapons and prepared to attack but Mojo quickly attacked them first they went flying hard into the nearby monastery.

"Good bye!" Said Mojo readying the final blow, but before he could deliver it the Dynamo tackled the robot.

"Impossible" said Mojo "who's piloting it?" It was the essence of the white light that was controlling it. The Black spores attached tom the dynamo and the ship tried to self destruct the vessels but the power of light caused the black spores to disappear, and the Dynamo continued the pound Mojo's robot. Victor's ship began to charge up a powerful laser.

"Ok" said Blossom and the girls preformed the big yo-yo attack.

"Mojo!" Said Blossom and she threw it at the Robot and the ship fired the laser. The yo-yo crushed the robot and the laser destroyed it. Mojo was sent to the present time. They reentered their vessels and returned to the present.

Back at the hotel.

"All of you failed!" Said HIM "Give me the black light and I'll give it back 100 times stronger."

"Ok" said all the villains. HIM smirked and he drained the black light from the villains and ate it, the villains all fainted.

"Fools" said HIM "I wouldn't make you powerful my real goal is to make _me_ stronger!"

Back at the lab

"Good job!" Said the Professor holding the bag of light.

"I wish I knew what the name of this sword was," said Victor glancing at the blade, "I cannot fight HIM without its powers!"

Just then the Volcano at the top of the City began to erupt.

"What's going on here!?" Shouted the professor as everyone lost they're balance due to the tremor.


	61. Heroes last battle

The Heroes Last Battle

Previously The heroes went backwards in time to try and stop HIM and they collected white light from places it doesn't belong. Victor received a sword from the past and he can only use it's hidden powers until he learns the name of the blade and shouts it out. Meanwhile HIM fooled the villains into giving him they're black lights. Once he took them he became stronger and he unleashed his newfound power on the volcano on top of the city, causing it to erupt.

"Hehehehe" laughed HIM "I have erupted the volcano all I have to do is release the lava on the city and then it will be destroyed!"

Everyone at the lab, even the Mayor and Ms. Bellum was watching HIM speak his plan.

"I need to find out the name of this sword now!" said Victor "I'm going to the library to read and research about King Arthur. Victor walked out of the room."

At the Mayor's office

"No!" shrieked the Mayor running to his window and watching the magma heading this way. "Oh no Ms. Bellum what will we do?"

"Release the Defense force" said Ms. Bellum

"Ok" said the Mayor running to his desk and pushing a button releasing the National Guard.

Back at the lab

"We got to seal HIM!" Said Blossom

"But how?" Asked Buttercup

"First" explained the professor "we must use the Kennai machine to separate the black light from HIM, and then we must seal the black light with HIM inside the white light." The professor's expression changed to concerned. "But to do that we need all the white light, including the ones from the girls and Poochie."

The girls jumped at the sound of this.

"Do we really have to?" Said Blossom with tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm afraid so" said Ken "also with tears."

"If we part from our white light!" Said Buttercup in shock

"Then that means!" Said Bubbles breathing heavily. "The Powerpuff Girls Z will be no more."

"Not just you" said Ken picking Poochie up. "What about Poochie?"

"I won't be able to talk anymore." Whimpered Poochie.

"I had plans" sniffed Blossom "when I marry a handsome man, hopefully Victor, I still wanted to be Blossom!"

"When I become a worldwide fashion designer," sniffed Bubbles "then go Universal with Victor I still wanted to be Bubbles."

"And when I become a wrestling champion in a tag battle with dad" sniffed Buttercup "and become universal spritsball champion with the Solarien team. I still wanted to be Buttercup."

"We thought we could always be powerpuff girls Z!" They all sniffed.

"It's ok!" Said Poochie "trying to be cheerful If it's good for the city." But Poochie couldn't hold it in. He ran up stairs and began to cry loudly on the table. "I don't want to just be a toy dog again!"

Victor was interrupted by the sound of tears and he walked into the lab.

"What's going on?" asked Victor sympathetic like

"To defeat HIM we need all the white lights" said Buttercup "including Poochie's and ours."

Victor grew stunned he knew what would happen if they're white light was removed from them.

"Oh no!" said the Professor observing the monitors "HIM's body is getting bigger!" Everyone looked at the screens and they saw HIM growing in size. Military was launching missiles at HIM but they all had no effect instead HIM threw lava rocks at the tanks and choppers and destroyed them.

Now lava rocks flew into the city and destroyed anything in they're paths.

"What was Poochie like before he had the white light?" asked Bubbles to Ken

"He was just a toy that only said wan." Sniffed Ken "he's not the friend he is now."

"Ken" said the professor handing him the Kennai machine, "take Poochie's white light."

"What!?" he shouted.

"Come on!" Said Poochie running up in front of Ken and standing tall ready for the shot. "Take my white light. Everyone started to tear up. If it protects the city than I'm not afraid to return to normal. Come on? What are you waiting for?"

"NO!" screamed Ken the tears running down his cheeks, "I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Come on be brave!" Encouraged Poochie

"I don't want to be brave!" Cried Ken.

"Come on!" Replied Poochie "if you keep crying like that you won't see me! I'll only forget how to talk I won't forget you!" Ken saw the monitors of HIM wreaking havoc on the city, and he looked back to Poochie.

"I will find a way" said Victor Everyone paused and looked at him.

"What way?" Asked Bubbles

"When this is over" said Victor closing his eyes and turning towards the window, "I shall find a way then he paused. To give my powers to each of you!"

"Victor" said Buttercup the words hitting everyone's hearts.

"But you won't have your powers either!" Said Bubbles

"You have plans that involve your powers" said Victor "better you have them than me. Besides!" he turned from the window and smiled at everyone, "aside from all the things I'm going to do with each of you later on! I'm going to become the Ambassador for Solar! What do I need powers for?"

Everyone smiled and all three girls leaped on Victor and all three squeezed him in a hug.

"You can keep your powers" said Buttercup

"You're sweet Victor" said Blossom "Don't ever change! That includes your powers." Then they let go of Victor

"But for now" said Victor to Ken, "Ken I'm afraid you have to do what you have to do."

Ken got more tears in his eyes and he zapped Poochie with the Kennai machine. The white light left Poochie and went into the bag. Poochie fell over shut down and Ken jumped on Poochie and started to cry uncontrollably.

The girls got sad and they flew out of the lab. Soon they saw the lava rocks heading towards the city and they stopped them with their powers.

"Professor" said Blossom over the monitors "I think we finally understand why we were picked to be the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"It was our pure desire" said Buttercup "to save people, that's why we became the Powerpuff girls Z.."

"I see" said Victor "I guess it's my desire to bring my people out of the shadows and reveal ourselves to earth, and the support of my friends," he glanced at everyone, "is what makes me stronger here on earth. Father was right, day by day I'm becoming more like a human."

"We won't hesitate anymore!" Said all three girls together the professor started to cry.

"You girls are so mature" he cried.

Victor drew out his sword, "I won't either, because we got a demon to defeat and my family to save!" He said all determined like, and with that he flew outside and joined the girls.

"Oh Powerpuff Girls Z! Victor!" Called HIM "I'm waiting! The lava is flowing down the highway soon it will destroy the city!" Soon the eruption stopped. HIM took out some fans, "I'm going to speed up the magma flow with these fans also I can control the volcano's actions! To prove it I'll send some lava to the farmland!" He had the volcano erupt and over at the farmlands.

"Come on!" Said Blossom and the four heroes flew off towards HIM.

"Victor did you figure out the name of the sword?" Asked Buttercup

"Oh no!" said Victor in shock "I was stopped by your crying, I never got to see the name of the sword!"

"Maybe you should go back" said Bubbles.

"No there isn't time" said Victor "it's now or never!"

"Now" said HIM "a nice touch of world catastrophe! He waved his fans around and he caused magma to fly up and strait into the sky. Soon lava will rain down from the heavens onto the whole earth!"

Soon the heroes arrived with the Kennai machine.

"Stop it!" they shouted.

"HIM!" Said Blossom, pointing the Kennai machine at him, "be good and let us seal you!"

"Shut up!" Said HIM waving a fan and causing lava to spill out at the heroes luckily they could evade it. "The mountain hates you!"

"The lava's locked on to us!" Said Victor.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Bubbles

"Victor!" Said the Crusader's voice in his head. "Say the name of the sword! You and I are connected, you know what the name is! You are the one to save the future! You will know what the name is! Just shout it out!" Victor nodded he knew what he must do, but the name still didn't appear in his head.

"Ken what should we do?" Screamed Buttercup

At the lab Ken was punching numbers into the computer and began to get a reading.

"Ok" said Ken "as the lava flows the temperature increases so does HIM's power!"

"To weaken HIM" said the professor "we got to cool him down, just like when the girls became kids, the moment they ate ice cream they were cured."

"Easier said than done!" Said Blossom as she and the others were dogging lava. "We'd rather cool ourselves!"

"Except me" said Victor "I can take the heat, but to Solariens magma is just as deadly as water is to a human." But the lava current followed them and engulfed the heroes.

"Ok" said HIM "here's a quadruple finish from the volcano!" HIM waved his fans and he launched three lava rocks at the heroes and they successfully hit they're target.

The heroes fell limp and as they tried to regain they're balance they looked out of the corner of they're' eyes towards the ocean and there they saw an.

"Iceberg!" They shouted with glee.

Back at the lab.

"An iceberg?" Said the professor

"Papa!" Said Ken typing on the computer. "The eruption cause abnormal climate changes all over the world! Just like before!"

"Ok" said the heroes "We will use this one to defeat HIM!"

"_Balloon Catcher!" _called out Bubbles and the bubble engulfed the iceberg and lifted it out of the water.

"_Swing Sonic!" _called out Buttercup and she used her hammer to push the iceberg to HIM.

"Ahh" said HIM relaxing on the volcano's side. The heroes moved the iceberg to HIM and Victor and Blossom pulled on the back of HIM's shirt and Buttercup destroyed the iceberg and the chunks of ice fell down HIM's shirt.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed HIM "that's cold!" And he began to shrink. The girls flew away from HIM."I thought I got rid of you four!" But HIM was still cold and he continued to shrink. HIM was now man size and the eruption stopped and the flowing magma cooled instantly.

"Now!" said Buttercup and the girls fired the Kennai machine at HIM

"Victor!" Said Crusader's voice in Victor's head, "you know the name! The name that binds your friends together! Think of them and the name will come to you!"

Victor was hit with memories, with everyone, his visit to the girl's houses, the day he met everyone, the spritsball tournament, saving Cody. Then it finally hit him.

The laser flew and hit HIM and all the black lights left HIM's body and snared him. HIM quickly flew and started to rest on a small lava pool.

"Good" said HIM in relief so nice and warm here.

Back at the lab it was time to use the white light.

"Ken" said the professor "it's time!" They both walked up to the gun pointing out the window and put the white light in the ammunition tank. Ken pointed the gun and,

"FIRE!" He said and he fired the gun and the four white lights shot out and flew towards the girls.

Victor breathed in, "I know the swords name now."

"What is it?" asked the girls.

"I was able to figure it out because of the friendship we all share" smiled Victor, "our bond showed me the way to learn the name in fact every earthers knows the name I'm a little embarrassed." He held out the sword strait and tall above his head. "This sword's name is none other than the legendary. EXCALIBUR!!!" And the bronze blade glowed white and it shined a very bright light.

"You did it!" cheered Blossom

"Too late" said Buttercup pointing to the white light-heading strait towards them.

"Farewell Powerpuff Girls Z!" They all said with tears in they're eyes.

"No" said Victor "I need more time!" But the light struck the girls and removed they're white light. Without the white light they reverted back to their normal selves, they were rendered unconciouse.

The light flew and snared HIM

"NO!" he screamed "WARE DID THIS LIGHT COME FROM!? AHHHHHHHH!"

The girls started to fall to the ground Victor swooped in and caught them and placed them on the ground.

"I know I have to make up for my uselessness" said Victor "there's something I must do. I'll make sure that HIM never comes back no matter what!" and Victor flew off and got to the white pod that HIM is encased in and Victor flew inside it. As they moved out the atmosphere the pod of light served as Victor's air supply.

"Ok HIM!" Said Victor readying the Excalibur "time to end this!"

"Fine by me!" Said HIM and they both leaped at each other but they failed to notice the pod of light floating away towards outer space. The both swung attack after attack at each other, Victor though had an edge because of the Excalibur's power. Every clash had sparks fly everywhere.

Back on Earth the sky cleared and the climate has returned to normal everywhere.

The girls each woke up.

"Hey!" Cheered Buttercup "you're all ok!" They all hugged each other.

"Wait!" Said Blossom "wares Victor?" They looked around and saw nothing.

Back in the sky Victor and HIM were exiting the atmosphere.

HIM swung his claw at Victor but he swatted it away with his sword.

Victor could see ware the pod was taking them.

"Well" laughed Victor "looks like you will feel the coldness of space!"

"What!?" shrieked HIM in fear. But the chilliness of space touched HIM and he got in a fetal position.

"No" sreamed HIM "I've been sealed by the powerpuff girls Z! I'm in space! IT'S COLD!"

"Good" said Victor "time to end this!" He leaped at HIM and cut of his left claw "THAT'S FOR MOTHER!" HIM moaned in pain and Victor cut off his right claw. "THAT'S FOR FATHER!" Victor flew up and cut HIM's hat off "THAT FOR ROON!" And he cut off the puffy ring around his neck. "THAT'S FOR KOT! AND THIS IS FOR THE FLARES!" He leaped and sliced HIM's body.

"NO!" sceamed HIM "THIS CAN'T BE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" HIM flashed bright light and disappeared into nothing.

"Yes!" Said Victor seething Excalibur "HIM is no more!" The pod shot Victor out of space and back to earth, and the pod of black and white light faded into nothing. He lived in a world of vass heat, the hot atmospheric rentry didn't hurt him.

Victor shot down like a missile back down to the girls.

"Your back!" Cheered the girls.

"Yes" said Victor happily "HIM is no more we will never see him again!"

"Hey!" Said Bubbles they looked down to they're waists and they saw that the belts and the gems were still there.

"Hey! Does this mean!?" Said Blossom

The opened them up and changed into they're powerpuff forms.

"You still have your powers!" Cheered Victor

They all flew around in the sky happily.

"Wait!" Said Victor "we got to go back to the hotel!"

"That's right!" Said Buttercup and they all flew to Happy Hills Hotel.

The professor saw everything with Ken at the monitors.

"That's impossible!" Said the professor.

"Does that also mean?" Said Ken anxiously

"I'm still talking!" Said Poochie dancing.

"YES!" Screamed Ken as he and Poochie hugged and cried in each other's arms.

"Amazing" said the professor "I guess there's more to chemical Z than we know, I need to do more research." The streets of New Townsvill flooded with people cheering for the big victory over evil.

They reached the hotel and the villains were still monsters and they came out of having light stolen from them.

"Wow" said Fuzzy "I had a nice nap. So are we stronger?"

"HIM made us 100 times stronger" said Mojo

"Let's test!" And the villains began to fight each other to see if there was any change.

Soon the heroes arrived

"Sorry" mocked Blossom "but there was no change!" And the villains all got beaten up and knocked away by the heroes.

Then Victor found the plies of black spores and he sliced them with his sword and they disappeared.

The Flare family came out of there stasis.

"Feek! You saved us!" Said Len'a hugging her son.

"Dear" laughed Nir "it's Victor!"

"Yeah _Victor_" laughed Kot" we seriously owe you one!"

"You defiantly are worthy to bear the name Flare!" Said Roon.

"Of coarse" said Nir to the girls "Victor couldn't have done it without you three."

"We are in debt to you!" Said Len'a bowing to them.

"You three are indeed the best humans in the universe" laughed Kot

"Hmph" growled Roon "you did a good job I'll give you that."

"I would love to bask in your gratitude" said Victor "but we got to go help the city after what happened."

They flew to the lab and there was a mob of people cheering for the girls.

"THANKS! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" Cheered the people the looked at Victor "wait who's that guy?" They whispered to each other.

"I guess your right Blossom" laughed Victor shrugging "nothing really has changed."

"HEY PEOPLE!" Shouted Buttercup angrily The girls showed Victor in an presenting fashion.

They all yelled together. "THIS BOY IS VICTOR FLARE! YOU'RE FOURTH PROTECTOR AND OUR VERY BEST FRINED!"

The People stared for a moment and went "THANKS! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! THANKS VICTOR!"

"Oh" said Victor hugging all three girls tightly "thank you so much!" Then he let go. Then they began to fly around the city

(Background song Touch)

_Touch! Give me one more touch_

_We'll show the change for energy Touch!_

"Hey Victor!" said Buttercup "how do you like earth?"

_My Fingertips are touching a miracle_

"I love it!" said Victor "I came here on a vacation, but it had to wait until earth was saved, but being here and being with you three is a vacation!"

_If you jump I will defiantly be there._

_Farewell, a miraculous winding pattern._

"Hey Victor!" Said Blossom "will you stay? Here with me forever?"

"Ahum!" Went the other girls.

Victor started to blush and scratch his head "I don't know but I do know I will be here for about two and a half earth years!"

_Isn't this situation a little amazing?_

_Can you feel it? my weapon is blue_

"You being here Victor" said Bubbles is a miracle!

"You've been a blessing to this world and to us!" Said Buttercup

"Stop it" laughed Victor blushing "I'm just Victor Flare!"

"But to us you're more!" Said Blossom

"You're more to me to!" He said to the girls.

_And to my friend you surly can do it!_

_But in the very very end!_

_Our bond will stay and never fail!_

"You three are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Said Victor "I've been on the best adventure that earth has to offer thanks to you!"

_Touch! Give me one more touch!_

_We'll show you the change for energy Touch!_

_My Fingertips are touching a miracle_

_Alight alright!_

_Jumping high!_

_Running high!_

"We're friends!" Said Blossom

"No matter what" said Bubbles

"May happen!" Said Buttercup

"Even if were from different worlds" said Victor

"That's how it's gonna stay!" They all said together.

_Touch! Give me one more touch!_

_We'll show you the change for energy Touch!_

Meanwhile Vladimire was watching from a hill.

"Good show you fools!" Laughed Vladimire giving applause. "But you have yet to see the true danger that awaits this pathetic planet! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace on Solar the throne room

"Your highness" said a messenger, walking into the room "our scouts have confirmed that the devilry that has threatened earth is no more."

"Good" laughed the Emperor

"But" said the messenger, "the Chemical Z is now endangered theirs barley any left!"

"As long as it still exist." Said the emperor scratching his chin. "How's the beast doing?"

A loud roar was herd down the hall.

"He's restless" said the messenger "but he isn't going anywhere, it was easy applying the heat shielding to it!"

"Bring it out!" Ordered the emperor "and ready the _big weapons _to the main fleet and prepare them for immediate departure! I need to take a trip somewhere, the beast, General Marcs are coming with, and all the chemical extractors we have."

"But sire" said a soldier "we haven't used the big weapons in years! It may take a very long time to ready them."

"Take all the time you need" said the emperor "we cannot afford any mistakes here, our time has come! To make our mark in the universe and to take what is ours! The Flare boy's ideah is good so why don't I help him out a bit?"

"Yes your highness" said the soldier and both he and the messenger left the throne room.

"Make sure that there is a construction party ready to depart with us as well" ordered the emperor. "We will need them for what I have planned!"


	62. The End Of Everything

The End of Everything

Our heroes have never been happier they were able to fight evil with there powers, in fact this is has been going on after one year after the defeat of HIM, another year older for our friends, or in Victor's case 100 Solarien years. Although for the villains they were too down to fight and do evil, sometimes they step out to do so but other times not. Blossom tried more and more to win Victor's heart but by bad luck none of them worked. The spritsball tournament took place Roon left the team and one of the inseparable buddies Quasar Mane took his place. He was a fine addition to the team they scored another victory thanks to Buttercup that is. Let us rejoin our heroes. Back at Victor's house.

"Ah" said Victor taking a sigh of relief, "I had a fine day!" He was coming home from school. "I learned about a Caesar in Roman history, strange I thought it was a salad."

"Victor" said Len'a, "we have received a message from emperor Motez, it seems he wishes a visit from you and your friends."

"What does he want?" Asked Victor

"He wishes to hear about this chemical Z" said Nir.

"Didn't he ask many questions about it to the professor Utonium?" Asked Kot.

"Yes" said Len'a "but he request that you let him borrow some of it, he wouldn't say why."

"Hmm." pondered Victor "I don't see why not."

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace on Solar a meeting took place in the conference room between the emperor and General Marcs.

"You understand why we need you right?" Asked the emperor

"Yes sire" said General Marcs "I will not fail you!"

"Remember" said the emperor "only do this when I tell you to, only if they won't give it up willingly."

"My lord!" Said a soldier running into the room.

"What is it?" asked the emperor

"Her highness mistress Ad'ra request to accompany you on your visit to earth."

"Hmm." thought the emperor "send her in she can learn of this as well."

"Yes my lord!" Said the soldier leaving.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her in on this?" Asked General Marcs "she may not take liking to this."

"She will at least cooperate" said the emperor, "I can assure you this." Just then Ad'ra entered the room.

"Ah my dearest Ad'ra" said the emperor openly "please sit and hear what we plan to do."

Back on earth, the lab. Everyone was called there Victor held a meeting to discuss what's about to happen.

"The emperor's coming back?" Asked the professor disturbed.

"Yes and he want's chemical Z" said Victor

"What for?" Asked Ken

"I'm not sure he wouldn't say why." Said Victor shaking his head.

"I don't like this" said Buttercup pondering

"Why?" Asked Blossom "it's the emperor he is a nice man who cares about us!"

"But doesn't sound strange how he wants chemical Z for private reasons?" Wondered Buttercup

"I guess" said Bubbles "he does have that suspicious flare to him."

"He said bring the chemical Z to theses coordinates" said Victor drawing marks on the lab's map.

"Ok" said Buttercup "we'll be there, but don't expect us to give him the chemical Z until he says why."

"We got to be careful with it" said the professor "theirs only one container left."

"Not to mention some of the monsters still have the black lights" said Poochie.

"Ok" said Victor "he also said this evening."

"We'll meet him." Said Bubbles

Back at the conference room at the royal palace on Solar.

"So that's what we're doing!" Said the emperor to princess Ad'ra

"I don't know" said Ad'ra thinking, "that's very awful, won't many lives be lost?"

"Maybe" said General Marcs "but for our dream to live sacrifices must be made, besides they're just humans, there just destructive little monsters."

"I guess" shrugged Ad'ra "but it still doesn't seem right."

"Trust us," said the emperor "it's for the good of the future! Now if you wish to join us you will have to come along with us now." General Marcs walked with the emperor to his ship. "Is the beast and the construction crew aboard?"

"Yes sir" said General Marcs, "that beast is so pathetic trying to get free."

"It has no chance!" Laughed the emperor.

"Wait!" Called Ad'ra running up to her father, "I'm going please take me with!"

"Good" said the emperor. Then the three walked aboard The Reaper, and it flew up and departed Solar to earth it was also followed by many Solarien military ships, carrying some huge weapons.

"Ok" said the emperor "keep the fleet hidden, only how yourselves when I call for you. Understood?"

"Yes sir" said General Marcs.

"We are at earth sire!" Said the pilot.

"Ready the shuttle I'm going down to the surface with a few soldiers."

"Yes sir" said General Marcs

Five soldiers and the emperor climbed into the shuttle and it left the Reaper's docking bay and it flew into the atmosphere and down to the coordinates the emperor requested earlier.

"Ah! Right on time!" Said the emperor looking at the front screen to see the four heroes there to.

Down on the ground, the heroes looked up and saw the shuttle descending from the Reaper to the ground. Once it touched down the emperor and his bodyguards came out. It was January, and snow clouds started to move in.

The location was quite and away from the city large hills were everywhere it was a bumpy landscape.

"Good evening!" Said the emperor cheerfully, "good to see you again!"

"Good to see you to!" Smiled Bubbles

"Now I'm a very busy man" said the emperor "now if you would please be so kind as please hand me my chemical Z and I'll be on my way."

"Ok" said Buttercup sternly "but first please say why you want it!"

"That is none of your concern," said the emperor, "please just give it to me!"

"Not until you say what you want it for!" Said Blossom

"Ok" said the emperor defensively, "I just want to use it to help Victor achieve his goal for peace!"

"Really" said Bubbles "how nice!

"That is a grand thing to do!" Said Victor "but what does chemical Z have to do with peace?"

"That is classified!" Said the emperor "now please give me chemical Z!"

"Ok now you have to tell us what your intentions with chemical Z are!" Snapped Buttercup

"Ok" sighed the Emperor, "we plan to use it to make peace, by supercharging or military and myself so that we cannot be beaten by the other races! Then make them all under my rule."

"WHAT!" the heroes screamed at that.

"No!" said Victor "you cannot do that! That's inhuman!"

"Well luckily" said the emperor "we are _not_ humans!"

"No way will we give you the chemical Z now!" shouted Buttercup

"Yes you will," said the emperor he opened his communicator, witch looked like a small keypad with a speaker on his wrist. "General Marcs come down here with the other generals and have the ships move into position."

"Huh!" Went Victor giving a confused look.

Just then snow started to fall, it wasn't too cold all you need is a jacket.

Just then on a second shuttle touched down to the ground the other five generals stepped out.

"Just look up" said General Larx the heroes looked up and saw many Solarien military ships moving and surrounding the planet.

"What are you doing!" Shouted Victor

"I'm going to help you secure peace in the universe" said the emperor, "and I'm going to get it the only way how."

"No!" Objected Buttercup "you just want to rule the universe!"

"Hey weather I do or not there will still be peace!" Argued the emperor.

"No!" screamed Bubbles

"Yes!" Said the emperor "as long as people have freedom and the will to act on they're own beliefs and opinions their will always be chaos, only force can bring peace!"

"You're out of luck!" Smirked Blossom "all the chemical Z is inside something, unless you know how to retrieve it your out of luck!"

"You think I didn't plan for this?" Laughed the emperor "I have a demonstration for you! BRING OUT THE BEAST!"

"The beast?" Wondered Victor Generals Mane and Trex walked into the shuttle and walked out with a familiar face all chained and wrapped in shackles, it was a werewolf not just any wolf, it was Cody as a wolf again. They dragged Cody forward very violently.

"Cody!" Screamed Bubbles

"No!" Screamed Buttercup, "it was _you_ who kidnapped him!"

"I wouldn't say kidnapped" said the emperor

"More like we borrowed" smirked general Mane, "oh and thanks for giving a place on the spritsball team for my son!"

"LET HIM GO!" Screamed Bubbles Cody saw Bubbles and struggled to break free from his shackles.

"Ok" said General Marcs "he's getting wrestless, let's calm him down." he took out a remote and pushed a button and it shocked Cody hard, he fell down and he was smoking.

"NO!" screamed Victor "STOP IT!"

They attempted to move forward but General Trex halted them with her hand.

"Come forward more, and I will zap him to his death!" Threatened General Marcs.

"Now take the chemical extractor!" Ordered the emperor. A soldier took out a big stick and the top was a sphere, it opened up to reveal a needle. "We can take out the chemical from thins with this! This boy still has the black chemical Z inside of him."

"Bu-b-b-l-es" moaned Cody

"Behold!" Said the emperor the soldier stuck the needle inside Cody and the needle extracted the black chemical Z from Cody and it was placed in a glass container at the other end of the stick. Cody reverted back to normal.

"Ok you have your chemical!" Said Bubbles "now let Cody go!"

"You know" said the emperor scratching his chin, "he's just a puppet, and a puppet that can no longer be used, is just mere garbage."

"Let him go!" Demanded Blossom

"He's now just garbage" said the emperor, He nodded at General Marcs "you know what must be done with garbage."

General Marcs smirked He took out his spear and stabbed Cody violently in his heart.

"Bu-bbl-es" he struggled to say "I'm s-o-rry." He fell over… dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Bubbles everyone jumped in shock.

"It must be taken out" laughed General Marcs devilishly

"You monster!" Yelled Victor

"How could you do such a thing!" Screamed Blossom

"Well" said the emperor "we got mass drivers on our ships they're going to help me take over your planet when I give the word."

They looked up and brushing snow from they're eyes they saw ships surrounding the planet.

"You can't do this!" Screamed Buttercup the heroes readied they're weapons.

"Ok" said the emperor glancing at the heroes stances, Bubbles looking like she has a thirst for vengeance. "You want to fight? That's treason in my book!" He turned around, "General Marcs take care of this! Make sure no one comes back! If you lose we got a plan!"

"Don't forget" said General Larx "if you win, you still have to beat all of us! Ciao!" And the generals walked back into they're ships and the emperor in his but he left his soldiers behind and he flew back up into space.

The soldiers and General Marcs readied they're weapons.

"Ok you got a fight!" Said General Marcs "CHARGE!"

The soldiers took they're stances and the front line attackers took out they're blaster swords and charged, the other two took out they're blasters and pointed them at the heroes.

"Why are you doing this!" Yelled Victor "why are you being barbaric towards the humans! That is not our way!"

"It's our way to secure peace and prosperity in the universe!" Said General Marcs, Buttercup is locked in combat with a solider. "You are a Flare! You and your family are essential to this plan!"

"But killing humans!" Screamed Victor Fighting a soldier, using Excalibur to keep his enemie's sword at bay.

"The humans are no more than scum that are destructive towards themselves," argued General Marcs, "give them a planet to live on, they'll destroy it, have them meet another race they'll try to exterminate it, give them weapons they'll use them against one another. Only so they can exploite what resaurces they have, or to just show off, or just simply because they can! They would kill you the moment they found out you are a Solarien why? because they don't like diffrences!"

"But," said Victor, Bubbles used a bubble to capture a gunner and carry him up super high.

"No buts!" Objected General Marcs, "you are a Flare! There are things that only you can do! So you must do them for those who cannot!"

Bubbles popped the bubble and the soldier fell down to the ground, once he hit the ground, his life ended.

Bubbles looked at general Marcs, with tears in her eyes and furry on her face. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"Oh" said General Marcs mockingly "are you angry Bubbles? You know you and your pathetic race are just doomed to a fate that you will cause. Better off we do it, before you do it to yourselves later! So go on! Get Angry, it's all you and your pathetic human race will ever be good for! So get angry you deserve it!"

Blossom Wrapped he yo-yo around another soldier and tossed him upside down he hit the ground on his head and Blossom spun his head into the ground all that stud out was his legs.

"See?" Said General Marcs pointing to Blossom "They're already killing our own people! Come back to us Feek! You belong with your people! Not this human scum!"

"No!" Objected Victor "these humans are my friends, I won't let you kill another human as long as I breath!"

"Pshaw" went General Marcs, "your just a spoiled brat who doesn't want to face reality. Ok you want to fight your own people? You got it! but can you win? Are even capable to kill your own kind?"

Victor Swung Excalibur hard and it knocked the his opponent's weapon out of it's hand, and took this moment to stab and finish his enemy, Buttercup preformed her swing sonic and finished her opponent. Victor charged up to General Marcs and they're weapons clashed as they began to fight.

"Hmph" said General Marcs his weapon locked with Victor's "you do have what it takes to take out one of your own kind." The lock broke and they continued to fight

Blossom and Bubbles sent a electric bubble at the last gunman and he got zapped to death.

Soon they herd a stab noise and they looked and saw Victor piercing General Marc's body with Excalibur, as he removed it he fell to his legs.

"Grr," growled General Marcs, "how could I lose to such brats like you!" But then he smirked and said in his final minuets. "You….did well against me….. but you must now defeat……the rest…..and beware..of..what..is…..coming…..to you..soon". With that General Marcs fell on his face, dead.

"We won," said Blossom

"I can't believe this is happening," said Victor hanging his face. Bubbles walked over to Cody's dead body she held it in her arms and she buried her face in it and started to cry.

Everyone approached Bubbles with sad faces.

"I'm sorry Bubbles" said Victor symptheticly.

"I wonder what he meant by what's coming soon" wondered Buttercup.

Victor saw a glow on the top of his head, and he looked up and gasped. "I got to save them!" He thought. He gathered up his powers in a huge telekinetic charge.

"Victor what are you going?" Asked Blossom looking at Victor's well focused face, and Victor unleashed his powers and he pushed all three girls very far away from him.

"What was that about?" said Buttercup standing up

"Why would Victor throw us like that?" Asked Blossom

Bubbles saw the glowing in the sky and shrieked, the other girls saw it to. It was one of the military ships who just fired it's mass driver directly at they're location.

"He was saving us!" Whimpered Buttercup.

"VICTOR NO!" screamed Blossom starting to run back to Victor but the other two girls restrained her.

'No!" screamed Buttercup "it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care let me go!" Screamed Blossom struggling to break free, and she did, she began to run back towards Victor with the other girls behind her. Victor was running himself, her herd Blossom's cries and he stopped and turned around to look at her, he smiled at the girls and closed his eyes.

"VICTOR!" They all screamed but it was too late the blast hit it's target there was a gigantic flash and then a huge explosion. "BOOOOOOM!" The explosion then dissipated, the snow was still falling, and the heroes were left separated.

The Heroes began to monologue about their lives, as they trekked across the snowy plains holding each other and fighting the tears in they're eyes.

"We have taken these powers as well as our whole lives for granted." said Blossom

"We figured out that the heroes we thought we were are much more than the childish ways we had." Said Bubbles.

"We just couldn't bear this cold hard fact, so all we could do was try to run away from it." said Buttercup.

Victor was badly hurt, his left leg and his right arm were broken. He was all by himself in the cold flowing wind, and he clutched his broken arm and did his best to limp back to his home.

"I became scared of what I truly am, was this whole thing my fault or not? But it didn't matter I continued to blame myself for this, and since I became scared of the Solarien I truly am, I will never take my disguise off again." Said Victor

TO BE CONTINUED

This concludes Powerpuff Girls Z A New World, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry if you didn't, But thank you for reading anyways. Let me take a couple moment to thank these individuals for reviewing. BrickBoy, PridexWretchedluver4ever, ZahZah-Chan, Laughing Riot, A lion king fan. The help from Blue Beam. If you review now I can't include your name in this but, I thank you who do.

Thank you for reading, if you have not yet, you might want to look into the other story Powerpuff Girls A New World.

Coming soon the sequel Powerpuff Girls Z Severed Dreams.


End file.
